


Met by Accident

by Lilaluux, Tereklaine, WillaGraham



Series: Met by Accident [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Domestic Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attraction, Car Accidents, Companionable Snark, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Homophobia, Illness, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Attaction, Rejection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snark, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor es un editor, Viktor is an editor, Yuuri is a computer geek, new family member
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereklaine/pseuds/Tereklaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaGraham/pseuds/WillaGraham
Summary: Viktor está teniendo el peor día de su vida. Se durmió y está llegando tarde al trabajo. Para hacer las cosas aún mejor, chocó por atrás al auto que tenía enfrente. Su actitud cambió rápidamente cuando puso los ojos sobre el otro conductor.—¡Lo siento tanto! —dijo el otro conductor cuando llegó hacia donde estaba Viktor. Extendió una mano hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que esperara. La recepcionista finalmente contestó el teléfono y dirigió su llamada a su jefe. Una vez que le informó que llegaría tarde y no, no sabía a qué hora llegaría, colgó y volvió su atención hacia el otro hombre.Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos acá?El hombre era más bajo que él por unos pocos centímetros. Tenía cabello negro azabache que estaba deslizado hacia atrás con un poco de gel. Sus lentes dejaban algo que desear, pero Viktor admiraba aquellos grandes ojos marrón chocolate. Su piel levemente bronceada era inmaculada y se la veía muy suave. Viktor quería pasar su mano por la mejilla del hombre. El cuerpo de este se veía tentador también, pero era difícil saber debido al abrigo que llevaba puesto.Dejándolo simple, él era jodidamente hermoso.





	1. Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor está teniendo el peor día de su vida. Se durmió y está llegando tarde al trabajo. Para hacer las cosas aún mejor, chocó por atrás al auto que tenía enfrente. Su actitud cambió rápidamente cuando puso los ojos sobre el otro conductor.
> 
> —¡Lo siento tanto! —dijo el otro conductor cuando llegó hacia donde estaba Viktor. Extendió una mano hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que esperara. La recepcionista finalmente contestó el teléfono y dirigió su llamada a su jefe. Una vez que le informó que llegaría tarde y no, no sabía a qué hora llegaría, colgó y volvió su atención hacia el otro hombre.
> 
> Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos acá?
> 
> El hombre era más bajo que él por unos pocos centímetros. Tenía cabello negro azabache que estaba deslizado hacia atrás con un poco de gel. Sus lentes dejaban algo que desear, pero Viktor admiraba aquellos grandes ojos marrón chocolate. Su piel levemente bronceada era inmaculada y se la veía muy suave. Viktor quería pasar su mano por la mejilla del hombre. El cuerpo de este se veía tentador también, pero era difícil saber debido al abrigo que llevaba puesto.
> 
> Dejándolo simple, él era jodidamente hermoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He estado trabajando en esto hace meses! Comenzándolo, dejándolo a medias y luego retomando. Finalmente dije: "Listo. Ya esta. Subilo, ahora."  
> Y ... aquí estoy. Honestamente solo quería hacerle justicia a la historia original, después de todo es mi primera traducción grande.
> 
> Espero que disfruten tanto como yo de esta hermosa y realista historia, no se arrepentirán al emprender este viaje. Nos espera mucho por delante.
> 
> Esta traducción la hago con colaboración de mi roler partner y amiga WillaGraham . ¡Esperamos que les guste!
> 
>  **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**
> 
> -Sistema de puntos en los tickets: la mayoría de los estados tienes precios específicos aplicados como puntos por diferentes infracciones de tránsito. Por lo que he visto en varios estados en lo que he vivido, tu licencia típicamente es suspendida después de los seis puntos. Estoy íntimamente relacionada con este sistema de puntos. No hablaremos acerca de eso.  
> -Yuuri es un administrador de redes y experto en ciberseguridad. Esto fue muy fácil de escribir para mí ya que de eso trabaja mi papá.
> 
>  
> 
> Les dejo la portada que edité para esta bella historia! espero que les guste.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
>   
> 

Esto era genial. 

Esta se estaba volviendo la peor mañana de todas.

Tomó su celular del asiento del pasajero, abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y salió de su auto. Presionó la marcación rápida para su jefe y esperó a que la recepcionista atendiera. Giró su cabeza y vio al otro conductor acercarse a él. Caminando alrededor del frente del auto, hizo una mueca cuando vio el metal arrugado y el agua caliente salir del radiador. El paragolpes del otro auto estaba incrustado dentro de la rejilla. Esta era la última cosa que necesitaba hoy.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —dijo el otro conductor cuando llegó hacia donde estaba.

Extendió una mano hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que esperara. La recepcionista finalmente contestó el teléfono y dirigió su llamada a su jefe. Una vez que le informó que llegaría tarde y no, no sabía a qué hora llegaría, colgó y volvió su atención hacia el otro hombre.

_Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos acá?_

El hombre era más bajo que él por unos pocos centímetros. Tenía cabello negro azabache que estaba deslizado hacia atrás con un poco de gel. Sus lentes dejaban algo que desear, pero Viktor admiraba aquellos grandes ojos marrón chocolate. Su piel levemente bronceada era inmaculada y se la veía muy suave. Viktor quería pasar su mano por la mejilla del hombre. El cuerpo de este se veía tentador también, pero era difícil saber debido al abrigo que llevaba puesto.

En pocas palabras, él era jodidamente hermoso.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Alguien apareció de repente enfrente de mí y tuve que presionar de golpe mis frenos —divagó—. Oh no, derramaste tu café sobre todo tu abrigo.

El hombre puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, las sacó de vuelta para luego palmear el pecho de este. Una mirada de confusión apareció en su rostro.

—No puedo encontrar mi pañuelo de bolsillo —murmuró.

—No te preocupes por esto —Viktor respondió, sacando una tela de seda desde el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Dio suaves palmadas en el punto mojado sobre este y trato de secar tanta humedad como le era posible.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía, señor… —él dijo, motivando al joven a dar su nombre.

—Katsuki, soy Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

—Viktor Nikiforov —respondió, agitando la mano de Yuuri.

—Gusto en conocerte, aunque desearía que fuese bajo circunstancias diferentes.

—El placer es todo mío, —dijo Viktor, sonriendo al joven. Yuuri realmente se sonrojó. Era delicioso.

Yuuri se giró y gesticuló hacia su destrozado auto.

—Voy a buscar mi tarjeta de seguro. Regresaré en un minuto —dijo, caminando de vuelta a su auto. Viktor miró a Yuuri retirarse, admirando el ligero balanceo de las caderas del hombre.

—Bien, esto definitivamente ha hecho mejor el día —se dijo a sí mismo.

A pesar de que estaba más que enojado que su auto estuviese destrozado, estaba silenciosamente agradeciendo a los dioses por permitirle cruzarse con este bomboncito. Soltó una risa, dándose cuenta de que se había cruzado con él literal y figurativamente.

Viktor caminó hacia el lado del pasajero de su auto y abrió la puerta. Buscó entre el centro de la consola hasta que encontró su tarjeta de seguro y de circulación. Estaba esperando intercambiar información personal con Yuuri. Viktor caminó de vuelta al frente de su auto y esperó a que Yuuri regresara.

El joven regresó con sus papeles junto con una gran mochila cuadrada. Viktor se preguntó por qué alguien necesitaría una mochila así de grande. Intercambiaron números y direcciones junto con la información de sus seguros. Cuando Viktor terminó de escribir la dirección de Yuuri en la parte de atrás de su tarjeta, un oficial había llegado. Manifestó que un transeúnte había llamado por el accidente y preguntó si alguno de ellos estaba herido. Luego de negar alguna lesión, el oficial habló con cada uno por separado para tomar sus declaraciones del accidente. Cuando informaron su versión del evento y el oficial terminó su conversación con apuro, juntó nuevamente a los dos hombres.

—Lo bueno es que ambas de sus declaraciones coinciden así que no habrá ningún problema. Hicieron el trabajo del reconstructor más fácil. Las malas noticias —dijo mirando a Viktor—, es que usted se lleva la multa. Usted chocó por atrás al señor Katsuki y la ley estatal exige que se la dé a usted.

—¡Pero eso es injusto! Yo presioné mis frenos de repente. ¡Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar! —Yuuri exclamó. Viktor sonrió con satisfacción hacia el joven. Era tierna la manera en que trataba de que Viktor no fuera multado.

—Es de esa manera, niño —A Viktor le hizo gracia cuando el rostro de Yuuri se oscureció y sus ojos resplandecieron de enojo brevemente.

El oficial escribió la multa y se la dio a Viktor. Viktor la leyó, haciendo una mueca al ver el costo. No solo su auto estaba destruido y tenía por delante una batalla con la compañía de seguros, sino que también tenía una multa de $400 y dos puntos en su registro de conducir.

No debería haber salido de su cama esta mañana.

—Lo siento, Viktor. Por favor, déjame pagar por la multa. Realmente no fue tu culpa —murmuró Yuuri.

Viktor estaba conmovido. Yuuri se sentía mal y realmente quería mejorar la situación. Este chico era increíble. Viktor casi esperaba que los cielos se abrieran, una luz sagrada iluminara a Yuuri y resaltara su aureola.

—Eso no es necesario. Realmente aprecio la oferta —respondió, sonriendo al joven.

Fue recompensado con ese hermoso sonrojo. Viktor suspiró internamente. Podía pasar todo el día mirando el sonrojo de Yuuri y estar contento.

—Bien, ¿al menos me dejarías reemplazar tu café? Hay una tienda a un par de cuadras abajo a la que usualmente voy todas las mañanas.

—Claro. Déjame tomar mi maletín —dijo Viktor, caminando hacia el lado del pasajero del auto.

Lo encontró en el suelo, abierto con papeles desparramados por todas partes. Suspiró, maldiciéndose silenciosamente por no cerrar las hebillas y tirarlos en la bolsa. Temía reorganizarlos.

Viktor regresó  hacia  Yuuri y los dos caminaron hacia la cafetería. Hablaron acerca de temas triviales como el clima. El aire había empezado a deshacerse del frío del invierno y dar paso a la leve calidez de la primavera. Yuuri señaló  a los azafranes floreciendo cuando pasaron por un cantero.

—Ves, esa es una  señal de que la primavera está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Los azafranes son las primeras flores que florecen en el año. Incluso se abren paso por la nieve —explicó Yuuri.

—Tú realmente conoces tus flores —bromeó Viktor. Le sonrió al joven cuando su ahora famoso sonrojo esparció un suave rosado por sus mejillas.

—Mi mamá plantaba azafranes en casa. Ella me entretenía con detalles de todas las flores que tenía en su jardín. Realmente no me importaba en ese tiempo, pero ahora realmente extraño su jardín —dijo Yuuri melancólicamente.

—¿No puedes volver a casa y visitarla? —inquirió Viktor.

—Mi familia está en Japón. Ellos tienen una posada con aguas termales así que no pueden escaparse tan fácilmente. Y con mi trabajo siendo de la manera que es, es difícil para mí tener suficiente tiempo libre.

Su conversación se detuvo cuando entraron a la cafetería. Viktor ladeó su cabeza y leyó el menú. Estaba considerando entre un  _caramel macchiato_  o un  _salted caramel latte_. Elevó un dedo hacia sus labios mientras trataba de decidirse entre los dos. Fue traído fuera de su trance cuando una voz levemente acentuada llamó su nombre.

—Viktor, ¿qué te gustaría?

—Hmm… ¿Cuál crees que es mejor? ¿El  _caramel macchiato_  o el  _salted caramel latte_?

—Realmente no lo sé. Usualmente solo pido una café simple con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar —dijo Yuuri.

Viktor miró al hombre con horror fingido. Estaba satisfecho cuando Yuuri le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo que lo hizo mejor fue que la sonrisa tocaba los ojos del hombre. Aquellos hermosos orbes marrones estaban resplandeciendo tan brillantes como ninguna estrella que Viktor alguna vez haya visto. Lo dejó sin aliento. Movió su mirada hacia la barista.

—¿Qué me recomendaría usted, mi querida dama?

Viktor rio por lo bajo al ver a la joven mujer quedarse boquiabierta. Él sabía que era apuesto, pero no iría tan lejos como para decir que era tan hermoso como algunos decían. Él era un hombre encantador. Le gustaba hacer a las personas sentirse bien de sí mismas. Raramente tenía significado lo que decía, pero si podía levantar el espíritu de alguien por un día, valía la pena.

La barista le recomendó el  _macchiato_ , así que Viktor ordenó eso. Yuuri insistió en pedirle a Viktor el más grande que tenían. Esperaron por sus bebidas en el mostrador. Cuando tuvieron sus cafés, Yuurí agitó su mano libre para mirar su reloj.

—Estoy retrasado. Probablemente debería irme —dijo Yuuri. Viktor podría jurar que escuchó un deje de decepción en la voz del hombre.

—Como yo, pero estoy teniendo un día tan horrible que realmente no me importa. Busquemos una mesa, disfrutemos nuestros cafés y conozcámonos el uno al otro —sugirió Viktor.

—¿Quieres conocer a la persona que destruyó tu auto? —dijo Yuuri, con un aparente shock en su rostro.

—Sí, eso quiero —respondió, gesticulando para que el hombre buscara una mesa.

Se sentaron en una cabina de la esquina. Yuuri levantó la tapa de su bebida y sopló sobre esta. Viktor pensó por millonésima vez en esa mañana que el hombre era absolutamente adorable. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, cerrando sus ojos en placer mientras que el sabor del caramelo estallaba a lo largo de sus papilas gustativas.

—Oh, esto es bueno. Esto es realmente bueno —dijo abriendo sus ojos cuando escuchó una suave risita. Era música para sus oídos.

—Nunca he visto a alguien que le gustara tanto el café —bromeó Yuuri.

—No es el café, es el caramelo. Prácticamente haría cualquier cosa por caramelo —dijo Viktor, sonriendo hacia el hombre.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿eh? Tendré que recordar eso —declaró Yuuri. Viktor sonrió y le guiñó al hombre. Yuuri se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, a la mesa, causando que Viktor sonriera divertido.

—Quería preguntarte. ¿Dónde conseguiste una mochila como esa? ¿Por qué alguien necesita una mochila tan grande? —preguntó Viktor.

Yuuri miró hacia abajo a su mochila, luego de vuelta a Viktor. Tomó los tirantes y la levantó, dejándola sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres ver qué hay adentro? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Claro. Me parece intrigante.

Yuuri desabrochó las hebillas, tiró la cubierta hacia atrás y abrió el bolsillo grande. Ladeó la mochila y dejó que Viktor mirara el interior. Las cejas de Viktor se fruncieron cuando vio los diferentes tipos de destornilladores, pinzas de plástico, múltiples alfombras de goma y partes que no tenía idea qué eran. Había una inmensa pila de discos dentro de un bolsillo interno.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, tomando el borde de la mochila con una mano.

—Por supuesto —respondió Yuuri.

Viktor sacó los discos del bolsillo y les echó un vistazo rápido. Algunos eran programas, pero estaban esparcidos entre ellos CD de música. Reconoció algunos de ellos: un popular cantante británico de jazz, unos pocos CD de ópera, algunos estaban en una lengua que desconocía. Supuso que estaban en japonés.

—Tienes un ecléctico rango de música —declaró Viktor—, pero ¿por qué tienes dos copias de Carmen?

—Es mi opera favorita. Si una copia se raya, tengo un repuesto —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Por qué no lo pones en tu teléfono? ¿No tiene una aplicación para la música?

—Oh, está en mi teléfono —respondió, el suave sonrojo regresaba—. Sólo que realmente me gusta la opera.

—Eso diría —dijo Viktor, sonriendo al joven. No quería que Yuuri se sintiera mal por su obsesión. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar.

—¿Qué ocupación tendría un hombre que lleva herramientas como estas? —preguntó Viktor.

—Oh, me dedico a la informática. Más específicamente a redes de administración y ciberseguridad. Aunque hago muchas reparaciones. Cuando el servidor se rompe, yo soy al que llaman —explicó Yuuri.

—Ah, suena complicado —dijo Viktor.

—No, no realmente. He estado jugueteando con computadoras por años. Probablemente podría hacerlo dormido ahora —dijo, obviamente minimizando su talento.

—Bueno, yo lo encuentro muy impresionante.

Yuuri le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su café. Miró hacia la mochila situada contra la pared.

—Dijiste que tenías que buscar tu maletín de tu auto —observó Yuuri.

—Síp, y lo hice —respondió Viktor, tomando otro sorbo.

—Eso no es un maletín —indicó Yuuri.

—Sí, lo es.

—Viktor, ese es un bolso mensajero —dijo Yuuri, riendo cuando los ojos de Viktor se abrieron de golpe en shock y una mano voló hacia su pecho.

—Yuuri, ¡cómo me hieres! —gritó en horror fingido. Su arrebato causó que varios clientes miraran en su dirección. Viktor los ignoró. Yuuri era el único en quien estaba interesado en ese momento.

— _Amazon_  decía que era un maletín —reveló—, y me hace sentir importante.

Yuuri negó con una risita surgiendo de él. Secó las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y miró a Viktor.

—¿Tú qué haces? —preguntó—, por trabajo, me refiero.

—Soy editor —respondió Viktor.

—¿Editor? ¿Qué implica eso? ¿Trabajas en un diario o una compañía web o algo así?

Viktor negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—No, yo trabajo en una compañía editorial. Entrevisto a actuales y potenciales escritores según sus trabajos. Leo manuscritos, hago correcciones y ofrezco sugerencias de cómo hacer mejor una pieza. También estoy en el comité que aprueba o rechaza trabajos. Odio tener que informar a la gente que no los publicaremos. La luz se va de sus ojos —dijo Viktor, mirando el vaso de papel mientras lo hacía girar en su mano.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso muy seguido? —preguntó Yuuri.

—No muy a menudo. Elegimos menos del 10% de los nuevos escritores. La mayoría de nuestras publicaciones son de clientes establecidos. Es injusto, pero así es como funciona el negocio —explicó Viktor.

—No creo que pudiese hacer tu trabajo —admitió Yuuri.

—A veces yo mismo no creo que puedo hacerlo. Especialmente los días en los que me asignan un horrendo manuscrito. No sabes cuántas veces me he querido apuñalar en la cabeza con mi lapicera —murmuró.

—Espera, ¿no lees o haces las correcciones en una laptop o tablet? —preguntó Yuuri. Viktor estaba impresionado y halagado de que el joven tuviese tantas preguntas. Él estaba verdaderamente interesado.

—No, lo hago a la vieja escuela. Me gusta sentir el papel en mis manos, el sonido de pasar las páginas. Crea la atmosfera perfecta.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —respondió Yuuri, sacando un libro de un bolsillo exterior de su mochila y se lo mostró a Viktor. Viktor sorprendió al joven cuando se rio.

—Él es uno de los nuestros. Gracias por apoyar a mi salario —bromeó Viktor, riendo.

—¿En serio? Él es uno de mis autores favoritos. No tengo un solo favorito, pero amo los autores que publican en  _Integral_. ¿Tú realmente trabajas para ellos? —preguntó Yuuri en absoluta admiración.

—Síp, soy uno de los tres editores principales —respondió Viktor.

—De ninguna manera. ¡No te creo!

Viktor sacó su billetera de su bolsillo y buscó su contenedor de tarjetas de negocios. Sacó una pequeña caja de platino, deslizó una tarjeta, y se la dio al joven. Yuuri sostuvo la tarjeta en ambas manos y la leyó. Miró de vuelta a Viktor, boquiabierto.

—Wow, estoy realmente impresionado.

Viktor apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su mejilla sobre su mano. Desestimó el comentario del otro hombre.

—Honestamente no es algo tan importante —murmuró Viktor.

—Bueno, al menos déjame agradecerte por proveerme un maravilloso material de lectura mientras espero que un SO se descargue e instale en un servidor —dijo Yuuri, inclinando su cabeza hacia el otro hombre. Viktor rio, divertido.

—De nada —dijo, aceptando el generoso comentario—, pero ¿qué es un SO?

—Sistema operativo. ¿Sabes cómo tienes Windows o MacOS en tu computadora? —dijo, pausando cuando Viktor asintió—. Eso es un SO. Integra otros programas y permite que funcionen. Es la base. Yo trabajo a veces con Windows, pero lidio principalmente con Linux. Es otro sistema operativo, aunque es principalmente usado por servidores administrativos o geeks como yo.

—Eso es un trabalenguas. Ahora es mi turno de estar impresionado. Tu trabajo suena mucho más divertido que el mío —dijo Viktor.

—De hecho, es algo aburrido. La mayoría de mi tiempo es estar sentando por ahí, así que traigo otras cosas para hacer. Usualmente leo y escucho música —respondió Yuuri.

—Así que, si mi laptop se rompe, sé a quién llamar —bromeó Viktor.

—Sí, claro. Te daré el descuento de amigos —dijo, sonriendo con picardía hacia Viktor.

Fueron interrumpidos por un zumbido cercano. Viktor sacó su celular de su bolsillo, presionó algunos íconos en la pantalla y leyó un reciente mensaje de texto. Era de su jefe.

—Hablando de trabajo, mi jefe está amenazándome con daño físico si no llego pronto. Creo que esa es mi señal para irme —dijo Viktor, parándose y juntó sus pertenencias. Yuuri se paró segundos después y levantó su mochila del banco, arrojándola sobre un hombro.

—Bueno, Yuuri, incluso si la manera en la que nos conocimos fue terrible realmente he disfrutado pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Tal vez nos encontremos en otra ocasión? —preguntó Viktor

—Posiblemente. Ten un buen día —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo al hombre.

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta dirigiéndose hacia afuera. Viktor observó al joven pasar por la ventana y desaparecer entre la multitud.

_Espero que sea más temprano que tarde, Yuuri._

 

* * *

 

 

 Él había estado contemplando ya por horas si debería hacerlo. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría. Levantó el papel de la mesa de café y presionó los dígitos en su pantalla, apretando el botón de llamar. Contó los tonos, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido. Casi se había dado por vencido cuando la otra persona atendió al tercer timbre.

 _—¿Hola? —_ la voz preguntó, sonando extremadamente somnolienta.

—¿Yuuri?

_—Si, ¿podría preguntar quién habla?_

—Es Viktor.

_—¿Viktor? ¡Oh! ¡Viktor! Lo siento. Fue un largo día. Usualmente estoy más estable._

Viktor rio en su celular. Se imaginaba aquel hermoso sonrojo subir por el cuello de Yuuri.

—No hay problema. Quería llamar y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Ya sabes, luego del accidente. A veces las lesiones no se muestran hasta después. Como alguna lesión cervical o algo como eso.

— _¡Oh no! Estoy bien. Un poco adolorido por el cinturón de seguridad, pero otra cosa más que eso estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?_

Viktor estaba emocionado por la preocupación de Yuuri. Este hombre era increíble. No solo era el ser más delicioso en el que alguna vez había posicionado sus ojos, sino que era increíblemente bondadoso.

—Ninguna lesión por aquí.

No le iba a decir al joven acerca del moretón en su pecho por su cinturón.

— _Bien, eso es bueno. Pudo haber sido peor._

—Definitivamente.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios minutos. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Viktor escuchó a Yuuri aclarar su garganta.

_—Um, ¿Viktor?_

—¿Sí?

_—Te, um, ¿te gustaría ir a una librería conmigo este sábado a la mañana? Quiero conseguir algunos nuevos libros y estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar algunos que sean decentes._

La proposición tenía a Viktor sonriendo como un idiota. Yuuri quería verlo de nuevo. Su timidez y su vacilación eran adorables. Decidió divertirse un poco con eso.

—Eso depende.

_—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que depende?_

—Bueno, ¿quieres al Viktor editor o a Viktor la persona para que te ayude a elegir los libros?

— _¡Oh! Um, Viktor, la persona. No me gusta trabajar los fines de semana así que no le voy a pedir a nadie más que lo haga. Cuando estábamos hablando en la cafetería esta mañana estaba realmente impresionado con tu vocabulario. Usas palabras que la mayoría no. Cuando uno tiene un extenso vocabulario, usualmente se debe a que es inteligente, lee mucho o ambos. Eso y... um…_

Viktor ladeó su cabeza. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando Yuuri. Si lo que pensaba estaba poniendo tan nervioso al hombre, debía ser interesante.

— _Quería verte de nuevo._

Los ojos de Viktor se agrandaron y el calor corrió por su cuerpo. Cambió su celular hacia su otra oreja, lamiendo sus labios antes de responder.

—Me gustaría eso. ¿A qué hora te gustaría que nos encontráramos?

Intercambiaron detalles y planes para el próximo sábado. Viktor no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que deseó tanto que un día llegara. Su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo. Usualmente pasaba los fines de semana estudiando minuciosamente manuscritos. Se estaba despidiendo cuando Yuuri admitió algo que alegró el corazón de Viktor.

— _Viktor, realmente me alegra mucho que llamaras._

—A mí también. Pero suenas muy cansado así que te dejaré ir. Duerme bien y nos vemos el sábado.

— _Buenas noches, Viktor._

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Viktor caminó hasta la lámpara en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba tan emocionando mientras apagaba la lampara, dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad.

—Hasta el sábado, mi dulce Yuuri.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL
> 
> Listo, ya me calmé.  
> Este fue el comienzo de esta gran y larga historia. ¿Qué les pareció?  
> No sean tímidos y comenten, ¿qué les gustó?,¿qué esperan de los próximos capítulos?, ¿qué creen que suceda?
> 
> Esperamos haber hecho un trabajo decente con la traducción del primer capitulo. Por cierto, no se olviden de pasar a saludar a Pax ! Ella simplemente ama y aprecia mucho a sus lectores. Comenzamos con esto por ella, para hacer llegar sus historias a mas personas. No importa si no saben inglés, ella se las ingenia para responder a sus lectores. 
> 
> No estamos muy seguras cuando actualizaremos, aun así, haremos lo posible para tener el próximo cap pronto!
> 
> Que tengan una linda semana!


	2. Well Read, Well Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor había estado esperando ansiosamente el día en que habían acordado encontrarse en la librería, pasándola mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.  
> 
> 
> Cuando Viktor llegó a la librería Yuuri estaba esperándolo. Esto hizo sonreír a Viktor, dándose cuenta de que Yuuri estaba mirando a la gente pasar frente al local, buscándolo.  
> 
> 
> —¡Yuuri!  
> 
> 
> Su cabeza giró hacia el grito de su nombre. Sonrió alegremente al ver a Viktor y lo saludó con la mano entusiasmadamente. Viktor se acercó a él, su corazón agitándose al ver a Yuuri de nuevo. Ahora podía apreciar mejor la figura de Yuuri y se le hacía agua la boca. Vestía una camisa a cuadros verde esmeralda y negros sobre una remera gris acentuando la pequeña protuberancia de su abdomen. La manera en que la camisa abrazaba el torso de Yuuri hacia que el corazón de Viktor se acelerara. Y sus jeans, oh sus jeans deberían declararse ilegales. Parecía como si fuesen una segunda piel que moldaban sus muslos a la perfección.  
> 
> 
> La primera impresión que Viktor tuvo acerca Yuuri era correcta: él era absolutamente deleitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No les aburriré con las razones de porqué me digno recién a actualizar, solo diré que ciertamente, la vida es dura en muchos sentidos. 
> 
> Este capítulo logré sacarlo gracias a la ayuda de [Lilaluux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux) quien de ahora en mas me ayudará con la traducción y corrección de este fic. Ambas solo deseamos que más personas puedan conocer esta bella historia. Espero que les guste nuestro trabajo!
> 
> Les dejo las notas de Pax! Al final pongo mis notas!
> 
> **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**  
>  -54 grados Fahrenheit (F) son 12 grados centígrados (°C), quería que los lectores que no viviesen en los EEUU sean capaces de relacionarlo.
> 
> -La trama de los libros que Viktor le describe a Yuuri no existen por lo que sé.  
> Sin embargo, uno de ellos es el resumen de un libro en el que he estado trabajando. Espero terminarlo para el final de este año. Aunque no les diré cual es. (Pax nunca dijo a qué libro se refería :c, me dan ganas de leer ese libro…) 
> 
> -Inventé Triumvirate Chronicles. Ni idea si existe o no. Por favor díganme si existe. Quiero dar créditos donde corresponde. 
> 
> -“El Monstruo al Final de Este Libro” es un libro de Sesame Street publicado por Golden Books. Era uno de mis libros favoritos cuando era niña.
> 
> -Y nuestro querido Phichit, ya shippeando el Viktuuri. ¡Hazlo Phichit! Pero para eso van a tener que esperar un poco más 
> 
> Espero que les guste Well Read, Well Fed
> 
>   
>  [](https://imgbb.com/)   
>    
> 

El sol finalmente había salido lo suficiente para abrirse paso a través de las cortinas de su habitación. Se paró en frente de su closet, con un dedo presionado contra sus labios mientras reflexionaba qué vestiría ese día.

_¿Qué viste uno para hacer que otro se enamore completamente de él?_

Viktor examinó cuidadosamente cada artículo de ropa colgada en su closet. Suspirando con resignación, caminó hasta su cama y se hundió en su colchón, palmeando a su alrededor hasta que encontró su celular. Se dio vuelta y tocó la pantalla del dispositivo varias veces hasta abrir la aplicación del pronóstico.

 —Hmm…  54 grados pero con viento —murmuró para sí mismo—, eso simplifica las cosas.

Viktor arrojó su celular a la cama y se levantó, caminando de vuelta al closet. Buscó entre las perchas hasta que encontró un suéter de cashmere color crema, un blazer marrón de corderoy y un par de jeans azul gastado. Sostuvo las prendas una contra la otra, decidiendo que el conjunto sería aceptable. Luego de arrojar la ropa sobre la cama, fue a tomar una ducha.

Se desvistió en el baño, arrojando la ropa sucia en el cesto, abrió el agua y esperó a que se calentara. El vapor había llenado la habitación antes de que entrara a la ducha. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua tibia corriera por su cuerpo, pensó en los últimos días.

Mucho de ellos habían sido un dolor en el trasero. Había estado involucrado en un choque de autos, su querido Volvo estaba destruido. Tenía que pagar una escandalosa multa en menos de dos semanas. Había estado en una dura batalla con su compañía de seguro, prometiendo que cuando esta situación se resolviera iba a abandonarlos como se abandona un mal hábito y buscar otra compañía que lo asegure. Nadie tendría que pasar por requisitos tan penosos y complicados como él lo había hecho, pero la compañía insistía en demorar el asunto, esperando por el reporte oficial de la policía y el testamento de la compañía de seguros del otro conductor.

Había obtenido una reprimenda de su jefa el día del accidente, la mujer retándole por no informarle el porqué iba a llegar tarde y a qué hora exactamente llegaría. Él era un empleado de la compañía, y a pesar de ser un editor de alto rango, esto no le daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con su horario. Sólo le dio la razón y rodó los ojos cuando se fue de su oficina.

Una enorme pila de manuscritos había sido dejada sobre su escritorio la mañana del viernes. Cuando entró a su oficina esa mañana se detuvo de repente y puso sus manos en sus caderas en señal de disgusto. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió al escritorio de su asistente. Golpeando impacientemente el suelo con su pie mientras esperaba a que Sasha terminara su llamada. Cuando lo miró de reojo y se percató de su expresión perturbada, palideció y le dijo a la persona con quien hablaba que lo llamaría después.

 —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Viktor? —tartamudeó.

—¿Quién dejó toda esta porquería sobre mi escritorio? —demandó él.

—Carl lo hizo por orden de Gloria. Lo lamento, traté de rechazarlos, pero luego mencionó a Gloria. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? —preguntó ella.

Viktor cerró sus ojos y presionó una mano contra su frente, exhalando audiblemente. Se dio cuenta que ésta era la venganza de su jefa por haber llegado tan tarde el otro día. La mujer tenía la reputación de ser una perra sin corazón. Él unca había sido el blanco de tal trato, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Pasó el resto del día organizado los nuevos manuscritos según su género y empezó a leer, decidiendo dejar de lado todo lo que era ficción histórica ya que era lo que menos le gustaba. Riéndose, pensó que Gloria debía estar realmente enojada con él como para darle romance histórico. Esa basura le daba a Viktor ganas de vomitar, pero era parte de su trabajo por lo que tenía que ocuparse de ello.

Al final del día tiró tantas carpetas repletas de manuscritos a su portafolio como pudo. Iba a estar extremadamente ocupado con el trabajo extra que le habían dado, pero se rehusaba a trabajar el sábado. Tenía planes.

Esos planes involucraban al rayo de sol que había chocado en su vida esa semana. Había conocido a Yuuri Katsuki. Sonrió pensando cuán literal era aquel “choque”. Se había quedado sin aliento al minuto en que depositó sus ojos en Yuuri, causando que Viktor desarrollara un enamoramiento instantáneo por él. Yuuri era tan amable, humilde, adorable e inocente. Su sonrojo hacia que el corazón de Viktor quisiera derretirse. Parecía estar genuinamente interesado no sólo en el trabajo de Viktor, sino que en él mismo también. No podía recordar la última vez que algo así había sucedido. Era un sentimiento maravilloso.

También lo asustaba.

Nunca había sentido este tipo de atracción por otra persona. A pesar de que admitía que era muy pronto para siquiera contemplar que tipo de relación podría tener con Yuuri, aquel pensamiento se le había pasado por la mente. Estaba acostumbrado a breves pero intensos encuentros sexuales, nunca invirtiendo emociones en ellos, así que no los consideraba como “relaciones”.

Viktor alejó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras sacudía el agua de su rostro cuando esta se enfrió. Lavó su cabello y cuerpo rápidamente, saliendo los más pronto posible antes de que el agua, ahora fría como el hielo, lo enfriara hasta los huesos. Se puso sus jeans y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Decidió que estaba de humor para comer tostadas con mermelada de frutillas y frambuesas esa mañana, por lo que dejó su suéter a un lado, para evitar que le cayera mermelada encima. Cuando terminó, limpió las migajas de la mesa y de dirigió de vuelta a su habitación. Luego de vestirse y mirar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, decidió que se veía decente pero tenía que hacer algo con su cabello. Era una mopa gris, fibrosa y mojada.

Viktor caminó de vuelta al baño y sacó el secador de cabello del gabinete. Roció un poco de mousse en su palma, dejó la lata a un lado y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Contento de haber extendido uniformemente el producto, se agachó y secó su cabello. Se estaba empezando a marear ya que toda la sangre estaba corriendo hacia su cabeza, así que decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien. Peinó su cabello con los dedos y estaba aliviado de que sólo las puntas estuvieses húmedas. Se dirigió al closet que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada de su departamento, seleccionó un par de mocasines marrones de cuero y se los puso antes de ver su reflejo un espejo cercano.

—Wow, Sr. Nikiforov, ¡se ve estupendo hoy! —exclamó, sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Gracias, Sr. Nikiforov! ¡Usted también!

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro y continuó mirando su reflejo.

—Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿lo sabes? —le preguntó a su gemelo en el espejo, sacándose la lengua a sí mismo.

Luego de tomar sus llaves de la mesa decorativa y de asegurarse de tener su billetera, se fue a la librería.

  

* * *

 

 Cuando Viktor llegó a la librería Yuuri estaba esperándolo. Esto hizo sonreír a Viktor, dándose cuenta de que Yuuri estaba mirando a la gente pasar frente al local, buscándolo. 

 —¡Yuuri!

Su cabeza giró hacia el grito de su nombre. Sonrió alegremente al ver a Viktor y lo saludó con la mano entusiasmadamente. Viktor se acercó a él, su corazón agitándose al ver a Yuuri de nuevo. Ahora podía apreciar mejor la figura de Yuuri y se le hacía agua la boca. Vestía una camisa a cuadros verde esmeralda y negros sobre una remera gris acentuando la pequeña protuberancia de su abdomen. La manera en que la camisa abrazaba el torso de Yuuri hacia que el corazón de Viktor se acelerara. Y sus jeans, oh sus jeans deberían declararse ilegales. Parecía como si fuesen una segunda piel que moldaban sus muslos a la perfección.

La primera impresión que Viktor tuvo acerca de Yuuri era cierta: él era absolutamente deleitable.

—¡Viktor! Me alegra que pudieras venir. Y gracias por ayudarme. Realmente lo aprecio. Aquí, ten —dijo Yuuri, dándole a Viktor un vaso de papel tapado—, un _caramel macchiato_.

 —¡Wow! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Viktor, tomando un sorbo de la bebida antes de cerrar sus ojos en absoluto placer. Una pequeña risita lo trajo de vuelta al presente y entrecerró sus ojos pero le dedicó a Yuuri una sonrisa ladina.

 —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada —dijo Yuuri, sonrojándose levemente—, sólo que es tierno cuando haces eso.

 Víctor juraba que su corazón se detuvo. Su crush había acabado de decirle que era tierno. Tal vez había esperanza para él después de todo.

—Sí, sí. No soy tierno, soy apuesto —respondió Víctor, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Yuuri divertido, pero no concordando con él.

Víctor tiro de la pesada puerta de roble, escuchando el crujir al abrirse y le indicó a Yuuri que entrara antes que él.

—¿Vamos?

—Claro. Gracias —dijo Yuuri, entrando a la tienda.

 La tienda no estaba tan llena ya que era temprano en la mañana. Filas tras filas de estanterías de color cereza oscuro estaban artísticamente arregladas por el lugar. Yuuri le dio a Viktor un pequeño tour, indicando varias secciones. Cuando finalizaron el recorrido, se detuvieron en la isla central. Viktor estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con un dedo presionado contra sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a las pálidas baldosas de mármol en el suelo.

—Primero, necesito saber cuáles son tus géneros favoritos. Me ayudaría a reducir mis posibles opciones —dijo Viktor.

Yuuri arrugó su rostro en concentración mientras pensaba qué tipos de libros le gustaban más. Dio unos golpecitos a su mentón y desplazó su mirada hacia el techo. Viktor supo el momento en que llegó a una conclusión ya que el rostro de Yuuri se iluminó increíblemente.

—Bueno, me gusta el suspenso y los thrillers. Los thrillers psicológicos son geniales aunque he leído algunos que realmente me dieron asco. Creo que dependería de cuál fuese la trama. Pero mi favorito… —se detuvo, sonrojándose levemente, chocando sus dedos índices, uno contra el otro. 

—¿Cuál es tu favorito, Yuuri? —presionó Viktor. 

—¿Prometes que no pensarás que soy inmaduro o un tonto? —preguntó, dudando en decirle a Viktor.

—Claro que no lo haré. ¿Por qué te juzgaría por algo que disfrutas? —respondió Viktor, sonriéndole.

—Realmente amo la ciencia ficción y fantasía. Me pierdo en sus mundos, especialmente en los de fantasía. Me gusta imaginar que soy el humilde y sencillo héroe que salva el día, las descripciones de los mundos me maravillan. Cuando los leo, es como si una película se reprodujera en mi cabeza —dijo de un sólo tirón, el entusiasmo llenando sus palabras—. Pero estoy seguro que no querías saber eso. Debes pensar que soy un verdadero idiota.

 —No, no pienso eso, Yuuri. ¡Eso es genial! Muestra una intensa pasión e imaginación. También es una señal de un trabajo bien escrito. Si el lector puede sumergirse a sí mismo dentro de las palabras de esa manera, construye un recuerdo que puede conservar para siempre. Amo cuando tengo esa experiencia cuando leo un manuscrito. Si eso te hace un idiota, entonces yo también soy uno ya que hago lo mismo muy seguido —dijo Viktor, esperando que la explicación calmara su inquietud. Fue recompensado con una brillante sonrisa que hizo que los ojos de Yuuri resplandecieran más de lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Aunque algo era distinto esta vez, Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que era.

 —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuuri, la felicidad de hace un momento abandonando su rostro rápidamente y preocupándose de qué era lo que hacía a Viktor fruncir el ceño.

—Tus lentes —respondió Viktor.

Yuuri se tocó el puente de su nariz, recordando que llevaba puesto lentes de contacto, preguntándose qué era lo que Viktor estaba pensando.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Los tenías el otro día. ¿Sólo necesitas usarlos cuando conduces? —preguntó Viktor.

—No, necesito usarlos todo el tiempo —dijo, viendo como la confusión bañaba el rostro de Viktor—. Soy ciego como un murciélago sin ellos. Pero el otro día no tuve tiempo de ponerme mis lentes de contacto, así que sólo usé mis lentes.

—Ah —dijo Viktor—, te ves… diferente.

Yuuri se encogió ligeramente ante su declaración, realmente sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó.

—Es algo bueno. Definitivamente bueno —dijo Viktor, dándole a Yuuri una sonrisa ladeada.

Yuuri asintió y se dio vuelta, caminando hacia la nueva sección de ficción. Viktor lo observó, pensando que la fluidez de sus movimientos era extremadamente tentadora. Esto era mucho mejor que verlo regresar a su auto hace unos días. Se sacó a si mismo de su sueño temporal, pensando para sí mismo.

_Este hombre va a ser mi perdición._

 

* * *

 

Viktor se unió a Yuuri unos momentos después y se quedó viendo a Yuuri mirar fijamente a la variedad de títulos expuestos frente a él, sus cejas fruncidas en una profunda concentración. Saltó cuando vio un movimiento por la esquina de sus ojos. Viktor había alcanzado y tirado gentilmente del lomo de un libro, dándole vuelta para leer el resumen.

—¿Ves algo que parezca interesante? —preguntó Viktor, sin levantar la vista mientras abría el libro.

—Aún nada me llama la atención. Tal vez no debería haberte pedido que vinieras —murmuró Yuuri.

Rápidamente la cabeza de Viktor se giró para mirarlo. ¿Por qué Yuuri estaba teniendo tantas dudas de repente? Viktor había estado ansiando esta mañana durante días. Se sentía menos confiado en sí mismo, como si le hubiesen arrebatado la determinación que tenía al inicio del día.

—Te dije que no quería aprovechar tus conocimientos como un editor, pero todas las preguntas que vienen a mi cabeza tienen que ver con tu trabajo —explicó Yuuri.

Viktor exhaló aliviado y le sonrió.

 —Mientras que no empieces a tirar cajas de manuscritos estaremos bien, ¿ok? —preguntó, deleitándose con la risita de Yuuri. Oh, cuánto amaba aquel sonido. Rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito.

—Así que —continuó Viktor— ¿dime qué es lo que piensas?

 —¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Yuuri, aún con dudas.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Has leído alguno de estos? —preguntó, pasando sus manos en frente de tres estanterías.

Viktor se tomó unos minutos, moviéndose de una estantería a la otra para poder escanear los títulos. Seleccionó cuatro títulos y se paró a lado de Yuuri, pasándole los libros. Viktor se acercó más a él y comenzó a explicarle cada libro.

—Este es de suspenso. Es de una nueva escritora. Ella de hecho es muy buena. ¿Te gustaría una pequeña sinopsis? Prometo no arruinar el final.

—Si, eso sería estupendo.— Dijo Yuuri.

 —Es la nevada más grande del siglo y todos están de por si atrapados en la nieve, pero hay un asesino escondido entre ellos. El asesino empieza a matar a los residentes de la pequeña ciudad uno por uno. No hay electricidad y las líneas telefónicas no funcionan. La nieve impide cualquier ayuda. Así que, su mayor prioridad es sobrevivir no sólo a la intemperie, sino que también al asesino —dijo Viktor.

 —Eso suena muy interesante. ¿De qué se trata este? —preguntó Yuuri, sosteniendo en alto el siguiente libro.

—Este es uno de horror psicológico. Aunque tengo que advertirte, es realmente gráfico. ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber de qué trata? —preguntó, continuando después de que Yuuri asintiera—. Una estudiante universitaria es secuestrada, torturada y violada durante el receso de Acción de Gracias. Ella está segura de que va a morir, pero su secuestrador la libera tres días después. Ella hace todo lo correcto, haciendo todos los pasos del reporte del crimen y cooperando con los investigadores. Pero no hay suficiente evidencia para sentenciar al sospechoso así que el jurado descarta el caso. Ella se llena de odio y hace justicia por mano propia. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Esa es la versión apta para todo público.

 —¿Realmente es tan malo? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Sí, lo es. Es una pieza brillante y muy bien escrita, pero me tuvo mortificado —declaró Viktor, sonriendo levemente cuando a la sorpresa adorno el rostro de Yuuri.

 —¿Qué más tenemos? —preguntó Viktor, levantando el próximo libro—. Ah, este. Este casi no lo logra. Es bueno. Está situado trescientos años en el futuro y toma lugar en una nave espacial médica. Tratan de llegar a las afueras de la galaxia para salvar a un grupo fronterizo que ha sido arrasado por una misteriosa plaga.

—¿Lo recomendarías? —preguntó Yuuri y observó a Viktor, viendo la indecisión situarse en su rostro.

—Eh…tal vez si estas realmente aburrido. Yo sugiero que primero lo saques prestado de una biblioteca. Si te gusta, entonces lo compras —dijo él—, pero no le digas a mi jefa que dije eso, ¿ok?

Viktor le guiñó a Yuuri cuando este se rio y decidió en ese momento que su nueva misión en la vida era hacer reír a Yuuri lo más que pudiese. Su brazo rozó el de Yuuri cuando se inclinó más cerca, mirando por encima de su hombro para leer el título del siguiente libro.

 —Este es realmente bueno. Es acerca de un guerrero criado en una pequeña villa que adora a un dios lobo. Ellos se enorgullecen de ser tan bestiales como puedan y tienen un enorme sentido del honor. Pero un día, una fuerza vil aparece y arrasa la villa mientras el guerrero está afuera cazando. Jura dedicar su vida a vengarse. ¿Eso es algo que te guste? Estaría en la categoría de fantasía —preguntó Viktor mirándolo.

 —Suena más interesante, pero cuando digo fantasía me refiero a que me gusta leer acerca de dragones, monstruos, magia, y tierras místicas. Probablemente leyera esto si no tuviese nada más que leer —explicó Yuuri.

Viktor se enderezó abruptamente y sus ojos se iluminaron. Yuuri estaba sorprendido por la repentina emoción de Viktor.

 —¿Alguna vez leíste _Triumvirate Chronicles_? —preguntó Viktor, esperando por su respuesta.

—No, no lo he hecho. ¿De qué trata? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Sígueme.

Registraron la librería hasta que se encontraron con la sección de fantasía, Viktor poniéndose en cuclillas frente al estante y buscando el primer libro de la serie. Pasó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros por varios segundos antes de tirar de uno de ellos.

 —Este fue el primer manuscrito que leí. La serie tiene como seis años. No está completa. Creo que el autor quiere tener alrededor de veinte entregas, así que sí, es extremadamente ambicioso. Pero narra una increíble historia. Esta es la serie que me metió en la fantasía —explicó Víctor.

—¿De qué trata?

 —Es acerca de un joven que vive en una estricta, y aislada villa. La tierra tiene a un tirano como rey, y los nobles por debajo de él son como sus cómplices. Su pueblo no se hace mucho problema ya que está en las fronteras del reino. Él es un tipo tranquilo y despreocupado, pero es molestado por los guerreros aprendices. Un día lo estaban maltratando y el miedo se apoderó de él, despertando una habilidad que nunca supo que tenía. Y antes de que preguntes, no te diré cuál es —reprendió Viktor gentilmente, mirando la boca de Yuuri cerrarse en desilusión. Le sonrió y se rió antes de continuar.

 —Como sea, tiene que dejar su pueblo y emprender su camino hacia el campo de resistencia ya que ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarlo.  También podrían haber dragones, magia y monstruos en el camino —dijo él.

 —¿Puedo? —preguntó Yuuri, extendiendo su mano para tomar el libro.

Viktor asintió y se lo entregó. Yuuri lo abrió en la primera página y comenzó a leer. Viktor lo observó complacido con su reacción. El rostro de Yuuri era muy expresivo mientras leía, ya perdiéndose en el libro a pesar de que sólo estaba en la tercera página. Viktor tenía el presentimiento de que Yuuri se quedaría ahí por horas si pudiese.

—Bien —preguntó Viktor, interrumpiendo— ¿Qué piensas?

—¡Hasta ahora realmente me gusta! ¿Cuáles son los siguientes dos de la serie? Quiero esos también. No sé cuándo seré capaz de volver.

Viktor agarró dos libros del fondo de la estantería y se los dio a Yuuri. Intercambiaron los libros que seleccionaron momento antes y Viktor le dio un vistazo a los títulos.

—¿Estas interesado en alguno de estos? —preguntó.

—Creo que quiero comprar el que trata del asesino en la nevada.

—Buena elección —remarcó Viktor.

 —Sólo estás feliz de que continúe respaldando tu salario —bromeó Yuuri.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que me pidieras venir contigo? —bromeó Viktor de vuelta, haciéndole reír— ¿Hay algo más que quisieras ver?

—Creo que quiero algo ligero. Tierno, pero a la vez divertido.

Viktor arqueó una ceja y lo observó. Yuuri hablaba muy en serio. Pensó por un momento. Con el paso de los años había leído varios que era decentes, pero ahora quería escuchar a Yuuri reír. Podía sentir una sonrisa abrirse paso por su rostro. Miró a Yuuri fijamente y le hizo señal de que lo siguiera.

—Tengo el libro perfecto —dijo, alejándose.

Fueron hacia el otro lado de la tienda y caminaron a través de un arco decorado brillantemente. Las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes eran de personajes de literatura popular y varios recortes colgaban del techo. Una gran mesa semi circular estaba situada contra la pared con pequeñas sillas arregladas frente a esta. Yuuri se detuvo al darse cuenta en dónde estaban.

—Viktor, ¿por qué estamos en la sección de niños?

—Tengo el perfecto libro en mente —respondió— ¡Ajá!

Víctor escaneo la estantería en frente de él de arriba hacia abajo, sacando algunos libros para leer los títulos antes de colocarlos de vuelta Gritó cuando encontró el libro que buscaba, parándose lentamente y quejándose cuando sintió un crujido en sus rodillas. Viktor estaba sonriendo divertido cuando se acercó a Yuuri y le dio el libro, satisfecho con la reacción que recibió.

 —¿’El Monstruo al Final de Este Libro'? —leyó Yuuri, levantando su cabeza de repente para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Víctor— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Oh, pero si puedo. Es tierno y divertido. Siéntate, léelo. Tomará como cinco minutos.

Yuuri suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sentándose en una silla cercana a la mesa y abriendo el libro. Empezó a leer y estudiar las ilustraciones, admitiendo para sí mismo que era tierno.

Víctor tomó la silla que estaba al otro lado de Yuuri, apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa y descansado su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a Yuuri leer. La manera en que escudriñaba las páginas, la pequeña arruga en la esquina de sus ojos cuando algo le causaba gracia, la pequeña sonrisa que se agrandaba cada vez más a medida que pasaba las páginas. Viktor sabía que se estaba adentrando a la emoción del personaje principal. Fruncía el ceño cuando el monstruo se puso ansioso mientras se acercaba al final. Viktor sonrió cuando Yuuri rió suavemente cerca del final del libro. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente y resplandecieron cuando terminó.

 —¡Eso fue adorable! Pensé que te estabas burlando de mí cuando nos trajiste aquí, ¡pero esto fue genial! ¿Cómo lo encontraste?  ¿Es un trabajo de Integral? —preguntó Yuuri, con la excitación fluyendo sobre sus palabras.

—No, esta es de una editorial infantil muy popular. Mi Papi me leía esto cuando era niño. Siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero tengo una copia en uno de mis libreros en casa —confesó Viktor, riendo suavemente.

—Bien, entonces los dos seremos unos tontos. Lo compraré. Realmente no hay nada más que quiera. ¿Estás listo para irnos o hay algo que quisieras ver?

—Estoy bien. ¿Recuerdas? No tengo que comprar libros —le recordó Viktor, guiñando un ojo cuando Yuuri soltó una risita.

—Sí, sí, sigue presumiendo el trabajo de ensueño —murmuró.

Se dirigieron a la registradora y Yuuri pagó por los libros que eligió. Al salir de la tienda, caminaron hasta un cantero y se sentaron en el borde de este. Yuuri sacó el primer libro de la serie de fantasía y miró la portada.

 —La ilustración es hermosa, ¿cierto? Contratamos a uno de los mejores artistas de fantasía en el país para dibujar las portadas de la serie entera. Creo que el tipo se hizo una fortuna con nosotros entre la comisión y los derechos de autor —dijo Víctor.

—Es impresionante. Realmente espero que el libro sea tan bueno como lo es la ilustración —deseó Yuuri.

—Es mejor —Víctor prometió, parándose para meter sus manos en sus bolsillos. No quería que esta parte del día llegara.

—Bueno, mejor te dejo volver. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que monopolice tu día. Tengo que… —hizo una pausa y se agarró el abdomen, su estómago eligiendo exactamente ese momento para gruñir audiblemente. Rió débilmente ante la mirada que Yuuri le daba, completamente avergonzado.

 —Viktor, ¿Has comido algo hoy? —preguntó Yuuri, mirándolo fijamente como su madre solía hacerlo.

—Comí un par de trozos de tostada esta mañana —admitió.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Eso es un tentempié —lo reprimió Yuuri, fulminándolo con la mirada severamente.

—Es lo que desayuno usualmente.

 —¿Qué cenaste anoche? —preguntó Yuuri.

Viktor tuvo que pensar por un minuto. Se había enfrascado en un manuscrito y había comido papas fritas toda la noche.

—¿Por la mirada en tu rostro supongo que no quiero saberlo? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—Sí, realmente no quieres —admitió Viktor avergonzadamente.

 Viktor observó cómo los hombros de Yuuri subían y bajaban mientras suspiraba. Podía decir que Yuuri estaba reflexionando algo por su mirada de consternación. Se levantó del cantero y se paró frente a Viktor.

—Vamos a ir a almorzar —declaró Yuuri, determinado a que Viktor se uniera a él.

—Um, okay. ¿Estás seguro? No quiero acaparar tu día entero.

 —No lo ofrecería si pensara que lo harías —dijo Yuuri, alejando todo rastro de vacilación.

—Está bien, ¿adónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó Viktor mientras comenzaban a caminar. Se estaban dirigiendo al centro, por lo que la curiosidad de Viktor se activó.

—La familia de mi mejor amigo es dueña de un restaurante tailandés. Es un tugurio, pero la comida es excelente. Además, me lo debe —explicó Yuuri—, te gusta la comida tailandesa, ¿cierto?

 —Me encanta. No hay nada como experimentar los sabores más maravillosos en la tierra mientras tu boca se derrite —bromeó Viktor, dejando de respirar cuando Yuuri le dio un empujoncito en el hombro con el suyo.

—¿Siempre eres un sabelotodo? —Yuuri se burló, sonriéndole divertido, el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto.

—Sólo en los días de números pares —respondió Viktor, dándole la sonrisa más cursi que pudo hacer. La risita que le siguió lo tuvo agradeciendo a los cielos nuevamente por la maravilla que era Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

 Continuaron su caminata hacia el restaurante, Yuuri diciéndole que no estaba muy en el centro, sino que estaba en las afueras del barrio en el que se encontraban en ese momento. Intercambiaron detalles de los días en los que no se habían visto. Yuuri concordando con Viktor respecto a la represalia de su jefa.

—Sí, creo que la hiciste enojar. Aprendí de mi mamá y mi hermana a nunca invocar la ira de una mujer. Estás arruinado. —Yuuri se identificó con él.

—Espero que esto se acabe pronto. Y realmente espero que ella se retire pronto. Ha estado en el negocio por treinta años. Es anticuada y ya es tiempo de que se vaya. Necesitamos un editor en jefe que tenga ideas frescas.

—Podría pasar. Tal vez te ofrecerán el puesto —musitó Yuuri.

—¡Ja! Lo dudo. Yo sólo he estado en mi puesto por siete años. Los otros dos, Jim y Dave, tienen nueve y catorce años respectivamente. Creo que se lo darán a Dave. Él es bueno.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe —respondió Yuuri.

Llegaron al restaurante, abrieron la puerta y pasaron a través de la cortina de cuentas. Esperaron al recepcionista que estaba al teléfono para que los ubicara. Yuuri caminó hacía la mesa de recepción y estampó su mano contra la dura superficie. Viktor sintió su cuerpo sacudirse, quedando completamente sorprendido por las acciones de Yuuri. El recepcionista colgó el teléfono, miró a Yuuri y sonrió.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! —gritó el recepcionista, apretando el hombro de Yuuri y sacudiendo su brazo mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Te vi ayer, Phichit —murmuró Yuuri.

—Sí, bueno, un día sin ti es como un día sin amanecer —dijo Phichit efusivamente.

—Cállate. Me estas avergonzando frente a mi amigo.

Le indicó a Viktor que se acercara a ellos y presentó a los dos hombres.

—Phichit, este es Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, este es Phichit Chulanont.

—Encantado de conocerte, Phichit —dijo Viktor, sonriendo cálidamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Phichit.

—Igualmente —respondió Phichit, sus ojos mirando más allá de ellos, a los nuevos clientes que entraron al restaurante—. Vamos a ubicarlos, chicos. ¿Mesa o cabina?

—¿Esa es si quiera una pregunta? —dijo Yuuri sin expresión, causando que su amigo se riera.

—¡Cabina será entonces!

 Fueron guiados hacia la parte de atrás de restaurante y sentados en un área más oscura. Un llamativo candelabro colgaba sobre la mesa, formando sombras alrededor de ellos. No había más comensales a su alrededor. Yuuri estaba confundido, mirando de reojo a Phichit mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Por qué nos pusiste tan atrás? 

—Pensé que les gustaría algo de paz y tranquilidad. ¿No es este el chico del quien no dejaste de hablar durante los últimos cuatro días? —preguntó Phichit alegremente, sus ojos arrugándose mientras sonreía. Las cejas de Viktor se elevaron en sorpresa. ¿Yuuri le había hablado de él a su mejor amigo?

—Y gracias, Phichit. Puedes irte ahora —dijo él, alejando a su mejor amigo.

—Así que —insinuó Viktor—, Le dijiste a tu mejor amigo todo sobre mí. ¡Espera! ¡No! ¿Le hablaste a tu mejor amigo sin parar acerca de mí?

Las manos de Yuuri volaron sobre su rostro en vergüenza. Viktor podía ver sus orejas volverse completamente rojas. Se sentía mal por molestar a Yuuri, pero era demasiado adorable como para dejarlo pasar.

 —Voy a matarlo —gruñó Yuuri, dejando caer sus manos en la mesa y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras apartaba la mirada.

_Dios, Yuuri, ¡por favor deja de hacer cosas como esas!_

—Está bien. Olvidaré que alguna vez dijo algo si eso te hace sentir mejor. —ofreció Viktor. Yuuri exhaló abruptamente y regresó su mirada a él, encontrándose con los ojos de Viktor.

—No es eso. He estado en los Estados Unidos desde que tengo dieciocho. Vine acá para ir a la universidad, pero después de graduarme decidí que quería quedarme. Estoy seguro que ya notaste que soy una persona tímida —se pausó, sonriendo débilmente cuando Viktor asintió—. No hice muchos amigos en la universidad, pero estaba bien con eso. Estaba ocupado con mis estudios. Conocí a Phichit y nos mantuvimos en contacto. Aunque, algo difícil de no hacerlo. Él es mi vecino.

 —¿En serio?

—Sí. Cuando estaba buscando departamento me dijo que había uno en el complejo en el que vive. Justo se dio que era uno que se ubicaba en frente del suyo —explicó Yuuri—. Pero me gradué. A Phichit aún le queda un año y medio así que está ocupado con el restaurante y la universidad. Eso me deja con mucho tiempo libre. Últimamente me he estado arrepintiendo por no haber hecho más amigos. Me he sentido muy solo. Tengo algunas personas en el trabajo con las que salgo de vez en cuando pero no siento una conexión. —dijo, sonrojándose mientras consideraba lo que iba a decir.

 —No suena como si estuvieses muy feliz con tu situación —dijo Viktor suavemente.

—No lo estoy. Es decir, ¡no lo estaba! Pero cuando estuvimos en la cafetería después del choque sentí como si nos hubiésemos conectado. No hubo silencios incómodos, ni hubo una conversación entrecortada. Hablamos, nos reímos, pudimos conocer un poco acerca del otro. Eres la segunda persona en mi vida con la que me he sentido cómodo desde el inicio —confesó Yuuri.

Viktor sonrió gentilmente hacia él, pensando que tenía que haberle tomado una tremenda cantidad de coraje para que Yuuri le dijera eso. Viktor estaba agradecido de que se sintiera relajado con él. Bajó una mano para palmear una de las de Yuuri.

—En ese caso, estoy feliz por ti. Por lo que he visto, eres una gran persona, Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó, arrugando el papel de su servilleta entre sus dedos.

 —¿Hmm?

—Realmente quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo. Realmente me gustaría si pudiésemos construir una amistad —confesó Yuuri. Miró a Viktor, esperando ansioso por su respuesta. Se hundió en el banco cuando Viktor le sonrió.

—Eso realmente me gustaría, Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se ustedes pero mi corazón da pequeños saltitos y solo puedo sonreír como idiota en ciertas escenas... Estos chicos me matan.  
> ¡Este recién es el comienzo! Espero que se animen a seguir esta historia. Aunque muchos están acostumbrados a leer historias completas, en este caso, no hay nada como seguirla en curso, las emociones que te dejan cada capítulo son.. indescriptibles.  
> Ahora con la ayuda de Lilaluux haremos lo posible en tenerles al menos un capítulo por semana (o tal vez dos...).  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, como siempre, quisiera saber su opinión, qué sintieron. ¡Este es el espacio para fangirlear!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Love,  
> Tereklaine
> 
> PD: Si ven las notas del cap anterior abajo de estas... es culpa de Ao3, esta loco jajaja


	3. Shiny and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri acompaña a Viktor a la concesionaria de autos para reemplazar el suyo, el cual está totalmente destrozado. Después de que el día comenzara horriblemente, este mejora significativamente al pasar tiempo con Viktor.  
> 
> 
> _—Ok, ¿Qué tanto sabes del mecanismo de los autos?_  
> 
> 
> —Lo suficiente para que sea peligroso, ¿Por qué? —preguntó con evidente interés.  
> 
> 
> _—Necesito reemplazar mi volvo ya que… bueno, tú ya sabes, estabas allí —hizo una pausa para reírse suavemente—, quería ver si te gustaría venir a la concesionaria conmigo. Podría necesitar a alguien que sepa un poco de autos, pero lo más importante, necesito el apoyo moral de un amigo. Odio tomar decisiones como esta. También necesito a alguien de confianza que me ayude a contenerme. Tiendo a ser un tanto extravagante cuando no es necesario. ¿Qué dices? Te invitaré a cenar por tu arduo trabajo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Me alegra poder traerles a tiempo otro capítulo más de esta historia. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Nos leemos al final! 
> 
> **Notas dentro de la serie:**
> 
> -ACD/ Acuerdo de Confidencialidad. Esto es muy común en los negocios. Declara que no tienes permitido hablar acerca de ciertos aspectos del trabajo que estas realizando. Es muy común entre las firmas o corporaciones que tienen extensivas medidas de seguridad en el lugar.  
> -La cita que tiene Viktor como firma es una cita de Christopher Hitchins. Él es un escritor, periodista y crítico literario. Pensé que encajaba muy bien con la profesión de Viktor.  
> -El auto que Yuuri compró es del estilo de los Scion.  
> -El auto de Victor es un Volvo S90.  
> -Unidad de medida de pie a metros:  
> cuatro pies = 1,22metros  
> dos pies = 0,61 metros
> 
>   
>  __  
>  **TRADUCTORA:**   
>  Tereklaine   
>  __  
>    
>  **BETA:**   
>  Lilaluux   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NUEVA PORTADA**
> 
>  
> 
>   [](https://ibb.co/f3CeyJ)  
>   
> 

Estornudó, haciendo que el polvo girara a su alrededor. Luchó contra la picazón en su nariz, conteniendo otro estornudo. Se introdujo aún más adentro de la apertura del estante de metal, tratando de alcanzar la parte trasera de la caja. Estirando sus dedos, suspiró cuando finalmente logró alcanzar el cable que necesitaba

Ahí fue cuando su celular sonó.

—Jesús, ¿En serio? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Soltó el cable y tanteó en el suelo detrás de él, sintiendo la vibración del celular contra sus dedos. Agarrando el aparato, presionó él botón para aceptar la llamada y gruñó contra el receptor.

—Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿ _Teniendo un mal día?_ —la seductiva y aterciopelada voz ronroneó por su teléfono.

Era Viktor. 

 _Oh por Dios._

—Vik... ¡OW! —soltó un aullido justo cuando su cabeza golpeó el estante que tenía encima. Salió del reducido espacio meneándose y agarrando su cabeza. 

— _¿Yuuri?_

—¡Mierda! —gritó, tocando la parte trasera de su cabeza para revisar si había sangre.

 —¿ _Estás bien?_ —preguntó Viktor, su tono de voz tornándose preocupado.

—Sí. El estante y yo sólo tuvimos un dulce encuentro. Me golpeé la… —se detuvo, estornudando audiblemente.

— _¿Estás seguro? Empiezas a preocuparme_ —confesó Viktor.

—Estoy en el sótano de un banco del centro. Está cubierto de polvo. Es oscuro. Hace frio. ¿Por qué tienen sus servidores en un sótano? no lo sé, pero es jodidamente estúpido. No puedo mover estos servidores ya que pesan una tonelada. El que necesita un nuevo hardware esta en el estante del fondo. Los estantes son de cuatro pies de profundidad, pero sólo dos de alto . Ni siquiera puedo girar la maldita cosa para poner el nuevo interruptor —explicó Yuuri, agitándose cada vez más a medida que describía su difícil situación.

— _Eso suena horrible. ¿Qué banco?_

—No puedo decirlo. ACD. —Respondió, sabiendo que Viktor entendería ya que tenía un estricto acuerdo de confidencialidad respecto a cualquier manuscrito que leía.

— _Lo entiendo. Respira profundamente. Puedo sentir tu tensión desde aquí y estoy a media distancia de la ciudad._

Yuuri rio bajito ante el intento de humor de Viktor antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomar un profundo respiro. Lo sostuvo por cinco segundos y luego exhaló lentamente. Al abrir sus ojos, se sintió más relajado pensando que Viktor era genial.

_Sí, y también lo es su voz._

 Yuuri sacudió su cabeza ante el intruso pensamiento y volvió a la conversación.

 —Gracias, Viktor. Eso ayudó mucho. ¿Qué sucede? 

— _Bueno, llamaba para ver si podrías ayudarme con algo, pero parece que ya tienes las manos muy ocupadas. Realmente no quiero agregarle algo más._

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó. 

— _Podemos hacerlo en otro momento. Realmente no es la gran cosa. No quiero que te enojes aún más._  

—Me voy a enojar si no me lo dices. Viktor, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó Yuuri tratando de no desatar su frustración en él.

Viktor no había sido más que amable y paciente con él. Sí, él era un sarcástico bobo pero eso lo hacía aún más entretenido. Viktor atrajo a Yuuri como una polilla a una flama. Escuchó un suspiro resignado del otro lado de la línea.

_—Ok, ¿Qué tanto sabes del mecanismo de los autos?_

—Lo suficiente para que sea peligroso, ¿Por qué? —preguntó con evidente interés.

— _Necesito reemplazar mi volvo ya que… bueno, tú ya sabes, estabas allí —_ hizo una pausa para reírse suavemente _—, quería ver si te gustaría venir a la concesionaria conmigo. Podría necesitar a alguien que sepa un poco de autos, pero lo más importante, necesito_ _el apoyo moral de un amigo. Odio tomar decisiones como esta. También necesito a alguien de confianza que me ayude a contenerme. Tiendo a ser un tanto extravagante cuando no es necesario. ¿Qué dices? Te invitaré a cenar por tu arduo trabajo._

Yuuri rio bajito y cambió su celular a su otra oreja. Se subió sobre una mesa cercana y comenzó a balancear sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante.

—Sabes que no hace falta que me sobornes con una cena. Estoy más que feliz en ayudarte _—_ dijo él, un divertido pensamiento saltando a su mente—. Espera, sólo quieres servicio de taxi gratis, ¿no es así?

Reprimió una risa al escuchar el dramático jadeo del otro lado de la línea. Estaba aprendiendo que Viktor era conocido por su exagerado comportamiento. Nunca fallaba en hacer reír a Yuuri _._  

 _—¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar tal cosa!_

—Viktor —dijo Yuuri lentamente, sonriendo divertido cuando escuchó un suspiro del otro lado. 

— _Me atrapaste. Sólo te llame por servicio de taxi gratis._

—Bueno, en ese caso puedes comprarme la cena —remarcó Yuuri— ¿A qué hora quieres que pase a buscarte? 

— _Digamos que, um…_ —Yuuri podía escuchar el crujir de una silla mientras esperaba que continuara— _¿A las seis suena bien? ¿Y nos podemos encontrar en la oficina? No voy a poder ir a casa antes de esa hora. Y la concesionaria cierra a las nueve._

—Seguro. Mándame la dirección y nos vemos a las seis.

 Luego de que ambos se despidieran, Yuuri presionó el botón de su celular para finalizar la llamada. Estaba a punto de dejarlo sobre la mesa cuando sonó. Presionó la pantalla un par de veces y leyó el mensaje más reciente.

 

  _1637 3° St._

 _Sólo hazle saber a la recepcionista que estarás ahí por mí. Te encontraré en el lobby cuando llegues aquí. ¡Realmente espero ansioso verte otra vez!_ _☺_

_Y piensa en lo que quieres comer._

_~V_

_“Los autores que gimen alabanzas a sus editores siempre parecen apestar ligeramente al síndrome de Estocolmo_   _”_

 

Siempre se reía cuando leía la firma de Viktor en los mensajes que recibía. Solo él podía tener una cita como esa. Se preguntaba qué pensaban sus autores de esta.

 Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Yuuri, su día iba mejorando cada vez más por cada minuto que pasaba.

 

* * *

  

Se fue del trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde, sabiendo que el tráfico sería caótico. Mientras estaba maniobrando alrededor de varios obstáculos comenzó a pensar, específicamente acerca de su nueva amistad con Viktor. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que se habían conocido, siendo uno de los meses más increíbles de la vida de Yuuri. Se encontraban en la tienda de café todas las mañanas por una hora antes de partir para ir a trabajar. Se mensajeaban durante el día, preguntando como estaba el otro o compartiendo algo interesante que había sucedido. Ellos estaban en una competencia no oficial acerca de a quien se le ocurría la broma más ridícula. Habían vuelto a la librería por más libros de la saga de _Triumvirate Chronicles._ Yuuri le dijo a Viktor que podía hacerlo por sí solo, pero Viktor había insistido. Mencionando algo acerca de querer asegurarse de que eligiera los libros correctos.

También aprendieron más detalles personales. Yuuri descubrió que Viktor había cumplido veintiocho la navidad pasada. Pensaba que era genial que su cumpleaños fuera en las vacaciones festivas, pero Viktor reprimió cualquier interés. Describió como sus regalos de cumpleaños y navidad eran usualmente el mismo en uno. Pero su familia no celebraba la navidad, así que el día era todo para él solo hasta que vino a América.

Viktor era un hombre alegre y jovial para la mayoría con quien se cruzaba, pero Yuuri estaba empezando a ver algunas grietas en aquella apariencia. Él pasaba por una increíble cantidad de estrés por su trabajo, prácticamente viviendo, respirando y durmiendo por la edición. Era el editor principal más joven en la historia de la firma así que las expectativas de él eran astronómicas. Viktor estaba empezando a relajarse junto a Yuuri mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, llamando a Yuuri su “soplo de aire fresco”.

Yuuri compartió que tenía veinticuatro, cumplidos el noviembre pasado. Se graduó de la universidad hace un año y medio e inmediatamente fue contratado por una gran firma de redes de seguridad. Su reputación lo precedía, sin embargo, también era requerido por numerosas compañías para que les diera una consulta. Viktor estaba impresionado por el éxito de Yuuri, en ningún momento perdiendo la oportunidad de mencionarlo cuando podía. Yuuri se sonrojaba cada vez que Viktor lo colmaba de cumplidos.

También aprendieron pequeñas peculiaridades acerca del otro. Viktor aprendió que Yuuri no era particularmente aficionado al arroz. Viktor encontraba aquello realmente gracioso. Yuuri descubrió que Viktor tenía una obsesión secreta por los caniches. Ambos disfrutaban de horribles películas de desastres, prometiendo tener una maratón de películas cuando el tiempo se los permitiera. Ambos tenían el mismo gusto en música, aunque los gustos de Yuuri eran más extensos. Hicieron una promesa para cuando la primavera llegara: Viktor prometió ir a una ópera con Yuuri si él lo acompañaba al ballet. El Teatro de Ballet de St. Petersburgo iba a venir a la ciudad a finales de mayo y Viktor tenía que ir. Le explicó a Yuuri que era como un pedacito de su hogar viniéndolo a visitar. Yuuri estaba feliz de aceptar. Ambos estabas entusiasmados.

Yuuri jamás había estado tan agradecido por un accidente automovilístico en su vida.

Lo malo del accidente fue que tuvo que conseguir un auto nuevo. Pasó horas y horas buscando uno que cubriera sus necesidades pero que también reflejara su personalidad. Luego de mucha deliberación, se decidió por la utilidad de una vagoneta . Tenía estilo y mucho espacio para transportar todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar. Sus compañeros del trabajo no dejaban de molestarlo por “su bodega andante” ,  pero él no les  prestaba atención. La amaba, llamándola “La Nerdmóvil”.

 Yuuri llegó a _Integral_ temprano, arribando cerca de las 5:30 pm. Agradeció a los dioses de los estacionamientos de que hubiese un espacio en el frente, situando su auto entre otros dos y saliendo de este. Buscó suficiente cambio para una hora y depositó las monedas en el parquímetro. Subió con dificultad los múltiples niveles de escalones y entró por la puerta giratoria. Nunca antes había estado en el trabajo de Viktor, por lo que se tomó el tiempo para admirar los alrededores. Una pared estaba repleta de imágenes enmarcadas, arregladas como un árbol familiar, caminó hasta la pared, mirando las imágenes. Rápidamente encontró a Viktor cerca de la cima, su corazón agitándose cuando vio la sonrisa que había llegado a amar y de la cual había estudiado cada detalle. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Viktor? Eran de un precioso tono de azul, sus pupilas delineadas con el más suave rastro de turquesa.

 —Wow —murmuró sin aliento.

Se giró de repente cuando una aguda voz femenina interrumpió su apreciación.

—¿Señor, puedo ayudarlo?

—Oh, sí, lo siento —tartamudeó—, estoy aquí por Viktor Nikiforov.

—Lo siento. Se encuentra en una llamada de conferencia y pidió que no fuese interrumpido.

—Él me está esperando —dijo Yuuri, la ansiedad comenzando a formarse en su interior. Siempre había odiado las situaciones como esta ya que lo hacían sentir extremadamente incómodo. Sus palmas habían comenzado a sudar cuando la mujer suspiró.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó ella, pareciendo molesta. Eso no calmó para nada sus nervios. 

—Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

La mujer levantó el teléfono y esperó unos momentos antes de que alguien le contestara.

—Sasha, soy Dinah. Tengo a un caballero en el lobby preguntando por el Sr. Nikiforov. Dijo que él lo está esperando ¿Podrías averiguar si quiere que suba? Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki —hizo una pausa, escuchando hablar a la otra persona. Sostuvo una mano sobre el receptor y miró a Yuuri.

—Es la asistente del señor Nikiforov, le va a preguntar —le explicó la recepcionista, Yuuri asintió con agradecimiento. La recepcionista movió la mano del teléfono y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Sí, sigo aquí. Ok, lo haré esperar en el lobby. Te veo en un minuto —dijo ella, agradeciendo a la otra persona—. Ella bajará enseguida. Puede tomar asiento si gusta.

La recepcionista hizo seña hacia las sillas de cuero del otro lado del lobby, Yuuri le agradeció antes de dirigirse al área de espera. Estaba admirando la textura suave del cuero cuando el ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

 —¿Sr. Katsuki? —dijo una voz audiblemente. Yuuri saltó del asiento y se apresuró en llegar a la mujer.

—Hola. Soy Sasha, la asistente de Viktor —se presentó, sonriendo cálidamente. Ya le agradaba Sasha.

—Yuuri Katsuki. Gusto en conocerte.

—El gusto es mío —dijo ella—, tengo que decirlo, nunca antes he visto a Viktor tan emocionando hasta que le di la nota de que estabas esperándolo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuuri, atónito. ¿Viktor realmente ansiaba tanto verlo?

—Sip, él usualmente se concentra mucho en su trabajo. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que lo visitara en el trabajo y nunca menciona nada acerca de su vida personal —explicó, dándole una sonrisa antes de continuar—, aunque, eso es bueno. Lo hace más humano.

 —Prometí ayudarle a comprar un nuevo auto —dijo él.

—Bien, creo que eso es bueno —dijo, deteniéndose cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el décimo tercer piso.

Lo guio a través de un laberinto de cubículos hacia una oficina vidriada. Viktor les daba la espalda, hablando por celular, completamente ajeno a su llegada. Yuuri admiró la amplitud de sus hombros y su diminuta cintura, pero su adulación se vio interrumpida por el suave golpeteo en la puerta. Viktor se dio vuelta, y aun hablando le sonrió alegremente y le hizo seña a Yuuri para que entrara. Le agradeció de nuevo a Sasha y entró, deteniéndose frente al escritorio de Viktor. Cuando Viktor indicó hacia el sillón, Yuuri giró y dio unos pasos hacia este, hundiéndose entre los almohadones y descansando su cabeza brevemente contra el espaldar. Era la primera vez que realmente descansaba en ese día, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, exhausto. Probablemente debería haberse ido a casa, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Viktor. Yuuri levantó la cabeza y lo miró, asintiendo cuando Viktor levantó un dedo en señal de espera.

—Casi terminamos —articuló con la boca.

Yuuri miró alrededor de la oficina de Viktor. Varios premios estaban colgados en una pared, otra cubierta de estantes de diferentes tamaños repletos por completo por una plétora de novelas. Los estantes más pequeños tenían libros a la vista. Miró de vuelta a Viktor, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado, señaló la pared con los estantes.

 —¿Puedo? —susurró Yuuri, encantado cuando Viktor asintió y lo recompensó con otra sonrisa.

Yuuri se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia los estantes, mirando los libros que estaban en la parte superior de estos. Le dio un vistazo por adentro de las cubiertas, ya que estaban levemente abiertos, viendo que todos estaban firmados. Levantó uno y rió suavemente al leer el mensaje, la autora describiendo a Viktor como el mejor editor que tuvo. Lo dejó en su lugar y escaneó otros títulos. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio una copia con tapa dura del primer libro de _Triumvirate Chronicle._ La tomó y la abrió en la primera página.

 

_Para Viktor,_

_A pesar de que eres un bastardo sin experiencia, veo cosas maravillosas en tu futuro. Espero construir una gran relación laboral contigo. Sólo un consejo: Consigue una vida. Necesitas una._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Bernard._

_P.D. Realmente no con todo mi amor. Tal vez como el 1% si tienes suerte._

Yuuri tuvo que luchar para contener la risa que amenazaba con salir. Tenía el presentimiento de que el autor era sarcástico al leer las interacciones entre ciertos personajes, pero era hilarante saber que también era así en la vida real. Yuuri encontraba esto muy atrayente y no podía esperar a leer el resto de la serie.

—Sip, creo que eso es todo. Mándame las muestras de cuero que podemos usar para las cubiertas. Oh, y cinta también. Genial. Te hablo más tarde. Que tengas una buena noche. —dijo Viktor colgando el celular y hundiéndose en la silla.

—Hey —dijo Yuuri

—Hey a ti también —respondió Viktor sonriéndole, una vez más— ¿Te importa esperar unos minutos? Tengo que resolver unas cosas y decidir qué manuscritos me llevo a casa.

 —No, en absoluto —respondió Yuuri—. Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —dijo Viktor, disfrutando del sonrojo que subía por el cuello de Yuuri y pensando que esto iba a ser bueno. 

—¿Si te doy mis copias de _Trumvirate Chronicles,_ crees que puedas hacer que el autor las firme? Eso realmente me haría feliz. Sé que es estúpido lo que pido, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de que un autor firmara mis libros.

—No es estúpido en absoluto y me haría feliz pedírselo. Estoy seguro que no le molestará —respondió Viktor.

—Por cierto, me encanta el mensaje que te dejó —dijo Yuuri luego de pensarlo por un momento.

—Sí, es un tipo muy gracioso —dijo Viktor socarrón, causando que Yuuri riera. Se volvió a su laptop y escribió en esta por un rato.

 —¿Tu día mejoró? —preguntó Viktor, aun trabajando en su computadora.

—Eh, un poco. Aunque mis compañeros me molestaron por mi nuevo auto. Me preguntaron cuando me iba a convertir en una ‘mamá  futbolera’.

—Mamá futbolera, ¿eh? —preguntó, negando con su cabeza—. Eres demasiado cool para ser una mamá futbolera. Por cierto, no puedo esperar para ver tu nuevo auto. No sé exactamente cuál es la utilidad de una vagoneta.

—Estás apunto de saberlo.

—Casi termino. ¡Mi carruaje me espera! —exclamó Viktor.

—Eres un bobo  —dijo Yuuri entre risitas. 

Viktor clickeó en el mouse unas veces y cerró su laptop, arrojó algunas carpetas dentro de su “maletín” y luego caminó hacia el perchero. Se puso su saco, indicando a Yuuri que caminara por delante de él, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta. Yuuri se dio vuelta y miró la puerta de vidrio, riéndose bajito cuando vio el letrero.

—Deletrearon mal tu nombre —observó. Viktor suspiró e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, resignado.

—Sí, lo sé. He estado tratando de que lo arreglaran por seis años. Creo que lo dejaron así sólo para molestarme.

Viktor se detuvo en frente del escritorio de su asistente y firmó un pequeño montón de papeles, despidiéndose de la mujer y demandándole que se fuera a casa. Yuuri estaba conmovido por la atención que tenía Viktor hacia su subordinada. Una vez que Sasha prometió que se iría después de que terminara con lo que estaba trabajando, se dirigieron hacia los ascensores.

Llegaron al auto de Yuuri varios minutos después. Presionó el botón en la llave para sacar el seguro de las puertas. Viktor dejó salir un bajo silbido y lo miró, sonriendo divertido. Caminó alrededor del vehículo, observando cada detalle. Rió bajito cuando llegó a la parte trasera y vio varios stickers a lo largo de la ventana trasera. El logo de _Triumvirate Chronicles_ estaba situado en la parte inferior de la esquina izquierda

 —Se me hace que realmente te gusta esa saga —lo molestó, observando a Yuuri sonrojarse.

—Es realmente genial, probablemente la mejor saga de fantasía que he leído. Podría perderme para siempre en Arcadia —dijo Yuuri tímidamente, refiriéndose al mundo en el que estaba situada la historia— ¿Listo?

Viktor asintió y subió a la vagoneta. Miró alrededor del interior, girando su cuerpo para mirar la parte de atrás del auto.

—Es muy espacioso. ¿Por qué un hombre soltero necesita tanto espacio?

—Necesito el espacio para todo el equipo que tengo que llevar. A veces tengo hasta seis servidores en mi auto. Era difícil hacerlos entrar dentro del sedán que tenía, así que sabía que quería algo más grade. Y lo bueno es que el asiento trasero se dobla —explicó Yuuri.

—Me gusta. Encaja contigo —musitó Viktor.

—Gracias —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo, metiendo la llave y arrancando el auto. Las perezosas notas de jazz llenaron el auto. Yuuri bajó el volumen y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, tiendo a escuchar mi música a todo volumen cuando estoy solo.

—No te preocupes. Me gusta este tipo. Es realmente bueno. ¡Súbele! —dijo Viktor entusiasmado, Yuuri sonrió divertido y aumentó el volumen.  

Viktor mencionó que quería ir a la concesionaria de Volvo. Yuuri lo provocó un poco, diciendo que estaba obsesionado con el fabricante. Viktor protestó, declarando que eran autos durables y tenía un excelente record de seguridad. Pasaron el resto del camino cantando junto al álbum que sonaba en ese momento. Yuuri nunca se había sentido cómodo cantando alrededor de otros, pero esta vez se sentía simplemente correcto. Rió cuando vio a Viktor bailar en el asiento del pasajero. Por lo que se veía, realmente le gustaba el jazz.

Llegaron a la concesionaria veinte minutos después, inmediatamente siendo atendidos por un vendedor quien les mostró varios modelos. Viktor le dijo que quería algo elegante y con estilo, prefiriendo un auto negro, en lo posible con pintura metálica. Le gustaba la manera en que resplandecía cuando las luces de la calle golpeaban la pintura, Yuuri rodó los ojos ante la vanidad de Viktor. El vendedor les mostró varios modelos y tomaron unos cuantos para probarlos. Viktor insistió que Yuuri también los condujera, diciendo que quería su honesta opinión. Estaba conmovido de que Viktor lo incluyera tanto en el proceso.

Luego de informarse acerca de las características de seguridad, el consumo de gas, especificaciones de los diferentes motores y paquetes opcionales; Viktor eligió un auto. Claro, tenía que tener el mejor y ordenó un Premium plus sport sedan con todas las campanas y silbatos. Yuuri negoció con el vendedor, tratando de que el hombre dejara el precio en lo más bajo posible. Luego de consultar con el jefe de la concesionaria, aceptaron recortar varios miles del precio de venta, decidiendo absorber el costo de la comisión de la concesionaria y dos de los paquetes opcionales. Viktor estaba maravillado, inmediatamente agradecido de haber traído a Yuuri con él. Nadie nunca había ido tan lejos como para hacer esto por él. El vendedor se disculpó antes de irse a imprimir el papeleo necesario y los contratos.

 —¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? —preguntó Viktor, absolutamente asombrado.

—Tienes que recordar, ya pasé por el mismo proceso hace un par de semanas. Y por cierto, lamento no haberte pedido que vinieras. Sólo no pensé que estuvieses interesado —se disculpó.

—No preocupes —le aseguró Viktor.

—Lidio mucho con contratos de negociación en mi trabajo, aunque usualmente yo estoy de otro lado. He aprendido varios trucos del negocio. El truco es no poner todas tus cartas en la mesa. Esa es la razón por la que seguía diciéndote que te callaras.

—Ah, ahora tiene sentido. Yo sólo pensé que estabas siendo malo —Viktor hizo un puchero, Yuuri sabiendo que no era real y riéndose de él.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda! Hoy me decepcionaste, Yuuri —anunció Viktor, sonriendo cuando la sorpresa lo golpeó. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Yuuri, atónito.

—Pensé que eras un ángel descendido del cielo, pero los ángeles no maldicen. Tú dejaste salir un improperio esta mañana cuando te llamé —lo molestó Viktor.

—Estaba realmente enojado. Fue uno de los peores días desde que me gradué de la universidad, pero rápidamente mejoró —confesó Yuuri, sonriéndole.

—Me alegra —dijo Viktor, dejando unas suaves palmadas en la pierna de Yuuri. 

El calor se abrió paso a través del cuerpo de Yuuri ante el contacto y trató de mantenerse calmado.

_Juro que si haces algo como eso otra vez, me voy a lanzar sobre ti._

El vendedor regresó para ese momento, disculpándose ya que se olvidó hacerle la pregunta más importante a Viktor: ¿Iba a financiar su nuevo vehículo? Viktor negó, declarando que su compañía de seguro estaría enviándoles pronto una compensación y escribiría un cheque por el resto. Le dio al vendedor la prueba de la carta de compensación que recibió de la compañía de seguro. El vendedor le informó que estaría de vuelta en unos minutos y luego se retiró _._

 Yuuri estaba asombrado. Sabía que Viktor estaba en una mejor posición financiera que él, pero, ¿pagar completamente un auto? ¡Y nada menos que un lujoso sedan! Yuuri no podía imaginarse alguna vez ser capaz de pagar por un auto por adelantado. Se sentía destinado a pagar un auto en cuotas por el resto de su vida.

 —¿Un penique por lo que piensas? —preguntó Viktor, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

 —Sólo estoy asombrado de que estés en la posición para hacer esto —admitió Yuuri.

 —¿Hacer qué?

 —Pagar tu nuevo auto por completo.

—Oh. Ahorré todos mis bonos para emergencias y gastos inesperados. Creo que esto califica como uno —declaró Viktor, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo cuando Yuuri se sonrojó.

—Estoy impresionado. No creo que alguna vez yo llegue a ese punto —dijo Yuuri sabiamente.

—Nunca sabes. Yo creo que lo harás —dijo Viktor.

Se fueron de la concesionaria un poco después, Viktor entregando un cheque y siendo informado de que su nuevo auto llegaría dentro de tres semanas. Estaba un poco molesto de que tardara tanto, pero se resignó al hecho de que iba a ser enviado desde Suecia. Se dirigieron de vuelta a la ciudad.

 —¿Qué le gustaría cenar, oh amable chofer? —preguntó Viktor.

—Hmm, no estoy seguro. ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer?

—Oh no, no jugaremos este juego. Tú eres el que tiene que elegir ya que te tomaste el tiempo de tu día de mierda para ayudarme. Tu elección —lo reprendió Viktor, Yuuri giró los ojos y lo pensó durante unos minutos.

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez una hamburguesa muy grasosa y una enorme porción de papas fritas? —sugirió.

—¡Un hombre de los que a mí me gustan! —declaró Viktor—. Conozco un lugar muy bueno. Pondré la dirección en tu GPS.

—¿Te memorizaste la dirección? —preguntó Yuuri, divertido de que Viktor fuera tan bobo.

_Un bobo adorable._

 

* * *

 

 

  Yuuri negó con su cabeza y continuó conduciendo. Siguió las direcciones que la voz de acento australiano le arrojaba, finalmente llegando a su destino. Encontró un lugar en el deteriorado estacionamiento y salieron del auto. Estaban en un bar.

—¿Me trajiste a un bar? Pensé que ibas a alimentarme —se quejó Yuuri.

—Lo haré. Estos tipos tienen las hamburguesas más grandes, sabrosas y grasientas en el mundo. Y papas fritas gigantes cortadas a mano. Vas a amarlo. ¡Vamos! —dijo Viktor, moviendo su cabeza en dirección de la puerta. Entraron al establecimiento La oscura habitación estaba cubierta de humo y una rocola emitía estrepitosamente rock clásico. No había muchos clientes ya que era noche entre semana. Encontraron una mesa y esperaron a ser atendidos.  

—Nunca me hubiese esperado que vinieras a un lugar como este —admitió Yuuri

—Soy una caja de sorpresas —dijo Viktor, sonriendo divertido—. Amo los lugares poco apreciados como este. La gente no se da cuenta del diamante en bruto en el que están. De hecho, vengo muy seguido, pero ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que he estado aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri.

—He estado ocupado con otras cosas —dijo Viktor en respuesta, guiñándole un ojo. Yuuri le dio aquella brillante sonrisa que tanto amaba. Dejaron de hablar cuando una joven mujer se acercó a ellos.

—¡Viktor! ¿Dónde diablos has estado? No te he visto hace tiempo —exclamó la camarera.

—Eva, que bueno verte de nuevo. He estado un poco ocupado últimamente. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien. Por cierto, obtuve una A en ese trabajo. Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Eva, este es Yuuri. Yuuri, Eva —dijo Viktor, presentándolos—. Hey, ¿me podrías traer dos hamburguesas jumbo completas, y dos cervezas? Yuuri, ¿qué marca te gusta?

—Um, no sé. No bebo tanta cerveza. Yuengling, ¿creo? —dijo, mirando a la camarera.

—Bien, dos hamburguesas jumbo, una Yuengling y una Heineken. ¿Algo más? —preguntó escribiendo rápidamente en la libreta que sostenía.

—Oh, dos vasos de agua. Limón a un lado, por favor.

—Ya sale. Pondré esto y estaré de vuelta enseguida.

Viktor le sonrió a la mujer, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y dobló sus manos juntas. La canción en la rocola había cambiado a una banda alternativa británica, Yuuri balanceándose gentilmente al ritmo de la música. Un pensamiento que Viktor tuvo antes esa noche saltó a su cabeza.

—Cantas muy bien, sabes. —dijo Viktor.

Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron y su boca se abrió un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos y Viktor constantemente lo colmaba de ellos. Nunca pensó que cantara tan bien, pero lo disfrutaba. Usualmente cantaba a todo pulmón cuando estaba solo.

—Um, gracias —respondió, completamente avergonzado—. Pero, no lo hago realmente.

—Sí, lo haces. Me gustó que aun pudiera escuchar tu acento. Tendría que decir que era cautivante —ofreció Viktor.

Yuuri tenía que cambiar de tema.

—Hablando de acentos, sé que eres originario de Rusia, pero no se nota tanto. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, ladeando su cabeza cuando Viktor sonrió socarronamente.

—Me preguntaba cuando preguntarías por eso. Mi familia emigró a los Estados Unidos cuando tenía dieciséis. He tenido mucho tiempo para practicar mi inglés así que mi acento se desvaneció un poco. Aún hablo ruso con mi familia, pero más que eso no lo uso mucho —explicó Viktor.

—Entiendo. Mi mamá me molesta por lo mismo. Dice que mi japonés se está desvaneciendo —dijo Yuuri 

Viktor rió y luego se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando hacía su camino de vuelta al bar, la camarera lo llamó. Se detuvo enfrente de la barra y se inclinó contra ésta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tu amigo es realmente lindo. ¿Crees que pueda tener su número? —pregunto la chica, causando que Viktor frunciera el ceño.

—No —dijo rápidamente, dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa. Aún podía escuchar las carcajadas de la chica cuando llegó junto a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Cosas estúpidas. Le gusta sacarme de quicio.

—Oh. ¿De qué era ese trabajo del que ella hablaba?

—Ella está en la universidad. Creo que su especialización es Literatura, con un título intermedio en Educación. Tenía dificultad con un trabajo que le asignaron. Yo le ayudé con el esquema en general, borrador y lo corregí. —contestó Viktor.

—Realmente eres una muy buena persona, Viktor Nikiforov —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole. Ahora era el turno de Viktor de sonrojarse, Yuuri pensaba que el rosado que aparecía en sus pómulos era divino. 

_¡Y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más precioso! ¡Cálmate, corazón palpitante!_

—Realmente no es tan importante —murmuró Viktor, restándole importancia.

—Claro que lo es, y esta no es la primera vez que te he visto salirte con la tuya para ayudar a alguien. El día en que nos conocimos tenías a la barista del café en la cima del mundo. Tratas a tu asistente con amabilidad y respeto. Y ahora me entero que has ayudado a Eva en tu tiempo libre. Eso es realmente encantador —dijo Yuuri, prodigándole sus propios cumplidos.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole. 

Sus platos llegaron poco después y comieron en un relativo silencio. Se limitaron a tomar sólo una cerveza, pero Viktor le hizo prometer a Yuuri que regresarían una noche para “beber hasta el olvido”, como él señaló. Yuuri aceptó, pero no deseaba la futura resaca. Viktor pagó la cuenta, a pesar de que Yuuri protestó en que podía pagar su mitad. Literalmente tuvo que arrancar el papel de la mano de Yuuri e ir a la barra a pagar.

Yuuri llevó a Viktor hasta su condominio y silbó en apreciación.

—Lindo edificio —declaró—. Y tienes un portero. Muy lindo.

—Sí —dijo Viktor—. Me gusta aquí. Es lindo y tranquilo. El edificio tiene una política de que no se admiten niños pequeños, así que puedo trabajar relativamente en paz.

—Eso es genial. Las personas que viven arriba de mí tienen niños y suenan como una manada de elefantes la mayoría del tiempo. Aun así, ¿quieres saber la cosa más interesante? —preguntó Yuuri, mirándolo.

—¿Qué es?

—Sólo vives a tres cuadras de mí.

Las cejas de Viktor se elevaron en sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que nunca antes me he topado contigo? —preguntó.

—Es una ciudad grande —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole.

—Mejor me voy yendo. Aún tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer —dijo él antes de salir del auto.

Yuuri decidió esperar a que Viktor entrara al edificio antes de irse. Estaba confundido cuando Viktor se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la entrada y regresó al auto haciéndole seña a Yuuri para que bajara la ventanilla.

—Hey, casi me olvido. ¿Vas a hacer algo este fin de semana? —preguntó Viktor.

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri, intrigado.

—¿Quieres tener aquella horrible maratón de películas de desastres? Creo que me merezco un fin de semana libre.

Yuuri sonrió divertido. Realmente amaba pasar tiempo con Viktor, y había sido invitado a su espacio personal. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero estaba honrado de que Viktor lo ofreciera.

—¡Suena genial! Traeré mis películas conmigo.

—Prepárate para estar aquí por tres días. Mi colección es bastante extensa —bromeó Viktor.

—Ok. Me aseguraré de empacar un bolso —Yuuri respondió, siguiéndole el juego—. Por mucho que lo odie, tengo que irme. No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde.

—Lo prometo. Duerme bien, Yuuri —dijo Viktor, guiñándole de nuevo.

_Si tan sólo supieras lo que eso provoca en mí, Viktor._

—Tú también —respondió. Observó a Viktor entrar al edificio, revisó su espejo retrovisor lateral antes de adentrarse al tráfico.

—Dulces sueños, Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/T:**  
>  -'Mamá futbolera': Ya saben. Yuuri tiene uno de esas vagonetas gigantes, como el de una típicamente madre que lleva a su hijo y sus 7 amigos del equipo al juego de los sábados XD  
> Los compañeros de Yuuri saben cómo hacerle bullying. Pobre Yuuri.  
> 
> **¡Bellos lectores!**
> 
> ¡Meta cumplida! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como nosotras disfrutamos traducirlo.  
> ¡Gracias por acompañarnos en este viaje! Por favor, dejen sus hermosos kudos que nos llenan de vida. 
> 
> **Preguntas (tal vez los motive a comentar XD):**  
>  -¿Qué opinan de la nueva portada? Mas adelante entenderán porqué elegimos esa imagen :3  
> -¿Solo soy yo o a alguien mas le tiembla las piernas y quiere chillar al imaginarse las sonrisas y guiños de Viktor? Damn baby! Ese hombre tiene una sensualidad abrumante. Creo comprender por completo a nuestro amado Yuuri.  
> -¿Sienten esa química entre ellos?  
> -¿Quieren que Yuuri se lance ya sobre Viktor? 7w7 #soon 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo Sábado/Domingo! ¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!
> 
> Love,  
> Tereklaine.


	4. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenían planes para aquella tarde, pero desafortunadamente estos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yuuri cayó enfermo.
> 
> —Aquí tienes —dijo Phichit, dándole un estuche de plástico con un termómetro y cubiertas dentro de este—. Y dile a Yuuri que puede comprarme uno nuevo cuando se mejore. No quiero contraer la porquería que tenga. 
> 
> —Lo haré —dijo Viktor, saludándole casualmente antes de regresar al departamento de Yuuri. Entró por sí mismo y cerró la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido. La vista que tenía en frente suyo causó que se detuviese a mitad de camino y sonriera suavemente. Yuuri estaba dormido, con una mano retorcida sobre su cabeza. Su rostro estaba hacia arriba y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus largas pestañas se crispaban mientras sus ojos se movían detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Se veía verdaderamente angelical.
> 
> Viktor se mordió el labio inferior, desesperadamente queriendo tomarle una foto, pero sin saber si sería apropiado. Decidiendo dejar toda la prudencia de lado, levantó su celular de la mesa de café y lo apuntó hacia Yuuri. Desactivó el flash y le sacó una foto. Se quedó mirándola por un minuto, sonriendo como un idiota.
> 
> _Dios, estoy loco por él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los chicos hablan de películas de desastres, se refieren a películas como “El día después de mañana”, “2012”, “El día de la independencia” y así… solo que prefieren ver esas películas que realmente son, bueno, muy malas. Ya saben, bajo presupuesto, efectos no muy buenos. Horribles. Aun así, ¡mucha gente muere, así que eso las hace soportables! 
> 
> Tanto _Absolute Zero_ y _Cat 8_ son de ese tipo de películas. No las vi, pero la autora las recomienda. Tal vez les dé una oportunidad 
> 
> ¡MONO! Ja, ustedes saben cómo uno puede contraer mononucleosis. Como sea, es horrible, o eso leí y dice la autora. Ciertamente ella tuvo mono hace unos años, te hace mierda la garganta. Según su experiencia y lo cito “Nunca me sentí tan enferma en toda mi vida”. Los síntomas son fáciles de detectar, aun así, exageró un poco con la fiebre de Yuuri. Es muy común que se haga un tratamiento y cuidado intensivo cuando se tiene mono. No contraigan mono.
> 
> Espero que les guste **I'm Here For You**. No se enojen con la autora por desviarse de las esperanzas y sueños que tenían respecto adónde iba esto. Falta poco ;)
> 
>   
>  __  
>  **TRADUCTORA:**   
>  Tereklaine   
>  __  
>    
>  **BETA:**   
>  Lilaluux   
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://ibb.co/f3CeyJ)   
>    
> 

El celular vibrando audiblemente sobre su mesa de noche lo sacó de su sueño. Levantó su cabeza rápidamente, desorientado por un momento hasta darse cuenta que alguien le había enviado un mensaje. Agarró su celular de la mesa, se giró sobre su estómago y dejó caer su cabeza devuelta sobre la almohada. Levantando la pantalla hasta la altura de sus ojos, la presionó con su pulgar y leyó el mensaje.

—Aww… ¿En serio? —gimió al de leerlo.

 

_Lo lamento, pero tengo que pedir que pospongamos la maratón de hoy._

_Me siento fatal. He estado enfermo la mayor parte de la noche._

_Realmente lo siento._

_**Yuuri**_

 

Apretó el botón para responder y escribió un corto mensaje, desactivando su firma ya que estaba seguro que Yuuri no querría lidiar con ella ahora mismo.

 

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?_

_~V_

Esperó varios minutos y estaba a punto de llamar a Yuuri cuando el celular vibró en su mano.

 

_Me duele mucho la garganta, mi cuerpo está todo adolorido, estoy realmente cansado. Creo que atrapé un resfriado. Creo que estaré bien. Espero no haberte despertado. Sé que es temprano. Voy a volver a dormir. Estoy muy, muy cansando._

_**Yuuri**_

_Mándame un mensaje cuando te despiertes. ¡Y más te vale hacerme saber si necesitas algo!_

_~V_

_Si, Mami :P_

_**Yuuri**_

Viktor se rio, sonriendo ante su respuesta. A pesar de que Yuuri tenía una razón válida para cancelar, estaba realmente decepcionado. Había esperado tanto por esta tarde. No sólo vería las peores películas de desastres conocidas por el hombre, si no que pasaría tiempo con Yuuri. A medida que pasaron los días, los dos se habían hecho más cercanos. Aun así, Viktor estaba tomando su amistad con lentitud, queriendo que fuese lo más perfecta posible. Si incluso tuviese la remota posibilidad de tener algo más con Yuuri, tenían que construir una sólida base. Viktor permanecería paciente, sabiendo que las cosas buenas llegaban para aquellos que esperaban. Aquel pensamiento se quedó con él mientras volvía a dormirse.

 

* * *

 

Viktor se despertó unas pocas horas más tarde, se bañó y se vistió. Agarró una barra proteica de la alacena, encontró sus bolsas de compras reusables y puso su billetera en su bolsillo trasero antes de dejar su departamento. Necesitaba hacer las compras. Odiaba los supermercados, en su lugar prefería frecuentar las tiendas a las que iban las madres y los abuelos. Hoy había planeado ir a la verdulería, a la carnicería y al muelle por mariscos frescos. Pensó en que podría ir a la panadería, pero siempre terminaba comprando más dulces que las cosas que necesitaba. La dueña de la panadería, una mujer italiana ya de edad, se rio de él cuando compró un pastel entero la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Se quedó en la verdulería por un rato más cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de sus jeans, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Yuuri.

—Así que el príncipe durmiente se ha despertado de su sueño —musitó, riéndose. Presionó el botón de llamada que se encontraba en la esquina del mensaje, contando los tonos y esperando que Yuuri respondiera.

— _¿Hola?_ —una débil voz contestó en un tono áspero, provocando que Viktor hiciera una mueca de dolor. 

— _Hey_ —dijo suavemente.

— _Hey a ti también._

—Te sientes muy mal, ¿eh?

— _Sí._

Viktor podía saber por las cortas respuestas de Yuuri que su garganta debía realmente estar molestándole.

—¿Te siente algo mejor ahora de cuando me mensajeaste esta mañana?

— _No, me siento peor._

Viktor frunció el ceño. Recordaba a su madre diciéndole cuando era más joven que si tenía un resfrió, normalmente no tendría fiebre ni estaría exhausto. Eso era usual de la gripe u otras enfermedades que tendían a noquearlo por completo.

 —Yuuri, ¿estás seguro que sólo es un resfrío?

— _Estoy bastante seguro. Probablemente estaré de pie mañana. Al menos no me enfermé en un día entre semana. No tengo tiempo para faltar al trabajo._

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas o quieres? —Preguntó Viktor mientras comenzaba a seleccionar vegetales para la famosa sopa de pollo y verduras de su mamá, haciendo una nota mental de detenerse en el restaurante italiano que tenía cerca. 

— _Tengo agua, aunque un poco de gaseosa de lima-limón suena muy bien en este momento._

—Yo podría llevarte un poco si quieres —ofreció Viktor.

— _No tienes que venir sólo por dos litros de gaseosa, Viktor. Además, no quiero que te enfermes._

—Bien entonces. Por favor promete que me hablarás si necesitas algo. No me importa si es en la mitad de la noche.

— _Lo prometo. Gracias, Viktor. Te dejo. Mi garganta realmente duele._

—No hay problema. Espero que te sientas mejor pronto.

 — _Mmhmm._

 

* * *

 

 Viktor terminó sus compras rápidamente e hizo una pequeña parada en un mini-mercado. Agarró las pocas cosas que necesitaba y se dirigió a la caja para pagar por ellos. Los colocó en su bolsa y se dirigió a su siguiente parada.

Cuando llegó a su destino, sacó su billetera y sacó la pequeña pieza de papel que buscaba. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para descifrar las palabras, maldiciéndose por el desastroso garabato. Cuando encontró el número correcto del departamento, presionó el botón para llamar al inquilino.

— _¿Si?_ —respondió una temblorosa voz _._

—¡Delivery! ¡Abre! —dijo Viktor animadamente.

— _¿Viktor? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo encontraste mi departamento?_

—Te diré luego de que me dejes entrar —respondió, riéndose ante el desconcierto de Yuuri.

Un fuerte zumbido sonó, indicándole que Yuuri le había dejado entrar. Subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y abrió la puerta que daba al corredor, escaneando los números sobre cada unidad a medida que las pasaba. Cuando llegó al final del corredor, encontró el departamento de Yuuri. Miró hacia el otro lado del corredor, sonriendo divertido cuando vio la pizarra decorada por una plétora de hámsters, pensando que debía ser el departamento de Phichit.

Viktor golpeó la puerta y esperó a que Yuuri atendiera. Frunció el ceño después de que pasaran unos minutos y golpeó de nuevo, preguntándose si estaba en el baño. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le envió un mensaje a Yuuri.

 

_Estoy afuera de tu puerta._

  _~V_

 Su celular vibró segundos después.

 

_Te escucho._

_Es sólo que es difícil salir de la cama._

_Estaré ahí en un minuto_

_**Yuuri**_

Escribió una respuesta y presionó enviar.

 

_Tómate tu tiempo. No me iré a ninguna parte._

_~V_

  
El sonido del clic metálico llamó su atención y levantó la vista de su celular. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Yuuri. El corazón de Viktor se rompió cuando lo vio. Su cabello era un desastre y estaba pegando al borde de su rostro debido al sudor, extremadamente pálido salvo por el acalorado rubor rosado en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y caídos. Viktor notó que Yuuri se estaba apoyando contra la puerta, esforzándose para mantenerse de pie.

—Oh, Yuuri —dijo suavemente— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas así de mal?

—No quería preocuparte —carraspeó, sonriendo débilmente—. Y honestamente, la última vez que hable contigo no me sentía así de mal. Está empeorando.

—Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama —dijo Viktor.

Viktor dejó caer sus bolsas en la entrada, tiró uno de los brazos de Yuuri sobre su hombro y envolvió su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri. Lentamente lo ayudo a llegar al sofá, pero dudó en dejarlo ahí.

—¿Sofá o cama?

—El sofá está bien —respondió Yuuri.

Viktor asintió y gentilmente ayudó a Yuuri a situarse sobre este. Una vez que estuvo cómodo, Viktor deambuló por el corto pasillo en busca de la habitación de Yuuri. Cuando la encontró, sacó un par de almohadas y una manta de la cama. Volvió al living y se agachó en frente del sofá, sonriendo con gentiliza cuando vio que Yuuri se había vuelto a dormir.

—Yuuri —lo llamó suavemente—. Despierta por un minuto así podemos ponerte más cómodo. Luego puedes volver a dormir.

Él asintió y se sentó apenas, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el movimiento. Viktor colocó las almohadas contra el reposabrazos y envolvió a Yuuri con la manta, metiendo los bordes alrededor de su cuerpo. Presionó el dorso de su mano contra la frente de Yuuri y frunció el ceño.

—Yuuri, estás hirviendo —dijo Viktor— ¿Tienes un termómetro? —suspiró cuando Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

—¿Sabes si Phichit está en su casa? —pregunto, sintiéndose culpable por mantener a Yuuri despierto por más tiempo del necesario. Un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Yuuri fue su respuesta.

—Ok, regresaré en un minuto. No tengo que decirte que no te vayas a ninguna parte. Creo que estarás dormido antes que dé siquiera tres pasos —bromeó, feliz consigo mismo cuando una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso a través del rostro de Yuuri. 

Salió del departamento y cruzó el corredor, golpeando la puerta de Phichit. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la puerta se abrió. Phichit estaba frotándose los ojos, pero sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio quien era.

—¡Viktor! —clamó alegremente— ¡Qué sorpresa! Qué bueno verte de nuevo. Estas aquí para ver a Yuuri, ¿eh?

Viktor sonrió divertido cuando Phichit le guiñó un ojo. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que Phichit estaba tratando de implicar algo romántico.

—No de esa manera, Phichit —dijo, riéndose cuando sus hombros cayeron— Hey, ¿tienes un termómetro?

—¿De qué tipo? ¿Termómetro de carne? ¿Termómetro para caramelo? ¿Termómetro científico…?

—Termómetro para una persona enferma —interrumpió Viktor—. Yuuri se siente enfermo y está un poco caliente. Quiero asegurarme que no tenga una fiebre tan elevada.

—Oh. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —preguntó Phichit, sintiéndose un poco decepcionando que su mejor amigo no hubiese acudido a él.

—Creo que ha estado durmiendo todo el día —respondió Viktor—. No creo que yo lo hubiese sabido tampoco si él no cancelaba nuestros planes para esta tarde.

Esto le interesó bastante a Phichit, la emoción volviendo a su rostro.

—¿Planes? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Phichit, a pesar de que me encantaría quedarme y hablar, realmente necesito volver con Yuuri. Cuando él se sienta mejor, te entretendré con todos los detalles. ¿Trato?

—Trato —dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Más te vale no olvidarte. Volveré en un minuto.

Viktor esperó en el corredor, silbando un tono al azar que había escuchado esa mañana y mirando las paredes. Había algunas llamativas pinturas colgando. Estaba sorprendido que nadie las hubiese robado, aunque ahora que las veía mejor eran horribles.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Phichit, dándole un estuche de plástico con un termómetro y cubiertas dentro de este—. Y dile a Yuuri que puede comprarme uno nuevo cuando se mejore. No quiero contraer la porquería que tenga.

—Lo haré —dijo Viktor, saludándole casualmente antes de regresar al departamento de Yuuri. Entró por sí mismo y cerró la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido. La vista que tenía en frente suyo causó que se detuviese a mitad de camino y sonriera suavemente. Yuuri estaba dormido, con una mano retorcida sobre su cabeza. Su rostro estaba hacia arriba y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus largas pestañas se crispaban mientras sus ojos se movían detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Se veía verdaderamente angelical.

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior, desesperadamente queriendo tomarle una foto, pero sin saber si sería apropiado. Decidiendo dejar toda la prudencia de lado, levantó su celular de la mesa de café y lo apuntó hacia Yuuri. Desactivó el flash y le sacó una foto. Se quedó mirándola por un minuto, sonriendo como un idiota.

_Dios, estoy loco por él._

Dejó su celular de vuelta sobre la mesa de café y se dirigió a la cocina, familiarizándose con el diseño y comenzando a guardar los comestibles que había comprado.

 

* * *

 

Viktor pasó las siguientes horas leyendo un manuscrito que había traído con él. Había planeado en venir al departamento de Yuuri con algunas cosas que creía que podrían gustarle, así que empacó un poco de trabajo para mantenerse ocupado. Supuso que Yuuri dormiría la mayor parte del tiempo y no creía que fuese bueno si se despertaba, y encontraba a Viktor mirándolo boquiabierto. Agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que hubiese pensando en traer un cambio de ropas y pijamas. También trajo unas cuantas películas de desastres en caso de que Yuuri quisiera mirar una o dos. Luego de ver la condición en la que estaba, Viktor anticipó que Yuuri dormiría todo el día.

El crujido de la tela le hizo volver su atención hacia el sofá. Observó como Yuuri bostezaba y se giraba para quedar de lado, embelesado mientras lo observaba despertar lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Viktor le sonrió con gentileza.

—Buenas tardes, dormilón —dijo.

—Hey.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Viktor, usando su saludo usual.

 —¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Um, cerca de… —Viktor hizo una pausa, mirando su celular—. Oh, tal vez tres horas y media.

—Jesús —dijo con voz ronca, frotando sus ojos con una mano—. Nunca dormí tanto.

—No te sientes bien. Es de esperarse que sea así. ¿Quieres algo? Traje caldo, chupetines, gelatina saborizada y gaseosa lima-limón.

—No hacía falta que hicieras eso —le reprendió Yuuri.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo —dijo él— ¿Quieres un poco de gaseosa?

Yuuri asintió y Viktor se fue a la cocina, hurgando en los armarios hasta que encontró un vaso. Lo colocó sobre la encimera y lo llenó con gaseosa. Al regresar, ayudó a Yuuri a sentarse y le entregó el vaso. Yuuri bebió la gaseosa rápidamente, limpiándose la boca con la mano cuando terminó.

_¿Puede ser este hombre más adorable?_

—Te traeré un poco más, pero ve más lento esta vez ¿Sí? —sugirió Viktor. Yuuri asintió y se volvió a recostar.

Regresó a la cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y agarró la botella. Vio el recipiente de caldo y pensó que Yuuri podría querer un poco.

—¿Te gustaría un poco caldo de pollo? Es del restaurante italiano al que suelo ir. Ellos mismos lo hacen. Tiene un poquito de ajo y perejil italiano, pero creo que podría calmar tu garganta —sugirió Viktor.

—Claro.

—¿Cuenco o taza?

—Taza, por favor.

—¡Una taza de caldo saliendo ahora mismo! —dijo Viktor

Vertió un poco de caldo dentro de una taza de cerámica y la metió en el microondas. Presionando algunos botones del microondas, se apoyó contra la mesada y esperó a que calentara. Cuando el artefacto sonó, abrió la puerta y tocó la taza, sacando rápidamente su mano antes de que se quemara la piel de los dedos. Buscó un guante de cocina en los cajones que tenía cerca, encontrando uno y volviendo al microondas. Cuidadosamente sacó la taza y la puso sobre la encimera.

—Necesita enfriarse un poco. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Viktor.

—¿Puedes buscar en el gabinete que está a lado del refrigerador? Debería haber una botella de acetaminofén. ¿Puedes traérmela?

—Claro —dijo él.

Viktor abrió la puerta y leyó las botellas. Cuando encontró el analgésico, lanzó la botella y la atrapó con su otra mano. Se dirigió de vuelta al living con la medicina y un vaso en sus manos. Le dio la botella a Yuuri, esperando que la abriera y pusiera unas cuantas pastillas en su mano. Este se metió las pastillas a la boca y agarró el vaso que Viktor le ofrecía, tomando suficiente gaseosa para poder tragar las pastillas. Le entregó el vaso a Viktor y lo miró dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienes portavasos? —preguntó Viktor.

—No, es una mesa de segunda mano. Realmente no me importa si quedan anillos por la humedad —gruñó Yuuri, tirándose de vuelta al sofá. Viktor pensó que su dolor debía estar empeorando al escuchar a Yuuri quejarse cuando su torso golpeó el sofá. 

—Sé que no es una maratón, pero traje algunas películas. ¿Tienes ganas de ver una? —preguntó.

—Eso suena genial. Necesito mantenerme despierto por un tiempo o sino nunca dormiré en la noche —dijo Yuuri.

—Realmente no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema para ti —musitó Viktor, sonriendo cuando Yuuri rio débilmente.

Viktor se agachó y levantó su bolso del suelo. Se sentó en la silla, dejando el bolso sobre su regazo. Buscó dentro de este hasta que encontró las películas, sacó los estuches que las contenían y se los dio a Yuuri. Él dio vuelta cada estuche y leyó los dorsos antes de entregarle de vuelta a Viktor uno de ellos.

—Yo tengo esta —dijo Yuuri. Era _Absolute Zero_. Miró detenidamente los otros dos estuches y le dio uno a Viktor. 

—¿Podemos ver esta? No la he visto antes —preguntó.

—Seguro. _Cat. 8_ , ¿eh? De hecho, es una mini serie. Prepárate para un horrible desastre solar —bromeó Viktor.

—Adelante —desafió Yuuri, pero sonando patético.

Viktor deslizó el disco dentro de la consola de juego y encendió la TV, entregándole a Yuuri el mando ya que no tenía idea de cómo navegar el sistema. Cuando hizo comenzar la película, Yuuri le devolvió el mando a Viktor y este lo dejó sobre la mesa. Vieron el primer episodio y mientras pasaban los créditos, Viktor miró hacia Yuuri.

—¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? —preguntó Viktor.

—Es realmente muy mala. La que sigue —dijo él.

Yuuri dirigió su mirada de vuelta a la pantalla, pero Viktor siguió mirándolo. Estaba más pálido y podía ver perlas de sudor en su frente. Estaba respirando con más dificultad y temblando ligeramente. 

—Yuuri, tomemos tu temperatura antes de que comience el siguiente episodio —sugirió Viktor

—Okay —dijo Yuuri, suspirando al ser atosigado. Abrió su boca y colocó el extremo del termómetro debajo de su lengua, cerrando su boca y mirando a su alrededor hasta que sonó.

—Bueno. Es oficial. ¡Estás enfermo! —bromeó Viktor.

—No. ¿En serio? Gracias, doc —se burló.

—¡Hey! No le faltes el respeto al profesional. Pero hablando en serio, estás enfermo —dijo Viktor, mostrándole la pantalla del artefacto.

39.5°

—Hace tiempo que no he estado así de enfermo —remarcó Yuuri, acostándose en el sofá.

—Le sucede a todos —dijo Viktor—. Ya que estoy parado, ¿quieres algo?

—Um, ¿puedo tomar un poco más de ese caldo? Es muy bueno. Vas a tener que decirme dónde lo conseguiste.

—Aún mejor, te llevaré ahí cuando te mejores. Tienen mucho más que tan solo caldo —sugirió Viktor.

—Okay.

—Puedes adelantarte y comenzar con el próximo episodio —sugirió Viktor.

—No me molesta esperar. ¿Qué no íbamos a verlo juntos? —preguntó él.

—Los primeros cinco minutos son una recapitulación. Confía en mí, no me pierdo nada.

Viktor regresó al living y le entregó a Yuuri la taza. Estaban cerca del final del segundo episodio cuando Viktor lo escuchó moverse. Giró su cabeza y vio como Yuuri se esforzaba por incorporarse.

—Viktor —dijo rápidamente, confiándole la taza. Este la tomó y Yuuri salió disparando del sofá hacia el baño, Viktor escuchando arcadas momentos después.

—Ah mierda —murmuró para sí mismo.

Viktor se levantó de su silla y se fue a la cocina, rebuscó en el interior de un cajón y eligió una gruesa toalla. Luego de mojarla, se dirigió al baño y al entrar sonrió tristemente al ver la figura acostada sobre el frio azulejo, con los ojos cerrados. Yuuri había tirado sus lentes sobre la encimera del baño y ahora estaban descansando dentro del lavamanos. Viktor los sacó, dobló y los dejó sobre la encimera. Se arrodillo frente a Yuuri, colocando una mano en su espalda.

—Yuuri, no puedes quedarte en el suelo —dijo gentilmente.

—Se siente bien —lloriqueó Yuuri.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, incorporándose de una sacudida y apresurándose para llegar al inodoro. Yuuri se agarró de los bordes de este, su cuerpo convulsionando mientras devolvía el contenido de su estómago dentro del inodoro. Viktor se agachó a su lado y frotó su espalda con suavidad. Yuuri estiró un brazo, tratando de alejarlo, pero carecía de fuerza para mover a Viktor.

—Yuuri, déjame ayudarte —dijo Viktor.

Los hombros de Yuuri se dejaron caer mientras continuó vomitando, a este punto sólo arcadas secas. Viktor cepillo hacia arriba el cabello de la nuca de Yuuri, apoyando la tolla sobre esta. Yuuri asintió mientras jadeaba por aire.

—Lo siento —clamó débilmente. Viktor continuó frotando su espalda mientras Yuuri se encorvaba de vuelta sobre el azulejo.

—No tienes que disculparte. Yo sólo quiero que te sientas mejor. Odio verte así.

—Odio sentirme así —dijo Yuuri, riéndose levemente mientras trataba de hacer una broma.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Quieres ir de vuelta al sofá? —preguntó Viktor, dándole a Yuuri una dulce sonrisa cuando éste asintió.

 Viktor le ayudó a levantarse y a volver al sofá. Regresó al baño y limpió el área, no queriendo que Yuuri se preocupara por tener que hacerlo cuando se mejorara. Al regresar al living, levanto la taza y el vaso y los llevó a la cocina. Luego de servir un poco más de gaseosa para Yuuri, lavó a mano los pocos platos que habían usado ese día. El rugir de su estómago le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que había comido en ese día había sido la barra proteica. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el recipiente de melón que había comprado del mercado. Encontró un tenedor en un cajón y regresó al living. Habían decidido pausar la película para que Yuuri pudiese descansar. Viktor estaba inmerso en un manuscrito y comiendo la fruta cuando escuchó movimiento proveniente del sofá.

—¿Yuuri?

La única respuesta fue un quejido. Viktor dejó el contenedor y los papeles sobre la mesa y fue a chequear a Yuuri. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, no se podía mantener quieto. El rosado rubor que había estado en sus mejillas todo el día ahora era de un brillante rojo. El sudor descendía lentamente por el costado de su cara, su rostro estaba arrugado, como si sintiese dolor.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor de nuevo, sacudiendo su hombro gentilmente. Yuuri ardía. Viktor se giró y agarró el termómetro de la mesa y rápidamente le sacó la cubierta de plástico, dejándola sobre esta.

—Yuuri, necesito que abras tu boca. Necesitamos tomar tu temperatura —urgió. No estaba escuchando. Viktor puso un pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Yuuri y con suavidad lo bajo. Empujó el termómetro debajo de la lengua de Yuuri, levantando su mandíbula y encendiéndolo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando este sonó y vio la pantalla.

40.5° 

_Oh Dios, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Piensa!_  

Yuuri necesitaba ayuda. Y la necesitaba ya. 

—Resiste, Yuuri. Volveré en un minuto.

Salió disparando del departamento y golpeó con su puño la puerta de Phichit, esperando treinta segundos antes de golpearla nuevamente, escuchando un grito desde adentro.

— _¡Jesús, estoy yendo!_

Viktor escuchó varios pestillos abrirse antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Hey Viktor, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Dónde estaciona Yuuri su auto? —preguntó Viktor, apresurando sus palabras. Phichit estaba confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito saber dónde estaciona Yuuri su auto. Necesito saberlo ahora —gruñó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas su auto? —preguntó Phichit, completamente desconcertado.

—Él está realmente enfermo, Phichit. Necesita ir al hospital.

Los ojos de Phichit se agrandaron y le hizo seña para que fueran al departamento de Yuuri. Phichit inhaló bruscamente cuando vio a Yuuri acostado en el sofá. Su respiración ahora era rápida. El corazón de Viktor se estaba rompiendo mientras miraba a Yuuri luchar.

—Phichit —dijo Viktor, sacándolo de su trance.

—Oh, sí. Su auto está en el garaje al otro lado de la calle. Siempre lo estaciona en el mismo lugar. Tomaré sus llaves y lo traeré al frente. Dame tu número. Te llamaré cuando esté ahí así puedes bajarlo.

—¿Este edificio tiene un ascensor? —preguntó Viktor.

—Sólo el ascensor de servicio y tienes que tener una llave —explicó Phichit. Viktor maldijo y miró de vuelta a Yuuri.

—Okay, voy a tener que cargarlo para bajar las escaleras. ¡Ve! —gritó, Phichit salió corriendo por la puerta luego de sacar las llaves de la mesita situada cerca de la puerta.

—Aguanta, cielo. Vamos a ayudarte. Te voy a ayudar para que te sientes. Necesitamos prepararte para irnos —dijo, empujando sus manos debajo de Yuuri y levantándolo gentilmente del sofá. 

Yuuri gimió, pero no puso ninguna resistencia, yaciendo sin fuerzas en los brazos de Viktor. Viktor lo dejó descansar contra su cuerpo por unos segundos, frotando su espalda. Su camiseta estaba saturada en sudor. Viktor enganchó un pie a través de la correa de su bolso y lo arrastró hacia él, se inclinó y sacó una camiseta de su interior. Tiró de la parte de abajo de la camiseta de Yuuri, pero sus manos fueron alejadas.

—No —se quejó.

—Necesitamos cambiar tu camiseta. La tuya está empapada. No quiero que te enfríes —explicó Viktor.

—No. No quiero que me veas —clamó suavemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Viktor, confundido.

—Mi cuerpo. Da asco —masculló Yuuri.

—Lo dudo mucho. Vamos, déjame ayudarte —urgió Viktor de nuevo.

Él estaba demasiado débil para resistirse, así que Viktor tiró la camiseta de Yuuri hacia arriba y la sacó por su cabeza. Sus ojos rápidamente miraron por debajo del pecho de Yuuri.

_Oh Yuuri, si tan sólo supieras cuan hermoso eres para mí._

Ayudó a Yuuri a ponerse una camiseta limpia y a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndolo ya que Yuuri se estaba apoyando en él pesadamente. Viktor lo sintió temblar y lo miró, viendo lágrimas caer lentamente por las mejillas de Yuuri.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Viktor.

—Tú también piensas que doy asco.

—No, Yuuri, estás lejos de dar asco. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto cuando te sientas mejor?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuuri, un ligero interés tintineado en su voz.

—Más que seguro —respondió Viktor, sonriéndole.

Arrastró a Yuuri afuera del departamento, cerrando el picaporte. No podía hacer nada con la cerradura ya que Phichit tenía las llaves. Ayudó a Yuuri a caminar por el corredor, pero se impacientó con su lento progresó. Necesitaban llegar al hospital, mientras más pronto, mejor.

—Yuuri, ¿crees que puedas agarrarte de mis hombros si te cargo en mi espalda? —preguntó Viktor.

—No sé. Sin energía. —murmuró.

—Lo sé, cielo. ¿Puedes intentarlo? Necesitamos llevarte abajo —dijo Viktor.

Su celular vibró y leyó el mensaje de Phichit. Presionó el botón de llamada y esperó a que el hombre respondiera.

—Hey, ¿puedes apagar el auto y subir? Necesito tu ayuda para bajarlo por las escaleras. Voy a tener que cargarlo y no creo que tenga la fuera para sostenerse —explicó Viktor.

— _Sí, estaré arriba en un minuto_ —respondió Phichit.

Viktor continuó sosteniendo a Yuuri mientras se dirigían a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras. Escuchó a alguien subir ruidosamente las escaleras y momentos después Phichit irrumpió por la puerta. Los apresuró y puso el otro brazo de Yuuri sobre sus hombros. Su velocidad se aceleró mientras prácticamente deslizaban los pies de Yuuri por el piso. Phichit sostuvo a Yuuri mientras Viktor se agachaba en frente de él. Yuuri colapsó contra su espalda y envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Viktor, reposando su cabeza contra Viktor y cerrando los ojos. Phichit los siguió mientras bajaban las escaleras, con una mano presionada contra la espalda de Yuuri. Cuando llegaron al auto, Viktor prometió que llamaría cuando supiese algo. Inclinó el asiento del pasajero hacia atrás y dejó con suavidad a Yuuri sobre este, abrochándole el cinturón y corriendo hacia el lado del conductor, despidiéndose de Phichit con la mano antes de acelerar.

 

* * *

  

Yuuri fue trasladado rápidamente cuando ingresaron a la sala de emergencia. Estaba completamente letárgico para cuando llegaron y Viktor tuvo que cargarlo para entrar. La enfermera de admisión tomó rápidamente sus signos vitales y los urgió a entrar a la habitación. Ella dejó una bata para que Yuuri se la pusiera, pero él no estaba en condiciones de vestirse por sí mismo.

—Yuuri —llamó Viktor con suavidad—. Necesito ponerte esta bata, así que necesito sacarte tu camiseta y pantalones. Sé que no te va a gusta, pero es necesario.

—No —se quejó de nuevo, luchando contra las manos de Viktor y tratando de apartarse de él.

—Si no te cambias, ellos van tener que cortar tu ropa pasa sacártela. Y tengo que decir que realmente me gusta la camiseta que estas usando.

—¿Gustar mi camiseta? —preguntó Yuuri débilmente.

—Sí, ya que es mía. Se ve muy bien ti, por cierto —dijo, siendo recompensado con una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri.

—¿Me dejarás que te ayude a cambiar? —preguntó, mirando a Yuuri asentir pero Viktor podía ver lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos cerrados.

—Ya no te gustaré más. Soy feo —lloró él.

Viktor colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuuri y dejó caer su rostro hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia. 

—Yuuri, abre tus ojos. Mírame —demandó, viendo los ojos de Yuuri abrirse—. Eres hermoso. Definitivamente no eres feo. Ahora, vamos a cambiarte.

Removió la camiseta y los pantalones que Yuuri estaba usando y le ayudó a ponerse la bata. Una enfermera llegó poco después y le puso una intravenosa. Le preguntó a Viktor qué había pasado ese día ya que Yuuri estaba demasiado letárgico para responder cualquier pregunta. Él le informó los síntomas que Yuuri estaba experimentando, qué había comido y bebido y los medicamentos que había tomado. No sabía si Yuuri tomaba algún medicamento de manera regular, pero le informó a la enfermera que le preguntaría a Phichit. La detuvo antes de que se fuera, una pregunta formándose en su interior.

—¿Cree que él va a recordar algo de esto? —preguntó.

—Probablemente no. Cuando un paciente tiene una fiebre así de alta y está letárgico, su cuerpo entra prácticamente en modo de combate. El cuerpo tiende a impedir la reconstrucción de los recuerdos. Puede ser que él recuerde pequeñas partes, pero lo más probable es que no recuerde mucho. —explicó ella.

—Ok, gracias —dijo él, exhalando fuertemente.

—Los dos hacen realmente una pareja adorable —dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Viktor.

—No estamos juntos, pero estoy trabajando en ello —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente, algo avergonzado.

 —Te deseo suerte. Puedo asegurar que realmente te preocupas por él.

Ella le sonrió y se fue. Había sido demasiado evidente con sus emociones por Yuuri, pero había estado extremadamente preocupado. Aún lo estaba. Odiaba que Yuuri tuviese que pasar por esto, pero Viktor estaba feliz de estar ahí para ayudar. Si bien no estaba deseando pasar la mayoría de la noche en la sala de emergencias, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había ningún lugar más en el que quisiera estar. 

El doctor entró poco tiempo después y le realizó a Yuuri un examen físico. Le dijo a Viktor que las glándulas en la garganta de Yuuri estaban muy inflamadas y su bazo se lo sentía agrandado. Sospechaba que era mononucleosis, pero tenían que hacer un examen de sangre para confirmarlo. Pidió un analgésico y medicamentos contra las náuseas para ayudar a que Yuuri se sintiese más cómodo. Viktor agradeció al doctor y esperó a que la enfermera volviera para extraer sangre.

Ella vino cerca de treinta minutos más tarde. Buscó con el tacto una vena, frunciendo el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna.

—Está deshidratado. ¿Puedes ayudarle bombeando su mano? Ayudará a que aparezcan las venas —preguntó la enfermera.

Viktor asintió y colocó su mano sobre la mano de Yuuri, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos contra esta. La enfermera encontró una, limpió su piel con alcohol y le dijo a Yuuri que iba a sentir un pinchazo a la cuenta de tres. Cuando Yuuri sintió la aguja contra su piel, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se retorció en la camilla. Ella alejó rápidamente la aguja y Viktor trató de calmarlo.

—No, no agujas —gimió.

—Ella necesita tomar una muestra de sangre, cielo. La necesitan para averiguar que te sucede. ¿Quieres agarrar mi mano? Puedes apretarla hasta romperla si lo necesitas —ofreció Viktor.

Yuuri colocó su mano en la de Viktor y la apretó fuertemente. Viktor apartó el pelo de Yuuri de su frente y le sonrió, diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Él se encogió de dolor cuando la enfermera insertó la aguja, pero se relajó cuando la mujer desató el torniquete, su pecho agitándose para cuando ella terminó. La enfermera inyectó dentro de la intravenosa la medicación que el doctor había ordenado. Antes de que se fuera le dijo a Viktor que iba a traer algunos fluidos para Yuuri, manifestando que eso probablemente calmaría el dolor en su cuerpo. Viktor le agradeció y regresó su atención de vuelta a Yuuri. Removió una mano del cabello de Yuuri, pero dejó que él continuara sosteniendo la otra.

—Más —dijo Yuuri con voz ronca.

—¿Más qué? —preguntó Viktor.

—Cabello —dijo él, tratando de llevar la mano de Viktor de vuelta a su cabeza.

Viktor rio suavemente y enredó sus dedos de vuelta entre los mechones negro azabache. A pesar de que estaba empapado con sudor, el cabello de Yuuri era increíblemente suave. Viktor deseaba poder pasar sus dedos por su cabello durante toda la noche. Cuando Yuuri cayó dormido poco después, Viktor removió su mano del cabello del chico y descansó su cabeza contra la barandilla de la camilla.

 

* * *

 

El doctor regresó horas más tarde, informándole a Viktor que de hecho Yuuri si tenía mononucleosis. Iba a prescribirle un paquete de esteroides y le daría una fuerte dosis de esteroides para que se recuperara más rápido. Yuuri necesitaría tomarse los siguientes diez días libres del trabajo ya que sus síntomas eran muy severos. Necesitaba descansar por completo durante al menos cinco. No podía levantar nada que superase los 6 kilos durante tres a cuatro semanas ya que su bazo podría rasgarse. Le tomaría un par de meses para recuperar su energía por completo. Viktor agradeció al doctor antes de que se fuera y regresó junto a Yuuri, viendo aquellos ojos marrón chocolate mirándolo.

—Hey —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Yuuri, dedicándole a Viktor una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes, así que Viktor asumió que debía estar sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor. Ya no estoy tan adolorido —respondió.

—Eso es bueno, pero te inyectaron muchos fluidos y morfina.

—Ah, entonces es por eso que me siento borracho —dijo Yuuri, soltando una suave risita cuando Viktor se rio de él.

—Sí, disfrútalo. No durará mucho —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Sabemos lo que me pasa?

—Tienes mononucleosis —reveló Viktor— ¿A quién estuviste besando, Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuuri se sonrojó, pero este sólo podía ser visto en sus orejas ya que su rostro aún estaba ruborizado por la fiebre.

—¿Qué? ¡A nadie! Te lo diría si lo hubiese hecho —protestó, Viktor levantando suavemente su cabeza para calmarlo.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —dijo Viktor.

—Oh, ok. ¿Te importa si duermo otra vez? No puedo creer lo cansado que me siento.

—Hazlo. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —respondió Viktor.

—Gracias, Viktor. Por todo. Creo que eres el mejor amigo que alguna vez tuve. Sólo no se lo digas a Phichit ¿Si?

Viktor rió.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri fue dado de alta cerca del amanecer. La enfermera revisó con Viktor las instrucciones de alta: Yuuri no podía quedarse solo por los siguiente dos o tres días, necesitaba una gran cantidad de fluidos y tomar su medicina como estaba prescripta. Su garganta se sentiría adolorida por alrededor de siete días así que ella recomendó píldoras para la garganta y enjuagues de sal. Tenía que hacerse un control con su doctor de cabecera dentro de cuatro días, pero le dijo que regresara si empeoraba antes de esa fecha. Viktor le agradeció y ayudó a Yuuri a ponerse su ropa. Le envió un mensaje a Phichit mientras esperaba a Yuuri afuera del baño, diciéndole que tenía mononucleosis y que tardaría en recuperarse. También le dijo que se quedaría con Yuuri ya que no podía estar solo. Phichit sólo le respondió con un enorme emoticón sonriente.

El viaje de regreso al departamento fue en su mayoría tranquilo, pero Viktor podía sentir los ojos de Yuuri sobre él. El camino estaba prácticamente vació, así que podía darse el lujo de echar un vistazo o dos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Viktor

—¿Fue mi imaginación o la enfermera dijo que no podía quedarme solo?

—Nop, es real. Lo bueno que es que traje un poco de ropa y trabajo. Vamos a pasar el tiempo juntos por los próximos días —respondió Viktor.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso —protestó Yuuri— ¿Y por qué trajiste ropas?

—No sabía que tan enfermo estabas o cuantas películas querrías ver. Realmente no me gusta volver a casa caminando a las tres o cuatro de la mañana, así que iba a preguntarte si podía dormir en tu sofá. Y no me lo estás pidiendo, yo me estoy ofreciendo. Y no, no vas disuadirme. Así que sólo resígnate. Considéralo un tiempo para afianzar lazos.

Sonrió cuando Yuuri soltó una risita. Aún era algo débil, pero allí estaba.

—Hey, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que aquel choque fue probablemente lo mejor que alguna vez me haya pasado. Pude conocerte. Eres una maravillosa persona, Viktor Nikiforov —confesó, arrastrando ligeramente sus palabras. 

—¿Ese eres tú o las drogas hablando? —bromeó Viktor, pero su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

—Hmm —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole con picardía—. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

—Bueno, gracias —respondió—, y también estoy agradecido de haberte conocido. Creo que vamos a tener una amistad de por vida.

Yuuri asintió y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Viktor miró al asiento del pasajero cuando escuchó un suave ronquido y suspiró felizmente.

_Es lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí también, Yuuri. Sinceramente espero que podamos tener más que una eterna amistad._

_Creo que te amo, Yuuri Katsuki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo se sentirán ustedes pero yo chillé como loca y morí con ese final.  
> Creo que te amo, Yuuri Katsuki.
> 
> Ay. Mi corazón. 
> 
> Dejando eso de lado, pasaron varias cosas en este cap, y debo decirlo: Viktor es un amor. 
> 
> Yuuri tardará en recuperarse y aun quedaron asuntos que deben hablar cuando se sienta mejor. 
> 
> *cof cof* _Te dejaré de gustar. Soy feo_ *cof cof* Tienen mucho de qué hablar. Ya cásense por favor. 
> 
> Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer nuestra humilde traducción y acompañarnos en este largo y hermoso viaje! Hasta el próximo finde.
> 
> Love,  
> Tereklaine.


	5. Best Present Ever. Of All Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras que Yuuri se recupera de su enfermedad, está conmovido por las acciones de Viktor.
> 
> Desde su visita a emergencias hace dos semanas, Yuuri había estado completamente en reposo. Esto era lo peor que recordaba haberse sentido. Su cuerpo dolía y quería un trasplante de garganta ya que la suya le lastimaba demasiado. Pasó los primeros días mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Habían sido unas dos semanas extremadamente duras. 
> 
> Sin embargo, Viktor permaneció a su lado en todo momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí un capitulo cortito de esta bella historia, aun así, muy importante para el avance en la "relación" que tienen Viktor y Yuuri <3  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
>   
>  __  
>  **TRADUCTORA:**   
>  Tereklaine   
>  __  
>    
>  **BETA:**   
>  Lilaluux   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PORTADA**
> 
>  
> 
>   [](https://ibb.co/f3CeyJ)  
>   
> 

Desde su visita a emergencias hace dos semanas, Yuuri había estado completamente en reposo. Esto era lo peor que recordaba haberse sentido. Su cuerpo dolía y quería un trasplante de garganta ya que la suya le lastimaba demasiado. Pasó los primeros días mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Habían sido unas dos semanas extremadamente duras.

Sin embargo, Viktor permaneció a su lado en todo momento.

Viktor era increíble. Los primeros días habían sido cansadores. Yuuri aún tenía fiebre alta, aunque no tan mala como el primer día. A pesar de que Yuuri no recordaba todo ya que estaba en una neblina inducida por la fiebre, sabía que Viktor no se había apartado de su lado. Literalmente. Viktor dormía en el piso a lado de su cama. Cada vez que Yuuri despertaba, él estaba a su lado, listo para atenderlo. Viktor sólo dejaba la habitación para buscar comida y bebida de la cocina o usar el baño. Llevaba a Yuuri al sofá así él podía cambiar y lavar las sábanas. Pero nunca lo dejó completamente solo. Esperaba hasta que Phichit estuviese en casa, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su amigo de toda la vida mientras que él bajaba hacia el cuarto de lavado. Ayudaba a Yuuri a cambiarse con ropas frescas cuando las suyas se empapaban con sudor. Yuuri había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su fiebre disminuyó, sólo para regresar horas más tarde.

Al tercer día Yuuri estaba más coherente y había migrado hacia el living. Pasaba horas mirando TV o leyendo, pero lo que más disfrutaba era escuchar hablar a Viktor. Le contaba historias de San Petersburgo, compartía su experiencia como editor o explicaba la personalidad de varios de los autores con los que trabajaba. Yuuri le preguntó acerca de Bernard Jenkins, el autor de _Triumvirate Chronicles._

—Bernard —Viktor miró fijamente, riendo bajito—. Bernard es único en su clase. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pensé que  era un egocéntrico imbécil. Irritaba a todos en la oficina. Pero una vez que leí el manuscrito del primer volumen, me di cuenta del talento que tenía el hombre. Estaba intrigado por la historia, pero le ofrecí mi honesto consejo de cómo podría mejorarla. Él escuchó mis ideas atentamente. A pesar de que en ese momento se burló de mí, unos años después me dijo que me admiró luego de aquel encuentro. Me dijo que yo era un cojonudo pero que le agradaba. Hemos tenido una gran relación desde entonces, aunque constantemente intercambiamos golpes. No le digas a nadie, pero él es un gran tipo. Probablemente me golpearía si escuchara eso, diciendo que tiene una reputación que mantener.

Yuuri rió, pensando cómo sería conocer al autor. Sabía que el siguiente volumen de la serie saldría en unos meses. No podía esperar.

—¿Hey Viktor?

—¿Hey Yuuri?

—¿Crees que él tendrá una firma de libros cuando el nuevo volumen salga? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Oh, por supuesto. Ya hemos agendado para él un tour por treinta librerías. Comienza acá ya que es su ciudad natal —explicó Viktor.

— ¿Los editores usualmente asisten a esos eventos?

—Sip. Ya que soy su editor principal seré requerido estar allí. Aun así, las disfruto. Me pagan por quedarme en una librería todo el día —dijo él, guiñando cuando Yuuri soltó una risita.

—Me gustaría conocer a Bernard. Tal vez él pueda firmar mi nueva copia cuando la compre —dijo Yuuri esperanzadamente.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? —preguntó Viktor, mirando como sus ojos se iluminaban—. Es en el segundo jueves de junio, así que con suerte no tendrás que trabajar. Usualmente tenemos una cena de celebración después del evento, así que si quieres puedes venir a eso también.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuuri con tanto entusiasmo como podía demostrar. 

—En serio. Sería agradable tener a alguien además de Bernard con quien hablar. Me agrada el tipo pero pasar ocho horas con él es un poco intenso —admitió Viktor.

Yuuri le pidió a Viktor que agendara la firma de libros en su teléfono, sabiendo que se olvidaría. Quería tener el día libre.  Le agradeció a Viktor cuando este le devolvió el dispositivo, pero frunció el ceño cuando Viktor le molestó por su protector de pantalla e imagen de fondo. Era el personaje principal de _Triumvirate Chronicles_.

—Sí, estás obsesionado —bromeó Viktor.

—Cállate —murmuró.

* * *

 

 Yuuri le gritó a Viktor cuando se enteró que éste se había tomado los próximos diez días libres del trabajo. Aun si, Viktor no le prestó atención, explicado que no se había tomado vacaciones en cinco años así que se lo merecía. Yuuri le reprendió, diciendo que debería haber guardado el tiempo para ir a algún lugar interesante. Se sonrojó cuando Viktor dijo que eso era lo que exactamente hacía.

_¿Cómo hace para siempre hacerme sentir especial?_

Yuuri se lo preguntó al día siguiente después de ser colmado con otro halago. 

—¿Hey Viktor? —preguntó.

 —¿Hey Yuuri? —respondió Viktor, sonriendo cuando Yuuri soltó una risita. 

—¿Por qué siempre me halagas y dices cosas tan maravillosas?

 Viktor frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento. Asumió que Yuuri no había recordado la noche en la que estuvieron en emergencias ya que no había mencionado nada al respecto, así que Viktor lo había dejado pasar y había controlado su creciente atracción. Yuuri había declarado que quería una amistad y Viktor no iba a presionar. A pesar de que adoraba a Yuuri, no quería asustarlo. 

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

 —No lo sé. Phichit nunca ha hecho algo de lo que tú haces. Tal vez sea cosa de rusos —respondió, con un suave sonrojo tocando sus mejillas.

  _Dios, cuánto amo ese sonrojo._

—Debe ser —concordó Viktor, aunque muy adentro suyo sabía que no era verdad.

* * *

 

 Phichit vino unos días después para cuidar a Yuuri mientras que Viktor iba por comestibles. La garganta de Yuuri aun dolía y se estaba quedando sin cosas que pudiera comer. Viktor aprendió que Yuuri estaba obsesionado por el helado italiano. También quería ir a una tienda departamental cercana ya que el departamento necesitaba algunas cosas. Rió suavemente para sí mismo, pensando en cuan doméstico era esto.

_Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto._

 Compró varios ítems para el hogar de Yuuri y se dirigió a la pequeña tienda que estaba a una cuadra del complejo de departamentos. Recordando lo rápido que Yuuri se había acabado el helado, agarró todas las cajas de helado italiano del estante y las tiró dentro del pequeño carro. El empleado se rió de él cuando Viktor le preguntó si podían ordenar más.

—¿Ocho cajas no son suficientes? —bromeó el hombre.

— Mi amigo tiene mono. Esto es la única cosa que quiere.

El empleado prometió que ordenarían un doble cargamento para el próximo camión, explicando que llegaría ese fin de semana. Viktor le agradeció profusamente, pagó por todo e hizo su camino de vuelta al departamento de Yuuri. Gruñó en su camino por las escaleras, preguntándose por qué no había pensado en el ascenso cuando compró tantas cosas. Hizo malabares con las bolsas cuando llegó al departamento, tratando de agarrar el picaporte. Cuando finalmente logró entrar, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, agradeciendo a los dioses de que no hubiese comprado nada que pudiera romperse. Agradeciendo a Phichit antes de que se fuera, Viktor miró hacia el sofá, pensando que Yuuri estaba dormido.

Yuuri se sentó, dedicándole a Viktor una sonrisa. Cuando Yuuri se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él, Viktor podía ver que estaba temblando. Extendió su mano para tomar una bolsa pero Viktor agarró su brazo y gentilmente tiró de él de vuelta al sofá.

—Pensé que necesitarías una mano. Compraste un montón de cosas —dijo Yuuri.

—Pensaste mal. Se supone que debes descansar —le reprendió Viktor, frunciendo el ceño—. Ve a acostarte.

Viktor apuntó hacia el sofá, esperando a que se retirara. Levantó una ceja cuando Yuuri rodó los ojos y se arrastró hacia el sofá.

—Sí, Papi —respondió Yuuri sarcásticamente.

El corazón de Viktor se detuvo por un momento.

_Oh dios, no me hagas eso._

—Veo que alguien se siente mejor —observó Viktor, aclarando su garganta y tratando de distraerse guardando las compras.

* * *

 

 El último de día de las vacaciones de Viktor llegó. Yuuri estaba triste de que tuviese que regresar al trabajo, pero se dio cuenta que no podía monopolizar el tiempo de Viktor para siempre. Viktor prometió que regresaría todos los días después del trabajo para ver cómo estaba, incluso ofreciéndose quedarse si Yuuri lo necesitaba. Yuuri le aseguró que estaría bien ya que no había tenido fiebre en más de una semana y estaba comenzando a comer comida solida de nuevo.

Phichit se quedó con él cuando Viktor dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina. Tenía un montón de papeles esperando su firma y necesitaba organizar la pila de manuscritos antes de volver a la rutina. Viktor también reveló que tenía que recoger una sorpresa para Yuuri.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó Phichit.

—Sí —dijo Yuuri distraídamente. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en el video juego que estaba jugando, pero decidió guardarlo y apagar la consola. Dedujo que Phichit querría toda su atención para esta conversación.

—¿Qué creas que sea? —preguntó.

—No tengo idea —respondió Yuuri.

Phichit rió de repente, causando que su amigo le frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Yuuri.

—¿Te das cuenta que revisas tu celular cada dos minutos? —lo molestó Phichit.

—No, no lo hago —dijo Yuuri, viendo a su amigo levantar una ceja cuestionablemente—. Ok, lo hago. Viktor podría mandar un texto. Aunque debe estar realmente ocupado. Normalmente ya me habría escrito.

Phichit explotó en risas, doblándose y agarrando su abdomen. Se sentó, tratando de recuperar su aliento y secar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —protestó Yuuri.

—¡Sientes algo por él!

Phichit era el único que sabía que a Yuuri le atraían tanto los hombres como las mujeres, pero más los hombres. Le encantaba volver a Yuuri carmesí y le estaba constantemente señalando a los chicos siempre que salían. A pesar de que esto lo irritaba, sabía que Phichit en el fondo tenía las mejores de las intenciones.

¿Pero Phichit estaba en lo cierto? Disfrutaba inmensamente pasar su tiempo con Viktor, haciéndolo sentir especial a pesar de que Yuuri creía que esto sólo era su encanto natural. Él hacia eso con todos con quien se cruzara. Viktor se había tomado tiempo del trabajo para cuidarlo mientras se estaba recuperando. Estaba seguro que Phichit haría lo mismo, pero estaba conmovido de que Viktor lo haya hecho. Sólo pensarlo causó una cálida sensación recorrer a través su cuerpo. La realización lo golpeó como un camión Mack y miró fijamente a Phichit, con ojos muy abiertos.

—Creo que es verdad —admitió tranquilamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando Phichit de nuevo se rió de él.

—Oh, no es “creer”, mi querido Yuuri, es “saber” ¡Lo sientes! Sólo acéptalo. Y ve adonde te lleva —aconsejó Phichit.

—No puedo hacer eso —Yuuri hizo un mohín—. Sólo somos amigos. Ni siquiera sé si él estaría interesado. Probablemente es hetero. Y además, ¿quién diablos estaría interesado en mí?

—Yuuri, tienes que parar con este auto-desprecio. ¡Serías un buen partido para cualquiera! Eres lindo, eres amable, eres divertido. Te comprometes con cualquier amistad en la que estás. Sé que nunca antes has tenido una relación romántica, pero serías completamente dedicado si estuvieras en una. Sé que lo serías.

—Pfff, lo dudo —protestó Yuuri—. No hay manera de que algo más salga de esto.

—Ah, ajá —murmuró Phichit, sin convencerse por completo.

Esta conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando al sujeto de su conversación. Viktor les sonrió ampliamente, luchando con la enorme caja que llevaba.

—¿Pesada? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Extremadamente —respondió Viktor—. Hey ¡tengo algunas buenas noticias!

—Oh, ¿en serio? Habla —demandó Phichit.

— La malvada bruja de _Integral_ se retira. Aparentemente tuvo una crisis la semana pasada, preparó una carta de renuncia y se la tiró en la cara al presidente de la compañía. Ya están planeando la fiesta para cuando se vaya.

Yuuri rió suavemente. Sabía que Viktor odiaba a la editora en jefe tanto como lo hacía todo el resto. Viktor le había contado acerca de cómo todos caminaban con cuidado a su alrededor, tratando de no invocar su ira.

—¿Cuándo es su último día? —preguntó Yuuri.

—El próximo viernes. Creo que todos van a ir a un bar cercano a celebrar después del trabajo. Si te sientes bien, ¿quieres venir? —preguntó Viktor.

—Sí, Yuuri, deberías ir —dijo Phichit animadamente. Yuuri le dedicó a su amigo una mirada poco divertida, sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Phichit.

—¿No tienes un lugar donde estar? —protestó.

Phichit se rió pero tomó aquello como su señal para irse. Se detuvo en la puerta y se giró, moviendo sus cejas y sonriéndole maliciosamente a Yuuri. Él indicó la puerta, ordenando a Phichit que se fuera. Viktor miró a la puerta y luego a Yuuri, totalmente confundido acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—Nada. ¿Qué hay en la caja? —preguntó Yuuri, cambiando el tema.

—Tu sorpresa —dijo Viktor. Llevó la caja hacia la mesa y la dejó sobre la superficie. La mesa crujió por el peso extra.

—¿Subiste cargando eso por las escalaras? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Sí. Créeme, no fue divertido.

—Ya lo creo —respondió y volvió su atención hacia la caja.

—Oh, Bernard firmó tus libros. Están ahí con tu sorpresa —dijo Viktor como si nada, pero Yuuri vio sus ojos resplandecer, prácticamente estallando con anticipación.

—¿En serio? —dijo Yuuri entusiasmadamente.

—Sip. Ábrela —dijo, gesticulando hacia la caja.

Yuuri levantó gentilmente la tapa y la dejó sobre el sofá. Miró adentro y jadeó, sacando libro tras libro hasta que tuvo pilas a su alrededor. Encontró uno que no reconoció.

—Tú… qué… ¿Cómo? —balbuceó Yuuri.

—Sólo tienes siete libros de la serie de _Triumvirate Chronicles._ No llegué a preguntarle a Bernard hasta después de que te enfermaste si firmaría tus libros, pero quería hacerlo aún mejor. Le pregunté si podía tener la serie completa de la edición coleccionable en tapa dura. Fue su idea agregar la copia inédita, pero no puedes dejar que nadie la vea. Podría meterme en problemas por eso —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole suavemente.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que Yuuri pudo decir.

—Busca el primero. Ese es el que él personalizó— sugirió Viktor.

Yuuri buscó entre las varias pilas hasta que encontró el primer libro de la serie. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje en la primera página.

 

_Para Yuuri, mi fan número uno,_

_Cuando el idiota de mi editor se me acercó preguntando si podía comprar la_ _serie completa de la edición coleccionable en tapa dura, simplemente puse mis ojos en blanco y golpee su cabeza. Él es el editor de mi compañía editorial, por el amor de Dios, podría sólo haberlos sacado del almacén. Pero él fue firme. Me explicó que eran para su mejor amigo quien instantáneamente había caído absorto y enamorado por Triumvirate Chronicles. No suele suceder muy a menudo, pero estaba conmovido. Viktor nunca antes me pidió un favor, así que me sentí obligado a ayudarle. Nunca antes lo vi tan entusiasmado. Así que, debo agradecerte por ayudarle a conseguir una vida. Realmente creo que tú eres la razón. He incluido mi trabajo más reciente. Espero que lo disfrutes. Eres el único además de Viktor y yo que lo lee antes de su lanzamiento._

_Sinceramente,_

_Bernard._

_PD: Mantén a ese idiota en línea._ _Lo necesita._

—¿Tú hiciste esto por mí? —preguntó Yuuri, estupefacto.

—Sí. Imaginé que esto podría darte algo que hacer mientras estuvieses recostado —dijo Viktor. 

—Pero él dijo que te ofreciste a pagar por ellos. 

—Ese cretino. Se suponía que no debía decir nada —se quejó Viktor 

—¿Por qué, Viktor? ¿Por qué harías esto por mí? —preguntó, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

—Quería hacer algo especial para ti. Estuviste muy decaído las pasadas dos semanas e increíblemente aburrido. Sabía que te gustaría esto —admitió Viktor.

—¿Pero la edición coleccionable? ¿Y la serie completa? ¿Y la nueva historia? —balbuceó Yuuri. Viktor le sonrió, complacido con su reacción.

—Te lo mereces, Yuuri. Y tienes que llenar ese vacío estante —bromeó, indicando una pared cercana.

Yuuri simplemente lo miró fijamente por varios segundos. Viktor se preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza, viéndolo morder su labio inferior.

—Párate —demandó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Viktor.

—Párate —repitió Yuuri.

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla. Yuuri saltó del sofá y se lanzó hacia Viktor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron ante el repentino contacto, pero sonrió y pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yuuri. Sostuvo la cabeza de Yuuri contra su pecho, aflojando el agarre cuando él giro su cabeza.

_Yuuri, no sabes por cuánto tiempo quise hacer esto._

—Gracias, Viktor. 

—De nada. ¿Debo suponer que te gusto tu sorpresa? —preguntó Viktor. 

—Es el mejor regalo que he recibido. En mi vida.

 —¿De todos los tiempos?

 —De todos los tiempos —concordó Yuuri.

 Se alejó segundos después y fue a la cocina, Viktor observó como seleccionaba el sabor de helado italiano que quería y sacaba una cuchara del lavaplatos. Regresó al sofá y se sentó. Tomó un par de bocados de la delicia helada, pero miró hacia arriba.

 —¿Qué? —preguntó Yuuri luego de darse cuenta que Viktor lo estaba mirando y le sonreía—. Me estás sonriendo como un idiota.

 —Sólo estoy feliz de que estés feliz —admitió.

 Yuuri le dedicó a Viktor aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba y volvió a su helado italiano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre, nos encantaría saber su opinión del fic! No sean tímidos y comenten, queremos fangirlear a lo grande XD 
> 
> Dos cosas:  
> 1 - Yuuri y su _"Sí, Papi"_ afectó tanto a Viktor como a muchas mas. De eso estoy segura.  
>  2 - Damas y caballeros, Bernard ha dejado en claro que es un Viktuuri shipper. Amo tanto a ese tipo.
> 
> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! 
> 
> Love,  
> Tereklaine.


	6. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de regresar del trabajo, Viktor estaba anonadado por una decisión de la compañía editorial.
> 
> Había vuelto al trabajo hace ya tres semanas. Realmente odiaba regresar y dejar solo a Yuuri, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Las buenas noticias eran que sólo tuvo que lidiar con la Bruja Malvada de Integral por una semana más. La oficina contribuyó para comprarle flores como regalo de despedida, pero después del trabajo esa noche todos ellos celebraron. La alegría de que por fin esa mujer se haya largado era absoluta. 
> 
> Estaba triste porque Yuuri no pudo ir esa noche. Él aún no se sentía muy bien y había optado por quedarse en casa. Viktor ofreció saltearse la juntada y pasar tiempo con él, pero Yuuri había insistido en que se reuniera con sus compañeros de trabajo. Aceptó a regañadientes, prometiendo que terminaría luego de hacer acto de presencia durante una hora más o menos.
> 
> Pero esto. Esto era demasiado. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba a la voz de la razón. 
> 
> Necesitaba a Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como la misma autora lo dijo, ya nos estamos acercando a lo bueno, gente. Aun asi, la tortura seguirá por un poquito más. Este fic es fiel a la etiqueta slow build/slow burn (progreso lento). Demasiado. Aún falta que nuestros chicos crezcan personalmente un poco más e introducir algunos personajes más que serán importantes para la historia.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer esta traducción, espero que disfruten este capítulo.
> 
> Prepárense para fangirlear.
> 
> **¡Aclaración de notas! ******  
> Si quieren saber que significan las palabras subrayadas, solo apreten el número que está a lado de la palabra. Eso los llevará a las notas. Luego presionen el Volver de esa nota para regresar adonde estaban leyendo.  
>  __  
>  **TRADUCTORAS:**  
> Tereklaine  
>  __  
> Lilaluux  
>   
>  **BETA:**  
> Lilaluux  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/f3CeyJ)  
>   
> 

Miró fijamente la caja sobre su escritorio, el zumbido en su mente haciéndose más fuerte. No podía pensar en nada salvo una cosa: De ninguna manera, de ninguna maldita manera.

Había vuelto al trabajo hace ya tres semanas. Realmente odiaba regresar y dejar solo a Yuuri, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Las buenas noticias eran que sólo tuvo que lidiar con la Bruja Malvada de _Integral_ por una semana más. La oficina contribuyó para comprarle flores como regalo de despedida, pero después del trabajo esa noche todos ellos celebraron. La alegría de que por fin esa mujer se haya largado era absoluta.

Estaba triste porque Yuuri no pudo ir esa noche. Él aún no se sentía muy bien y había optado por quedarse en casa. Viktor ofreció saltearse la juntada y pasar tiempo con él, pero Yuuri había insistido en que se reuniera con sus compañeros de trabajo. Aceptó a regañadientes, prometiendo que terminaría luego de hacer acto de presencia durante una hora más o menos.

Yuuri había vuelto al trabajo esa semana luego de prometerle que dejaría que sus compañeros de trabajo levantaran todo. Viktor ni siquiera quería que levantara su mochila. Yuuri se burló y murmuró algo acerca de ser sobreprotector, pero Viktor se mantuvo firme, no queriendo que sufriera una recaída. Yuuri había pasado por mucho las pasadas semanas, no necesitaba pasar por más.

Pero esto. Esto era demasiado. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba a la voz de la razón.

Necesitaba a Yuuri.

Recogió su celular y presionó el botón de llamada rápida, esperando que Yuuri no estuviese enfrascado en un proyecto del cual no pudiese alejarse. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, estaba demasiado ansioso. Sentía las mariposas en su estómago lentamente convertirse en nausea. Necesitaba calmarse. Viktor contó los tonos, silenciosamente orando que contestara.

_—Yuuri Katsuki_

_Gracias a Dios. Yuuri, te necesito._

—Yuuri —dijo Viktor, con voz tensa.

 _—Hey —_ dijo él. Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

—Yuuri —repitió.

 _—Creo que la respuesta correcta es ‘Hey a ti también’—_ bromeó Yuuri.

Viktor no podía hablar, el silenció duro demasiado tiempo.

_—¿Viktor? ¿Qué sucede?_

—No sé qué hacer —susurró.

 _—¿Qué está pasando, Viktor? —_ demandó Yuuri, la preocupación tintineando en su voz.

—La junta directiva ha estado teniendo reuniones para determinar quién sería el próximo Editor en Jefe ya que Gloria entregó su renuncia. Nadie estaba preocupado por eso. Sabíamos que Dave lo tendría ya que él es el más calificado para el trabajo y todos lo aman —dijo Viktor, haciendo una pausa para tomar un tembloroso respiro.

 _—Ok... —_ dijo Yuuri, instándole para que continuara.

—Llegaron a una decisión esta mañana. Ellos no eligieron a Dave —dijo él, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido y sus palmas volviéndose sudorosas.

 _—¿A quién eligieron? —_ preguntó Yuuri.

—Ellos me eligieron a mí —dijo suavemente.

_—¿Hablas en serio?_

—Tan serio como un infarto al corazón. Estoy mirando mi nueva tarjeta de negocios mientras hablamos.

 _—¡Viktor! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —_ gritó Yuuri, causando que Viktor alejara el teléfono de su oreja. Lo acercó de nuevo cuando escuchó el volumen más bajo.

—No, no lo es —dijo Viktor preocupado—. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡No sé cómo ser un editor en jefe! ¿Qué tal si lo arruino? ¿Qué tal si tomo una decisión equivocada? ¡Estoy a cargo de toda esta oficina ahora, Yuuri! ¡No sé si estoy listo para esa responsabilidad!

 _—Viktor, respira profundamente —_ sugirió Yuuri, esperando hasta que escuchó a Viktor inhalar y exhalar lentamente. 

 _—Ellos no te habrían elegido si no tuviesen fe y confiaran en ti, Viktor —_ Continuó Yuuri _—. Vas a hacerlo genial. Eres creativo. Eres fuerte. Trabajas bien con todo aquel que se baja de ese ascensor. Te preocupas por tus empleados. Y, sobre todo, eres un estupendo editor._

—No sé —susurró Viktor, su voz temblando una vez más—. Tengo mucho miedo de arruinarlo.

_—¿Quieres que vaya para allá? Estoy más o menos a siete cuadras de ti. Puedo estar allí en veinte minutos o menos._

—No, yo sólo… —se detuvo, para poder juntar sus acelerados pensamiento—. Necesitaba hablar contigo. Sabía que me ayudaría, y así fue. Inmensamente. Gracias, Yuuri.

 _—¿Estás seguro? Honestamente no me importa —_ ofreció Yuuri.

Se sentía mal por Viktor. Nunca lo había visto expresar inseguridad o duda. Sintió gran compasión por él, eso hacía a Viktor más humano.

—Estoy seguro —le aseguró Viktor—, pero ¿puedo ir esta noche? Creo que voy a necesitar desestresarme de la peor manera.

 _—Por supuesto —_ dijo Yuuri _—. Sabes que eres bienvenido en cualquier momento._

—Gracias —dijo Viktor—. Te veré esta noche.

_—Sip. Si necesitas cualquier cosa o sólo necesitas hablar, llámame. No me importa lo que esté haciendo, lo dejaré y tendrás mi completa atención._

Viktor sonrió débilmente. Había pensado durante dos meses que Yuuri era lo mejor que le había sucedido, y había acabado de reafirmar esa resolución.

—Gracias. Si enloquezco de nuevo, te llamaré. Puede ser que hoy termine llamándote veinte veces —dijo, sonriendo genuinamente cuando Yuuri rió.

_—No hay problema. Te permitiré ponerte en contacto. Felicidades, Editor en Jefe._

Viktor estaba sonriendo para el momento en el que colgó el teléfono. 

 

* * *

 

 El resto de la mañana pasó aturdida. Tuvo una reunión con la junta de directores y el presidente, una con los editores principales, y una con los editores generales. Estaba agotado después de la última reunión, pero el presidente insistió en anunciar su ascenso a sus compañeros de trabajo. Se sintió incómodo al escuchar hablar al presidente, sentía que el hombre estaba exagerando sus logros y aptitudes. Hablaba y hablaba acerca de cómo Viktor era un trabajador destacado y uno de los editores más talentosos con quien había tenido el placer de trabajar. Cuando finalmente reveló que Viktor era el nuevo Editor en Jefe, todo el piso estalló en excitados aplausos. Él siempre se había llevado bien con sus compañeros, pero no tenía idea que lo admiraran tanto. Luego de decir algunas palabras y agradecerles, les pidió a todos que regresaran a sus tareas. Se paró ahí por varios minutos y miró a sus compañeros, sus _empleados,_ volver al trabajo. Saltó cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

_¿Sigues ahí?_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Pensando en ti y enviándote energías positivas._

_**Yuuri**_

 

Viktor sonrió, agradecido por la consideración de Yuuri. Escribió un mensaje y presionó el botón de enviar.

 

_Honestamente, he estado muy ocupado para pensar acerca de eso._

_Esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de respirar en toda la mañana._

_El presidente acaba de anunciar mi ascenso a todos._

_Estaban emocionados, por cierto. No me esperaba eso._

_~V_

Su teléfono vibró minutos después.

 

_Claro que estaban emocionados. Eres una gran persona._

_¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar juntos?_

_Pensé que podrías necesitar el apoyo moral y tal vez un descanso._

_**Yuuri**_

_Me encantaría, pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer._

_¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento?_

_~V_

_Por supuesto. Te veo esta noche._

_**Yuuri**_

Sonrió y regresó a su oficina. Miró alrededor de la habitación dándose cuenta que tenía un montón que empacar y no tenía idea por dónde comenzar.

 

* * *

 

 La tarde llegó demasiado rápido y él todavía no había llenado ni la primera caja. Había estado prácticamente mirando a la nada todo el día. Volvió su atención a la pila de manuscritos sobre su escritorio. Tendría que reasignarlos a otros editores. Se quejó cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaría contratar o promover a otro editor principal. También quería hablar con Dave. Necesitaba asegurarse que no había resentimientos entre ellos y supuso que debería resolverlo ahora. Presionó el botón en su intercomunicador y esperó a que su asistente contestara.

 _—Sí, ¿Viktor? —_ preguntó ella.

—Sasha. ¿Puedes pedirle a Dave que venga a mi oficina?

_—Claro. Lo enviaré para allá cuando llegue aquí._

Le agradeció a la mujer y se sentó en su silla, cerrando sus ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó un suave golpeteo contra el marco de la puerta. Levantó su cabeza y vio a Dave en la entrada, con su usual sonrisa resplandeciendo.

—¿Quería verme, Jefe? —preguntó él, Viktor sonriéndole divertido.

—Sí, toma asiento.

Esperó a que el hombre se acomodara en la silla frente a él. Viktor cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y pensó en qué quería decir. Las palabras se le habían escapado, así que tan sólo lo miró. Dave debió haber sabido lo que pasaba por su mente mientras le sonreía reconfortantemente.

—Viktor, está bien. No estoy enojado en lo absoluto. Honestamente yo no quería el puesto. Sabes que Elle y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo. No quiero estar atascado con responsabilidad extra. Yo quiero estar ahí para mi familia. Jim realmente no es lo suficientemente dedicado para ser eficiente. Él sólo está aquí por un sueldo. Ellos iban a contratar a alguien nuevo, pero yo te sugerí —admitió Dave.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor en voz baja—. No sé si pueda con esto, Dave. Sí, estaba en mi zona como editor principal. Pero esto, esto es completamente diferente.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Viktor. Cuando te propones algo lo logras. Eres un líder y vas más allá para mostrar compasión a todos. Eres la elección perfecta.

—Espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole con tristeza.

—Sé que lo harás, y sé que las superarás —dijo él—. Si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber. Te apoyaré al cien por ciento.

—Gracias hombre. Realmente lo aprecio. Te dejaré regresar al trabajo. Tu volumen de trabajo se va a incrementar pronto. Haré todo lo que pueda, pero creo voy a estar un poco ocupado —explicó Viktor.

—Por supuesto. Háblame si necesitas cualquier cosa —dijo antes de dejar la oficina de Viktor.

 

* * *

 

Estaba en una tranquila contemplación cuando escuchó el sonido del intercomunicador. Realmente se estaba hartando de todas las interrupciones y la locura a la que había sido sometido ese día, pero sabía que este era sólo el comienzo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasha? —preguntó.

 _—Hay un repartidor aquí por ti —_ anunció ella.

¿Un repartidor? Él no había pedido uno y no estaba esperando nada. Sus autores le habrían hecho saber si le mandaban algo.

—Hazlo entrar —indicó él.

Un joven entró unos minutos después, cargando una bolsa de regalo de tamaño mediano color dorado mate con manijas de cinta negras. Viktor estaba confundido, pensando que era un error.

—¿Viktor Nikiforov? —preguntó.

Viktor asintió y el hombre dejó la bolsa sobre su escritorio.

—Necesito que firme aquí —dijo, entregándole a Viktor un pequeño portapapeles. Después de garabatear su firma en el formulario, le deseó al repartidor un buen día y se quedó mirando fijamente la bolsa. Esto no podía ser para él.

Sacó el papel opalescente de la bolsa y miró adentro. Una caja rectangular envuelta en un suntuoso papel de envoltura dorada estaba adentro junto a un sobre color marfil. Supuso que era una tarjeta al ver el muy conocido logo de una tarjeta de felicitación en este. Levantó la caja y desató la gran cinta marrón oscuro que sostenía la tapa a la base. Agarró la tapa y la sacó de la base, viendo una lámina divisora con el logotipo de una chocolatería gourmet que ocultaba lo que había adentro. Quitó la lámina de la caja y sonrió cuando vio perfectos cuadrados de chocolate de leche y chocolate negro. Seleccionó una pieza de chocolate negro y la mordió, gimiendo y cerrando sus ojos cuando el sabor del rico caramelo cremoso inundó su paladar.

—Oh Dios, esto es celestial —murmuró para sí mismo.

Extrajo la tarjeta fuera de la bolsa y rompió el sobre. Una elegante imagen abstracta envolvía la tarjeta junto a una hermosa escritura. Abrió la tarjeta y leyó el mensaje que contenía en su interior.

_Viktor,_

_Sé que estas teniendo un día difícil y tu cabeza está dando vueltas, pero estoy muy feliz por ti. No puedo imaginar a una persona más perfecta para ser Editor en Jefe. Tú eres amable, compasivo, considerado, divertido y justo._ _Eres un individuo extremadamente inteligente y talentoso._ _Tú paciencia es inigualable. Yo me esfuerzo todos los días para ser la mitad del hombre que tú eres. Estoy tan agradecido y feliz de que pueda llamarte mi mejor amigo, verdaderamente el mejor de todos._

 _Quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche en celebración. ¿Puedes salir a las seis? He hecho una reservación para las siete, pero si no puedes házmelo saber pronto. Aunque, hay una condición: no hablar del trabajo de ninguno de nosotros. Quiero que te relajes y te diviertas._ _Esta noche es para ti._ _Lo consideraría un gran honor si te reúnes conmigo._

_Así que, no te preocupes. Vas a ser el mejor Editor en Jefe que Integral haya tenido jamás. Yo creo en ti._

_Yuuri_

_Oh, por cierto, recogeré mi **cualquier cosa** más tarde. _

Agarró su teléfono, escribió un mensaje y presionó enviar.

  

_Hiciste mi día, Yuuri Katsuki._

_Sería feliz de cenar contigo._ _Pero, ¿adónde iremos?_

 _A las seis esta bien._ _Soy el jefe ahora, así que yo decido cuando irme._

_Tal vez este trabajo tiene sus ventajas después de todo._

_~V_

 

Viktor leyó la prolija letra de nuevo, sonriendo divertido cuando vio el “cualquier cosa” remarcado. Recordaba la primera conversación que tuvieron cuando dijo que haría cualquier cosa por caramelo. Se preguntaba que podría tener Yuuri en mente. Sonrió suavemente cuando su celular vibró menos de un minuto después.

 

_Estoy tan feliz que disfrutaras tu regalo._

_Lo que dije fue en serio, cada palabra._

_Es una sorpresa. Lo verás cuando lleguemos ahí._

_**Yuuri**_

 

Viktor dejó caer su cabeza en la superficie de su escritorio y trato de controlar sus abrumadoras emociones cuando sitió lagrimas llenar sus ojos. Tomó varios profundos respiros mientras trataba de calmarse, no recordando alguna vez sentirse así de eufórico.

_¿Cómo haces para enamorarme todos los días, Yuuri?_

Levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta, viendo a su asistente parada en la entrada. Se veía preocupada. Él le hizo seña y le dijo que tomara asiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces triste —preguntó ella vacilante.

—De hecho, estoy muy feliz. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo, Yuuri? —preguntó, mirándola asentir—. Él me envió este regalo de felicitaciones. ¿Quieres uno?

Le extendió la caja de chocolates y esperó a que ella tomara uno. Él sonrió cuando los ojos de su secretaria se abrieron grandes al morderlo.

—Oh por Dios, ¡esto está muy bueno! ¡El caramelo es exquisito! —proclamó ella.

—Lo es, ¿cierto? Él sabe que el caramelo es mi favorito —dijo Viktor, sonriendo.

—Él parece ser un gran amigo —mencionó ella.

—Él es el mejor. Esta noche también me llevará a cenar —dijo suavemente.

—Te lo mereces. Espero que te diviertas. Y más te vale contarme todo mañana —dijo Sasha, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y dándole palmaditas sobre su mano.

Ella se levantó y se despidió con la mano mientras salía de la oficina, dejando a Viktor pensando en su futuro con la compañía.

Su futuro con Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

El reloj marcó las seis antes de que se diera cuenta. Guardó todo lo que necesitaría para el resto de la noche dentro de su maletín, apago las luces y cerró la puerta de su oficina. Haciendo algunas correcciones con algunos de los encargados de corregir manuscritos de camino al ascensor y agradeciéndoles nuevamente por sus felicitaciones. Entró al elevador en silencio, feliz de ser el único subido en él. Realmente no estaba de humor para conversaciones en ese momento.

El ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo y salió cuando las puertas se abrieron. Les deseó buenas noches tanto a la recepcionista como al guardia y caminó a través de la puerta giratoria, bajando de a trotes las escaleras, pero deteniéndose a varios pasos de la acera cuando divisó la calle.

Yuuri estaba parqueado enfrente del edificio, sosteniendo abierta la puerta del pasajero. El corazón de Viktor palpitó acelerado cuando se acercó y vio la cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri.

—Hey —le saludó.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Viktor, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Su carruaje le espera.

Viktor se trepó al vehículo, Yuuri cerró la puerta tras él, dio la vuelta por delante del auto y se metió dentro. Al encender el motor el sonido de Rajmáninov inundó el interior del carro. Viktor sonrió y descansó su cabeza sobre el respaldar, feliz de que Yuuri recordara que ese era su compositor favorito. 

—Vas a ir con todo esta noche, ¿no?

—Sip. Nada más que lo mejor para el nuevo Editor en jefe —dijo, mirando a Viktor y guiñándole un ojo.

_Haces que mi corazón se agite cada vez que me guiñas así, amor._

Viktor habló de lo surrealista que fue su día y Yuuri lo escuchó atentamente. Viktor se sintió mucho mejor después de desahogarse con él.

Yuuri condujo el automóvil en un paseo en semicírculo por cuarenta minutos y posteriormente salió del vehículo. El encargado del lugar abrió la puerta del pasajero por Viktor y le ayudó a salir. Viktor vio el toldo que adornaba la entrada del lugar, conteniendo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

Se encontraban en _‘La Rue in the Park’_ , uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad.

—No, Yuuri. Esto demasiado —dijo Viktor, tirándole del brazo.

—Esta noche, tú te mereces lo mejor —contestó Yuuri, envolviendo sus dedos con los de Viktor, apretando su mano ligeramente antes de soltarla.

El anfitrión sostuvo la puerta y ellos entraron al vestíbulo del restaurante. Las decoraciones eran extravagantes; las paredes estaban cubiertas con terciopelo de color borgoña y los acabados pintados de oro. Réplicas de pintores del impresionismo francés dentro de intricados marcos estaban colocadas alrededor de la habitación. La alfombra era de un profundo esmeralda con diseño dorado cachemir. Varios tipos de plantas del estilo del renacimiento estaban apostadas por todas partes.

Yuuri se acercó al podio, diciéndole al _maître d'_ [1] su nombre y que tenía una reservación para dos. Un pensamiento destelló dentro de la cabeza de Viktor cuando oyó a Yuuri mencionar la reservación, pero esperó hasta que regresara a su lado para sacar el tema a colación.

—¿Hey Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor.

—¿Hey Viktor?

—¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir una reservación tan rápido? Normalmente les toma meses a las personas el conseguir un espacio aquí.

—Conozco a los dueños. Ellos son clientes míos. Así que, moví algunos hilos —admitió Yuuri, sonriéndole.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le dijo suavemente.

—Quería hacerlo, quería que esta noche sea realmente especial para ti —confesó.

Viktor le sonrió radiante, provocando que Yuuri se sonrojara. El _maître d'_ los llamó y los condujo hasta un apartado en la parte de atrás, preguntándoles si se les apetecía algo de tomar. Ellos decidieron que por el momento beberían agua, el hombre les hizo una reverencia prometiéndoles traerles una jarra.

Viktor miró a su alrededor, contemplando el entorno. El área de los comensales era tan ostentosa como lo era el vestíbulo. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles de seda borgoña y con tapetes de encaje, unas largas velas estaban colocadas en el centro de cada una de las mesas, proyectando sombras a su alrededor. Los cristales a lo largo de las paredes daban el toque al ambiente.

Viktor se giró cuando la música comenzó a sonar, pensando que la pieza que tocaban era hermosa. Había un cuarteto conformado por un violín, un chelo, un contrabajo y un arpa. Estaba asombrado por la suntuosidad y belleza del lugar. La tranquilizadora música y la suave conversación que lo rodeaba hicieron que el estrés del día se filtrara fuera de su cuerpo.

—Yuuri, esto es increíble —dijo suavemente, aun mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Alguna vez has estado aquí antes? —preguntó Yuuri.

—No, nunca. Está un poco fuera del rango de mis precios. Lo cual, por cierto, ¿Cómo puedes permitirte esto?

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso —contestó Yuuri, guiñándole. El corazón de Viktor volvió a agitarse dentro de su pecho, una vez más.

Volcaron su atención al menú y lo evaluaron. Afortunadamente ambos contaban con un conocimiento básico de francés así que pudieron descifrar la mayoría de lo que decía. Viktor escaneó las páginas y se percató de algo.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Hmm?

—Aquí no aparecen los precios —dijo Viktor en voz baja, no queriendo llamar la atención y parecer inculto.

—Lo sé —respondió Yuuri.

—¿Cómo sabré cual es mi límite?

—No hay límites para ti, elige lo que quieras.

—¿Pero y si escojo algo de $800?

Yuuri rio para sí y le sonrió.

—No tienen platos de $800 —le aseguró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Viktor.

—Programé el menú y los precios de sus computadoras —dijo orgulloso.

—Pues, eres más que sólo listo —dijo Viktor, riendo.

El mesero llegó para ese momento y tomó sus órdenes, haciendo una reverencia antes de regresar a la cocina. Hablaron sobre sus planes para el próximo fin de semana, concordando en ver juntos el más reciente estreno de una película de acción. Yuuri le informó a Viktor del comentario de Pichit acerca de su ‘bromance’. La revelación causó que Viktor riera tan fuerte que lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero el calor se extendió a través de su cuerpo haciendo a su pulso acelerar.

  _Yuuri, cuánto desearía que supieras que quiero más que eso._

—Viktor, tengo una idea. Creo que sería refrescante y probablemente hasta divertida —dijo Yuuri de pronto.

—Pues bien, dime tu idea.

—Aún estamos conociéndonos el uno al otro. Si yo comparto algo sobre mí que la mayoría de la gente no sabe, ¿tú harías lo mismo? —preguntó Yuuri.

Viktor estaba intrigado y extremadamente feliz. El propio Yuuri se había ofrecido a compartir detalles íntimos de sí mismo, le calentaba el corazón que Yuuri depositara tanta confianza en él.

—Me gusta esa idea.

—De acuerdo, comienzo yo. Cuando era niño y todavía vivía en Japón, tomé clases de ballet. Aunque dejé de bailar cuando me mude para acá —le confió Yuuri.

—¿De verdad? Eso es muy interesante. ¿Crees que podrías mostrármelo en algún momento? Realmente amo el ballet —pidió Viktor, sonriendo sonrojado.

—Déjame pensarlo. Suelo ser tímido cuando actúo delante de otros.

—Por supuesto. No me sentiré decepcionado si decides que no —Viktor le tranquilizó.

—Gracias —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo suavemente.

—Ok, mi turno. Um, déjame pensar —dijo Viktor, presionando un dedo sobre sus labios—, oh, esto es algo que la mayoría de la gente de la ciudad desconoce. Tengo un hermano menor.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yuri tiene quince —dijo, riendo cuando las cejas de Yuuri se alzaron—. Sí, él también se llama Yuri. Es un chico de lo más interesante a decir menos. Lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas.

—¿Cuándo lo conozca? —preguntó, confundido.

—Sí. Viene por un viaje de la escuela y quiere quedarse el fin de semana después del evento. Quiero presentártelo. Aunque debo de advertirte, es un malhumorado. No te tomes tan enserio nada de lo que te diga —dijo Viktor.

—De acuerdo. Suena a que es una persona realmente encantadora —bromeó Yuuri.

—No tienes idea. Él y yo somos como el día y la noche. Tu turno.

—Hmm… solía ser un muchacho regordete hasta hace unos años. La universidad tenía entrenadores personales con los que los estudiantes podían contar, así que me decidí por ello. Una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Aún me mantengo ejercitado. Bueno, por lo general. No he estado en un gimnasio por casi dos meses, así que he engordado un poco —dijo Yuuri, palmeando suavemente su estómago.

—No, no lo estás. Te ves estupendo —discrepó Viktor—, aunque tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuánto peso perdiste?

—Casi ochenta libras. [2]  

Viktor silbó con admiración.

—Eso es muy admirable e impresionante. Aun cuando no te conocía en ese entonces, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias, pero voy a compartir otra cosa que tiene que ver con mis problemas de sobrepeso. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie más que a Pichit. Odio mi cuerpo. Me siento avergonzado de él —admitió, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa.

Viktor ya lo sabía. Se enteró del acomplejamiento de Yuuri por su cuerpo cuando éste deliraba de fiebre. Pensó una forma de decirle cuan hermoso era sin ser tan directo. Le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Puedo decirte algo sin sonar demasiado espeluznante? —preguntó mientras las palabras venían a él.

—Seguro —contestó Yuuri, preguntándose qué estaba a punto de decir.

—Tienes un cuerpo precioso, Yuuri. Tu constitución, estatura y la manera tan fluida en la que te mueves es encantadora. A lo mejor se debe a tus clases de ballet, pero es hermoso.

Viktor fue recompensado con un profundo sonrojo, le sonrió y palmeó sus manos que reposaban sobre la mesa.

—No lo dije con intención de avergonzarte. Sencillamente necesitas saberlo —dijo Viktor con suavidad.

—No es eso. Nunca nadie me había dicho esto que me estás diciendo. Gracias —respondió Yuuri, mirándolo fijamente. Viktor sintió cómo su alma era atravesada por esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Tomó unos cuantos sorbos de agua.

—¿Supongo que es mi turno otra vez? —Viktor preguntó, sonriendo cuando Yuuri asintió.

—Hmm. Esto se está poniendo difícil puesto que sabemos demasiado el uno del otro. ¡Oh! Ya sé. Dado que te avergoncé, me avergonzaré a mí mismo. Algunas veces durante mi hora de almuerzo en el trabajo no me siento con ánimos de salir, así que me recuesto sobre el sofá a ver telenovelas —confesó Viktor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuuri, sonriendo con diversión.

—En serio. No tienes una idea de lo que es esa basura —declaró.

—¿Has tenido algún crush por alguna actriz? —le provocó Yuuri, todavía sonriéndole.

_El único crush que tengo eres tú, Yuuri._

—No. Con ninguna. No tiendo a desarrollar enamoramientos por celebridades —dijo Viktor.

 —Yo tampoco. Lo encuentro una pérdida de tiempo —concordó.

No tuvieron tiempo para más confesiones cuando el mesero llegó con sus platos. Yuuri le hizo señas al camarero para que se inclinase y así poder susurrarle al oído, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Cuando Yuuri volvió a reclinarse sobre su silla, el camarero lo miró y asintió. Les dijo que regresaría pronto para ver como se encontraban e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Viktor.

—Sólo otra sorpresa. Oh, hablando de eso, tengo algo para ti —dijo Yuuri.

—Pero ya me has dado chocolates, los cuales por cierto estaban decadentemente deliciosos. Aunque tendrás que decirme cuando quieres que te recompense con tu cualquier cosa —bromeó Viktor.

—Te lo dejaré saber cuándo piense en algo —le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba una larga y ligera caja del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregaba. Viktor la sostuvo en sus manos, sintiendo su ligero peso. Tenía un pequeño lazo en la parte superior de la caja color marfil. Levantó la pequeña tapa de la caja y quitó el papel de seda. Dentro destellaba una linda y dorada placa. La levantó y miro al frente, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando leyó la inscripción.

—Viktor Nikiforov, Editor en jefe —susurró, mirándolo maravillado—. Yuuri, yo… yo no sé qué decir. Gracias.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Viktor había reprimido los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él todo el día, sin embargo su resolución se estaba desquebrajando. Se sorprendió cuando Yuuri se inclinó ligeramente y retiró la humedad de su rostro con la yema de su pulgar. Si él antes pensaba que su corazón iba a salirse fuera de su pecho, ahora ciertamente estaba a punto de explotar. Se sintió decepcionado cuando Yuuri retiró su mano y volvió a recostarse en su silla.

_Por favor, Yuuri, tócame otra vez, por favor._

Comieron su comida, conversando levemente sobre nada en particular. Viktor sobresaltó a los comensales más próximos cuando exclamó fuertemente en ruso que su comida estaba deliciosa, Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y rio para sí. Estaba tan feliz de que Viktor se estuviera divirtiendo, no podía imaginarse que la noche resultase mejor.

El camarero regresó con una botella de champagne perfectamente helada y dos copas de cristal. El camarero lleno hasta la mitad ambas copas, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó. Viktor levantó la botella para leer la etiqueta y miró a Yuuri en completo shock.

—Yuuri, ¡Este es un  _Dom Perignon_!  [3]  

—Lo sé —respondió, sosteniendo su copa.

—No, no podemos. Tenemos que devolverlo. Es demasiado —protestó Viktor.

—¿Ya ves? por eso tuve que susurrárselo al camarero. Sabía que si lo abría delante de nosotros tú insistirías en devolverlo a la cocina. Pero dado que le pedí que lo abriese en la cocina, no podemos devolverlo. Ya lo compramos —admitió, sonriendo malvadamente.

—Yuuri ¡Tú, pequeño malicioso!

—Sip —contestó—, un brindis.

Viktor asintió y levantó su copa, Yuuri lo imitó segundos después.

—Por ti, Viktor. Sé que dije que no hablaríamos acerca de trabajo, pero a fin de cuentas es por eso que estamos aquí. Tú arrasarás con el mundo editorial. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y muy feliz de que me permitas celebrar esta ocasión contigo.¡かんぱい!  [4] —pronunció, chocando suavemente su copa con la de Viktor.

—¡Za naš!  [5] —correspondió Viktor, sonriendo antes de tomar un sorbo—. Creo que me gusta. Nunca antes lo había probado.

—Yo tampoco, es bastante bueno. Puedes llevarte la botella a casa.

—No, tú llévatela. Fuiste tú quien la compró —protestó Viktor.

—Yo no soy el centro de la celebración —rebatió Yuuri.

—Bien, pero vendrás para ayudarme a terminarla.

—Acepto el reto. ¿Este fin de semana después de la película? —Yuuri sugirió.

—Hecho.

Conversaron mientras Viktor disfrutaba su segunda copa de champagne. Yuuri se limitó a una puesto que él sería quien conduciría. El camarero regresó y les preguntó si les apetecería algún postre, el cual declinaron. Volvió minutos después con la cuenta. Viktor observó a Yuuri en busca de una reacción mientras éste revisaba la cuenta, pero él mantuvo su rostro impasible. Nunca sabría cuánto le habría costado todo aquello a Yuuri.

Yuuri depositó su tarjeta dentro de la carpetilla y la movió hacia el borde de la mesa. El camarero vino y la tomó, diciendo que regresaría en seguida.

—Todo estuvo magnifico. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí —dijo Viktor.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Quería que esta noche fuese especial —dijo Yuuri.

—Y lo lograste. Fue perfecta. Y gracias por la placa. Estará en mi oficina una vez me traslade a ella —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el traslado? Sólo tengo un pendiente para mañana y no empieza sino hasta las tres de la tarde.

—Si no te importa. Sería de gran ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a conectar la computadora a la red? ¿Y con la impresora? —preguntó Viktor.

—Seguro. Será un juego de niños. Ni siquiera te cobraré —bromeó Yuuri.

—Ok —respondió Viktor, soltando una risita.

El camarero regresó con la tarjeta de Yuuri y el recibo. Él rápidamente calculó una apropiada propina y firmó el recibo. Después de tomar su copia, le indicó a Viktor que se adelantara. Salieron afuera y esperaron a que el valet trajese el auto, Yuuri le dio algo de dinero al valet y le deseó muy buenas noches.

 

* * *

 

El viaje hacia el condominio de Viktor fue en silencio, tan sólo al sonido de la pieza de Rajmáninov. Cuando Yuuri se detuvo en frente del edificio de Viktor se dio cuenta del por qué el viaje fue tan callado, se había dormido. Yuuri se tomó algunos minutos para estudiarlo. Viktor era irreal. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia Yuuri, sus preciosos ojos estaban cerrados. Su cabello gris se había movido de su rostro, revelando sus rasgos delicadamente esplendidos. Yuuri había querido tocar el cabello de Viktor desde el momento en que lo conoció pero pensó que no sería apropiado. Sin embargo ahora, no pudo contenerse. Alzó una mano y suavemente recorrió con sus dedos el cabello de Viktor. Era como tocar la seda más suave que alguna vez hubiese tocado, pensó en lo mucho que amaba el cabello de Viktor.

De un tirón retiró su mano cuando el otro hombre se removió, suspiró aliviado cuando Viktor sólo cambió de posición y continuó con su siesta. Decidió que era hora de despertarlo. Con suavidad sacudió a Viktor por el hombro, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

—Estás en casa —dijo Yuuri suavemente.

—Oh, lo lamento. Me dormí —se disculpó Viktor.

—No te preocupes. Tuviste un día muy alocado —respondió—. Te recogeré alrededor de las ocho. Podemos ir por café y después ir a tu oficina.

Habían dejado el auto de Viktor parqueado en el garaje de la compañía esa noche. Yuuri no había querido que Viktor se reuniese con él en el restaurante puesto que quería que el destino fuera una sorpresa. Viktor había vacilado acerca de dejar a su nuevo juguete solo durante la noche, pero el guardia le prometió mantener un ojo sobre él.

—Suena como un plan. Gracias otra vez, Yuuri. En verdad la pase muy bien —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole antes de abrir la puerta y bajarse del auto. Estaba a medio camino del edificio cuando Yuuri bajó la ventanilla y gritó.

—¿Hey Viktor?

Viktor se detuvo y regresó hacia el auto, cruzando los brazos e inclinándose contra la puerta cuando hubo llegado.

—¿Hey Yuuri?

Yuuri de pronto se quedó mudo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo.

_Viktor, quiero decirte que te amo. Quiero darte un beso de buenas noches._

Yuuri tragó grueso y se relamió los labios.

—Yo también me la pase muy bien. Te veo en la mañana. Buenas noches, Viktor. Duerme bien —dijo.

Viktor sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

—Tú también. Buenas noches, Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\- Significa mánager o recepcionista. Volver  
> 2 \- 80 libras equivalen a 36,2 kg. ¡Amazing Yuuri! Volver  
> 3\- Dom Perignon es un champange DEMASIADO caro. Estamos hablando de $200 (dólares) la botella. Así de caro. Volver  
> 4\- ¡Kanpai! significa ¡Salúd! en japonés. Volver  
> 5\- ¡Por nosotros! en ruso. Volver
> 
>    
> Ay. Dios mio. No... no puedo. Podemos mencionar el hecho de que estos dos idiotas están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro y no se atreven a decir lo que sienten pero tampoco pueden evitar pensarlo.  
>  _Amor._  
>  _Te amo._  
>  _Quiero darte un beso de buenas noches._
> 
> Y la más matadora de todas:  
>  __
> 
> # Por favor, Yuuri, tócame otra vez, por favor.
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ADFALSKDFJASL SE SIENTE LA EMOCIÓN! A FANGIRLEAR! DIOS MIO!
> 
> Ya me calmé. ¡Los amo a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No se olviden de dejar su bello Kudo y comentar! ¡Sus comentarios nos dan vida!
> 
> Love,  
> Tereklaine.


	7. In Like a Tiger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reflexionó en el tiempo desde que fue ascendido mientras esperaba la llegada de un invitado. 
> 
> Esperó de pie sobre la plataforma de concreto, alzando la mirada para observar el oxidado metal del alero del techo. Era un día frio y lluvioso. Deseó haber pensado en traerse consigo una chaqueta, pero a juzgar por la apariencia de las nubes no parecía que fuese a llover. Rió para sí, pensando en lo muy equivocado que estaba. 
> 
> El mes anterior había sido una locura. Hubo momentos buenos, y momentos malos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **TRADUCTORAS:**  
> Tereklaine  
>  __  
> Lilaluux  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/eJeeWd)

Esperó de pie sobre la plataforma de concreto, alzando la mirada para observar el oxidado metal del alero del techo. Era un día frio y lluvioso. Deseó haber pensado en traerse consigo una chaqueta, pero a juzgar por la apariencia de las nubes no parecía que fuese a llover. Rió para sí, pensando en lo muy equivocado que estaba. 

El mes anterior había sido una locura. Hubo momentos buenos, y momentos malos.

A la siguiente semana de haber sido ascendido, él y Yuuri decidieron ver una película de acción que se había estrenado recientemente. Aguantaron sólo treinta minutos, decidiendo que aquella había sido una de las peores películas que habían visto, abandonaron el cine.

—Ok, entiendo la necesidad de las escenas intensas pero, ¡maldición! Hasta yo podría actuar mejor de lo que ellos lo hicieron —se quejó Yuuri.

—Tal vez debas escribirle al director. Dile que te incluya en el cast de la secuela —bromeó Viktor.

—Creo que sería una bendición para toda la humanidad si esta película fracasa, así ya no habría secuela —dijo Yuuri refunfuñando.

Se dirigieron al condominio de Viktor y se pusieron de acuerdo en mirar una decente película de acción. Viktor dejó que Yuuri escogiera entre sus muchas películas de superhéroe, colocando el disco en el reproductor cuando Yuuri le alargó el estuche. Pasaron las siguientes dos horas absortos en la película y pasándose entre ellos la botella de champagne que habían conservado.

Para el momento en que la película terminó, ambos estaban un poco más que achispados.  

 

* * *

   

Viktor despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontrándose a sí mismo tirado en el suelo entre una silla y la mesita de café. Se levantó de la dura superficie, haciendo una mueca cuando sus adoloridos músculos protestaron. Aunque la vista de Yuuri lo hizo reír. Estaba tumbado en el sofá pero inclinado sobre la orilla, al borde de caer. Babeaba sobre el cojín y roncaba suavemente.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Buscó por la habitación su teléfono, encontrándolo cerca de la mesa de la televisión. Se inclinó para tomarlo y presionó varios botones de la pantalla. Asegurándose que el flash estuviera apagado, tomó una foto del hombre durmiente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo guardó, estaba casi seguro que Yuuri lo mataría si descubriera su secreto de tomar fotos a escondidas.

Tomó una rápida ducha y se puso una camisa manga larga y pantalones jeans. Caminó por la sala y entró a la cocina. Necesitaba café y lo necesitaba terriblemente. Así que agarró el tarro de café y el colador de la alacena que estaba arriba de él, colocó el colador sobre el recipiente y con una cuchara vertió café en él. Sostuvo una cafetera debajo del grifo y esperó a que se llenara con agua caliente. Puso el agua en la máquina, la encendió y se apoyó contra el mostrador. Observó cómo caía el agua dentro de la cafetera hasta que oyó un gemido proveniente de la sala de estar. Sonriendo, se dirigió a la habitación contigua y se sentó en una silla para ver a Yuuri despertarse.

—Joder —gimió Yuuri, dejando caer uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Se retorció para quitarse la tensión de su cuerpo mientras se estiraba, respirando profundamente cuando hubo terminado. Volvió a gemir, tosió un poco y se lamió los labios.

—¡Viktor! —gritó.

—Estoy sentado justo a tu lado —dijo Viktor, riendo suavemente.

Yuuri movió su brazo, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo, rodó hacia un lado lentamente y contempló a Viktor por varios minutos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos e irritados. Viktor podía asegurar que se debía a la resaca.

—Nunca más vuelvo a beber champagne —dijo gimiendo, Viktor rió.

—No creí que fuera demasiado lo que había. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le preguntó.

—Lo que me gustaría es tener entre mis manos la comida más grasienta. Diablos, hasta me bebería una botella de aceite ahora mismo —refunfuñó.

Viktor sacudió su cabeza y volvió a reír, recordando que Yuuri le había dicho que cada vez que tenía resaca se le antojaba la más grasosa y menos saludables de las comidas. El satisfacer su estómago, lo haría sentirse ligeramente mejor y lo pondría nuevamente a funcionar. Aun cuando Viktor se sentía mal a tal punto de sentirse un tanto torpe al actuar, no podía evitar disfrutar de este gracioso Yuuri.

—Andando. Te llevare a desayunar —se ofreció Viktor.

Le entregó a Yuuri una camisa ya que la suya olía como “bodega de champagne” y éste se la puso. Luego se dirigieron a una cafetería de la esquina y ordenaron el platillo especial para cada uno. Yuuri consumió toda la grasa que pudo ese día, sin embargo mencionó que tenía que dejar de comer así, alegando que su ropa le estaba quedando apretada.

Lo que animó a Viktor a unirse al gimnasio del cual Yuuri era miembro.

 

* * *

  

Iban al gimnasio al menos tres veces a la semana, normalmente corrían en la caminadora por una hora antes de encaminarse a una de las clases de aerobics. Después de retirarse y refrescarse, disfrutaban de un batido y se separaban en la noche. Empezaron a ver resultados en un par de semanas. Yuuri había perdido siete libras para ese entonces al agregar ejercicio a su rutina y modificar su dieta. El peso de Viktor se mantuvo igual pero sus músculos se pusieron más tonificados. Ambos satisfechos con su progreso, decidieron premiarse con unas cuantas rondas en el Laser Combat. [1]

Fue ahí donde Viktor aprendió cuan útiles le resultaron a Yuuri sus video juegos para su desempeño en el Laser Combat.

Yuuri arrasó en la competición. Se deslizó a través de varios obstáculos, disparándole a cualquiera que estuviera en su campo de visión. Encontró la perfecta posición estratégica, escondiéndose en un lugar elevado. Se pasó varios minutos allí, recostado sobre su estómago y atacando a cualquiera del equipo contrario. Cuando percató de que había estado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, Yuuri rápidamente abandono el área y corrió al otro lado de la habitación. El combate termino poco rato después y todos abandonaron la arena de juego. Yuuri estaba jadeando para cuando estuvieron en la fila a la espera de su hoja de puntuaciones.

—Eso fue bastante impresionante —dijo Viktor.

—Eh, estuvo bien. Lo he hecho mejor.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —preguntó Viktor.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Phichit y yo jugábamos al Laser Combat todo el tiempo cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Lo he echado de menos —admitió Yuuri.

—Tenemos que repetirlo muy pronto —le ofreció Viktor, sonriéndole. Yuuri sonrió radiante y asintió. 

Obtuvieron sus puntuaciones cuando llegaron al mostrador, Viktor estudió el suyo y Yuuri le explicó las diferencias categorías que se mostraban en el papel. Hizo un mohín al ver que sus puntuaciones eran pésimas. Estiró el cuello para leer los puntos de Yuuri, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio los números de cada línea y su posición en cada prueba.

—¡Jesús, Yuuri! ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Cuando regresemos aquí exigiré que estemos en el mismo equipo! —exclamó, Yuuri se sonrojó ante su arrebato.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta el Laser Combat —dijo tímido.

 

* * *

  

Viktor sonrió, recordando el tiempo que había pasado con Yuuri. Él le ayudó a ajustarse a su nueva posición en _Integral._ Le tomó a Viktor una semana el mover la mayoría de sus pertenencias a la gran oficina reservada para el Editor en Jefe. Yuuri vino cada noche después de su trabajo y lo ayudó, Viktor insistió en que Yuuri empacaría las cajas y que él las acarrearía a la nueva oficina. Yuuri todavía se estaba recuperando de su ataque de mononucleosis y Viktor no sería quien lo hiciera recaer. Yuuri estaba conmovido por la preocupación, pero también un poco fastidiado ya que realmente quería ayudar.

Después de instalarse en su nueva oficina, quien pasó por allí fue Bernard Jenkins. El autor cruzó la sala, demandó saber dónde estaba Viktor y le dijeron que estaba en una reunión. Bernard esperó impacientemente a que él abandonara la sala de conferencia. En el momento en que Viktor salió al pasillo, sintió que alguien golpeaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Llevó sus manos al lugar del golpe y giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un enfurecido Bernard.

—¡Viktor, estoy realmente cabreado! ¡Tú, grandísimo gilipollas! —gritó.

—Vamos, Bernard. Vamos a mi oficina y hablemos allí —sugirió Viktor, aun agarrándose la cabeza mientras dirigía al autor lejos de allí. Conocía a Bernard lo suficiente como para dejarlo vociferar y despotricar hasta desahogarse.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Viktor lo siguió adentro y cerró la puerta a su detrás. Bernard se paseó por la habitación mientras Viktor se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Te preguntaría en qué piensas, pero sé que me lo dirás de todos modos —dijo Viktor.

—¡Tu jodido ascenso! ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? ¿Sabes cuan cabreado estoy contigo? —gritó.

—Yo no lo supe hasta el mismo día que fue anunciado, Bernard —dijo Viktor, intentando defenderse.

—¿Y cuántas semanas han pasado desde entonces, Viktor? ¿No podías alzar el teléfono o mandarme un mail? —gruñó.

—He estado un poco ocupado —Viktor gruño, poniéndose a su nivel. Algunas veces la mejor forma de lidiar con Bernard era luchar fuego con fuego.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero le he producido a esta compañía? —preguntó, abarcando con la mano todo el área de trabajo.

Viktor se giró hacia la ventana para supervisar a sus empleados. Él sabía que Bernard era el mejor y más grande autor best-seller. Produjo más obras de las que se producirían en los próximos tres años combinados. Su equipo no estaría donde está si no fuera por Bernard.

—Ya sabes que eres nuestro best-seller, Bernard. No tengo porqué recordártelo —se quejó.

—Bien —dijo—. Entonces aquí está tu ultimátum: No me importa cuán ocupado estés o cuales sean tus otras responsabilidades, tú permanecerás como mi editor. O si no, encontraré otra editorial. Puedo darme el lujo de romper el contrato. Sólo recuérdalo.

Después de eso, Bernard salió pisando fuerte de la oficina y se precipitó hacia los elevadores. Desde ya sabía que continuaría como el editor de ese hombre. Aun cuando Bernard consideraba la situación como horrible, Viktor sabía que era su manera de decir “Te respeto y no quiero trabajar con nadie más”. Él cumpliría con su solicitud aun si eso significaba invertir más horas de trabajo.    

  

* * *

 

 Ese no fue el peor obstáculo que tuvo que enfrentar.

Días después Sasha entró a su oficina hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se sentó en una silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estrechaba una carta en una de sus manos, el papel estaba húmedo debido a las lágrimas.

—Sasha, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Viktor, preocupado.

Su asistente no era alguien que mostraba sus emociones en público. Ella era una persona tan radiante y chispeante, siempre con una palabra amable para todos. Era una persona extremadamente trabajadora, yendo más allá de lo solicitado.

Le alargó la carta y continuó llorando. Sacó el papel del interior, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer. Su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó el título de la hoja.  

 

**_Aviso de Anulación de Contrato_ **

 

—Mierda —gruñó encabronado.

Continuó leyendo el papel, tomando en cuenta las palabras de indemnización, último día, oportunidad para el cobro del seguro y el costo.

—Gracias por su dedicación para la compañía —leyó, con la ira burbujeando en su interior—. ¿Estás bromeando? —miró a la mujer cuando ésta intento hablar a través de su hipo.

—No —gimió—. La secretaria del presidente bajó para entregármela hace una hora. Viktor, yo necesito este trabajo. ¿Qué voy hacer?

Caminó alrededor del escritorio, se arrodilló al lado de Sasha y la abrazó mientras ella continuó llorando. Sintió como sus lágrimas le mojaban la camisa pero no le importó. Sasha había sido su asistente por cuatro años. No permitiría que los ejecutivos se deshicieran de ella.

—Ve al baño, lávate un poco —le instruyó—, yo me encargaré de esto. Lo prometo. Sin embargo, conservaré esto —sacudió la carta y la vio asentir.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Entró al cubículo y presionó el botón del piso superior, intentando calmarse durante el trayecto pero costándole mucho el lograrlo. Cuando el ascensor sonó y las puertas volvieron abrirse, salió pisando fuerte y caminó por el laberinto de pasillos. Abrió la puerta de la suite del presidente y caminó hacia el escritorio de la secretaria.

—Necesito hablar con él, y necesito hablar ahora —gruñó, estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y asintió, alzando el auricular del teléfono, espero a que el presidente contestara.

—Señor, el señor Nikiforov está aquí. Demandando verlo —dijo, deteniéndose para escuchar—No, señor. Creo que es bastante importante. Sí, señor. Inmediatamente.

—Pase —le dijo, señalando hacia la puerta.

Viktor marchó hacia la puerta y de un empujón la abrió. Vio como el presidente enarcaba una ceja pero sin ninguna otra emoción en el rostro. Arrojó la carta al escritorio.

—¿Quieres decirme que diablos es esto?

Alzó el papel y leyó el título del mismo.

—Un aviso de anulación de contrato. Sabes lo que es eso, Viktor —le reprochó.

—Una anulación de contrato para Sasha. _MI_ asistente. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —demandó Viktor.

—Viktor, tú no precisas de una secretaria y de una asistente. Sasha ha estado aquí por muchos años menos que Mary, así que fue una elección lógica.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuan valiosa es Sasha para la compañía? —preguntó, finalmente sentándose en una silla—. Nunca ha llamado para reportarse enferma ni jamás ha llegado tarde. Siempre se ha quedado hasta tarde cuando se lo he pedido aun si era un inconveniente para ella…

—No veo como eso puede ser un inconveniente —lo interrumpió el hombre—. Es parte de su trabajo. Si estamos dentro de las horas de la que ella debe estar aquí.

—Ella es madre soltera. Su hijo sólo tiene tres años. Elige quedarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones para con _Integral_ y así asegurar el bienestar de su hijo. Pero eso le quita tiempo para estar con él. Y por lo que entiendo, eso es la cosa más difícil de ser padre.

—Siento mucho escuchar de su situación, Viktor, pero nuestra decisión es final. Le hemos ofrecido un paquete de beneficios.

—Sí, que grandes beneficios son —sonrió con desprecio—. El sesenta y seis por ciento de su salario anual y tres meses de seguro médico con el que podrá mantenerse por otros nueve meses a un costo increíblemente elevado. Que generoso.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Tengo las manos atadas —explicó, doblando las manos sobre el escritorio. Viktor pensó por un momento y levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirando directo a los ojos del presidente.

—Paga su salario con el mío —declaró Viktor, mirando los desorbitados ojos del presidente.

—¿Qué? —dijo en shock.

—Ella hace… ¿qué? —se detuvo, mirando otra vez el papel—, al menos ¿$35,000 al año? Tómalo de mi salario. Que incluye la prima del seguro, la adecuación del Plan 401k [2] y cualquier otra deducción que tenga. Mi salario casi se duplicó con este ascenso. Puedo con ello.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —exclamó.

—Estoy siendo bastante serio. Así que has que suceda —dijo Viktor, levantándose de la silla.

—De acuerdo, pero creo que estás cometiendo una insensatez. Le diré a recursos humanos que se ponga en contacto contigo —dijo el presidente, suspirando por la impulsiva decisión de Viktor.

Viktor se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta y se giró, capturando su atención.

—Tú cometiste una insensatez cuando decidiste deshacerte de ella —dijo, estampando la puerta al salir.

Viktor regreso a su piso varios minutos después, intentando aplacar su ira mientras bajaba en el ascensor, esforzándose en tranquilizarse. Caminó a zancadas a través de los cubículos, ignorando a todo aquel que lo saludaba. Se dirigió hacia los aseos, pidiéndole a una de las correctoras si podía averiguar si su asistente estaba adentro. Ella regresó varios minutos después, negando con la cabeza.

Caminó hacia el centro del piso, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas y escaneando el área. No podía encontrarla por ningún lado. Un editor junior pasó junto a él, capturando su atención.

—Hey, ¿has visto a Sasha?

—Sí, está empacando sus últimas cosas en la antigua oficina —dijo.

—Hey, gracias —respondió Viktor, palmeando la espalda del hombre mientras pasaba por su lado.

Se encaminó hacia su antigua oficina y la vio sentada en una silla en la vacía habitación. Todavía continuaba gimoteando pero más recompuesta. Viktor se sentó a su lado y volteó su cuerpo hacia ella, viendo una foto entre sus manos.

—¿Ese es Benji? —preguntó Viktor suavemente.

Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas y asintió.

—Sí. Esta es la más nueva. Su guardería tuvo un día de fotos el mes pasado —explicó.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, alargando la mano.

Ella asintió y se la ofreció. Con cuidado sostuvo la foto por los bordes, no queriendo mancharla con los dedos. Estudió el rostro de querubín del pequeño. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a la mujer.

—Se está poniendo grande. ¡Y muy guapo!

Sasha rio y volvió a asentir.

—A tal punto que apenas puedo alzarlo —admitió.

—Suena a que necesitas ir a un gimnasio. Puedes venir conmigo y con Yuuri la próxima vez que vayamos —le ofreció. Guiñándole cuando volvió a reír.

—Quizás cuando sea rica. Pero eso será dentro de en un buen tiempo, ¿no es así? —preguntó, muy preocupada.

—No, no lo será. No tienes que preocuparte por el aviso de despido. Ya se ha solucionado —le informó Viktor. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? —tartamudeó.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo, sonriéndole mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Al instante ella se levantó de la silla y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias Viktor. Eres el mejor jefe que he tenido en mi vida —dijo, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, una vez más.  

 

* * *

 

—Hey, idiota, ¡despierta!

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, la razón por la cual estaba en la estación del tren había llegado. Viktor puso la sonrisa más radiante en su rostro y se volteó para enfrentarse al recién llegado.

—¡Yuri! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! —exclamó, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su hermano.

—Dios ¡Quítateme de encima, Viktor! —gritó Yuri, empujándolo. A pesar de que el adolecente luchaba por soltarse, Viktor lo amaba, como también amaba irritarlo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó.

—Mierdoso y aburrido —se quejó Yuri, arrojando un gran bolso de viaje a los brazos de Viktor—. Ten, haz algo útil, anciano.

—Yuri, cuida tu lenguaje —lo regañó, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? —sonrió con sarcasmo.

Viktor suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Caminó hacia la entrada, con Yuri siguiéndolo. Se dirigieron hacia el parqueadero de la calle, caminando en silencio. Cuando llegaron al auto de Viktor, Yuri silbó con admiración.

—Escuché que te compraste un nuevo auto, pero no espere esto —dijo Yuri, caminando alrededor del auto—. ¡Es verdaderamente genial! ¿Qué le sucedió a tu otro auto?

—Me deshice de él.

Yuri rodó los ojos y miró fijo a su hermano.

—¿Fue tu culpa?

—Técnicamente. El conductor delante de mí pisó de golpe los frenos.  

—Idiota, se supone que no debes estar tan cerca del otro. Yo ni siquiera conduzco y sé eso.

—Sí, como sea —respondió Viktor, colocando el bolso en el maletero. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se subió. Yuri entró al auto segundos después y Viktor giró la llave para encenderlo, golpeando la mano de Yuri y alejándola de la radio cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el mando.

—Mi auto. Mi música —dijo socarrón.

—Como sea.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, mirando en su dirección.

—Estoy jodidamente hambriento. Llévame a comer —Yuri declaró.

—¿Mamá sabe que está criando a alguien peor que un marinero? —preguntó Viktor.

—A quién le importa. Está demasiado ocupada con sus bordados y cocina —refunfuño.

—¿Y papá?

—Pff, él casi nunca está en casa. ¿Qué importa? —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú sabes que lo hace por el bien económico de ambos —le dijo Viktor suavemente.

Su hermano tomaba todo como una ofensa personal. Viktor en el fondo sabía que Yuri estaba ansioso de atención, pero la buscaba de la forma equivocada.

—Lo que sea.

Victor suspiró una vez más. Quería ser más cercano a Yuri, pero no sabía cómo. Intentó ser paciente y comprensivo pero el chico era de irritar los nervios. Un pensamiento estalló en su mente, pensando en alguien que posiblemente podría ayudar.

—Hey, ¿te importaría si invito a alguien para que almuerce con nosotros? —preguntó, mirándolo por un momento.

—Siempre y cuando sea bonita —resopló, causando que Viktor riera.

—Él probablemente se avergonzaría si lo llamas bonita —dijo, divertido por la expresión en shock de su hermano.

—Asqueroso. Sí, seguro. No me importa. Sólo espero que no sea un imbécil como tú.

Viktor sonrió con sorna, presionó un botón e instruyó al comando que llamara a Yuuri.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Su nombre también es Yuri? —preguntó su hermano, luciendo indignado.

—Sí, pero Yuuri con dos ‘u’ —Viktor explicó.

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda como se deletrea su nombre?

—Yuri, ¿podrías por favor cuidar tu vocabulario e intentar comportarte?

Una exagerada rotación de ojos fue la única respuesta de Yuri. Viktor escuchó el tono de llamada y esperó a que contestaran.

— _Hey._

—Hey a ti también —dijo Viktor, dándole una mirada a Yuri cuando lo vio meterse un dedo a la boca y pretender vomitar.

_—¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó Yuuri.

—Quería saber si te gustaría reunirte conmigo y con mi hermano para almorzar. Yo invito —dijo Viktor.  

— _Seguro. ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo para cambiarme?_

—Tienes bastante tiempo. Recién estamos saliendo de la estación —dijo Viktor.

— _Ok, genial._ _Entonces ¿me mandas un texto cuando llegues aquí?_

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos en treinta minutos —dijo Viktor.

— _Esperando con ansias. Nos vemos._

Él siempre tenía ansias de ver a Yuuri. Se había vuelto algo resaltable en sus días. Hasta el punto que ya no quería estar lejos de él.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás sonriendo como un jodido idiota? —preguntó Yuri.

—¿Huh? —preguntó Viktor, sin prestar atención a lo que él decía.

—Que estás actuando como un idiota —exclamó.

—Sí. ¿Y eso es nuevo? —preguntó Viktor, guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió cuando su pregunta fue respondida con otra rotación de ojos.

 

* * *

 

 Llegaron al complejo de apartamentos de Yuuri media hora después. Viktor tomó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje, presionó enviar cuando terminó.

 

_Ya estoy aquí,_ _  
~V_

 

_Ok, bajo en un minuto._

_¿Necesitas algo antes de que cierre con llave?_

_**Yuuri**_

_Hmm, ¿te quedan algunas botellas de esa limonada con gas?_

_Eso sería genial._

_~V_

_¿Y a tu hermano se le antoja algo?_

_**Yuuri**_

 

—Hey, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Viktor, mirándolo.

 

—Un enorme vaso de Coca-Cola —respondió Yuri.

 

—Él no tiene soda en su casa. ¿Quieres agua o limonada?

 

—No. ¿Qué clase de perdedor no tiene soda en su casa?

 

Viktor suspiró y envió otro mensaje.

 

_Él está bien así. Te veo cuando bajes._

_~V_

 

 Viktor giró su cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero cuando la puerta se abrió, sonriéndole a Yuuri. Pero la sonrisa cayó de su rostro cuando vio a Yuri mirándolo fijo.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuuri, un sonrojo de vergüenza se extendió por sus mejillas—. Me sentaré atrás.

—No —dijo Viktor, levantando su mano y mirando a su hermano—. Tú ve atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas atrás —repitió.

Yuri resopló y se abalanzó con violencia fuera del auto. Abrió la puerta trasera de un tirón, metiéndose dentro y estampando la puerta cuando lo hizo. Yuuri se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero y vio a Viktor. Quien vio la inquietud en sus ojos.

—Todo está bien —dijo suavemente, palmeando la pierna de Yuuri.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó, con incertidumbre en la voz.

—No —respondió Viktor, sonriéndole gentilmente.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! —gritó Yuri desde el asiento de atrás—. ¿Por qué tuve que moverme para que el jodido cerdo se sentara en frente?

—¡Yuri! ¡Es suficiente! —gritó, mirando fijamente a Yuri por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —chilló Yuuri.

—¡Como sea, anciano! —gritó Yuri.

Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri, quien lucia como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No, no lo hagas —dijo, inclinando la cabeza, determinado a encontrarse con los ojos de Yuuri, espero hasta que él asintió y le dio a Viktor una débil sonrisa.

—Y en cuanto a ti, mi querido hermanito, sigue con esto y te dejaré abandonado en el camino —le advirtió Viktor, mirando a Yuri a través del espejo—. Y cuando estemos en casa, tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy larga.

—Sí, como sea —gruñó, volteándose para mirar por la ventana.

Viktor llevó una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos.

Este sería un fin de semana muy largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_NOTAS DE AUTORA (IMPORTANTE)_ **
> 
> Quiero responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho.
> 
> 1\. Apúrate y que ya haya beso. Bueno, no fue una pregunta sino una declaración. Ellos todavía no están listos. Viktor puede ser, pero Yuuri definitivamente no. Él necesita más palabras de confianza, amabilidad y paciencia de Viktor antes de darse cuenta que Viktor está interesado en él. 
> 
> 2\. ¿ALGUNA VEZ van admitir que se gustan el uno al otro? –síp. Sólo tengan paciencia. quédense conmigo. Continúen leyendo. 
> 
> 3\. ¡Coquetean como locos! ¿Cómo es que no lo saben? –cuando dos personas se atraen pero no están seguros de que es reciproco, juro que pueden llegar a ser los bobos sin habla más grande del mundo. Sobre analizan cada interacción con su crush y no ven lo que es obvio para los demás. Y estos bobos, no son diferentes. 
> 
> **NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA**   
>  _(Lilaluux speaking):_
> 
> A poco Viktor bebé no es un cinnamon roll? c: Es el ser más altruista que existe!! No me podrán negar que la acción para con su secretaria NO lo hace un jefe cualquiera. No señor! ese si es un jefe!! Mandame uno así, Diosito!! Que se llame Viktor Nikiforov también, y que sea bueno y esté bien bueno xD 
> 
> Ya apareció Yurio!! con sus dulces palabras y con su hermoso caracter. Atormentando a su cuñado desde el primer momento xD ¿quién lo pidió? Aquí lo tienen, para rato!!
> 
> Ahora, aclaraciones: 
> 
> 1-Laser Combat: Juego deportivo que simula un combate entre dos equipos. Está basado en que los jugadores intenten conseguir puntos alcanzando con sus disparadores de infrarrojo los dispositivos receptores situados en sus rivales. ↑  
> 2-Plan 401k: Es un plan de retiro suministrado por el empleador. De cada cheque del sueldo, un porcentaje de pago ira a la cuenta especial de ahorro antes de los impuestos. ↑  
> Si quieren y les gusta nuestro trabajo los invitamos a dejar ya sean comentarios o Kudos. Recuerden que tanto Tereklaine como yo, apreciamos sus lecturas y actualizamos cada semana!! Nos vemos en la proxima actualización. 
> 
> Lilaluux off!!


	8. ...Out Like a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La charla entre los hermanos es extremadamente intensa, causando que Yuuri ayude lo mejor que puede.
> 
> El sonido estruendoso del metal hizo que ambos volvieran su atención hacia la cocina. Viktor entró airado a la habitación y puso sus manos en cada lado del sillón en que Yuri estaba sentado. Se inclinó hacía el adolescente, causando que Yuri se hundiera en los almohadones.
> 
> —Más te vale que me escuches y me escuches muy bien —gruñó bajo—. Tuve que aguantar tu actitud de mierda desde que llegaste aquí. He tratado de ser comprensivo. He tratado de dejártelo pasar. Pero no toleraré que te metas con Yuuri. No has sido más que grosero con él. Él no te ha hecho nada. Termina con esto o no volverás a ser bienvenido. ¿Me entiendes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es momento de saber por qué nuestro gatito no guarda sus garritas. ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo! 
> 
> Les dejo algunas notas interesantes de Pax!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (IMPORTANTE)_  
>   
> 
> Quería responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho en los capítulos anteriores.
> 
>  **¿Cuál era el salario anterior de Viktor?**  
>  Investigué un poco acerca del salario de los editores y editores generales en las tres ciudades más grandes –de Estados Unidos-. New York City, Los Ángeles y Atlanta. Tomé el promedio de los tres pero lo acerqué más a la escala de pago de New York. Estoy usando NYC como una base muy aproximada al área metropolitana en la que ellos viven. El promedio para un editor era alrededor de $92,000 dólares. Para Editor en Jefe era alrededor de 165 mil a 170 mil dólares. Nadie lo preguntó, pero también quería darles una aproximación del salario anual de Yuuri. Yuuri de hecho tiene tres títulos de trabajo separados: Administrador de Redes, Ingeniero en Cyberseguridad y Consultor Informático. Esto es exactamente lo que yo hago para vivir. De nuevo, promediando el salario base de los tres títulos para las tres ciudades diferentes, era alrededor de 120 mil dólares al año. Esa es una estimación aproximada ya que los consultores no tienen un ingreso fijo.  
>  **¿ALGUNA VEZ ADMITARAN LO QUE SIENTEN?**  
>  Sí, lo harán. Lo prometo :)
> 
>   
>  __  
>  **TRADUCTORA:**   
>  Tereklaine   
>  __  
>    
>  **BETA:**   
>  Lilaluux   
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://ibb.co/f3CeyJ)   
>    
> 

El viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad fue silencioso y tenso, su hermano en el asiento trasero iba echando humo. Lo miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, recibiendo el ceño y la respiración enojada de Yuri. Miró a Yuuri y sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando posó sus ojos en él. Yuuri alternaba entre mirar hacia el parabrisas y jugar con un hilo suelto en su chaqueta. Tomó la mano de Yuuri, apretándola gentilmente antes de dejarla ir. Yuuri giró su cabeza hacía él, silenciosamente cuestionando sus acciones.

—Lo siento —dijo Viktor en voz baja.

—Puedo escucharte, ¿lo sabes? —se quejó Yuri desde el asiento trasero.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a almorzar, Yuri? Ya que estás de visita, tú puedes elegir. Pero hay una condición —dijo Viktor.

—Sí, ¿Cuál?

—Tienes que parar de ser un imbécil. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Viktor, mirando en el espejo de nuevo, viendo a Yuri girar los ojos y suspirar.

—Sí, como sea. Quiero una hamburguesa y nada de esta porquería de comida rápida. Quiero una realmente buena —explicó él.

—¿Eso te parece bien? —preguntó Viktor, mirando hacia Yuuri.

—¿Qué mierda importa si le parece bien a él? ¡Dijiste que era mi elección! —gritó Yuri.

—Hey, ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de no ser un imbécil? —gruñó Viktor.

—Viktor, está bien. Estoy bien con lo que sea que él elija —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole suavemente.

—Así es. Escucha al cerdo, anciano —protestó él.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia, niño —dijo Viktor en tono bajo con los dientes apretados.

—Da igual. Déjame en paz —dijo Yuri, sacando sus auriculares de su bolsillo y poniéndoselos en sus oídos. Momentos después el sonido de estruendosas guitarras se podía escuchar un poco sobre el jazz que llenaba el auto.

Viktor suspiró y continuó conduciendo, dirigiéndose a un restaurante familiar local que pensaba que ellos disfrutarían. Aunque la actitud de Yuri estaba realmente molestándole. Él había sido bastante quisquilloso los últimos años, pero nada como esto. Era totalmente agresivo ahora. Hizo una nota mental de llamar a su madre esa noche, pensando que ella tenía que saber que había estado pasando en la vida de Yuri últimamente.

—Lamento que él te esté tratando así —dijo, mirando a Yuuri por un momento antes de regresar su atención de vuelta al camino—. Hablaré con él esta noche.

—No te preocupes por eso. Él es un adolescente. Estoy seguro que no lo decía en serio —respondió Yuuri.

—No importa si él lo decía en serio o no. Necesita saber que eso no es aceptable —declaró Viktor—. Nunca lo he visto así de enojado. 

 

* * *

 

La conversación cesó cuando llegaron a su destino, Viktor dirigiendo el auto a un lugar de estacionamiento y deteniéndolo. Dejaron el vehículo e hicieron su camino hacia el frente del restaurante, Yuri caminando bien delante de ellos.

—¡Yuri, espera! —gritó Viktor, el único reconocimiento que tuvo de que lo había escuchado fue un brazo levantado mientras le enseñaba el dedo— ¿Qué ocurre con ese niño? Tal vez no debí haberte pedido que vengas. Tú no necesitas ser víctima de esto, y muchos menos tener que soportar la peor parte de su enojo.

—Viktor, soy un chico grande —le recordó Yuuri—. Puedo manejarlo. Admitiré que estaba un poco desconcertado cuando lo vi por primera vez y tú gritaste. Pero esto bien. De verdad.

_¿Cómo puedes aceptar al imbécil de mi hermano tan sólo así? Dios, creo que te amaré para siempre._

Viktor sonrió y empujó el hombro de Yuuri con el suyo. Caminaron rápidamente y llegaron a las puertas del restaurante justo cuando Yuri entraba. Viktor y Yuuri charlaron sobre sus mañanas mientras que Yuri sólo fulminaba con la mirada al espacio. Fueron ubicados en sus asientos minutos después, pero cuando Viktor trató de sentarse en el mismo banco que Yuri, fue empujado lejos.

—Ve a sentarte a lado de tu cerdo. No te quiero cerca de mí —refunfuñó Yuri. Viktor retrocedió y dio unos pasos hacia el otro lado de la mesa, Yuuri deslizándose para darle lugar para que se sentara.

—Yuri, para. Estás siendo un idiota. Juro que si sigues así, te encerraré en mi auto mientras que Yuuri y yo disfrutamos del almuerzo —advirtió Viktor.

—Sí, me gustaría escucharte explicarle eso a mamá —se burló, irritando a Viktor una vez más.

Viktor negó con su cabeza y se giró para mirar a Yuuri, sonriendo levemente mientras miraba aquellos hermosos ojos marrones billar mientras escaneaban el menú. Amaba la manera en la que sus ojos resplandecían cuando Yuuri estaba concentrando en algo. Viktor puso un codo sobre la mesa y descansó su cabeza en su mano.

—Yuuri, ¿qué estás pensando pedir?

—Aun no estoy seguro. ¿Qué recomiendas? —preguntó, enfrentando a Viktor.

—Joder, ¿No estabas escuchando en el auto? ¡Ya te lo dije! —dijo con los dientes apretados, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Crees que te lo preguntaría a ti cuando ya dijiste que querías una hamburguesa? —preguntó Viktor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Es tu culpa por traer a tu amigo que tiene mi nombre, estúpido.

—Oh Yuri, ¿qué voy hacer contigo? —preguntó él—. Esto no va a funcionar.

Yuuri levantó rápido su cabeza para mirar a Viktor, con confusión en su rostro. Realmente no quería que su salida terminara con una nota de amargura como esa. Podía saber que Viktor no estaba contento con su hermano y se sentía mal por cómo Yuri lo estaba tratando.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó, tratando de calmar su corazón cuando este comenzó a latir más rápido.

—No, estoy tratando de pensar cómo puedo diferenciarlos cuando estoy hablando con cada uno de ustedes —respondió Viktor.

—Oh —dijo Yuuri, sin llegar a ninguna resolución inmediata y pensando con más fuerza.

—Tengo una idea —se metió Yuri—. Yo puedo ser Yuri y él puede ser el Cerdo. Problema resuelto.

—Oh Yuri… —dijo Viktor, deteniéndose cuando una idea surgió de repente en su mente, sonriéndole maliciosamente a su hermano y viéndolo palidecer ligeramente.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, no —refunfuñó Yuri.

—Oh, vamos… Yurio —dijo Viktor arrastrando las palabras, esperando su reacción.

—No, yo realmente…espera, ¿qué? ¿Yurio? ¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre! ¿Por qué no puedes darle a él el patético apodo? —Yuri estaba enardecido.

—Porque él me agrada más —dijo Viktor, levantando el vaso de agua en frente de él y tomando varios sorbos.

Pero Yuuri había estado observando el arrebato de Yuri y vio una emoción diferente pasar brevemente a través de sus ojos antes de endurecerse de nuevo, soltando una diatriba sobre su hermano. A pesar de que fue en la fracción de un segundo, Yuuri lo reconoció.

_Es una fachada. Él tiene miedo, está casi aterrado._

El resto del almuerzo pasó rápidamente. Viktor le preguntó a Yuri cómo había estado y qué había estado haciendo desde la última vez que lo vio, Yuri contestando en pocas palabras, respuestas desinteresadas. Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio y escuchó a los dos hablar. A pesar de que Yuri estaba ignorando las preguntas de Viktor, Yuuri podía percibir su desesperación. Su suposición inicial de Yuri cambió drásticamente a lo largo de la comida, sintiendo realmente lástima por él.

Terminaron poco después, Viktor pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida. Yuri abrió la puerta de un empujón y se fue pisoteando hacia el auto. Yuuri colocó una mano en el brazo de Viktor, frenándolo. Él bajó la mirada hacia su brazo y luego a Yuuri.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Quiero que me lleves a casa —respondió Yuuri.

Confusión, shock y ansiedad pasaron por el rostro de Viktor. Él abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, sin saber que decir.

—No es lo que tú piensas —dijo Yuuri, dándole una suave sonrisa—. Tu hermano necesita tu total atención. Si yo estoy ahí, nada mejorará. Seré una piedra en el camino. Llévame a casa.

—Él estará bien —dijo Viktor, apresurando sus palabras—. Una vez que su rabieta se acabe, todo estará bien. Puedes quedarte.

Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

—Viktor, confía en mí. Él te necesita ahora mismo.

Viktor suspiró y observó a Yuri inclinarse contra el auto. Miró al suelo por unos momentos antes de levantar su cabeza, encontrando la mirada de Yuuri.

—Está bien, pero vas a venir el domingo. Nada de “si”, “y”, o “pero” —respondió, apuntándolo con su dedo, sonriendo cuando Yuuri le sonrió divertido y soltó una risita.

—Está bien, lo haré —prometió—. Podemos ordenar pizza. Pregúntale a tu hermano si quiere que lleve mi consola de juegos. O podemos mirar películas.

—Trato hecho —dijo Viktor, caminando hacia el auto y partiendo minutos después. 

 

* * *

 

 El día siguiente fue un total giro de 180 grados.

Viktor pasó el día entero con Yuri. Siguió el consejo de Yuuri y dedicó el día entero a atender cada capricho de su hermano, y Yuri se aprovechó de eso. Hicieron compras por horas, prácticamente comprando toda pieza de ropa con animal print de la ciudad entera. Fueron a una de las mejores pizzerías en la ciudad, Yuri comiendo una pizza entera por sí solo y demandando a Viktor ordenar otra más. Para el momento en el que terminaron, sólo quedaban dos porciones. Agregando la comida para llevar a la plétora de bolsas que cargaban, se fueron de la pizzería. Yuri quería ver una película de horror que se había estrenado la semana anterior. Viktor sabía que su madre no estaría de acuerdo en que él fuera, así que le hizo prometer a Yuri que no se lo diría. Fue la primera sonrisa genuina que Viktor recibió de él en lo que iba de ese fin de semana.

_Ahí está mi hermano._

El resto del día mejoró drásticamente. Se estaban llevando muy bien y de hecho estaban riendo para cuando llegaron al condominio de Viktor. Yuri arrastró las bolsas hasta la habitación de huéspedes y comenzó a ordenar sus nuevas prendas.

Viktor llevó la caja de pizza a la cocina y la puso en el estante superior de la heladera. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y presionó varios botones en la pantalla, apoyándose contra la encimera ubicada en el centro de la habitación y contando los tonos.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hey —dijo Viktor, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

_—Hey a ti también. ¿Tuviste un buen día?_

—Sí, fue muy bueno. Creo que Yuri también la pasó muy bien. Aunque, encontré una nueva película que tenemos que ir a ver juntos —le informó Viktor.

_—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?_

—“ _Fleshrippers”._ Creo que te gustará. Muy gore —sonrió divertido mientras escuchaba aquella hermosa risa melódica.

 _—Entonces es una cita —_ bromeó Yuuri, haciendo que el corazón de Viktor diera un salto.

_Cada momento contigo es la mejor cita de todas, Yuuri._

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? Realmente extrañé juntarme contigo en la cafetería.

_—Sí, fue diferente sin ti ahí. Aunque, probé un caramel machiatto. Es muy bueno._

—¿En serio? —preguntó Viktor, conmovido de que hubiese ordenado su bebida favorita.

 _—Sip, pero creo que me quedaré con el café de siempre_ —se burló Yuuri.

—¿Cómo puedes volver a tomar el café de siempre luego de haber experimentado la bebida de los dioses? —demandó Viktor dramáticamente, obteniendo una risita de parte de Yuuri.

 _—Fácilmente. Le pido al barista que me haga uno. Lo busco cuando esté listo._ _Lo bebo._

—Sabelotodo.

_—Por supuesto._

Yuri había entrado a la sala de estar en ese momento y se dejó caer en un sillón, colgando sus piernas sobre uno de los apoyabrazos.

—Bueno, voy a dejarte ir. Te veré mañana —dijo Viktor, con el descontento apoderándose de él ya que no quería dejar el teléfono.

 _—Claro. Estaré ahí aproximadamente a la una —_ respondió Yuuri.

—Sip… ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Acabo de recordar algo —exclamó Viktor y alejó el teléfono de su boca.

—Hey, ¿Quieres que Yuuri traiga su consola de juegos mañana? Pensó que tal vez te gustaría jugar algunos videos juegos —Viktor le preguntó a Yuri, viendo la placentera expresión que había tenido en su rostro todo el día oscurecerse con enojo.

—No —declaró, levantándose del sillón y yéndose pisoteando hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Viktor se encogió cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente momentos después.

—Tomaré eso como un no —dijo Viktor, con decepción coloreando su voz.

_—¿Todo está bien?_

—No estoy seguro. Voy a ver cómo está. Te veré mañana —dijo Viktor.

 _—Hasta entonces_ —respondió Yuuri.

—¿Hey Yuuri?

_—¿Hey Viktor?_

—Que duermas bien —dijo Viktor, sonriendo contra el teléfono.

_—Tú también._

 

* * *

 

La ira de Yuri duró el resto de la noche y siguió hasta el día siguiente. Caminaba pisando fuerte alrededor del condominio, tirándole dagas con la mirada a Viktor cada vez que podía, Viktor prácticamente caminaba con cuidado a su alrededor. No sabía qué había disparado el cambio drástico de Yuri. Ayer había sido tan maravilloso. Se habían llevado muy bien. Se rieron, se divirtieron, se molestaban entre ellos jovialmente. Pero cuando regresaron al condominio todo cambió.

Viktor estaba cargando el lavaplatos cuando escuchó un firme golpeteo en la puerta, saltando levemente. Miró hacia la sala de estar y divisó a Yuri, viéndolo holgazanear en el sillón y pasando las páginas de una revista.

—Hey, ¿puedes atender? —preguntó Viktor.

—¿Acaso parezco un mayordomo? Atiende por ti mismo tu maldita puerta —gruñó.

Viktor suspiró, secó sus manos con una toalla y caminó hacia la puerta. Sonrió brillantemente cuando la abrió, revelando a su invitado.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Viktor.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Yuuri—. Pasé por la tienda y compré algunas cosas.

—Gracias. Ven, entra. —dijo Viktor, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Yuuri se detuvo frente a la mesita de café y dejó la bolsa de compras en la mesa, buscando en ella y sacando una gran botella.

—Yuri, te conseguí un refresco de cola de dos litros. No sabía que marca te gustaba, pero pensé que no te importaría —dijo, extendiéndole la botella. Yuri resopló y le arrebató la botella de su mano, girando y sacando la tapa, tomando varios tragos y eructando ruidosamente.

—Oh, que encantador. ¿Ningún “gracias”? —preguntó Viktor, mirándolo con mala cara. Yuri tan sólo fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, regresando a su revista.

Giró su cabeza cuando sintió un suave golpecito en su brazo, Yuuri le extendía una botella de vidrio de la limonada rosa francesa que había llegado a amar. Viktor siempre se conmovía cuando él hacia pequeñas cosas como esta, sonriendo mientras recibía la botella de Yuuri.

—Me conoces muy bien —dijo él, guiñándole antes de regresar a la cocina—. Gracias.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué tipo de pizza preferirían chicos? Traje todos los cupones que tenía en mi departamento —dijo Yuuri, sosteniendo varias piezas de papel.

—A mí no me importa. ¿Por qué no deciden ustedes qué les gustaría? —sugirió Viktor.

Yuuri asintió y se sentó en el sofá, mirando a Yuri. Se recordó a si mismo qué debía ser paciente con Yuri cuando vio que este lo ignoraba, poniendo su sonrisa más amigable antes de hablarle.

—¿Qué te parece mejor, Yuri?

Silencio.

—¿Yuri? —repitió, saltando cuando Yuri estampó la revista contra la mesa.

—¡No me importa! ¡Pizza es pizza! Mi pregunta es, ¿qué mierda haces aquí, Cerdo? ¡No es como que pareciera que necesitaras comer por el próximo mes! —Yuri rugió, apuntando un dedo en la cara de Yuuri.

El sonido estruendoso del metal hizo que ambos voltearan su atención hacia la cocina. Viktor entró airado a la habitación y puso sus manos en cada lado del sillón en que Yuri estaba sentado. Se inclinó hacía el adolescente, causando que Yuri se hundiera en los almohadones.

—Más te vale que me escuches y me escuches muy bien —gruñó bajo—. Tuve que aguantar tu actitud de mierda desde que llegaste aquí. He tratado de ser comprensivo. He tratado de dejártelo pasar. Pero no toleraré que te metas con Yuuri. No has sido más que grosero con él. Él no te ha hecho nada. Termina con esto o no volverás a ser bienvenido. ¿Me entiendes?

Yuuri observó a Yuri mientras Viktor lo regañaba, Yuri impactado de que su hermano lo estuviese reprendiendo de esta manera.  Vio cómo los ojos de Yuri se agrandaban con cada palabra que Viktor escupía. Para cuando Viktor terminó su sermón, el rostro de Yuri estaba lleno de ira.

—Vete. A la. Mierda.

Viktor miró fijamente a Yuri por varios segundos antes de alejarse del sillón. Marchó hasta la encimera que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina, levantando una gruesa carpeta manila y su teléfono. Caminó hasta el arco que conducía hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo, dándose vuelta.

—Prepara tus cosas. Te llamaré un taxi cuando estés listo —dijo Viktor sin expresión.

Yuuri observó el shock en el rostro de Yuri antes de que se girara en el sillón, mirando a Viktor.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—Toma tus cosas. No te quiero aquí. No quiero estar cerca de ti. No quiero verte. Toma tus cosas. El taxi puede llevarte hasta la estación de trenes.

Yuuri vio el cuerpo del adolescente hundirse en el sillón, aterrado. Su corazón sufría por Yuri mientras su falsa fachada se desmoronaba a su alrededor, obvio, sin saber qué hacer.

—Viktor… —suplicó él.

—¡No me vengas con tu “Viktor”! —rugió—. Lo único que me detiene para no darte una paliza ahora mismo es la ira de mamá. ¡Cuenta tus estrellas de la suerte! Tú quieres ser un maldito idiota, adelante. Pero no lo serás con mi mejor amigo. Así que sí, sigue con tu vida siendo el más grande imbécil en caminar por la faz del planeta. ¡Estoy harto!

Viktor miró a Yuuri, su expresión suavizándose un poco. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de hablar.

—Yuuri, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto. Tal vez quieras irte a casa. Te llamaré cuando me tranquilice —dijo con pesar.

—Okay —respondió Yuuri, asintiendo.

Yuri saltó del sillón y caminó pisando fuerte hacia el pasillo, chocando intencionalmente contra el brazo de Viktor al pasar a su lado. Viktor cerró sus ojos, apretando sus dientes mientras tomaba un profundo respiro.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó Yuuri.

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

—No, sólo necesito estar solo. Lo siento. Te llamaré cuando me calme —dijo Viktor, retirándose a su habitación y dando un portazo momentos después.

Yuuri miró fijamente la mesita de café por unos minutos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Él y su hermana, Mari, nunca tuvieron discusiones como esta. Lo asustó. Se sentía mal por ambos hermanos. El silencio en el departamento fue roto por una suave y estrangulada respiración. Conocía el sonido a la perfección ya que él mismo lo había hecho varias veces.

_Yuri está llorando._

Se levantó del sofá y caminó en silencio hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Yuri le daba la espalda a la entrada y estaba sentando sobre la cama, con un bolso de viaje a medio empacar frente a él. Yuuri podía ver el ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Levantó su mano y golpeó gentilmente la puerta, viendo a Yuri sorber su nariz y limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tenía su usual ceño en su rostro cuando se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Yuuri, manteniendo su tono suave y animado, queriendo darle a Yuri una mínima esperanza a la que aferrarse.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Prepara tus cosas. Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte. Luego te dejaré en la estación de trenes —indicó Yuuri.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si yo estuviese en tu situación, no querría estar solo con un taxista. Apresúrate. Quiero llegar ahí antes de que se llene —respondió, sonriendo suavemente cuando la vulnerabilidad reemplazó la ira en los ojos verdes de Yuri.

Yuuri entró a la cocina, buscando en un cajón hasta que encontró un trozo de papel, un rollo de cinta adhesiva y un bolígrafo. Apuntó una rápida nota sobre el papel, lo dobló a la mitad y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de Viktor, rompiendo un trozo de cinta del rollo y adhiriéndolo en la parte superior de la nota, presionando la cinta en la puerta. Regresando a la cocina, dejó en su lugar la cinta y el bolígrafo, se apoyó contra la encimera y esperó a Yuri.

 

* * *

 

Viktor escuchó la puerta cerrarse finalmente. Había estado en su habitación casi por una hora, aun hirviendo. Odiaba cuando perdía los estribos de esa manera, pero, ¿cómo podía su hermano actuar de esa manera? ¿Y con Yuuri? El mocoso tendría que aceptar que Yuuri iba a estar en la vida de Viktor por un tiempo. Y si Viktor se salía con la suya, sería para siempre. El sonido de su teléfono separó su atención del manuscrito que estaba leyendo. Lo levantó y presionó la pantalla.

_Deje una nota en tu puerta._

_**Yuuri**_

Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando releyó el texto. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta dirigiéndose al pasillo, despegando la nota de la madera y desdoblándola.

_Me llevaré a Yuri a almorzar y luego a la estación de trenes._

_Por favor no cierres con llave la puerta. Regresaré en unas horas._

_Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor házmelo saber._

_Estoy aquí para ti._

Sintió que la ira retrocedía y respiró profundamente. Incluso después de cómo el mocoso lo había tratado, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso extra y ayudar a su hermano. Dios, cuánto amaba a ese hombre.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, Amor —susurró.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué diablos es esto, Cerdo? —gruñó Yuri cuando se estacionaron en frente de un destartalado edificio con un letrero que no sabía qué decía.

—Este es mi restaurante japonés favorito. Su comida realmente se acerca a la que hace mi mamá. Cuando extraño mi hogar, vengo a aquí. Me hace sentir mejor —explicó Yuuri—. ¿Sabías que soy de Japón?

—Realmente no me importa —dijo Yuri, abriendo la puerta del pasajero—. Terminemos con esto. Eso sí, no comeré esta porquería.

—Entonces puedes verme —dijo Yuuri, riéndose—. Aunque no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Se rió cuando Yuri giró sus ojos.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa contra la pared. La camarera se acercó y les preguntó si estaban listos para ordenar. Yuri ordenó el refresco de cola más grande que tuviesen, Yuuri pidiendo un _Katsudon_ extra grande y una botella de ramune. [+] Luego de que la mujer se fuera, Yuuri dobló sus manos sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Yuri.

—¿Qué? Me estás asustando mirándome de esa manera —murmuró él.

—Pensé que te gustaría hablar. Ya sabes, acerca de lo que te está molestando —ofreció Yuuri.

Yuri hizo un sonido de disgusto y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Nada me está molestando. ¿Y por qué diablos crees que querría hablar contigo, Cerdo?

—Sé que estás asustado, Yuri. Pensé que tal vez si te llevaba lejos de Viktor y a un lugar neutral, te sentirías mejor —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Qué mierda sabes tú? —gruñó Yuri.

—Si te hace sentir mejor maldecir y gritarme, adelante —ofreció Yuuri, dejándolo sin habla.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. ¿Sabes qué pienso? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Realmente no me interesa, pero estoy seguro que me lo vas decir —protestó Yuri.

—Creo que quieres ser escuchado.

Yuuri supo que había dado en el clavo cuando la desesperación se apoderó del rostro de Yuri.

—¿Qué mierda sabes, Cerdo? —escupió, con las defensas de vuelta en su lugar.

—Te he estado observando. No ocultas tus emociones tan bien como crees que lo haces. Esta grosería es una fachada. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Ahora, ¿quieres gritar y chillar o quieres hablar? —preguntó Yuuri agradeciendo a la camarera cuando ella trajo su comida. Tomó sus palillos, agradeció a los dioses por la comida y empezó a comer. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a Yuri, viendo sus ojos fijarse en la superficie de la mesa.

Habían pasado varios minutos. Yuuri comía mientras observaba al adolecente luchar contra el conflicto en su interior. Sus ojos se espabilaron cuando escuchó a Yuri aclarar su garganta y abrazarse a sí mismo.

—No quiero ser dejado de lado o volver a ser reemplazado. —susurró.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Yuuri, dejando sus palillos a un lado y dándole toda su atención.

—Papá siempre está ocupado con la granja. Él come, trabaja, come un poco más, y duerme. A lo mucho debo decirle dos o tres palabras al día. Mamá está siempre trabajando en la casa o tejiendo alguna cosa estúpida para alguien de la comunidad. Cuando trato de hablar con ella, ella no me escucha. Sigue tejiendo o pelando guisantes o algo estúpido como eso. No era así de malo cuando Viktor todavía estaba en casa —dijo, pausando para tomar un profundo respiro.

—Yo admiraba a Viktor. Siempre me dejaba pasar el tiempo con él y sus amigos. Él me ayudaba con mi tarea. Recuerdo que todos los veranos nos escabullíamos de casa muy tarde en la noche y atrapábamos luciérnagas. Él sabía cuánto amaba perseguirlas —dijo Yuri, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Era la primera vez que Yuuri lo había visto sonreír.

—Pero luego él se fue a la Universidad. Las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. Él estaba demasiado ocupado para mí. Papá estaba demasiado ocupado. Mamá estaba demasiada ocupada. Yo sólo fui…dejado atrás —lloró suavemente, limpiando sus ojos con una mano.

—Estoy enojado. Esto duele. ¿No se supone que mi familia deba estar allí? Y ahora Viktor ya ni siquiera me quiere cerca. Él probablemente ya no quiere ser más mi hermano —Yuri se lamentó, dejando caer su cara en sus manos y sollozando.

Yuuri se levantó y caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Corrió la silla a lado de Yuri, sentándose y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Dejó que Yuri llorara, dejándolo controlar la situación.

Minutos después, Yuri levantó su cabeza, sus ojos estaban centellando con lágrimas. Se limpió la nariz con una mano e inhaló bruscamente. Yuuri agarró un par de servilletas de la mesa y se las entregó. Yuri se sonó la nariz y lo miró.

—Sabes que Viktor te ama —dijo Yuuri suavemente.

—Realmente no parece como si fuera así —murmuró Yuri.

—Él habla mucho de ti. Deberías ver sus ojos iluminarse cuando habla de su hermanito —reveló Yuuri, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —confirmó Yuuri antes de continuar—. Él no va a reemplazarte con nada ni con nadie, Yuri. Él te quiere muchísimo.

—Pero él nunca ha invitado a un amigo cuando estamos juntos. Fue como si te estuviera poniendo por encima de mí.

—Él quería que yo te conociera, Yuri. Ha estado hablando desde hace una semana y media sobre lo muy emocionado que estaba por verte —dijo— Y, además, yo nunca le permitiría reemplazarte conmigo. Jamás.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Yuri.

—Claro.

—¿Tú crees que él me perdonará por ser un maldito idiota?

—Eso creo —dijo Yuuri, riéndose— ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los hermanos?

Yuuri enganchó un dedo en el borde del tazón y lo acercó a él. Agarró sus palillos y levantó una pieza de cerdo, levantándola hacia su boca. Estaba por morderla cuando escuchó una pregunta.

—De nuevo, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Yuri.

— _Katsudon_. Es cerdo frito, cocinado en caldo de pescado y aliñado con huevo. ¿Quieres probar? —ofreció Yuuri, extendiendo los palillos hacia él. Yuri agarró la pieza de carne y la metió dentro de su boca.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó, sonriéndole a la camarera cuando pasó por la mesa.

—¡Señorita! —gritó Yuri, llamando la atención de la camarera.

—¿Quisiera que se lo volviera a llenar, señor? —preguntó ella, indicando al vaso casi vacío.

—¿Me puede traer uno de lo que él pidió?

 

* * *

 

Varias horas habían pasado desde que ellos se habían ido y Viktor estaba poniéndose ansioso. Yuuri dijo que estaría de vuelta en unas horas, pero ya habían pasado cinco. Agarró su teléfono del cubrecama y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de enviar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se levantó y salió de su habitación, caminando por el corto pasillo hacia la sala de estar, congelándose cuando vio que Yuuri no estaba solo.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —preguntó Viktor, tratando de controlar su enojo.

Yuri era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Pero en lugar de desafió, su rostro reflejaba arrepentimiento y resignación.

—Ustedes dos necesitan hablar. Realmente hablar, no gritar. Yuri ha prometido que no gritará y controlará su temperamento. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Está bien —respondió, caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose, indicándole a Yuri que se sentara en la silla más alejada de él.

—Me voy yendo. Si quieres, puedes mandarme un texto más tarde —dijo Yuuri, apretando el hombro de Viktor antes de irse.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Viktor observaba a Yuri, viéndolo respirar pesadamente y mirando fijamente el suelo. Su pierna rebotaba arriba y abajo por la ansiedad.

—¿Y Bien? —preguntó Viktor.

—No quiero ser reemplazado —susurró Yuri.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Viktor, atónito. Yuri levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas lentamente.

—No quiero ser olvidado —gimoteó, ahogado en lágrimas.

Viktor se levantó y caminó hasta la silla, agachándose en frente de él, despegando una de las manos de Yuri de la otra y sosteniéndola.

—¿Por qué piensas que vas a ser reemplazado u olvidado? —preguntó Viktor.

—Mamá me aleja cuando la necesito. Papá ni siquiera me habla. Y luego llego aquí y tú invitas a Katsudon a pasar tiempo con nosotros —explicó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Viktor, confundido.

—Yuuri.

—Oh, ya.

—Tú lo trataste como solías tratarme a mí. Lo mirabas como solías mirarme a mí. Le sonreías y mirabas como si él fuera la mejor persona en el planeta. Me sentí como si ya yo no importara. Duele.

—Oh Yuri —dijo Viktor, tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo mientras Yuri lloraba. Cuando los sollozos cesaron a hipos, se alejó.

—Tú eres mi hermanito. Nadie puede reemplazarte. Tú ocupas un lugar especial en mi corazón. No puedo hacer un lado ese hecho ni olvidarlo —admitió Viktor.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Yuri, con duda en sus ojos.

—Lo prometo —Viktor le aseguró, alborotando su cabello.

—Viktor, te extraño —él susurró.

—Yo también te extraño, pequeño. Realmente lamento que no hayamos podido vernos lo suficiente. ¿Quieres que arreglemos eso? —preguntó.

—Sí, eso me gustaría.

—¿Te importaría si Yuuri se nos une de vez en cuando? Él también se ha vuelto importante para mí —explicó Viktor.

—Sí, claro —dijo Yuri—. Él no es tan malo.

Viktor le sonrió, emocionado de que su hermanito haya conectado, aunque sea un poquito, con Yuuri. Viktor estaría eternamente agradecido con él por haber ayudado a derribar las paredes de Yuri.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Yuri de repente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Él te gusta, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—Sí, él es un gran amigo —respondió Viktor, frunciendo el ceño cuando Yuri giró sus ojos.

—Idiota. Me refiero a _gustar,_ gustar de él. He visto la manera en que lo miras.

Viktor luchó para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, pero su corazón estaba latiendo ruidosamente en su pecho. Él nunca le había dicho a nadie en su familia acerca de su sexualidad, y aquí estaba su hermano, cuestionándolo acerca de Yuuri.

—Vamos, no soy estúpido, Viktor. Tú nunca trajiste chicas a casa o mencionaste a alguna después de que te marcharas. Sé atar cabos.

Viktor dejó caer su cabeza y tomó un profundo respiro mientras Yuri continuaba.

—No tiene tanta importancia si te gusta. Sólo pienso que eres un estúpido si no te gusta. Él sería bueno para ti. —admitió Yuri.

—Sí, él me gusta. Muchísimo. Más que nadie —profesó Viktor—. Aparte de ti, claro. Pero él no lo sabe.

—¿Qué mierda, hermano? ¿Qué estás esperando? —gritó Yuri.

_Y mi hermanito está de vuelta._

—No creo que él haya estado en muchas relaciones. Él es algo torpe cuando se trata de personas. Trata maravillosamente a aquellos que le importan, pero creo que no está seguro de un compromiso romántico. No quiero presionarlo.

—Bueno, ¡más te vale que arregles eso! Él probablemente sea la única persona que ha soportado tu estúpido culo —gruñó Yuri.

—Esperemos a que con el tiempo, Yuri —dijo Viktor con melancolía

—Bueno, apúrate. Y si lo haces, más te vale no cagarla. Porque juro por Dios que si lo haces, reniego de ti y Katsudon será mi nuevo hermano mayor. ¿Entendido? —preguntó, poniendo su dedo en el rostro de Viktor.

—Sí, está bien —respondió Viktor, riéndose mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.  

 

* * *

 

Era casi media noche y él había estado acostado en su cama por un tiempo. El día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Nunca antes había estado tan enfadado, triste o feliz en su vida. Experimentar todo eso en sólo un día fue un poco abrumador, pero el resultado había valido la pena.

Él y Yuri habían hablado por horas. Rememoraron los días pasados, sus metas, sus padres y sus intereses. Yuri le interrogó acerca de Yuuri, lo cual encontró divertido. Viktor comenzó a pensar que a Yuri le estaba comenzando a agradar más su amigo, pero nunca le diría eso.

Levantó su teléfono, desbloqueando la pantalla e introduciendo un mensaje. Lo leyó una vez más antes de presionar “enviar”.

 

_Sé que es muy tarde y lamento no haberte escrito antes._

_Yuri y yo hablamos por un buen rato._

_No quería llamarte tan tarde y despertarte. Espero que esto no lo haga._

_Te lo agradezco, Yuuri. Desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero tienes mi eterna gratitud._

_Me trajiste de vuelta a mi hermano._

_Eres grandioso, Yuuri Katsuki._

_~V_

 

Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos. Casi se había dormido cuando la vibración lo sobresaltó.

 

_Todavía estaba despierto. ¿Quieres llamarme?_

_Me alegro de haber podido ayudarlos a resolver las cosas._

_Él realmente te respeta y admira._

_No soy grandioso._

_Sólo soy yo._

_**Yuuri**_

 

Sonrió con gentileza y respondió rápidamente.

 

_Para mí, tú eres grandioso._

_Te veré en la cafetería a primera hora._

_Dulces sueños y que descanses bien._

_~V_

Dejó su teléfono en el colchón y se giró. El mismo pensamiento seguía pasando por su mente una y otra vez.

 

 _Te amo tanto, Yuuri._ _No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda mantenerlo en secreto._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ACLARACIONES**  
> + Ramune: es una bebida japonesa. ↑
> 
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/iNOsz8)
> 
> **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine:_  
>  Dejaré que Lilaluux se exprese. Solo diré que me he reído de lo lindo con sus comentarios en la corrección de esta traducción XD
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking:_ Mi momento ha llegado 7u7 
> 
> No sé ustedes pero yo tuve un debate interno durante todo el capitulo. Quería ahorcar junto con Viktor a Yurio. Por haber sido tan rudo con Yuuri. Y después quise abrazarlo cuando estaba haciendo sus maletas. Pobrecito. Creía que Viktor lo reemplazaría por Yuuri. Mi vida! Nunca! Él sabe que hay cosas que no sé pueden hacer con los hermanos, pero con su amado Yuuri... Uff, imaginen las posibilidades 7u7 if you know what I mean XD  
> Pero como dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga! Ahora Yurio es el vicepresidente de Club de fans del Victuuri. *Es un shippeador de Closet. Yo lo sé. Mi instinto shippeador me lo dice xD* el club va creciendo. Vamos bien! (n.n)9
> 
> Ya saben, gente bonita. Actualizamos cada semana. Pásense por aquí los miércoles.  
> Dejen sus opiniones abajo, es muy importante para nosotras saber que lo hacemos bien.  
> Saludos! 
> 
> Lilaluux off!   
>    
>  _Tereklaine (again):_  
>  Ahora les toca a ustedes! No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios, amamos saber su opinión y de paso fangirlear a lo loco.  
> ¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este viaje! Hasta el proximo capítulo!  
> Love,  
> Tereklaine.


	9. Mama's Insistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madre de Viktor le insiste que traiga a su nuevo amigo para las celebraciones de Pascuas.
> 
> —Mamá insistió en que te invitara a que te unas a la familia este fin de semana.
> 
> —¿Qué? Ese es su tiempo en familia. No quiero entrometerme —exclamó Yuri.
> 
> —Si mamá ofrece, no es una intromisión. Aprenderás que lo que mamá quiere, mamá lo obtiene —bromeó.
> 
> —Pero es tu familia. No será… —se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de café—, ¿incómodo?
> 
> —Tal vez, pero no tanto. Conoces a Yurio y te llevas bien con él.
> 
> —Es verdad. Y tú estarás ahí —dijo, escuchando a Viktor reír.
> 
> —Por supuesto —dijo Viktor, aun riéndose, pero su corazón latía con fuerza esperando por la respuesta del joven.
> 
>  
> 
> _Por favor. Por favor di que vendrás. Por favor, pasa el fin de semana conmigo._
> 
>  
> 
> —Está bien. ¿A qué hora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **TRADUCTORAS:**  
> Tereklaine  
>  __  
> Lilaluux  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/eJeeWd)

El ruidoso sonido de su teléfono vibrando contra su mesa de noche lo despertó. Abrió un ojo y echó un vistazo al reloj.

6:32 am.

Gruñó audiblemente, sabiendo que tenía una hora antes de que tener que levantarse. Siempre se quedaba acostado en la cama hasta el último momento posible, luego se lanzaba de un lado a otro como un loco para prepararse. Aunque, había perfeccionado su rutina en los últimos meses. Solía salir al trabajo al menos quince minutos tarde casi todos los días, ahora entraba a la cafetería ya sea justo a tiempo o unos minutos temprano. Sonreía cuando pensaba en la razón de su frenética precipitación cada mañana.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri lo motivaba como nadie lo había hecho antes. Viktor quería pasar cada momento de cada día con él, pero eso incluso no era suficiente. La manera en que sus días se desarrollaban se acercaba casi a la perfección, comenzando su mañana pasando tiempo con él en la cafetería, charlando y escuchando la risa de Yuuri. Las noches terminaban con deseos de dulces sueños y la promesa de verse de nuevo al día siguiente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, irritando muchísimo a Viktor.

—Más vale que alguien se esté jodidamente muriendo —gruñó para sí mismo.

Pestañó una vez cuando vio la pantalla, revelando a la persona que lo llamaba.

—Oh —murmuró y presionó el botón para contestar—. Buen día, mamá.

 _—¡Vitya! ¡Pensé que nunca contestarías! Jamás sabré cómo haces para dormir tanto —_ dijo ella apresurada.

—Mamá, ni siquiera son las siete —murmuró Viktor.

 _—Pssh. Tú sabes quela pereza puede parecer atractiva, pero el trabajo da satisfacción [1]_ —regañó ella.

El nivel de fastidio de Viktor iba creciendo con cada minuto. Él amaba a su madre, pero ella nunca dejaba de señalar sus errores. Siempre había sentido que sin importar cuánto se esforzara o qué tanto lograra, nunca sería suficiente para ella.

—Estoy seguro que hay una razón para que llames tan temprano, ¿Mamá? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema. Él la amaba, pero sólo podía soportarla en pequeñas dosis.

 _—Quería asegurarme que todavía vendrías este fin de semana. No sería lo mismo celebrar Pascua sin ti y hay mucho que hacer antes de la festividad —_ reveló ella, sonando preocupada.

—Claro que estaré ahí, mamá. Sabes que no me lo perdería —dijo él. Pascuas era muy importante para su madre ya que era la fiesta familiar más grande en la cultura rusa. Era una de las pocas veces en las que se rendía ante los caprichos de su madre e iba a casa.

 _—Qué bien, Vitya, que bien. Realmente deseo tenerte en casa —_ dijo ella efusivamente.

—Yo también lo deseo. ¿Cómo está Yuri? —preguntó.

Su madre suspiró profundamente.

 _—Honestamente, Vitya, no sé qué hacer con tu hermano. Está abatido, es rebelde, es un terror en la escuela. ¿Sabías que lo suspendieron la semana pasada? —_ chilló.

—Me envió un texto. Aunque, no sonaba que fuera su culpa. Dijo que lo acorralaron. Suena a autodefensa para mí.

_—¡Ese no es punto! No puedes ganar combatiendo la violencia con más violencia. ¡No sé cuántas veces he tratado de meterle eso en ese grueso cráneo que tiene! ¡Él no escucha!_

Viktor frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba a su madre divagar acerca de los defectos y fallas de su hermano, preguntándose por qué nunca antes lo había notado

_Mamá, ¿realmente has tratado de escucharlo?_

—Hablaré con él cuando pueda —se ofreció.

_—Gracias, Vitya. Él siempre te escucha. Si alguien puede hacer que recapacite, ese eres tú._

—Ya veremos. ¿Hay alguna cosa más, mamá? Tengo que prepararme para ir trabajar pronto —preguntó Viktor.

 _—Oh, bueno. Yuratchka sigue mencionando a este amigo tuyo que conoció durante su visita. No puedo recordar su nombre. Hmm… —_ hizo una pausa, Viktor escuchando a Yuri gritar en el fondo _—. ¡Sí! ¿Katsudon? Ese es un nombre realmente extraño. ¿Ese es su nombre, Vitya?_

—No, su nombre es Yuuri —respondió, riéndose.

 _—¡Oh, qué coincidencia! Yuratchka dijo que él es un querido amigo tuyo y que no tiene familia cerca. Quería invitarlo para Pascuas. ¡No aceptaré un no como respuesta! —_ exclamó, causando que Viktor suspirara.

—Mamá, esto es un tanto repentino. Estoy seguro que tiene que trabajar el viernes. Él no puede simplemente dejar todo y escaparse sólo porque tú insistes —explicó Viktor.

_—Has tu mayor esfuerzo, querido. Realmente quiero conocer a este joven. Por lo que Yuratchka ha dicho, ¡él parece adorable!_

—Lo intentaré, mamá —murmuró.

 _—Bien —_ dijo ella—. _Porque si no lo haces, haré que tu hermano se lo pida._

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido.

_—Te dejaré seguir con tu día, querido. Te amo, Vitya, ¡te veo el viernes!_

Se quedó sosteniendo su teléfono, mirando fijamente a la pared por varios minutos. Tecleó la pantalla varias veces y envió un mensaje.

_Hey, ¿Cómo es que tienes el número de Yuuri?_

_~V_

_Él me lo dio._

_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 

* * *

 

 

 Viktor llegó a la cafetería antes que Yuuri, ordenó su usual _caramel macchiato_ y se sentó en la cabina favorita de ambos. Estaba soplando el humeante líquido cuando alguien se dejó caer en el asiento enfrente de él.

—Hey —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo brillantemente.

—Hey a ti también —respondió.

Su corazón siempre daba un salto cuando veía a Yuuri a primera hora de la mañana. Él parecía tan fresco y genuinamente feliz de verlo. Le daba al día de Viktor un maravilloso comienzo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Yuuri, mirando hacia abajo para revolver su café.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Eh, bien. Listo para el fin de semana —admitió.

—Yuuri, recién es martes —rió Viktor.

—No, es el Día Dos de la toma de rehenes —le recordó Yuuri, señalándolo con su revolvedor—. Estoy tan feliz de tener el viernes libre.

—¿Viernes? ¿Por qué tienes el viernes libre? —preguntó, confundido.

—Lo juro, Viktor, a veces pienso que no tienes cerebro —lo reprendió, riéndose cuando Viktor hizo un puchero—. Recuerda, ¿tengo que ir al doctor por un control?

—Oh, cierto —respondió Viktor. Yuuri tenía que visitar a su doctor cada dos semanas desde que había contraído mononucleosis. Ellos querían controlar su bazo ya que había tenido algunas complicaciones por la enfermedad.

—¿Quisieras hacer algo este fin de semana? ¿Algo que aún no hayamos hecho? —preguntó Yuuri, mirándolo con esperanza.

—Me encantaría, pero es fin de semana de Pascua —dijo, observando los hombros de Yuuri caer y bajar su mirada a su café.

—Bueno, tal vez para la próxima.

—Pero aún podemos hacer algo que nunca antes hemos hecho —dijo Viktor con picardía.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué?

Viktor le había contado acerca de la Pascua ortodoxa rusa. Era la festividad más grande en la cultura rusa y él volvería a casa para pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Viktor le describió la fiesta, instantáneamente intrigando a Yuuri ya que él amaba aprender diferentes aspectos de varias culturas.

—Aparentemente Yuri le ha estado hablando a mamá acerca de ti. Lo cual, por cierto, ¿cómo es que tiene tu número? —preguntó Viktor.

—Oh, yo se lo di el último día que estuvo aquí. Le dije que si alguna vez necesitaba hablar, me contactara —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Lo ha hecho? —preguntó, atrapado entre la preocupación por su hermano y el asombro ante la voluntad de Yuuri por ayudar.

—Todos los días —respondió Yuuri, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos—. Viktor, tu hermano necesita ayuda.

Viktor suspiró y asintió. Su conversación de esa mañana con su mamá había dejado eso evidentemente claro. Él iba a tener que pensar en algo y rápidamente.

—Lo sé —dijo, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro mientras que un brillante plan se formaba en su mente.

—Uh oh, conozco esa mirada —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo.

—Sí, tú me conoces bien. Se me ocurrió una manera de ayudar a Yuri por un corto tiempo y evitar que mi mamá me moleste todo el fin de semana —declaró Viktor.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Yuuri, confundido.

—Mamá insistió en que te invitara a que te unas a la familia este fin de semana.

—¿Qué? Ese es su tiempo en familia. No quiero entrometerme —exclamó Yuuri.

—Si mamá ofrece, no es una intromisión. Aprenderás que lo que mamá quiere, mamá lo obtiene —bromeó.

—Pero es tu familia. No será… — se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de café—, ¿incómodo?

—Tal vez, pero no tanto. Conoces a Yurio y te llevas bien con él.

—Es verdad. Y tú estarás ahí —dijo, escuchando a Viktor reír.

—Por supuesto —dijo Viktor, aun riéndose, pero su corazón latía con fuerza esperando por la respuesta del joven.

_Por favor. Por favor di que vendrás. Por favor, pasa el fin de semana conmigo._

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora?

 

* * *

 

 

Emprendieron el viaje ese viernes justo después de la cita con el doctor de Yuuri. Pasaron las siguiente dos horas y media hablando y cantando, pero durante la última hora, conforme más se acercaban a su ciudad natal, Viktor fue quedándose más callado. El cambio en su comportamiento no había pasado desapercibido por Yuuri. Él seguí mirando de reojo a Viktor, captando las tensas líneas alrededor de su boca cerrada.

—Hey —dijo él.

Viktor lo miró brevemente, sonriendo.

—Hey a ti también.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Sí, estoy muy bien —respondió Viktor.

—No me mientas —lo molestó Yuuri, golpeándole ligeramente en el hombro.

Viktor sonrió brillantemente y rio. Yuuri estaba bastante complacido de haber podido sacar a Viktor de su desánimo.

_Su sonrisa es mejor que cualquier sinfonía que alguna vez haya escuchado._

—Me atrapaste —admitió Viktor, pero no profundizó más en el tema.

Yuuri esperó varios minutos antes de traer el tema de vuelta a colación, alargando la mano para bajar el volumen del estéreo.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó suavemente.

—No me malinterpretes. Yo amo a mi familia. Ellos sólo son… complicados. Papá sólo está concentrado en la granja. Él es un ruso de la viaja escuela, pensando que su trabajo es para proveer a la familia y eso es todo. Todo el resto recae sobre mamá. Ella lleva todo con mano dura, y para ella todo está definido. Hay una sola manera de hacer las cosas y es a su manera. Si no te conformas, estás equivocado. Si no vives de la manera en que ella lo hace, eres, ya sea, un rebelde o un vago —explicó Viktor—. Es por eso que emprendí mi camino en el momento en que me gradué de la escuela secundaria. No podía soportar vivir ahí por más tiempo. Esto empeoró desde que me fui. Honestamente, no deseo volver a casa a pesar de que tan sólo sea por un fin de semana.

Yuuri había imaginado que los padres de Viktor y Yuri eran muy estrictos. Su conversación con Yuri le dio una visión más profunda de lo rígidos que eran, pero luego de escuchar a Viktor afírmalo, hizo que se solidarizara con ambos. También le dio una nueva apreciación por su propia familia. A pesar de que ellos no eran perfectos y todavía tenían que mejorar, se apoyaban y se preocupaban el uno por el otro profundamente.

—Lo siento, Viktor. Espero que el que yo vaya no lo empeore —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué pasaba si hacia alguna cosa que los padres de Viktor no aprobaran? ¿Qué tal si los ofendía? De repente se puso muy nervioso.

—Tú eres lo único que va hacer de este fin de semana tolerable —admitió Viktor, acogiendo la mano de Yuuri en la suya y apretándola gentilmente—. Y será bueno que veas a Yuri de nuevo. Ha pasado casi un mes.

—En ese caso, me alegra haber venido —respondió Yuuri.

  

* * *

 

 

Se detuvieron en una gran granja no mucho después de su conversación, estacionándose en un semicírculo de grava. La puerta mosquitera se abrió de golpe y una corpulenta mujer bajó corriendo las escaleras. Viktor salió del auto y caminó hacia la casa, sosteniendo sus brazos abiertos hacia la mujer.

—¡Vitya! ¿Sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte? —chilló, atrayendo su rostro hacia abajo para cubrirlo de besos.

—Yo igual, mamá —dijo él, riéndose por su entusiasmo.

Yuuri salió del auto y se giró para levantar un bolso del suelo, colgó la correa sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia Viktor. Observó cómo la madre de Viktor le lanzaba una pregunta tras otra, Yuuri de repente se sintió fuera de lugar. La ansiedad con la que había luchado tan duro para superar en el pasado, estaba comenzando a dispararse fuera de control. La madre de Viktor era intensa, demasiado intensa. Él realmente esperaba poder sobrellevar ese fin de semana. Tragó duro cuando vio que los ojos de ella recaían sobre él.

—¡Vitya! ¡Tú, niño mal educado! ¿Vas a presentarme a tu amigo? —preguntó ella ruidosamente.

Viktor se giró e indicó a Yuuri que se acercara. Él dio unos cuantos pasos y se paró a su lado, Viktor envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri y sonriendo hacia su madre.

—Mamá, este es Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, esta es mi mamá.

—E-es un gusto conocerla, Sra. Nikiforov —tartamudeó.

Sintió un gentil apretón en su hombro, alentándolo para que se relajara. Su corazón dio un salto cuando la mujer frunció el ceño.

—También es un gusto, querido, pero es Sra. Plisetsky —le informó—. Ustedes dos, tomen sus bolsos y vengan adentro. Vitya, muéstrale a este joven su habitación.

Ella asintió hacia ellos antes de dirigirse de vuelta hacia la casa. Yuuri la observó retirarse hacia adentro, saltó cuando sintió una mano en su brazo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Viktor, la preocupación llenando sus ojos.

—No sé si debería haber venido —admitió Yuuri—. Tu madre es muy intimidante. Ella me pone muy nervioso.

—Ella puede ser así. La mantendré lejos de ti lo mejor que pueda ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Viktor, sonriéndole gentilmente—.Yo estoy muy contento de que vinieras. Estoy seguro que Yuri también lo estará. Esta es la primera vez que traigo a alguien a casa para una fiesta.

Se rió bajito cuando Yuuri se sonrojó profundamente.

—Lo haces sonar como si estuviésemos saliendo o algo —murmuró Yuuri.

_Desearía que lo estuviésemos, Viktor. Quiero ser ese alguien especial que lleves a casa._

No podía leer la expresión en el rostro de Viktor, así que se inclinó para levantar su bolso del piso y caminar hacia la casa. Viktor lo alcanzó segundos después, tirándole del brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Viktor, sin estar convencido.

—Sólo siento que ya lo he arruinado. Probablemente debería haberte preguntado su nombre antes de que llegáramos aquí —contestó Yuuri, recordando su anterior metida de pata para con ella.

—Eso es enteramente mi culpa, Yuuri —dijo Viktor—. Nunca pienso acerca de la dinámica de mi familia así que asumo que todos los demás saben de ella. Y tú sabes lo que dicen acerca de las asunciones.

Viktor fue premiado con aquella encantadora risita suya. Con certeza de que Yuuri se estaba sintiendo menos abrumado, los dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Subieron las estrechas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Viktor caminando por el pasillo y deteniéndose para golpear en la primera puerta de tres. Sin esperar por una respuesta, se detuvo ante la única habitación a la derecha del pasillo.

—¿¿Qué?? —una enojada voz rugió desde el interior de la habitación de puertas cerradas.

—Oh, Yurio —Viktor arrastró las palabras en una exagerada voz cantarina.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando al extremadamente molesto adolecente. Le estaba fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

—Te dije que ese no era mi maldito nombre, anciano —gruñó.

—También te extrañé, pequeño —dijo Viktor, alborotando su cabello y riendo cuando Yuri frunció el ceño, quitando su mano.

—¡Dios, aléjate de mí!

—Mira quien me acompañó —dijo Viktor, señalando atrás de él. Yuri se dio vuelta y resopló.

—¡Hey Yuri! —dijo Yuuri alegremente

Él estaba verdaderamente feliz de verlo. A pesar de que se habían mensajeado desde que había regresado a casa, era mejor en persona.

—Oi, Katsudon. Muévete, estás en mi camino.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Yuuri, presionándose contra la pared para que él pudiera pasar.

Escuchó fuertes pisadas en las escaleras momentos después. El sonido de una risa volvió su atención de vuelta al pasillo.

—Él nunca cambiará —observó Viktor—. Pero, hey, al menos te has graduado a Katsudon.

—Sí —admitió—. Entre tú y yo, realmente me dolía cuando me llamaba cerdo.

—Lo sé —dijo Viktor suavemente—. Esa es una de las principales razones por la que me puse hecho una furia con él. Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación.

Viktor sabía cuán sensible era Yuuri con respecto a su cuerpo. Él era terriblemente inseguro a pesar de que había estado esforzándose duró para adelgazar y tonificar su cuerpo. Viktor sabía que no importaba que tan hermoso físicamente él pensara que Yuuri era, él tendría que romper la barrera y darse cuenta de eso por sí mismo. Así que, había ayudado a Yuuri de la manera que él consideraba mejor: iba al gimnasio con él, comían más saludable cuando cenaban juntos y sugería salidas más activas.

Viktor abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y entró. Su mamá se había asegurado que todo estuviese impecable. La cama estaba hecha a estándares militares, ni una partícula de polvo podía encontrarse sobre alguna superficie. Una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana, ventilando la habitación. Incluso la madera del suelo había sido pulida.

—Wow. Mamá realmente se lució por ti —dijo Viktor, silbando por lo bajo.

—Eso fue muy amable de su parte. Tendré que agradecerle —dijo Yuuri.

Dejó sus bolsos a lado de la alta cómoda y se sentó sobre la cama, dando palmaditas al lugar al lado suyo e invitando a Viktor a que se sentara.

 —¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? —preguntó Viktor

—Es agradable. Nunca antes he estado en un lugar como este. He estado en grandes ciudades, pequeñas villas japonesas o retiros budistas. Esto es diferente, pero de una buena manera —describió Yuuri—. Es refrescante. Se siente tan pacifico.

—¡Ja! —gritó Viktor—. Ves, eso es lo que mamá y papá quieren que pienses. Pero luego muestran sus verdaderos colores cuando ganan tu confianza y te involucran en sus cosas. De ahí en adelante, eres suyo para el resto de la eternidad.  

Viktor sonrió cuando Yuuri estalló en risa.

—Entonces estaré en guardia. ¿Qué pasa si caigo bajo su malvado hechizo? —lo molestó Yuuri, sonriendo ampliamente, divertido.

—No te preocupes. Yo te salvaré —respondió Viktor suavemente.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Yuuri mientras miraba fijamente a Viktor, maravillado, antes de aclarar su garganta, y desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Um, entonces, ¿cómo es que tú y tu madre no tienen el mismo apellido? —preguntó.

—Papi, mi padre, falleció cuando yo tenía seis. A mamá le costaba mucho llegar a fin de mes sin él, así que se convirtió en la lavandera del pueblo. Mamá trabajó hasta los huesos durante tres años. Papá era uno de sus clientes. Él vivía en las afueras del pueblo así que yo iba con ella cuando tenía que llevarle la colada. Ella empezó a pasar más y más tiempo con él y eventualmente se casaron. Él era todo lo que mamá quería. Ella pensaba que necesitaba un hombre que provea y cuidase de ella. Ella es muy de la madre patria y papá también lo es. Tuvieron a Yuri un par de años después y luego nos mudamos aquí tres años después de eso.

—Lamento lo de tu padre —dijo Yuuri suavemente.

—Está bien, aun así, gracias. Realmente no lo recuerdo. Podemos sacar los álbumes de fotos mientras estamos aquí. Puedes ver cómo era él —sugirió Viktor.

—¿Eso significa que podré ver a bebé Viktor?

—Um. Eso tendrá un costo extra —bromeó, sonriéndole.

—Dime cuánto. Valdrá totalmente la pena —rió Yuuri.

Continuaron hablando hasta que Yuri irrumpió en la habitación. Los estaba mirando frunciendo el ceño, cruzando sus brazos y golpeando el suelo con su pie mientras esperaba a que se detuvieran.

—Papá quiere que muevas tu “súper lujoso” auto. Palabras suyas, no mías —murmuró Yuri.

Viktor se levantó, diciéndole a Yuuri que estaría de vuelta pronto. Yuri se dejó caer en el espacio vacante de la cama. Yuuri giró su cabeza hacia él para mirarlo, viendo que Yuri estaba deprimido.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Yuri? —preguntó.

—Tres palabras: Jodida vida mía, Katsudon.

—Esas son cuatro palabras —bromeó Yuuri.

—Sí, como sea —refunfuñó, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta—. Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido.

Regresó a su habitación, dejando a Yuuri mirando hacia la entrada por varios minutos.

  

* * *

 

 

Viktor había decidido que, antes de que dejaran la ciudad, quería mostrarle a Yuuri el corazón del pueblo. Quería llevarlo al único teatro que había alrededor, a la heladería local, la antigua librería y al restaurante. Su madre no estaba contenta de que Viktor se llevara a Yuuri durante la cena ya que ella había hecho la comida para todos, pero él le explicó que habría bastante tiempo para que ella impresionara a Yuuri con el festín planeado para Pascua. No le dijo la verdadera razón por la que se llevaba afuera a Yuuri esa noche. Las comidas de mamá eran usualmente abundantes y engordaban mucho. No quería a Yuuri preocupándose por su peso más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Los dos hombres estaban alistándose para irse cuando Viktor le pidió a Yuuri que lo esperara en la puerta. Caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras y llevo sus manos alrededor de su boca.

—¡Yurio! —bramó.

El crujido de las oxidadas bisagras fue seguido por un portazo y fuertes pisadas. Yuri le estaba mirando airadamente a su hermano cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras.

—¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre, anciano! —gritó, descendiendo de a dos escalones a la vez, deteniéndose en el último escalón y mirando a Viktor directo a los ojos.

—¡Yuratchka! ¿Cuántas veces te he advertido sobre tu lenguaje? —gritó su madre, saliendo de la cocina y agitando una cuchara hacia el adolescente.

—¡Es su culpa! ¡Él me está provocando, mamá!

—¡Entonces ignóralo! ¡Lo juro, nunca vas a madurar! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —gritó, levantando sus manos al aire mientras regresaba de vuelta hacia la cocina.

Viktor observó el atisbo de dolor cruzar por el rostro de Yuri y sus hombros caer. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuri, riendo cuando él lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quiere salir de aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, a la mierda este lugar —murmuró Yuri, sonriendo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pasaron el resto del día en el pueblo. Viktor le dio a Yuuri una visita guiada por _Main Street_ mientras que Yuri refunfuñó durante todo el tiempo.

—¿En serio vas a mostrarle todo de este marchito pueblo? —preguntó Yuri.

—¡Sí! ¡Es interesante para alguien que nunca antes lo ha visto! —exclamó Viktor.

—Realmente lo estoy disfrutando, Yuri. Me gusta explorar nuevos lugares. Ayuda a ampliar mis conocimientos del mundo —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole. Yuri se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Pasaron horas escrutando los polvorientos tomos viejos en la tienda de libros usados. Yuuri estaría feliz de perder el día entero en la tienda y seleccionar varios títulos de literatura clásica que ya no se imprimían más. Viktor lo sorprendió arrastrando una precaria pila hacia el mostrador.

—Pensé que no tenías que comprar libros —bromeó Yuuri, sonriendo.

—No tengo que hacerlo, ¡pero este lugar es un tesoro! ¡Ya no los hacen de esta manera! —dijo Viktor entusiasmado.

Un señor de edad pasó por caja sus adquisiciones mientras conversaba con ellos. Viktor presentó a los dos hombres, diciendo que él había conocido al dueño de la tienda desde que se mudó aquí. El dueño era la razón principal por la que se metió en la edición ya que él inspiró el amor de Viktor por los libros. Antes de que se fuera de la librería, el dueño le pidió a Viktor que esperara un momento.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo, escudriñando cosas en el estante que estaba debajo de la registradora—. ¡Aja! ¡Aquí está!

Le entregó una desteñida, y agrietada novela encuadernada en cuero. Viktor la tomó cuidadosamente y levantó la tapa con delicadeza. Los ojos de Viktor se agrandaron y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Oda a Afrodita [2]—susurró Viktor—. ¿Por qué?

—Sabía que este es tu poema griego favorito, Vitya. He estado guardándolo para una ocasión especial. Y ahora aquí está, Editor en Jefe. Felicidades. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —dijo, su arrugada cara arrugándose más con una amplia sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con emoción, rodeando el mostrador para abrazar al anciano.

—De nada, muchacho. Ahora ve. No querrás perderte los globos —dijo él, sacándolo de la tienda.

Viktor se reunió con los otros dos justo en el preciso momento en que su hermano llamaba a Yuuri con la mano para que se acercara. Le enterneció que Yuri realmente quisiera mostrarle a Yuuri algo especial acerca de su pueblo. Su entusiasmo se cayó cuando su hermano apuntó al suelo.

—Katsudon, esto es realmente importante —explicó Yuri.

—Ok —dijo Yuuri, emocionado de que estuviese a punto de compartir algo con él.

—¿Ves eso? Eso es un pedazo de mierda de perro. No estaba aquí esta mañana. Esto hace a nuestro desgraciado pueblo mucho mejor hasta que algún perdedor decida limpiarlo.

Viktor negó con su cabeza y rodó los ojos. Él sabía que era demasiado pedirle al mocoso que realmente contribuyera de manera significativa en cualquier cosa, pero miró de nuevo cuando Yuuri rió.

—Eso es genial, Yuri —dijo—. Si alguna vez visitas mi ciudad natal en Japón, me aseguraré de mostrarte la pila de mierda de gaviota, especialmente en la estatua de tigre que está en la plaza de la ciudad. ¡Eso sí no tiene precio!

—¿Estatua de tigre? —jadeó Yuri, haciéndolo reír aún más fuerte.

Viktor rio mientras la calidez infundía su cuerpo. Yuuri seguía socavando el congelado exterior de su hermano, sabiendo exactamente que decir para tener la atención de Yuri. Aparte de él mismo, Yuuri era el único que escuchaba a Yuri.

_Lo encontraste donde él estaba. Bien por ti, amor. Nunca dejas de maravillarme._

 

* * *

 

 

Era tarde cuando regresaron a la casa. Los padres de los hermanos ya se habían retirado a sus aposentos, la casa estaba oscura salvo por una solitaria lámpara en la habitación familiar. Yuri subió con dificultad por las escaleras, gruñendo que se iba a la cama y que si alguien lo despertaba en la mañana, tendría una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa.  Los dos hombres se rieron por su amenaza.

—Supongo que deberíamos dar la noche por terminada, ¿eh? —preguntó Yuuri, mirando a Viktor.

—Aun no. Sígueme —indicó Viktor, dirigiéndolo fuera de la casa y caminando hacia la granja.

Estuvieron caminando por los campos y saltando cercas por alrededor de veinte minutos cuando Yuuri comenzó a sentir curiosidad.

—¿Adónde estamos yendo, Viktor? —preguntó.

—Ya verás. Casi llegamos.

Subieron una herbosa colina, Yuuri jadeando cuando llegaron a la cima, girando en un lento circulo para apreciar la vista ya que desde ahí podía ver millas a la distancia. El área alrededor estaba salpicado con luces, pero la oscuridad, negra como la tinta se tragaba todo el paisaje.  Se escuchaba el gorjeo de las ranas de primavera a la distancia. Levantó la vista y vio el centelleo de las estrellas, pensando que nunca había visto tantas. Era como si partículas de diamantes hubiesen sido rociadas en el más oscuro terciopelo negro.

—¡Jamás imagine que hubiese tantas estrellas! —proclamó.

—Sip —dijo Viktor, sonriendo mientras miraba a Yuuri maravillarse de su alrededor—. No hay tanta contaminación lumínica así que puedes apreciar mucho más la belleza de la naturaleza.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar esto? —preguntó Yuuri, mirándolo.

—Admito que, fue duro. Pero los pros excedían los contras —respondió.

_Pero encontré otra belleza, Yuuri. Te encontré a ti._

—Bueno, esto es sin duda magnífico. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

—Eso no es lo que quería mostrarte. Acuéstate —dijo Viktor, sentándose en la hierba fresca antes de doblar sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y acostarse.

Yuuri lo imitó segundos después, acostándose cerca de él. Viktor podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri, él estaba tan cerca, queriendo con tantas ganas darse vuelta y tocarlo. Cerró sus ojos para calmarse.

_Contrólate. No hagas nada estúpido. No lo asustes._

—Ok, qué estamos haciendo… —comenzó a decir Yuuri, jadeando sorprendido cuando una estrella fugaz voló por el cielo—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo viste?

—Sip —dijo Viktor, sonriendo ante su sorpresa—. Es la lluvia de meteoros de las Líridas. Me enteré hace unos días que tendría lugar durante nuestra estancia. Tenía el presentimiento de que te gustaría.

Yuuri se sentó bruscamente, giró su cuerpo y agarró a Viktor por los hombros. Sus ojos resplandecían, con pura felicidad en su rostro. Le sonrió brillantemente a Viktor mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

—¿Gustar? ¡Me encanta! ¡Nunca antes he visto una lluvia de meteoros! Bueno, no en persona. Las he visto por internet y pensé que eran hermosas. Hice nota para planear unas vacaciones para ver una pero realmente nunca pude hacerlo y… —dijo, deteniéndose cuando Viktor presiono un dedo contra sus labios.

—Yuuri, estas divagando —mencionó Viktor, dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, soltando los hombros de Viktor y volviéndose a recostar—. Es sólo que realmente estoy emocionado. Esto es increíble.

—No pasa nada. Estoy feliz de que te guste.

—Me encanta —dijo Yuuri suavemente

Un gran, y brillante meteoro atravesó el cielo segundos después, Viktor sonrió cuando escuchó un suspiro feliz a su lado.

—Sabes que tienes que pedir un deseo al más brillante, ¿cierto? —dijo Viktor suavemente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Tú también vas a pedir uno? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Por supuesto. Es prácticamente ley —bromeó Viktor, encantado cuando Yuuri soltó una risita.

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos mientras pensaba en lo que más quería.

No tomó mucho tiempo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y giró su cabeza para mirar a Viktor. Él estaba mirando fijamente al cielo nocturno, sonriendo gentilmente. Yuuri no solía ver este lado de Viktor tan seguido. Con calma absorbió todo de él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Viktor era guapísimo, pero no sólo eso, él tenía una de las mejores personalidades que Yuuri había encontrado alguna vez.  Supo en ese momento lo que más quería en el mundo.

_Quiero encontrar la manera de decirte cuánto te amo, Viktor. Por favor no me dejes antes de que descubra cómo hacerlo._

Él debió de haber sentido que lo miraba ya que Viktor giró su cabeza segundos después. Sonrió gentilmente cuando atrapó a Yuuri observándolo.

—¿Pediste tu deseo? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Yuuri suavemente—. ¿Tú?

_Siente por mí lo que yo siento por ti. Quiéreme como yo te quiero. Sé mío, Yuuri. Déjame amarte por toda la eternidad y más allá._

—Acabo de hacerlo —respondió Viktor, parándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Yuuri, esperando a que se sacudiera la hierba suelta de la parte trasera de sus jeans.

—¿Hey Viktor?

—¿Hey Yuuri?

—¿Crees que los deseos se hacen realidad?

—Algunas veces. ¿Tú lo crees?

—Algunas veces. ¿Crees que estos se harán realidad?

—Lo espero más que nada en el mundo, Yuuri.

_No tienes idea._

—Yo también _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_NOTAS DE AUTORA_ **
> 
> 1-La pereza puede parecer atractiva, pero el trabajo da satisfacción –cita de Anna Frank. Si no saben quién es ella, en verdad necesitan leer el Diario de Anna Frank. Es una de las mejores obras que podrán encontrar en sus vidas. Lo prometo. ↑  
> 
> 
> 2-Oda a Afrodita –un poema escrito por Safo del periodo Helenístico griego, el cual data desde 323 – 31 a.c. Esta es una de las obras sobrevivientes de Safo. En verdad es una pieza de arte. Pueden leerla online. ↑  
> 
> 
> **_Notas de traductora:_** _(Lilaluux speaking:)_ Hey there!! Si han llegado hasta aquí y si hasta ahora no entendían la portada, ahora tendrán una idea clara del porquéTereklaine la eligió xD ¿a poco no fue un cap de lo más lindo? Ese momento bajo la lluvia de meteoros fue mágico. Para los que alguna vez han tenido la dicha de ver un cielo estrellado, comprenderan el sentir. Tereklaine ha tenido la oportunidad de vivirlo. Yo no :'v Maybe someday! Este cap es como una precuela para un capítulo crucial que se avecina. No quiero hacer spoilers pero desde ya les digo que se preparen. Porque aún hay mucho por leer!! Cosas lindas, cosas no tan lindas, pero importantes vienen! Les invito a seguir leyendo nuestra traducción. Ya saben, actualizamos cada miércoles. Besos! 
> 
> Lilaluux off!!


	10. Choose Me or Lose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se enfrenta a la más difícil y angustiosa experiencia de su vida. 
> 
> —Mira, mamá. Esto es de la forma que es. Yo soy tu hijo. Pensé que me amarías incondicionalmente pero veo que estás metida en tus creencias. O eliges aceptarme o perderme. Quiero que lo pienses detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión —dijo, soltando su ultimátum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores, preparen sus pañuelos. Les aseguro que los necesitarán...
> 
> Por cierto, ¡Lamento la tardanza! Yo estaba con exámenes y le dejé todo a mi querida beta. Si! Este capítulo fue completamente traducido por Lilaluux! Espero que lo disfruten!  
> Pasen por su perfil para leer más de sus hermosas traducciones!
> 
>  **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**  
>  La Pascua ortodoxa rusa es ENORME. Es su fiesta más grande celebrada. Por lo general se celebra después de nuestra Pascua, normalmente en Abril o Mayo. La forma en como lo describí es más o menos a la forma tradicional de ellos.
> 
> La letra que use es de la canción Unsteady de X Ambassadors. Esta canción es tan conmovedora que rompe mi corazón al mismo tiempo. Literalmente la canto a todo pulmón cuando la escucho. 
> 
> Así que agarren sus pañuelos. Creo que lo necesitaran para este capítulo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
>   
>  **TRADUCTORA:**   
>  Lilaluux   
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://ibb.co/f3CeyJ)   
>    
> 

_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

* * *

Se deslizó dentro de la habitación de Yuuri cuando el sol estaba asomándose por el horizonte. Él no había visto ese pacífico y angelical semblante desde aquella vez que se enfermó. Se sentó con cuidado a los pies del colchón para disfrutar del momento, sabiendo que muy pronto tendría que despertarlo. Por mucho que quisiera contemplar a su príncipe durmiente hasta que éste despertase por su cuenta, tenían por delante un día muy ocupado.

Agarró a Yuuri por la rodilla y lo sacudió gentilmente, sonriendo cuando el otro chico frunció el ceño, echando un brazo sobre su cabeza y gruñendo. Sonrió, pensando cuánto había extrañado esto. Le encantó ver a Yuuri despertar todas las mañanas durante el breve período que pasó cuidando de él. En el minuto en que Yuuri aceptó venir con él a visitar a sus padres, supo que tendría oportunidad de ver sus ojos abrirse cada mañana.   

—Hey, dormilón —susurró Viktor.

—Cinco minutos más —refunfuñó Yuuri.

—Me encantaría, pero tenemos toneladas de cosas por hacer el día de hoy —dijo.

—Ugh, lo sé. Odio las mañanas —murmuró Yuuri.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien —dijo Viktor, riéndose para sí.

—¿Qué es todo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy? —preguntó Yuuri con un suspiro.

Dejó caer sus brazos, una de sus manos descansando sobre el muslo de Viktor. Viktor tragó grueso y respiró hondo.

_Quisiera despertarme así contigo cada día por el resto de mi vida._

Hablaron sobre los planes del día. Habían prometido a los padres de Viktor que ayudarían con la limpieza de la casa ya que era parte de la celebración de la Pascua ortodoxa rusa. Mientras ellos hacían los quehaceres domésticos, mamá prepararía la comida para el siguiente día. Tenían que llevar los platillos a la iglesia al día siguiente para que sean bendecidos por el sacerdote. Viktor le había explicado que era un muy largo procedimiento, pero que era mucho peor en San Petersburgo. La comunidad rusa del pueblo era relativamente pequeña así que las bendiciones serían un poco más rápidas.

Aún seguían hablando cuando la madre de Viktor entró a la habitación. Se quedó estática cuando hubo dado tan sólo unos cuantos pasos dentro, mirándolos.  

—Buenos días, señora Plisetsky —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole.

Viktor giró rápidamente su cabeza y vio a su madre, sabiendo que ella no estaría complacida con el comportamiento suyo y de Yuuri. Ella era una mujer sumamente conservadora y no aprobaría tal exhibición de intimidad entre ellos dos. Pero Viktor se rehusaba a que sus distorsionadas creencias lo intimidaran. Él era un hombre adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Buenos días. Quería asegurarme que ambos estuvieran levantados. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy como para desperdiciar un segundo. Andando —declaró y abandonó la habitación.

—Ya ves, es todo un sargento —dijo Viktor, guiñándole cuando Yuuri soltó una risita.

 

* * *

 

Todos tomaron un rápido desayuno mientras mamá dividía las tareas entre los tres. Papá pasaría el día entero en la granja, así que él no ayudaría. Mientras que Viktor comía sus huevos, se dio cuenta de que estarían exhaustos al finalizar el día. Mamá quería vaciar toda la sala salvo por los muebles. Eso iba a ser un enorme esfuerzo en sí mismo.

—Apresúrense y coman, queridos. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Estamos retrasados —urgió ella, retirándose a la cocina.

Terminaron de comer y depositaron sus platos en el fregadero. Viktor los dirigió hacia el salón y miró en derredor, haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaba ser hecho.

—Ok, Yurio. ¿Puedes llevar las cajas que ya están embaladas al ático? Parecen ser los adornos de navidad.

—Bien, pero ese no es mi jodido nombre, anciano —gruñó.

—¡Ese lenguaje! —gritó mamá desde la cocina.

—Ya te mostraré un bello lenguaje —murmuró Yuri por lo bajo, Viktor suprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba por formarse.

—Yuuri, ¿quieres comenzar a empacar las revistas? Buscaré una caja vacía. Tal vez haya unas cuantas en el porche de atrás. Volveré en un minuto —dijo, desapareciendo por la parte trasera de la casa. Yuuri comenzó a clasificar las revistas por el título cuando mamá entró al salón.

—Yuuri, querido, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó.

—¿Podrías mover algunos de los fuentones con vajillas al cuarto del fondo? No necesito estos platos aquí. ¡Están desordenando toda la cocina! —explicó.

—Claro. Iré en un minuto —respondió.

—Gracias.

Entró a la cocina, viendo varios fuentones de plástico rebosando de porcelana china envueltas en embalaje de plástico de burbujas, con ollas y cacerolas. Levanto uno de los fuentones, sintiendo su abdomen punzar debido al peso de los objetos.

_Está bien. Estarás bien. Tómalo con calma._

Estaba en su tercer viaje cuando la puerta que daba al porche fue abierta de golpe. Se giró con torpeza, golpeando el fuentón contra la pared.

—Hey —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole a Viktor.

Viktor se limitó a observarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Viktor.

—Tu madre me pidió que le moviera estas cosas por ella. Dijo que le incomodaban el paso —dijo.

—Se supone que no debes alzar nada —declaró.

—La verdad, no están tan pesados —replicó Yuuri, restándole importancia a su preocupación.

—Entrégamelo —demandó, extendiendo sus manos.

Yuuri le pasó el fuentón. Una mirada de disgusto cruzó el rostro de Viktor e inclinó su cabeza con rabia, depositando el objeto en el suelo y marchando hacia la cocina.

—Mamá, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Viktor, con voz lacónica.

—¿Qué sucede querido? —preguntó, completamente ajena a lo que se refería.

—¿No te dije que Yuuri había estado recientemente enfermo y que él no podía levantar nada? ¿Que por eso quise que él sólo organizara y limpiara? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que me dijiste, pero estoy segura que no es nada grave. Nunca escuché de una enfermedad de la que no podrías alzar nada después de mucho tiempo de estar enfermo —divagó.

—Mamá, se llama mononucleosis y las complicaciones duran por un largo tiempo —gruñó.

—Vitya, realmente creo que estás sobre-exagerando todo —le reprendió.

—¿Que parte de ruptura del bazo no entiendes? —objetó, mirando airadamente a su madre.  

Yuuri había entrado a la cocina, sintiéndose incomodo cuando escuchó su discusión intensificarse. No quería ser la causa de su conflicto. Honestamente, quería que un meterse en un agujero en ese preciso momento.

—¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar ese tono conmigo, jovencito? No permitiré que me faltes el respeto en mi propia casa. —advirtió.

—Entonces no pongas en riesgo la salud de Yuuri —gruñó.

Ambos quedaron estancados en una batalla de voluntades. Cuando Viktor vio un destello de odio atravesar los ojos de su madre su corazón se desplomó. Nunca había esperado eso de ella, especialmente hacia su propio hijo.

—Regresa a trabajar —le instruyó.

Viktor se dio la vuelta y vio a Yuuri. Tenía un rostro que delataba incomodidad. Viktor le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, empujándolo suavemente en el hombro cuando llegó a su lado.

—Vamos, todavía tenemos mucho por hacer —le dijo Viktor.  

—Lo siento —susurró Yuuri.

Viktor lo tomó por la parte superior de sus brazos, instándole a que se detenga, reposando ambas manos en sus hombros, Yuuri estaba mirando al suelo. Viktor podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente.

—Yuuri, mírame —le dijo, esperando hasta que los ojos de Yuuri se encontraron con los suyos—, está bien. No fue tu culpa.

Yuuri asintió débilmente, quitándose del agarre de Viktor y regresando al salón. Viktor suspiró mientras pensaba para sí.

_Este será un fin de semana muy largo._

 

* * *

 

El resto del día pasó en un parpadeo ya que ellos trabajaron sin parar. Viktor no pudo evitar notar que su madre seguía llevándose a Yuuri para que hiciera los oficios en otras áreas de la casa. Yuuri, siendo el alma bondadosa que era, nunca se reusó a los pedidos de la mujer. Eso molestó a Viktor, el saber que ella estaba determinada a separarlos. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que su madre sabía de sus sentimientos por Yuuri.

Ellos no se volvieron a ver hasta la cena. Papá se les había unido para entonces y estuvo hablando sobre los cerdos que había comprado recientemente en el mercado. Yuuri le hacía preguntas de vez en cuando dado que él no sabía nada sobre el cuidado de esos animales. El padrastro de Viktor estaba complacido de poder compartir sus conocimientos con alguien nuevo. Para el momento en que la cena hubo terminado, Yuuri había recibido bastante educación sobre los animales.

Viktor y Yuuri regresaron a la colina más tarde aquella noche. Viktor quería estar lejos de su familia y Yuri se había refugiado en su habitación, poniendo a todo volumen su música metal que sus padres tanto odiaban. Sabiendo que no contarían con Yuri esa noche, Viktor sugirió que él y Yuuri pasaran juntos un tiempo a solas. Yuuri rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha.

Estaban recostados lado a lado sobre el césped, contemplando el oscurecido cielo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Viktor apreciaba el hecho de que no precisaban decir palabra para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Su corazón se rompió cuando escuchó la baja y preocupada voz de Yuuri hacer una pregunta.

—Viktor, ¿tu madre me odia? —preguntó.

Rodó de un lado para encararlo. Yuuri giró su cabeza, mirando a Viktor con mucha angustia. Él desesperadamente quería que la madre de Viktor lo aceptara, pero parecía que lo arruinaba todo en cada oportunidad.

—No, Yuuri. Ella no te odia.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué ustedes dos estaban discutiendo por mí?

—Yo sabía que cuando llegáramos aquí tendríamos que ayudar con la limpieza para la Pascua. Antes de venir, le dije a mamá que se lo tomara con calma con respecto a ti. Le expliqué que recientemente  habías estado muy enfermo y que por eso no podías levantar nada. Ella dijo que entendía y encontraría otras cosas para que tú hicieras, diciendo que estaba emocionada por tener un par de manos extras este año. No sé si ella hizo eso para molestarme o qué, pero con eso sobrepasó los limites —reveló Viktor.

—Aún lamento el haber causado tensión entre ustedes —admitió Yuuri.

—No lo lamentes. Esta situación ha venido formándose desde hace un buen tiempo —murmuró Viktor—, hablemos de algo más. Yuri estuvo contándome que su escuela cerrará la próxima semana. Algo sobre partes del techo derrumbándose y pedazos de él cayendo sobre la cabeza de un estudiante. Así que, cerrarán hasta que el condado reemplace el techo.

—Estás bromeando —dijo Yuuri, dándole una media sonrisa.  

—No es broma. Estaba pensando en preguntarle a mamá si él puede venir con nosotros por una semana. Le dará a ella un respiro y a él lo alejará de aquí. En verdad lo necesita. Muchísimo.           

 —Creo que es una estupenda idea. Si él quiere, puedo prestarle mi consola por una semana. Le dará algo que hacer mientras tú estés trabajando —sugirió Yuuri.

—Buena idea. Estaba pensando en tomarme unos cuantos días libres, mostrarle algunos lugares interesantes. Y si puedes arreglártelas, me encantaría que pudieras unírtenos —dijo Viktor.

Yuuri buscó los ojos de Viktor. Amaba pasar cada momento que podían juntos, lo disfrutaba en verdad. Lo colmaba de dicha cuando Viktor lo invitaba prácticamente a todos los lugares que él iba. Phichit le tomaba el pelo sobre ese hecho sin piedad, molestándolo con que cuando sería que comenzarían a salir oficialmente. Yuuri le había explicado que era sólo una atracción unilateral, que no era posible que Viktor estuviera interesado en alguien como él. La respuesta de Phichit era rodar los ojos. En cada ocasión.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Rayos de luz comenzaron a cruzar el cielo a toda velocidad, causando que Yuuri jadeara de felicidad, y diera golpecitos al brazo de Viktor debido a la emoción.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó.

—Sip. Hora de disfrutar del espectáculo —replicó Viktor, soltando una risita ahogada.

Buscó la mano de Yuuri, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, permaneciendo así durante horas mientras ambos admiraban los meteoros.

 

* * *

 

 La mañana siguiente estuvo frenética cuando todos se apresuraron para estar listos. Viktor estaba atándose su corbata cuando Yuuri apareció por la puerta, se le hizo agua la boca al verlo. El cabello de Yuuri estaba alisado hacia atrás, al igual que la primera vez que lo conoció. Como tenía puestos sus lentes de contacto, la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate era ilimitada, Viktor sabía que podía perderse en ellos para siempre. El traje de Yuuri era de un gris marengo, haciendo juego con su camisa de vestir color marfil y su corbata de seda amatista.

—Wow —dijo Viktor, sin aliento—. Luces impresionante —estuvo satisfecho cuando Yuuri se sonrojó.

—Y tú luces bastante apuesto —respondió.

Viktor había escogido un traje cruzado de color negro, una blanca camisa de vestir y una corbata de seda rosa. Estaba metiendo un pañuelo dentro de su bolsillo cuando Yuri entró.

—Ustedes dos lucen como si fueran a unirse a la mafia. Sólo necesitan los sombreros —dijo provocativo.

—Sí, y tú puedes ser nuestro contrabandista, pequeño vándalo —respondió Viktor devolviendo la provocación.

—Para con esa mierda. Que quiero romper las rodillas de alguien —respondió.

—Estoy seguro de que no viniste a invitarnos a que nos unamos al crimen organizado. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Viktor.

—Mamá dice que se apresuren. Ellos están listos para irse. Tú también conducirás, ¿cierto? —preguntó Yuri.

—Sí. No creo que todos cabríamos en el camión de papá.

—Yo voy contigo —declaró.

—De acuerdo, pero escucharemos tu música favorita: ¡Jazz! —rió para sí cuando su hermano hizo ruido de arcadas.

Yuri se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo en el vano de la puerta cuando su hermano lo llamó.

—Oh, ¡hey! Quería preguntarte. ¿Quieres pasar con nosotros la próxima semana? Pienso que necesitas un descanso —ofreció Viktor.

—¡Mierda sí! ¡Sáquenme de este agujero infernal!

—Yuuri incluso dijo que podría prestarte su consola de juegos —informó.

Yuri le sonrió radiante a Yuuri, con una sonrisa maléfica surcándole el rostro.

—Aún mejor. ¿Tienes juegos de disparos? Quiero aniquilar a unos cuantos pendejos —dijo, frotándose las manos.

—Bastantes. Los llevaré todos —dijo Yuuri, riéndose de él.

—¡Vamos chicos! —gritó mamá desde las escaleras.   

 

* * *

 

Pasaron las siguientes tres horas en la iglesia. Yuuri estaba completamente perdido ya que todo el oficio fue dicho en ruso. Viktor se inclinaba y se lo susurraba en su oído, interpretando el mensaje del sacerdote. Yuuri pudo sentir el calor contra su cuello cuando los soplos de su aliento golpeaban contra su cuello.

_Cálmate. Estás en una iglesia. Se supone que no deberías estar haciendo esto. Sino, un rayo caerá sobre tu cabeza ahora mismo._

La madre de Viktor miró airadamente a su hijo y lo reprendió por estar cuchicheando durante el oficio, exigiendo que estuviera callado. Yuuri se limitó a escuchar las palabras que, a pesar de no entenderlas, lo embelesaban con su belleza. Se preguntó si Viktor estaría dispuesto a enseñarle ruso, tal vez a lo mejor si él se ofrecía a enseñarle japonés a cambio.

El oficio finalmente terminó y los feligreses esperaron las respectivas bendiciones. La iglesia había solicitado la ayuda de más sacerdotes de los alrededores, así que la procesión pasó muy rápido y pronto estuvieron de vuelta a casa después de cargar la comida dentro del auto de Viktor.

El festín estuvo delicioso. Había Kulitsch, Paskha, tres diferentes platillos con huevo, y más variedades de comidas rusas. [+] Yuuri estaba en el cielo. Todo estaba tan bueno. Se preguntó si Viktor sabía hacer todas esas comidas, y si no, entonces necesitaría pedirle las recetas a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿Yuri puede quedarse conmigo la próxima semana? Pienso que te gustaría un descanso —preguntó Viktor.

La mujer se giró hacia su marido, capturando su atención.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó.

—Le haría bien al chico. Sacaría toda esa rebeldía de su sistema.

Yuri rodó los ojos. 

—Cuando termines de comer y acomodar todo, ve y empaca tus cosas, Yuratchka —le instruyó—. Y bien ¿Qué se dice?

—Sí señora. Gracias —refunfuñó.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Yuri se dedicó a juntar las sobras. Yuuri se ofreció a lavar los platos, y Viktor rápidamente accedió a secarlos. Hablaron y bromearon mientras trabajaban con la montaña de platos, ollas y sartenes. Les tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente terminaron. Yuuri extendió su mano hacia atrás para desatar el delantal que llevaba puesto, pero sólo consiguió formar un nudo.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Viktor, haciendo un movimiento en círculo con los dedos. Yuuri se dio la vuelta y sintió el tirón en las tiras. 

—Me siento como un niño, haciendo que me deshagas este nudo —musitó Yuuri.

—No te preocupes. Les pasa a todos —dijo Viktor, desenredando las tiras.

Él no se movió, sino que se deslizó más cerca. Yuuri tragó cuando sintió a Viktor rozar su espalda.

—Yuuri, no puedo evitar percibir, ¿estás usando colonia? —preguntó en voz baja.  

—Uh, sí. Fue algo que mi hermana me envió por mi último cumpleaños. Aunque no recuerdo el nombre —dijo, intentando no tartamudear. La cercanía de Viktor estaba haciendo estragos a su autocontrol.

—Huele bien —dijo Viktor suavemente, inhalando profundamente. Yuuri cerró los ojos y esperó a que Viktor se alejara.

—Vitya —dijo su madre, tenía los brazos cruzados y no parecía complacida.

—Hey mamá, ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu hermano ya empacó y bajó sus cosas. Sé que dijiste que tenían que irse después de la cena ya que tienes que estar en el trabajo mañana muy temprano —dijo.

—Sí, iré a buscar mi maleta —dijo, volteando hacia Yuuri—. ¿Tú estás listo?

Yuuri asintió y subió las escaleras para buscar su propio equipaje.

 

* * *

 

 Estuvieron listos para partir una hora después, con todas sus pertenencias metidas en la cajuela del auto. Yuri dijo adiós a sus padres, prometiendo que se portaría muy bien. Cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el auto, rodó sus ojos y se metió un dedo para pretender vomitar, sus acciones dejaron a Yuuri sonriendo con sorna. Dio un paso hacia la mujer y le sonrió.

—Señora Plisetsky, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa. Disfruté enormemente tanto como me encantó la experiencia de sus festividades —dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—Yo disfruté el tenerte aquí, querido. Eres un chico tan simpático —respondió, riendo para sí.

Yuuri le sonrió una vez más y caminó hacia el auto. Viktor abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos, mamá. Gracias por un maravilloso fin de semana —dijo, sonriéndole.

—Vitya, espera un minuto. Estoy preocupada —dijo, retorciendo sus manos. Una mirada de confusión cruzó el rostro de Viktor.

—¿Preocupada de qué?

—De tu relación con ese muchacho. Ustedes dos parecen horriblemente… cercanos —declaró.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, mamá —dijo, intentando esconder la ansiedad que crecía dentro de él.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No estaba listo para admitirlo, no pensó nunca en decírselo a sus padres.

—Vitya, he visto la manera en cómo actúas a su alrededor. Ese no es el comportamiento de un mejor amigo —le reprendió—, ¿Qué sucede?

La miró fijamente, debatiendo sobre que decirle. Permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos. 

 —¿Estás atraído por ese chico, verdad? Sexualmente.

 _Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor acéptame, mamá. Dime que siempre me amarás_.

—Sí, lo estoy —susurró, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo cuando ella lo miró conmocionada.

—¿Cómo, Vitya? ¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos—. Creí que te había criado bien. ¿Hice algo mal?

—Mamá, tú no hiciste nada. Yo siempre he sido así. Es normal para mí —explicó. 

—Vitya, esto no es normal. Esto va en contra de todas nuestras posturas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto está bien? —demandó.

—No, mamá, no es que vaya en contra de tus posturas. Yo he forzado mi propio camino y he aceptado quien soy yo. Y estoy bien con ello. Espero que también te acostumbres. Pues yo sigo siendo la misma persona —declaró, comenzando a enojarse.

—No puedo —lloró—. ¡No puedo aceptar esto! ¡Esto no es natural! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a arreglar esto?

Viktor vio rojo.

—Mamá, ¡No necesito ser arreglado! ¡Este es quien soy! Estoy feliz con ser quien soy. ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí? —exigió saber.

—Tiene que haber algo. Y si… —dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

—Mira, mamá. Esto es de la forma que es. Yo soy tu hijo. Pensé que me amarías incondicionalmente pero veo que estás metida en tus creencias. O eliges aceptarme o perderme. Quiero que lo pienses detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión —dijo, soltando su ultimátum.

El rostro de su madre se contorsionó con ira cuando la comprensión de sus palabras fue asimilada.

—¿Elegirías a ese chico por encima de tu propia madre? —preguntó moderada, con su voz llena de odio.

—Él me acepta por quien yo soy, lo que tú pareces incapaz de hacer. Y espero que él me llegue a amar tanto como yo lo amo a él. Entonces, ¿Cómo va a ser, mamá? —preguntó Viktor.

Una negación de cabeza le dio su respuesta, su corazón decayó.

—Adiós, mamá.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, ignorando que ella lo llamaba. 

 

* * *

 

 Viktor había estado callado desde que se unió a los otros dos en el vehículo. Yuuri supo que él había tenido una fuerte discusión con su madre cuando vio la mirada de devastación en el rostro de Viktor mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Después de que salieron a la carretera principal y finalmente se pusieron en marcha, Yuuri depositó una mano sobre la de Viktor.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz.

Yuuri apretó gentilmente su mano, sin soltarla. Viktor entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, devolviéndole el apretón.

_Por favor no te vayas, Yuuri. Ahora mismo te necesito. Mi corazón está rompiéndose._

—Hey, idiotas. Apaguen esa mierda de jazz. Quiero escuchar algo decente. ¿No tienes conexión satelital en esta cosa? —gritó Yuuri desde el asiento de atrás.

Viktor soltó la mano de Yuuri y apretó un botón en el estéreo cambiando de emisoras hasta que encontró la estación de rock alternativo que le gustaba escuchar para después recapturar la mano de Yuuri con la suya.

Viktor condujo por la calle principal y dejaron atrás el pequeño pueblo. No sabía cuándo o si alguna vez regresaría ya que la única persona que él tenía allí era Yuri. Él siempre estaría allí para su hermano, ahora más que nunca después haber sido testigo de cómo sus padres lo trataban. El rechazo de su madre lo hicieron querer fortalecer los lazos que tenía con Yuri puesto que él ahora era la única familia que le quedaba.

Yuuri había estado mirando fuera de la ventana, absorbiendo la vista de los brotes de los árboles y disfrutando de la música. Había estado cantando de manera ausente cuando un sollozo silencioso llamó su atención. Volteó hacia Viktor, y vio que sus labios estaban apretados fuertemente y su respiración era superficial y errática.

_Ésta llorando. Por Dios, Viktor, ¿Qué sucedió?_

Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó las letras de la canción que sonaba. Lo supo.

 

 _Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I’m alone_  
_'Cause this house don’t feel like home_

_(Mamá, ven aquí_

_Acércate, aparece_

_Papá, estoy solo_

_Porque está casa no se siente como un hogar)_

 

Quería alargar su mano hacia Viktor. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y tranquilizarlo hasta que ya no pudiera llorar más. Quería colmarlo de besos. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que él siempre lo amaría.

_Dime que sucede, Viktor, por favor déjame ayudarte._

El corazón de Yuuri se desplomó cuando vio una lágrima solitaria deslizarse por la mejilla de Viktor.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**  
> + Kulitsch es un pan que hacen específicamente para esa festividad. La Paskha es un platillo hecho a base de queso, es difícil para mí explicarlo, pero es bueno. Los platillos de huevos son la clave para la cena. Algunas iglesias bendicen las comidas de las familias antes de comerlas. Apuesto que es divertido arrastrar con los platos de un lado a otro. ↑
> 
> **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking!_  
>  Okay.  
> Vamos a llorar junto a Viktor.  
> Diablos. Este capítulo estuvo intenso.  
> Descuiden, nuestro querido Yuuri se asegurará de contener a nuestro amado ruso. Aun así, esto recién comienza. Prepárense! Lilaluux hizo lo imposible para terminarlo. Y yo insistí en subirlo. Aun así, no pueden faltar sus notas XD
> 
> Ahora una pequeña entrevista a Lilaluux  
>  **¿Qué sentiste al traducir este capítulo?**  
>  _Y estamos al aire!!_
> 
> OK. Que sentí... Uff. QUE NO SENTÍ!! es la pregunta correcta. ¡De todo! Pero me ganó más la empatía. Sentí el sufrimiento de Viktor cuando pidió ser aceptado. Su devastación al ver sus esperanzas rotas. Su angustia cuándo al ver cómo su propia madre le daba la espalda.
> 
> Pero para resumir... Sufrí con él.
> 
> Sobre todo en la parte final. Cuando está en el auto intentando no gritar ante la canción que escucha.
> 
> Y la impotencia de Yuuri, hasta yo la sentí. Yo tampoco sabría que hacer. O como actuar.
> 
> Un maremoto de sentimientos!
> 
> Y con lo que se viene! Lo que se viene es de infarto. Y con eso digo todo. Sigan y estén al pendiente de esta historia, ya saben que actualizamos semanalmente!  
> Besos!  
> Lilaluux off!
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por acompañarnos en la traducción de este hermoso fic! Hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Love,  
> Tereklaine


	11. Never Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se apoya en Yuuri tras el rechazo de su madre.
> 
> —¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.
> 
> Viktor sólo miró fijamente a Yuuri, pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, pero uno en especial era abrumador.  
> 
> 
> _Por favor no me dejes, Yuuri. Jamás me dejes. No creo que podría lograrlo._
> 
> —Por favor no me dejes —rogó Viktor suavemente, mientras de nuevo lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Consigan más pañuelos. Aun los necesitarán. :( Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

 Había sido un día muy largo.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y arrastró sus pies a través de la alfombra, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo y cayendo en una silla cercana.

Había sido un día infernal. La Ley de Murphy [1] en su máxima expresión. Todo lo que tenía la posibilidad de romperse se había roto. Trabajó como un maniático todo el día. Podía sentir su cerebro palpitar por el uso excesivo. Gracias a los dioses tenía el resto de la semana libre. Lo necesitaba.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Acabas de matarme? —gritó Yuri— ¡Joder, me mataste! ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo, pendejo!

—Eso te pasa cuando caminas enfrente de mí mientras estoy tratando de dispararle a alguien —respondió Phichit, riendo tan fuerte que lágrimas estaban formándose en sus ojos.

—Trágate un montón de vergas, perdedor —refunfuñó, causando que Phichit se doblara de lo fuerte que se estaba riendo.

Yuuri sonrió con sorna. Yuri tenía unos lenguajes y unas frases tan coloridas. Sabía que no debería alentar esos hábitos, pero a veces eran divertidos como el infierno.

Los dos estaban jugando al modo disparar en primera persona, un modo que Yuuri odiaba. Al principio cuando la serie recién había salido, era genial, pero a medida que seguían sacando juego tras juego, la calidad y la experiencia al jugar decayó. Odiaba el modo jugador contra jugador de la mayoría de los juegos actuales. Había demasiados mocosos de doce años pensando que eran la gran cosa si lograban disparar en la cabeza a al menos uno durante la ronda entera. Era irritante, pero había algunos jugadores que sabían cómo callarlos. La última vez que él había jugado, uno de los pequeños demonios le disparó desde su escondite a alguien del otro equipo. Estuvo alardeando como loco, diciendo que se había acostado con la madre del otro jugador. Nunca olvidaría la respuesta del otro jugador.

—No, perra —una seductora voz femenina ronroneó—, de hecho éramos tu mamá y yo y ella realmente no se estaba quejando anoche.

El mocoso se quedó en silencio mientras todos los jugadores en el lobby se morían de la risa. El pequeño imbécil se fue poco después. [2]

Fue traído de vuelta al presente por los gritos de Yuri.

—Si me matas en esta ronda, juro que voy a apuñalarte en tu maldita cabeza. Hablo en serio.

—Sí, bueno. No creo que puedas llegar a mi cabeza —se burló Phichit.

—Jódete, ya comienza la ronda —gruñó Yuuri, encorvado mientras sostenía el mando.

—Hey Yuuri —dijo Phichit, sonriéndole mientras esperaban a que la partida comenzara —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Largo. De mierda. Agradezco que haya terminado. ¿Qué han hecho ustedes en todo el día, chicos?

—Lo estás viendo —respondió Yuri, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla en ningún momento.

—¿Han estado jugando todo el día? —preguntó, mirando fijamente a Phichit—. ¿Tú no tenías que trabajar hoy?

—Sí, pero las ventas han estado bajas así que le pedí a mamá el día libre. Ella aceptó, pero dijo que más me valía no pedir por el fin de semana —respondió Phichit.

—Ustedes dos son de lo peor —murmuró Yuuri, reclinando su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla y cerrando sus ojos, tomando un profundo respiro antes de continuar—. ¿Él ha salido de su habitación?

—No. Ha estado encerrado todo el día —respondió Yuri.

Yuuri suspiró. Viktor no había sido el mismo desde que volvieron de la casa de sus padres hace dos días, refugiándose en su habitación y tan sólo dejando entrar a Yuuri. Los dos no hablaban mucho, más Yuuri quería consolar y darle fuerzas a Viktor con su presencia. La mirada abatida en sus ojos rompía el corazón de Yuuri. Él no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ayudar. Pero quería hacerle saber a Viktor que él iba a estar ahí, ya sea que quisiese abrirse con él o no.

—Entonces, ¿él no ha comido en todo día? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Nop.

Yuuri levantó su agotado cuerpo de la silla y entró a la cocina. Agarró todo lo que necesitaría para un sándwich y rápidamente preparó dos. Los colocó en un platillo e hizo su camino hacia el pasillo, parándose frente a la puerta cerrada y golpeando gentilmente antes de entrar por sí mismo. La tristeza lo atravesó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama, Viktor acostado de lado, con su espalda hacia la puerta. Las persianas de la ventana estaban abiertas, dejando entrar franjas del atardecer en la habitación. Yuuri no sabía si él estaba consciente de su presencia.

—Hey —dijo en voz baja.

—Hey a ti también —Viktor contestó en un tono áspero.

Yuuri podía saber que él había vuelto a llorar ya que su voz estaba ronca. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Viktor se movió para poder sentarse. Los ojos de Viktor estaban hinchados y bordeados con rojo, sus pálidas mejillas manchadas con rosa.

—Hice un sándwich para ti. Tu favorito: Pavo y queso suizo con un montón de mayonesa —dijo, feliz cuando Viktor le sonrió débilmente. Yuuri se sentó a su lado, entregándole el platillo.

—Gracias, pero realmente no tengo hambre —respondió Viktor, dejando a un lado el platillo.

—Necesitas comer, Viktor —dijo gentilmente, sonriéndole—. Además, uno de esos es mío.

—Oh, claro —masculló Viktor, sosteniendo el platillo para que Yuuri pudiera tomar un sándwich—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri suavemente, dando unas palmaditas en la rodilla de Viktor—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —respondió.

Viktor no le había contado a Yuuri exactamente lo que había pasado con su madre, pero él sabía que había sido devastador. El viaje a casa fue horrible. Yuuri se dio cuenta que Viktor estaba luchando para mantener la compostura, sabiendo que Viktor no quería quebrarse en frente de él. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Viktor lo dejó en su complejo de apartamentos. Él usualmente lo acompañaba arriba y se quedaba por un rato, pero esa vez Viktor dijo que lo llamaría más tarde y se fue. El corazón de Yuuri sufría por él.

Escuchó por medio de Yuri que Viktor se había tomado libre la semana entera y se había retirado a su habitación, completamente ajeno a su alrededor. Yuuri pasó cada minuto que tenía libre en el condominio de Viktor en el último par de días, tan preocupado por él que había reorganizado su agenda para poder tener el resto de la semana libre.

Viktor lo necesitaba.

—Me tomé el resto de la semana libre —dijo Yuuri, dando un mordisco al sándwich.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siento que soy más necesario aquí en este momento —respondió, observando a Viktor mirarlo con sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.

—No tenías que hacer eso —susurró.

—Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo —dijo Yuuri suavemente.

El sonido del celular de Viktor los interrumpió. Él levantó el dispositivo del colchón, presionó el código en la pantalla y leyó el mensaje. Tiró su celular de vuelta a la cama y pasó sus manos por su cabello.

—Dios, desearía que la gente me dejara en paz —gruñó, alzando la mirada y viendo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yuuri.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Yuuri.

—No, de hecho, quiero que te quedes —respondió Viktor, dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

_Por favor no me dejes, Yuuri. Te necesito ahora más que nunca._

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri—. Pero si quieres que me vaya, dímelo, ¿sí?

—Eso no va suceder —declaró Viktor.

—Entonces dime, ¿quién te está molestando? —preguntó Yuuri, cambiando el tema.

—Sasha, Bernard, recursos humanos, planificación presupuestaria. Toda la diversión en conjunto —refunfuñó.

—¿Qué quiere Bernard?

—Terminó antes del plazo de entrega y quiere que lea lo que tiene hasta ahora. También dijo que él está —hizo una pausa para levantar su celular otra vez—. “Jodidamente lívido de que un mocoso afeminado decidiera tomar unas vacaciones sin informarle”. Agradable sujeto. ¿Eh?

—Suena como Bernard —dijo Yuuri, riéndose suavemente.

—Sí. Él me ama. Sólo que aún no lo sabe —dijo Viktor, dándole a Yuuri la primera sonrisa genuina en días.

_Ya estás avanzando, Viktor. Vuelve a mí._

—¿Qué quiere Sasha?

Viktor suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

—Ella quiere saber qué sucede. Siempre le hago saber mi agenda con meses de anticipación. No me tomo tiempo libre por capricho. Diablos, hasta voy al trabajo enfermo. Ella sabe que algo sucede. Sólo que no puede captar la indirecta cuando le digo que no quiero hablar de eso —refunfuñó Viktor.

—Así que, ¿ella te está presionando? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no quería hablar de eso. La estoy ignorando a este punto —dijo.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuuri.

—Eh, no es tu culpa. ¿Hey Yuuri?

—¿Hey Viktor?

—¿Por qué aun no me has preguntado acerca de lo que sucedió? —preguntó.

—Sé que me lo dirás cuando estés listo. Y si nunca llegas a estarlo, está bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. No tengo que saber lo que sucede para apoyarte —explicó Yuuri.

Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Viktor al escuchar sus palabras. Nunca había tenido a alguien como Yuuri en su vida. Él era tan amale, paciente, compasivo y comprensivo. Él no lo presionaba, sólo estaba ahí, prestándole a Viktor su tranquila fortaleza. Significaba más de lo que Viktor podía decir.

Su mente parpadeó de vuelta al recuerdo de su mamá negando con la cabeza, silenciosamente rehusándose a aceptarlo por quien era. Su corazón se encogió, doliendo ahora tanto como hace unos días. Trató de luchar contra los sollozos que crecían dentro de él, pero no pudo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y llorando.

—Hey, shh, está bien —dijo Yuuri, moviéndose más cerca de él y apoyando una mano en su hombro—. ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Viktor no podía responder, estaba abrumado por la emoción. Esta era la primera vez que se quebraba en frente de Yuuri, y estaba avergonzado. No quería que Yuuri se preocupara por él. Yuuri era un alma sensible que quería ayudar en todo lo posible.

—Sólo quédate aquí —dijo Viktor con la voz estrangulada.

—Por supuesto. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que me necesites —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole gentil—. Y cuando estés listo para hablar sobre esto, estaré aquí. Diablos, me tomaré la semana libre si te toma más tiempo.

—No puedo, Yuuri, no puedo decírtelo —lloró, los sollozos regresando con un renovado vigor.

—Y eso está bien —dijo Yuuri suavemente, atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello mientras Viktor lloraba. Se alejó levemente, para alcanzar un pañuelo de papel de la mesita de noche cuando Viktor redujo su llanto a gimoteos. Le entregó el pañuelo a Viktor, observándolo secarse los ojos y sonar su nariz. Cuando Viktor se encontró con su mirada, el corazón de Yuuri se quebró.

_Oh Viktor, me duele tanto verte así. Quiero alejar todo ese dolor de ti._

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Viktor sólo miró fijamente a Yuuri, pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, pero uno en especial era abrumador.

_Por favor no me dejes, Yuuri. Jamás me dejes. No creo que podría lograrlo._

—Por favor no me dejes —rogó Viktor suavemente, mientras de nuevo lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

Yuuri levantó la barbilla de Viktor con su dedo, mirando fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos azul hielo.

—No iré a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre la amistad para toda la vida? No dije eso a la ligera. Lo dije muy en serio —declaró.

_Seré más si me lo permites, Viktor. Yo quiero ser más._

Viktor sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, secando sus ojos con la parte trasera de su mano. Tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro.

—¿Cómo diablos fue que llegaste a mi vida, Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó.

—Oh, si recuerdo correctamente tú me chocaste por detrás —bromeó Yuuri, sonriéndole, amando la risa que surgió de Viktor y la manera en que sus ojos se arrugaron.

_Eso es, Amor. Sigue escalando. Vuelve._

—Gracias, necesitaba eso —dijo Viktor—. ¿Realmente te tomaste el resto de la semana libre?

—Sip, así que espero que saques tu trasero fuera de esta habitación para mañana. ¿Entendido? —dijo Yuuri, medio bromeando. Él no quería que Viktor siguiera viviendo y ahogándose en la oscuridad. Él necesitaba saber que se preocupaban por él, que era amado.

—Sí, sí. Aunque, no sé qué tan buena compañía seré.

—Está bien, Viktor —dijo, palmeando su mano—. Yuri está preocupado por ti. Está más gruñón de lo usual. Amenazó a Phichit con apuñalarlo en la cabeza.

—Wow. Sí, eso ya es un poco severo —concordó Viktor—. ¿Puedes hacerlo pasar? Necesito hablar con él.

—Claro —respondió Yuuri, parándose para abandonar la habitación.

—¿Hey Yuuri?

—¿Hey Viktor?

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás enojado porque no pueda decírtelo ahora mismo? ¿Y de qué Yuri sí necesita saberlo? —preguntó Viktor, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Estoy seguro. Él es tu hermano. Yo soy tu amigo. Él está más arriba en la jerarquía— dijo Yuuri.

_No, Yuuri, tú eres el amor de mi vida. Sólo no puedo decírtelo aún. Tú no estás listo._

—Gracias por entender. Significa muchísimo para mí —confesó Viktor. Yuuri le sonrió cálidamente.

—Cuando quieras. Déjame traer a Yuri.

Él irrumpió minutos más tarde, dejándose caer en la cama.

—¿Terminaste de lloriquear, anciano? Porque esto es jodidamente ridículo. ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? —demandó.

—Mamá lo sabe —dijo Viktor.

—¿Sabe qué? —preguntó Yuri, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Acerca de mí y mis sentimientos por Yuuri. Que me atraen los hombres.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Cómo estuvo eso? Supongo que no muy bien —dijo.

—Ella me rechazó, Yuri. Quería arreglarme —gimoteó Viktor.

—Esa maldita bruja. ¿Y tú qué dijiste?

—Le dije que ella necesitaba aceptar quien y lo que yo era o me perdería —dijo.

—Y mamá dijo… —preguntó Yuri, apurando a su hermano para que continuara.

—Se enfadó. Quería saber cómo yo podía elegir “a aquel chico sobre mi propia madre”.

—Claro que lo hizo. Perra. —dijo Yuri, sonriendo con desprecio—. ¿Supongo que elegiste a Katsudon?

Viktor asintió.

—Bien —escupió Yuri—. Querer malditamente arreglarte. ¡Que se joda! ¿Viktor?

—¿Sí, Yuri? —preguntó.

—No quiero ir a casa.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dijo Viktor suspirando.

Por mucho que le gustaría que su hermano se quedara, él no podía. Mamá nunca estaría de acuerdo.

—Me importa un carajo. No puedo soportar estar ahí por más tiempo. Uno de estos días voy a enloquecer y la mataré —gruñó Yuri.

—Yuri, no es posible. Tienes casi dieciséis. Espera unos cuantos años más. Serás más que bienvenido a vivir aquí cuando te gradúes. Es sólo que mis manos están atadas en este momento —explicó Viktor.

—¡Entonces, desátalas, mierda! —gritó Yuri.

—No puedo, Yuri. Ninguna corte te dejaría quedarte aquí, sin importar qué tan duro lo intente. Lo siento —dijo Viktor, en conflicto.

—Sí, ya lo veremos —murmuró—. Mira, lamento lo que la bruja te hizo. No es lo correcto y espero que se queme en el infierno por esto.

—Gracias —dijo Viktor—. Pero eso es una cosa muy dura para decir de mamá.

Yuri sólo lo miró fijamente. No podía creer que su hermano estuviese defendiendo a su madre después de lo que ella le hizo pasar.

—Como sea —dijo malhumorado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Saldré en un minuto —dijo Viktor.

—Sí —masculló Yuri.

Hizo su camino hacia la sala de estar y se dejó caer bruscamente en la silla. Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho, con el usual ceño en su rostro.

—¿Yuri, qué sucede? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Joder, odio a mi madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **REFERENCIAS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1- Ley de Murphy: En si no es un concepto físico o matemático, sino que hace referencia a la mala suerte en su máxima expresión. En simples palabras: “Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal”. El universo conspira para que nos salga todo para la mierda. Sip, mi vida gira en torno a esta ley XD (Tereklaine speaking). ↑
> 
> (NOTA DE LA AUTORA)
> 
> 2- El videojuego. Lo basé en Call Of Duty: Infinite Warfare o como a mí me gusta decirle, Call of Duty: Guardería Online. Odio este juego. Todos los mocosos de doce años suplicaron a sus mamis por el juego. Lo juegan, no pueden recibir críticas de otros, pero están dispuestos a decirte lo mal que matas cuando obtienen su único asesinato durante la ronda. La escena y la conversación en esta historia es una situación real que me sucedió la última vez que lo jugué. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dije al pequeño monstruo. Tuve que quitarme los auriculares, todos estaban riendo muy fuerte. Pero él no me mató. Me robó mi asesinato y me lo restregó en la cara. En realidad no puedes conversar con el otro equipo. Son unos jodido chillones.  
> Oh... un niño chillón es un pequeño bastardo (por lo general un niño de doce años) al que la voz todavía no le ha cambiado y piensa que es la gran cosa. ¿Adivina qué, amigo? No lo eres.  
> Odio el modo jugador contra jugador. ↑
> 
>  **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking_  
>  Diablos. Espero no ser la única que sufrió al imaginar a Viktor tan frágil. Lo que siempre amé de Pax (la autora) fue cómo hizo de este universo tan real. Siempre nos recuerda que los personajes son simples personas, tienen sentimientos, pueden quebrarse. Viktor es fuerte casi siempre, pero también sufre. :(
> 
> Por cierto, ¿qué opinan del bello lenguaje de Yurio? Este chico dice 3 insultos cada 5 palabras que suelta XD 
> 
> Eeeeen fin! Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Por cierto, no se imaginan lo que se viene 7w7. Hasta la próxima semana! 
> 
> Love, Tereklaine.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking_  
>  Aunque sufro con el dolor de Viktor, con Yurio muero de risa XD que sería del Viktuuri sin ese chico? Vieron que estaba preocupado de que no le separen su OTP? Lo dicho. Fanboy de closet XD Nunca cambies Yurio!
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo cap, es decir. El próximo miércoles. Sólo diré que... Se preparen XD 
> 
> Besos!
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	12. You & Me = We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reflexiona sobre una decisión muy importante durante el día de la firma de libros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo siéntanlo. :)

  _—Viktor._

Miró fijamente al joven quien estaba parado al otro lado de la tienda, hablando con su asistente. Sintió una cálida sensación recorrerlo cuando los ojos de Yuuri se arrugaron con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, viéndolo asentir antes de continuar su conversación con Sasha.

_—Viktor._

Tragó pesadamente al ver a Yuuri llevar su cabello peinado con gel hacia atrás, un mechón cayendo a través de su frente cuando retiró su mano. El hombre era absolutamente guapísimo. Podría mirarlo por toda la eternidad.

_—Por el amor de Dios. ¡Viktor!_

Agarró la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando sintió el golpe, frunciendo el ceño y volteándose hacia el hombre a su lado, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

—¿Tengo tu completa atención ahora? —preguntó.

—Tienes suerte de que me agrades —gruñó Viktor.

—Sí, como sea. Hice que la encargada pusiera la mesa en medio del pasillo principal. Supuse que eso potenciaría al máximo la exposición. Ella dijo que están esperando una gran concurrencia a pesar de la lluvia. Aunque, realmente espero que se aligere —dijo, mirando por las grandes ventanas del escaparate.

—En las noticias dijeron que se pondría peor a medida que el día progresara. Probablemente tengamos algunas tormentas realmente horribles esta noche —dijo Viktor.

—Bueno, siempre que esperen hasta después de la cena no me importa. De nuevo, ¿Adónde iremos?

— _La Rue at the Park_ —Respondió Viktor.

Él intencionalmente hizo las reservas en el restaurante para la celebración posterior a la firma, recordando vívidamente cuando Yuuri lo llevó allí. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida y Viktor esperaba que esta noche la superara.

—Muy amable. Me alegra que _Integral_ esté dispuesto a derrochar en su mejor autor —dijo Bernard, su ego inflado sacando lo mejor de él.

—¿Quién dijo que tú eras el mejor? —preguntó Viktor, su mirada regresando a Yuuri.

Él aún estaba hablando con Sasha, conversando por casi ya una hora. Viktor se preguntaba qué tanto tenía una mujer para decirle a alguien. El chasquido de dedos en frente de su rostro hizo volver su atención a Bernard.

—¿Qué sucede hoy contigo? —preguntó, sosteniendo su cabeza cerca de la de Viktor y mirando en la dirección en la que Viktor estaba mirando—. Ah, no sabía que sentías algo por Sasha.

—No lo hago —dijo Viktor, tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua.

—¿El chico? —preguntó Bernard, una ceja levantándose en sorpresa cuando Viktor le dedicó una mirada de reojo—. ¡Es el chico! Bueno, maldita sea, Viktor. No tienes un palo en el culo después todo. ¿Quién es él?

—¿Recuerdas la edición de colección que pedí para mi amigo? —preguntó Viktor, esperando a que él asintiera—. Es él. Ese es Yuuri.

—Oh Viktor —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—No lo estamos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bernard, dándole una mirada de confusión.

—Él no sabe —admitió Viktor.

—Pendejo.

Su charla cesó cuando Sasha y Yuuri se les unieron. Viktor presentó a Yuuri a Bernard, riéndose cuando vio los ojos de Yuuri brillar con entusiasmo. Se veía como un deslumbrado niño. Era adorable.

Sasha repasó instrucciones de último minuto y detalles antes de que la tienda abriera. Viktor podía ver una fila afuera de la puerta y esperaba que estuviesen ahí por Bernard. Este trimestre financiero había sido de alguna manera lento para _Integral,_ el comité y los inversores contaban con que el tour del libro de Bernard diera buenos resultados, particularmente este evento. Asintió con la cabeza distraídamente mientras su asistente continuaba hablando, sus ojos enfocándose en Yuuri. Él estaba hechizado escuchando hablar al autor.

—¿Viktor?

Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Sasha, viendo sus labios y ceño fruncidos.

—¿Qué sucede hoy contigo? —preguntó ella—. Tú nunca eres así.

—El clima —masculló, sacando su celular para chequear la hora—. Tenemos cinco minutos. Que empiece la función.

Fue a reunirse con Yuuri y Bernard, parándose a lado de Yuuri cuando los alcanzó. Escuchó cuando Bernard relataba una historia de un embarazoso evento de unos años atrás.

—Así que en lugar de mandarme su colorido discurso sólo a mí, se lo mandó a cada persona en _Integral_. Fue graciosísimo.  Pensé que Gloria iba a comérselo vivo —rió Bernanrd, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Yuuri reía enérgicamente, el sonido yendo directamente a la boca del estómago de Viktor.

—Ja, ja. Sí, buenos tiempos —dijo Viktor, gruñón—. ¿No tienes una mesa en la que estar, anciano? Tienes un minuto.

—Qué aguafiestas. Yuuri, cuando la ola inicial disminuya, ven a reunirte conmigo. Tengo más historias que compartir contigo —dijo, guiñándole a Yuuri.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó él, asintiendo entusiasmadamente antes de mirar a Viktor, sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —preguntó Viktor, sonriéndole.

—¡Esto es increíble! Nunca pensé que una firma de libros sería tan emocionante —admitió.

—Usualmente son muy aburridas, pero Bernard sabe cómo animarlas —dijo Viktor—. Pero Yuuri, me duele que quieras escuchar terribles historias de mi pasado.

Yuuri soltó una risita cuando Viktor hizo un puchero y agitó sus pestañas en su dirección. Viktor se le unió momentos después, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y presionando su barbilla contra la cabeza de Yuuri.

 _Es momento Yuuri. Estás listo._  

* * *

 

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde el desastroso fin de semana en la casa de sus padres. Viktor fue un total desastre la primera semana y se apoyó por repleto en Yuuri, sin embargo él estuvo ahí en todo momento en que Viktor lo necesitó. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces los fuertes brazos de Yuuri lo sostuvieron mientras lloraba en su pecho, cuántas horas ambos se sentaron en silencio, Yuuri sosteniendo su mano y trazando círculos con su pulgar. Su insistencia de que Viktor comiera cuando él no quería hacerlo. Acreditaba su lenta recuperación a Yuuri.

Para la segunda semana había vuelto a ser más como él mismo, bromeando con los que lo rodeaban un poco más. Insistió a Yuuri, Yuri y Phichit que vieran las peores de las peores películas de desastre que tenía. Decidieron detenerse luego de la cuarta, Yuri amenazando con arrancar los ojos de su hermano con un destornillador si era forzado a ver otra película más. Viktor rio, realmente rio por primera vez desde la discusión con mamá. En su lugar, sugirió que fueran por pizza. 

Esa también fue la semana en que Yuri se fue a casa. Fue uno de los momentos más oscuros que Viktor pudiese recordar. Yuri francamente rogó, suplicó quedarse con él. Su corazón se rompió al observar a su hermano, nunca había visto a alguien regresar a casa con tanto temor como Yuri lo hizo. Sin embargo, Viktor se comprometió con él, diciéndole a Yuri que hablaría con sus padres para ver si él podía volver uno que otro fin de semana. Si bien no era el resultado que Yuri quería, aceptó de mala gana. Le mostró el dedo del medio a Viktor mientras se subía al tren, Viktor riéndose y lanzándole un beso.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron fantásticas. Viktor había auto-reflexionado muchísimo recordándose a sí mismo que él era, de hecho, una persona decente quien merecía _life and love._ No iba a permitir que nadie limitara eso o se lo sacara. Decidió que iba a vivir la vida al máximo y no se arrepentiría de nada.

Él y Yuuri pasaban tiempo juntos constantemente. Tenían sus usuales encuentros en la cafetería todas las mañanas. La mayoría de las veces cenaban juntos, ya sea en el condominio de Viktor o en el apartamento de Yuuri. Hablaban hasta bien entrada la noche, usualmente hasta tan tarde que el otro dormía en el sofá ya que era demasiado tarde para ir a casa. Exploraban gemas ocultas de la ciudad. Ambos, Yuuri y Viktor, rieron al encontrar un museo de dispensadores de caramelos en el centro de la ciudad. Visitaron museos de arte y de historia natural, asistieron a numerosas funciones y fueron a algunas presentaciones sinfónicas. También mantuvieron la promesa que hicieron a principio de año: acordaron en asistir a la ópera y al ballet juntos. Disfrutaron inmensamente de cada evento, jurando de hacerlo de nuevo en un futuro muy cercano.

Viktor llegó a una conclusión luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Yuuri. Era el momento. Se habían vuelto aún más cómodos con el otro. Viktor siempre había sido una persona táctil, incluso aún más con Yuuri. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez extasiado cuando Yuuri comenzó a tomar la iniciativa, un ligero toque en su hombro o un palmadita en su mano. Viktor recordaba una noche en la que estaban teniendo una maratón de películas de ciencia ficción. Había estado absorto en la película cuando sintió una calidez envolver su mano. Miró hacia abajo a los almohadones del sofá mientras que dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos. Levantó la mirada hacia Yuuri, la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri hizo que su corazón diera un salto. Viktor se enamoró de él nuevamente.

Él sólo estaba esperando por el momento perfecto.

Viktor fue sacado de su ensoñación cuando una veintena de personas pasaron a su lado apresuradas. La locura había comenzado, viendo por las siguiente horas cómo Bernard hacía su magia con la multitud. El hombre era un completo idiota, pero vaya que amaba a sus fans. Él siempre preguntaba un poco de la vida de cada uno, haciéndolos sentir excepcionalmente especiales. Viktor sabía que esta era una de las razones de que el autor fuese tan popular. Bernard no sólo encantaba a sus fans en persona, también lo hacía en sus cuentas de redes sociales. Se tomaba el tiempo de responder cada pregunta o comentario que le enviaban. Ya no muchos hacían eso.

La multitud cesó luego de la sexta hora. Bernard agitó su mano hacia Yuuri, palmeando la silla a su lado. Viktor observó a Yuuri prestar atención a cada palabra que el autor le decía. Quería saber qué era lo que Bernard le estaba diciendo a Yuuri, pero él se estaba divirtiendo. A pesar de que probablemente fuera a expensas de Viktor, decidió que lo dejaría pasar. Podía hacer que Yuuri se lo contara más tarde.

Viktor miró hacia arriba cuando las luces parpadearon, estremeciéndose cuando el fuerte ruido de un trueno atravesó el aire. Giró su cabeza, viendo la torrencial lluvia rebotar en los autos estacionados y suspiró.

Era mucho pedir que las tormentas esperaran hasta más tarde esa noche.  

* * *

 

 La firma de libros terminó más temprano debido a las tormentas. Todos disfrutaron su tiempo en la cena. Bernard era el hombre de la hora, encantando a todo aquel con quien se cruzaba. Sin embargo, Viktor estaba listo para asesinarlo para el final de la noche.

—Yuuri, ¿sabías que las ostras son afrodisíacas? —preguntó Bernard, abriendo una.

—Había oído eso antes. Me pregunto si es realmente cierto —respondió.

—Me gusta pensar que lo es. Deberías probarlas alguna vez —sugirió Bernard, riéndose cuando él se sonrojó.

—Uh, sí, tal vez —masculló Yuuri.

Estaban disfrutando de una copa de champagne cuando Bernard tuvo que hacer de nuevo otra broma.

—Yuuri, estoy intrigado por saber qué tipo de borracho eres —dijo de repente—. ¿Eres risueño? ¿Insoportable? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Apuesto a que eres un ebrio coqueto, del tipo sensual. De los que vuelven locos a mujeres y hombres.

Viktor quería golpear al hombre luego de que Bernard encontrara sus ojos y le guiñara.

—Yo, em, yo no estoy seguro. Trato de no beber así de tanto —tartamudeó Yuuri, su sonrojo profundizándose.

—Qué lástima. ¡Viktor! ¡Necesitas sacar a divertirse a este chico! ¡Hazlo emborracharse!

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Bernard ya estaría muerto muchas veces. 

* * *

 

 La luz se había ido cuando llegaron al apartamento de Yuuri. Las luces de emergencia iluminaban débilmente los pasillos, pero estaba completamente oscuro cuando entraron al apartamento.

—Quédate donde estás —Yuuri le aconsejó a Viktor—. Voy a traer algunas velas.

Podía escuchar a Yuuri moverse por el lugar, varios minutos pasaron antes de escuchar el sonido de un fósforo encenderse. Entrecerró sus ojos ante el repentino brillo y observó a Yuuri encender las velas que había situado en la mesita de café.

—Sé que planeábamos en ver algo, pero, ¿tal vez podamos hacer otra cosa? ¿Quieres hablar? —sugirió Yuuri.

Viktor miró alrededor de la habitación. La luz de las velas emitía suaves y bailarinas sombras en las paredes. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por el esporádico sonido que provocaban las mechas de las velas al quemarse. Miró a Yuuri, observándolo mirar fijamente una vela, pensando que se veía absolutamente divino.

_Ahora. Ahora es el momento perfecto._

—Tengo una idea —dijo Viktor.

—Ok, escuchémosla —respondió Yuuri, sentándose en el sofá. Viktor se escabulló a su lado y se sentó en el otro extremo, girando su cuerpo para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Juguemos un juego —propuso.

—¿Qué tipo de juego?

—Veinte preguntas. Lo sé, es un poco infantil —se apresuró a decir Viktor, viendo la mirada dubitativa en el rostro de Yuuri—, pero creo que podría ser divertido. Además, me lo debes después de todo lo que Bernard te dijo. Lo cual, me vas a contar, ¿cierto?

—Tal vez, tal vez no —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Oh, eres cruel —se quejó Viktor, guiñándole cuando él soltó una risita—. Yo voy primero entonces. Hmm… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Púrpura —respondió Yuuri—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Rojo. ¿Cuál es tu película preferida?

—Um…wow, vas a hacerme pensar. Um, probablemente La Lista de Schindler —declaró Yuuri.

—¿En serio?

—Sip.

—Esa es bastante fuerte. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor.

—Él no es lo que parece. Da la impresión de ser este duro e insensible hombre. Pero en realidad, él hace todo lo que está en su poder para salvar a las personas que ha llegado a amar. Me conmueve —explicó Yuuri.  [1] 

—Me gusta eso —dijo Viktor, sonriendo suavemente—. Tu turno.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

—Oh, diablos. ¿Te das cuenta de cuántas canciones he escuchado en toda mi vida? — preguntó, escuchando a Yuuri reírse—. Um… _Dream_ de Imagine Dragons. [2]

—No me esperaba eso —dijo Yuuri—. ¿Por qué?

—Siento que describe mi vida. Seguía intentando e intentando, pero nunca estuve a la altura de las expectativas de nadie… —dijo, haciendo una pausa cuando el flash de un pensamiento atravesó corriendo por su mente.

_Especialmente de las de mamá._

—Pero me di cuenta que yo estaba a cargo de mi sueño. Las cosas pueden ser un desastre, pero necesito hacer mi vida por mi cuenta. Necesito vivir mi vida.

—Realmente me gusta eso —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo—. Tu turno.

—Mejores vacaciones —dijo Viktor.

—Hawái. Mi familia fue cuando yo tenía siete. Era tan hermoso. Nunca había visto colores más vívidos. ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí? —preguntó, sus ojos agrandándose cuando Viktor negó con su cabeza—. ¿En serio? No sabes de lo que estás perdiendo. ¿Puedes creer que las playas son negras? Tan sólo tenemos que volvernos locos e ir un día.

—Ya dijiste —dijo Viktor, riéndose por la exuberancia de Yuuri—. Tu turno.

—Lugar favorito en el mundo entero.

—Esta es fácil. La colina donde vimos la lluvia de meteoros. Amo ese lugar. Siento que todas mis preocupaciones se escapan de mi cuerpo cuando me acuesto en el césped.

—Fue maravilloso. ¿Crees que alguna vez volveremos? —preguntó Yuuri.

Viktor se giró para mirar a una vela, pensando en la discusión con su madre mientras miraba fijamente la flama. No había hablado con ella desde entonces. Todavía dolía demasiado.

—No lo sé —susurró, volviendo a mirarlo cuando sintió la mano de Yuuri apretar la suya y entusiasmándose por la brillante sonrisa que le dio Yuuri.

—Está bien. Tal vez puedas encontrar un lugar incluso mejor que ese —sugirió Yuuri.

_Cualquier lugar es mejor contigo, Yuuri._

—¿Viktor?

—¿Hmm?

—Tu turno.

—Oh, sí… lo siento. Ok, esta tal vez sea un poco incómoda así que no tienes que responder si no quieres. Pero necesito saberlo: primera relación.

—¿Estamos hablando de relación de amistad o romántica? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Romántica —respondió, frunciendo el ceño cuando la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri decayó y miró hacia abajo, mirando fijamente los almohadones.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó vacilantemente—. ¿Quieres que pasemos a una pregunta diferente?

—No, está bien. Nunca he tenido una —respondió Yuuri, levantando su cabeza y buscando los ojos de Viktor.

—¿Ninguna?

—No. Nadie nunca estuvo interesado. ¿Por qué lo estarían? No soy nada especial —dijo, sonriendo tristemente.

_Oh, Amor, si tan sólo te dieras cuenta lo verdaderamente especial que eres._

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Viktor suavemente—. Tú eres probablemente la mejor persona que alguna vez haya conocido.

—Sólo lo dices por decir. Eres parcial —dijo Yuuri, girando sus ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Puede que lo sea, pero es verdad. No te menosprecies. Tu turno.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Primera relación —dijo Yuuri.

—Nunca he tenido una tampoco —admitió Viktor.

Yuuri sólo lo miró fijamente.

—Estás bromeando —dijo, atónito.

—No, no lo estoy. He salido con personas, pero nunca he tenido una relación seria. Nunca encontré a nadie con quien quisiera compartir eso —contestó, sus latidos acelerándose.

_Ya es el momento. Es ahora._

—Wow. Eso es sorprendente pero muy genial. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —dijo Yuuri.

—Aunque, ya he encontrado a alguien con quien quiero tener eso —continuó Viktor.

Yuuri sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y juraría que su corazón se detuvo. Un ligero brillo de sudor se formó en su piel, enviando escalofríos recorrer por su cuerpo.

_No, Viktor, no. Por favor no. No quiero escuchar esto._

—¿Oh? —preguntó, esforzándose por mantener su voz a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Sí. Esa persona es increíble. Amable, divertida, encantadora, sarcástica como el infierno a veces, boba, adorable, inocente. Hace mi vida mucho mejor, me hace un mejor ser humano. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin esa persona. Todo es tan gris cuando no está cerca —dijo Viktor, observándolo.

—Eso suena maravilloso, Viktor. Esa persona es muy afortunada de tenerte —dijo Yuuri.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?_

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí. Lo creo. Eres una gran persona.

—Me alegra que pienses eso —dijo Viktor, pausando brevemente—. Esa persona eres tú, Yuuri.

Sintió como físicamente se quedaba sin aliento, sintió su rostro caer y sus ojos agrandarse. Estaba congelado mientras miraba el pánico tocar los ojos de Viktor.

_Él…_

—He estado atraído por ti desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti y fui tan feliz cuando quisiste que fuera a la librería contigo. Y luego quisiste ser mi amigo. Yo quería poder conocerte mucho más, saber todo acerca de ti. Llegué a conocerte y mis sentimientos se hicieron más profundos. Caí por ti, más y más —Viktor dijo apresurando sus palabras, haciendo una pausa mientras sentía su pánico crecer. Yuuri estaba mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos bien abiertos y cejas fruncidas, el pánico corriendo a través de Viktor cuando no pudo leerlo.

_No, no, no. Por favor, Yuuri, por favor no lo hagas. No puedo. No. Lo prometiste._

El escalofrió dentro del cuerpo de Yuuri se volvía más fuerte con cada palabra que Viktor decía. No podía moverse, no podía respirar.

_Yo…_

—Y yo no sé cómo te sientes. No sé si sólo quieres ser un amigo o qué. Pero he sentido tanto por ti por un buen tiempo. Ya no puedo contenerlo más. Yuuri, quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tuyo. Quiero que tú y yo nos convirtamos en nosotros.

_Él…_

—Lo siento —dijo Viktor, su rostro sombrío y resignado—. Probablemente no debería haber dicho nada. Yo sólo… Yo pensé que tal vez… tal vez nosotros podríamos…

Su voz se apagó, sin poder terminar. Viktor  apartó su mirada y colocó una mano sobre su boca.

La realidad golpeó a Yuuri con toda su fuerza.

_Tengo una oportunidad._

Tomó un profundo, tembloroso respiro y exhaló lentamente. Viktor no lo estaba mirando. Él yacía desplomado sobre el extremo del sofá.

—¿Viktor?

—Lo siento —dijo, sin mirarlo—. Y me mata que esto vaya a hacer las cosas incómodas entre nosotros.

—¿Viktor? —repitió Yuuri.

—Probablemente debería irme —dijo en tono áspero, levantándose del sofá.

Viktor se detuvo cuando sintió que lo tiraban hacia abajo. Miró a Yuuri de manera inquisitiva, preparándose a sí mismo para el peor rechazo que alguna vez podría imaginarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Viktor.

— Quiero mi cualquier cosa ahora —declaró Yuuri, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

—¿Tu cualquier cosa? ¿Qué?

Yuuri se movió más cerca de él, deteniéndose cuando sus rostros estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia. Colocó sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Viktor, observando sus ojos agrandarse. Miró hacia abajo a la boca de Viktor, lamió su labio inferior y levantó su cabeza más cerca para mirar a los ojos de Viktor. Rozó sus labios con los de Viktor, alejándose a penas un poco, en busca de una silenciosa aceptación. Las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos de Viktor fueron respuesta suficiente. Yuuri presionó sus labios contra los de Viktor, besándolo como si cada emoción estuviese saliendo de él ante el contacto. Ladeó su cabeza para profundizar el beso, abriendo su boca ligeramente para lamer el labio inferior de Viktor. Yuuri sentía las manos de Viktor descansar sobre sus caderas, atrayéndolo más cerca. Sus pechos se tocaban a penas, pero Yuuri quería más. Pasó sus manos por debajo de las mejillas de Viktor, trazando el contorno de su cuello antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de Viktor, el gemido que salía de él era música para los oídos de Yuuri.

_Yuuri, estoy volando por encima de las nubes. Sostenme. Sostenme así no me alejo. No me dejes ir. Jamás me dejes ir._

Se separaron vacilantes para recuperar el aliento, aun aferrándose al otro. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Viktor habían empezado a desbordarse.

—Pensé que ibas a rechazarme. Pensé que ibas a dejarme —susurró.

—No, yo te prometí que nunca lo haría —le tranquilizó Yuuri—. ¿Y por qué alguien te rechazaría?

—Mamá lo hizo —dijo con dificultad, sosteniendo a Yuuri más fuerte.

Todo encajó en su lugar: La acalorada discusión. La desesperación y depresión de Viktor.

—Oh, Viktor —dijo Yuuri suavemente, atrayéndolo lo más cerca que podía. Sentía lágrimas empapar su hombro, pero no le importaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía renunciar a este hombre? ¿Y su propia madre además?

—Lo lamento tanto —continuó Yuuri, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Viktor antes de rozar suavemente sus labios con los de Viktor.

—Ella no podía aceptarme por quien yo era. Ella quería cambiarme, quería arreglarme.

—¿Por qué arreglar algo que no está roto? —preguntó Yuuri, sonriendo gentilmente.

Viktor miró fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, viendo tal comprensión reflejada hacia él. Esto era, como se suponía debía ser.

—¿Podemos?

—¿Hmm?

—Ser _nosotros_

Yuuri sonrió y asintió. Viktor lo abrazó fuertemente y presionó un beso contra su frente.

—No sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido esto. Cuánto te am… — fue detenido por un dedo contra sus labios.

—No —dijo Yuuri, prosiguiendo cuando Viktor frunció el ceño—. Nunca antes había salido con nadie, y mucho menos estuve en una relación. Nunca me he sentido por alguien de la manera en que me siento por ti, y no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que es. Me importas demasiado y me atraes muchísimo, pero necesito descubrir qué es este sentimiento. No sé si es amor u otra cosa. No quiero que tú me digas que me amas cuando yo aún estoy tratando de averiguarlo. ¿Está bien?

Viktor asintió y Yuuri removió su mano. Viktor sabía que requirió de mucho valor para poder admitir eso, incluso más para poder comprometerse a una relación seria.

Viktor se sentía en la cima del mundo.

—¿Me ayudarás a descubrirlo, Viktor? —preguntó Yuuri. 

—Por supuesto —dijo, levantando la mano de Yuuri y presionando un beso contra el interior de su muñeca.

—Quiero tomar las cosas con calma. Nunca antes he hecho esto y no sé qué esperar o cómo actuar. Tengo mucho miedo de quedar atrapado en un torbellino y que mi cabeza gire tanto que no sepa qué sucede —admitió Yuuri.

—Iremos tan lento como tú quieras. Te esperaré por siempre —confesó Viktor.

Yuuri asintió y presionó su frente contra la de Viktor. Se sostuvieron así por horas, conformes con el contacto y calidez. Viktor observó cómo los ojos de Yuuri empezaban a cerrarse.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor, sacudiéndolo gentilmente.

—¿Hmm?

—Te estas durmiendo.

—Mmmhmm.

—Necesitas ir a la cama. Y yo necesito ir a casa —dijo Viktor suavemente. Yuuri se sentó, frotando sus ojos.

—¿Te vas a ir? Pensé que querrías quedarte —dijo, confundido.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero quiero respetar tus deseos de tomar las cosas con calma —explicó Viktor.

—Ya te has quedado antes —dijo Yuuri.

—Lo sé, pero es diferente ahora. Eso sí, no es algo malo —dijo—, quiero que pienses si eso es lo que quieres antes de que nos quedemos en la casa del otro de nuevo. ¿Está bien?

Yuuri estaba conmovido por la consideración de Viktor. A pesar de que quería tanto y quería resolver todo ahora mismo, Viktor le estaba ayudando a mantener los pies en la tierra, dándole espacio para averiguar cómo tenía que hacer para que esto funcionara.

—Sí, está bien —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿En la cafetería? ¿A las ocho? —preguntó Viktor, sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto —dijo Yuuri, empujando a Viktor con su hombro.

—Bien. Acompáñame hasta la puerta.

Intercambiaron varios besos de buenas noches antes de que Viktor finalmente se fuera. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose contra esta cuando sonó al cerrarse. Se sentía en la novena nube, nunca había estado más feliz en toda su vida.

Nada había cambiado, y a la vez todo lo hizo.

Pero aun había algo que tenía que hacer antes de que se fuera a dormir.  

* * *

 

 Contó los tonos, esperando que atendieran del otro lado de la línea. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la otra persona apreció en la pantalla.

_—¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos!_

—Hola mamá. Realmente te he extrañado —dijo, sonriendo.

 _—Yo también te extrañé, querido. Está muy oscuro. ¿Qué hora es ahí?_ —preguntó Hiroko.

—Es un poco pasada las cuatro de la mañana. Pero la luz se fue. Tuvimos unas horribles tormentas.

— _Ah. ¿Todo está bien? Usualmente no llamas a mitad de la noche. ¡No es que me esté quejando! —_ dijo ella rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Mamá, he comenzado a ver a alguien —dijo, no muy seguro de cómo explicarle su relación a su madre.

 _—Eso es maravilloso, cariño. Cuéntame acerca de ella_ —lo instó a seguir.

—Bueno, es una persona maravillosa. Hace acelerar mi corazón, me hace sentir como si pudiera conquistar el mundo siempre que este a mi lado. Esa persona cree en mí. Nos divertimos mucho juntos. Siento que falta algo cuando no está ahí. Nunca me he sentido así, mamá. ¿Es esto lo que es el amor? —preguntó.

 _—Más o menos. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Realmente te mereces lo mejor_ —dijo efusivamente, sonriendo radiante a su hijo.

—¿Mamá?

_—¿Sí, cariño?_

Tragó pesadamente y se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin saber cómo decírselo.

—Estoy viendo a un hombre.

 _—¿Cuál es su nombre?_ —preguntó ella, sin perder el tiempo.

—Viktor —dijo con vacilación.

_—Ese es un bonito y fuerte nombre._

—Lo es. Él es genial. Es muy bueno conmigo —dijo Yuuri, aun esperando a que llegara el hachazo.

 _—Sinceramente espero que dure para siempre. Te conozco, mi niño. Cuando pones tu corazón en algo, quieres que dure una eternidad —_ dijo ella, sonriéndole suavemente.

—¿No estás enojada?

_—¿Por qué lo estaría?_

—Estoy saliendo con un hombre —susurró.

_—Cariño, ¿él te hace sentir amado? ¿Te hace sentir especial?_

—Él me hace sentir como si fuese la única persona en el mundo, mamá.

_—Entonces no importa si es un hombre o una mujer. Amor es amor._

Yuuri sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Su madre lo había aceptado sin dudarlo. Ella había aceptado a Viktor sin siquiera conocerlo. Él sabía que su familia se preocupaba profundamente por él, pero esta revelación pudo poner a prueba los vínculos más fuertes. Nunca había estado más agradecido con ellos en su vida.

—Gracias, mamá.

_—Corazón, yo te aceptaré sin importar si me gusta o no tu elección. Tú eres mi hijo. Eso jamás cambiará._

—Necesito ir a dormir, mamá. Nos vamos a encontrar para tomar un café en cuatro horas. No quiero estar muerto de cansancio —dijo, escuchándola reír.

_—Por supuesto, querido. Dile a Viktor que le mando saludos y que cuide de mi niño._

—Lo haré —dijo, sonriendo.

_—Te amo, cariño._

—Yo también te amo, mamá. Más de lo que puedo decirte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**  
> 1- La lista de Schindler –Oh esta película me destrozó. Se trata del Holocausto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La explicación de Yuuri es la trama básica de la película. Es la versión dramática del suceso real. Realmente recomiendo que la vean. Necesitarán una caja de pañuelos y usarán la caja entera. ↑
> 
> 2-Dream de Imagine Dragons –Todos perciben cada canción que escuchan de diferente manera. Esta canción apareció en mi mente cuando estaba escribiendo esto. Yo ya sabía lo que le sucedería a Viktor desde lo de mamá y las repercusiones de esto a pesar de que escribí este capítulo antes de Choose Me or Lose Me y Never Going Anywhere. Es una canción hermosa e intensa. ¡Escúchenla! ↑  
>   
> 
>  **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking_  
>  Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso :3 ESTAN JUNTOS LPM!!! HAGAMOS ALTA FIESTA LOCO!! (me salió el lado argento, sorry)  
> Quiero fangirlear a lo grande con ustedes. Si no comentan este cap en serio creeré que no tienen emociones XD  
> Por cierto, este capítulo fue tan especial que hubo algunos.. desacuerdos entre Lilaluux y yo. Como personas adultas y maduras que somos, ante un desacuerdo lo resolvemos jugando una partida de preguntados.  
> Sip. Lilaluux y yo jugamos preguntados para determinar quien traduciría este cap. Adivinen quién ganó? ;)
> 
>  _Lilaluux speaking_  
>  Qué tan ruda puede ser Tereklaine cuando quiere algo? Jugando Preguntados lo supe XD fue vencer o morir! Si con este pequeño pero hermoso momento pasó esto. Con lo que se viene no me quiero imaginar xD
> 
> Now, hablando respecto al capítulo. Sólo diré. PEDAZO DE CAPÍTULO! Yo morí, resucite y volví a morir. Porque cuando lo leí no me lo esperaba. Saben lo que fue contener mis ganas de gritar estando en pleno bus? Sip, lo leí de camino a casa y de milagro no me pasó nada XD Es que es tan... Viktor es tan... Y Yuuri es tan... Inefable! Su amor es inefable. Punto! Los amo!  
> Comenten chicos. Queremos compartir el sentimiento con todos. Vamos, exprecense, no sean tímidos. Tal vez así actualizamos más rápido aún, si no... 
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo!  
> Lilaluux off!!
> 
> Gracias por acompañarnos en este viaje! Ya llegamos a lo bueno gente! Los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima semana! 
> 
> Love, Tereklaine


	13. Little Ball of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor agrega algo a su hogar que enriquecerá tanto su vida como la de Yuuri.
> 
> —Bien pensado. Nunca me dijiste que me extrañaste, Yuuri —dijo Viktor, haciendo un puchero.
> 
> —Te extrañé un montón —respondió, tirando de Viktor hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo y besarlo otra vez. Estaba plantando besos a lo largo del cuello de Viktor cuando escuchó cortos, y chirriantes sonidos viniendo de la habitación de Viktor.
> 
> —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.
> 
> —¿Qué es qué?
> 
> Yuuri frunció el ceño, esperando escuchar de nuevo el sonido. Pensando que debía haber estado escuchando cosas, presionó sus labios contra la clavícula de Viktor.
> 
> _¡Yip!_
> 
> —¡Eso! —dijo Yuuri, sentándose rápidamente.
> 
> —Ah, sí —respondió Viktor con inquietud, frotando la nuca—. ¿Recuerdas ese recado que tenía que hacer?
> 
> —Viktor… —advirtió Yuuri.
> 
> —Um, sólo ven conmigo. Será mejor si te lo muestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, gracias a todos por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior! Ahora comienza otra etapa para nuestro bebés.  
> Espero que disfruten este capítulo! <3

Él no estaba contento.

Era sábado y estaba hermoso afuera.

Y él estaba atrapado trabajando.

Odiaba trabajar los fines de semana, pero uno de sus clientes premier lo había llamado desesperadamente a altas horas de la madrugada. Su red de internet se había caído, dejando a su compañía paralizada. Insistían en que viniera lo antes posible ya que estaban perdiendo miles de dólares por minuto. Así que, hizo lo que cualquier buen contratista haría:

Agarró su mochila sin dudar y fue a trabajar.

Había estado ahí hace ya casi siete horas, quejándose durante todo el tiempo. Amaba ayudar a sus clientes cuando tenía situaciones como esta. Él sabía que era parte de su trabajo. Sólo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, especialmente más tarde.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero cuando lo sintió vibrar, sonriendo cuando vio la información del contacto en la pantalla.

_Hablando de mejores cosas que hacer._

—Hey.

 _—Hey a ti también —_ dijo la intensa voz acentuada que le provocaba escalofríos.

—¿Te acabas de despertar?

 _—Mmm…sí. He estado despierto por tal vez cinco minutos_ —respondió Viktor, bostezando con fuerza.

—¿Y tuviste que llamarme en el momento en que te despertaste? —preguntó Yuuri, riendo suavemente.

_—Por supuesto. Eras lo primero que estaba en mi mente. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—Trabajando —suspiró Yuuri—. Así que deberemos dejar el café para otro momento. A menos que quieras ir cuando yo termine.

— _¿A qué hora crees que terminarás?_ —preguntó Viktor.

—Probablemente en dos o tres horas. Estoy a la mitad de un reemplazo de hardware — explicó Yuuri, suspirando mientras limpiaba una mano contra su frente.

— _¿Qué pasó esta vez?_

—El interruptor de la red decidió que sería una excelente idea derretirse. Hizo un corto circuito y causó un efecto en cadena ya que los que mandan aquí no tomaron en cuenta mi consejo de aumentar la protección. Tienen suerte de que todo no se haya incendiado —dijo.

— _Suena interesante. ¿Cómo es que alguien no escucharía al Grandioso Yuuri Katsuki? no lo entiendo —_ rio Viktor, imaginando su sonrojo.

—No soy grandioso, Viktor —murmuró.

— _Para mí lo eres —_ respondió Viktor—. _Tengo un recado que hacer. ¿Me llamas cuando termines?_

—O podría enviarte un mensaje. ¿Qué tienes que hacer? —preguntó Yuuri.

 _—Nah, quiero escuchar tu voz. Uno de los momentos más notables de mi día, debo decir —_ dijo Viktor _—. Te lo mostraré cuando llegues aquí. Te hablo pronto, Amor. Besos._

 _—_ Besos.

Yuuri presionó el botón de la pantalla para finalizar la llamada, metiendo el teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo. Retornó a su labor, queriendo irse cuanto antes ya que Viktor se había unido al mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse del sentimiento que crecía en su interior.

Casi tenía miedo de averiguar cuál era el recado que Victor haría. 

* * *

Habían estado saliendo por casi dos meses, siendo esta época los dos mejores meses de su vida. Se sentía mucho mejor con su relación con Viktor luego de que su madre les diera a ambos su bendición. Se arrastró hacía dentro de la cafetería horas después de su confesión, más que exhausto, pero alegrándose inmediatamente cuando posó sus ojos en su novio.

_Mi novio._

El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró cuando Viktor lo vio, dándole aquella sonrisa que guardaba sólo para él. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacía Yuuri, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dándole un dulce, y a la vez prolongado beso.

—Te extrañé —susurró Viktor, rozando su rostro contra la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Me viste hace cinco horas —respondió él, soltando una risita.

—Aquellas cinco horas fueron demasiado largas.

Se separaron de repente cuando un emocionado chillido atravesó el aire, girándose para mirar a la barista. Era la joven chica quien les había tomado su orden el día del accidente. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas contra su pecho, y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¡Lo hicieron! ¿Cierto? ¡Oh Dios mío! —chilló, corriendo para rodear la barra y abrazar a ambos—. ¿Cuándo?

Los dos estaban desconcertados.

—¿Cuándo qué? —preguntó Viktor.

—¿Comenzaron a salir? Todos aquí han estado apostando por ustedes, ¿saben? Ustedes dos son simplemente tan adorables, y era obvio que ambos estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro —dijo apresuradamente.

Yuuri se volvió carmesí.

—Alrededor de… —Viktor hizo una pausa para mirar su celular—. ¿Ocho horas, hasta ahora?

—¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Las bebidas hoy van por cuenta de la casa! —gritó, haciendo que Yuuri se encogiera cuando ella chilló una vez más.

—No hace falta. Estoy más que feliz de pagar —dijo Viktor, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones mientras ella mandaba a preparar la orden habitual de ambos.

—¡No! Insisto. Estoy tan feliz por ambos —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y empujándola para abrirla—. ¡Hey Dev! Me debes diez dólares ¡Están saliendo!

—Yo sólo me iré a sentar —dijo Yuuri.

Viktor rio ante la notable vergüenza de Yuuri, viéndolo tomar asiento en su mesa habitual. Escudriñó entre los billetes en su billetera, sacando uno cuando le entregó los vasos.

—Cortesía de la casa, ¿recuerdas? —le recordó.

—Esto es por su apuesta, a pesar de que yo también gané —respondió Viktor, sonriendo mientras tomaba los vasos.

Viktor caminó hacia la cabina y se deslizó en el banco frente a Yuuri cuando llegó a la mesa, dejando su café ante él.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—Sólo le decía lo afortunado que soy —respondió Viktor, guiñándole y sonriendo cuando el tono de rojo más profundo subió por el cuello de Yuuri.

* * *

Estaban caminando por el lobby del edificio del apartamento de Yuuri, llevando las bolsas con las compras. Yuuri quería preparar su comida favorita para Viktor esa noche. No había hecho Katsudon en algunos años y esperaba que pudiese recordar cómo hacerlo, pensando que tal vez debería haber llamado a su madre más temprano para pedirle la receta. Se detuvo y dio vuelta mientras pasaban por la habitación del correo.

—Espera un momento. No he revisado mi correo como en dos semanas —dijo.

—Y pensaba que yo era malo —dijo Viktor, riéndose.

Yuuri sacó sus llaves de sus jeans y las deslizó en la cerradura, abriendo el buzón. Jaló de los sobres atascados en la ranura, los metió debajo de su brazo y cerró de un portazo el buzón. Subieron a penas las escaleras y entraron al apartamento minutos después. Yuuri se apresuró hasta la cocina, dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera y sacando la pila de correo de debajo del brazo. Se apoyó contra la encimera mientras comenzaba a escudriñar por ésta, arrojando el correo basura con el que se cruzaba al suelo. 

—¿Mi pulcro y limpio Yuuri está arrojando correo al suelo? —preguntó Viktor, riéndose cuando Yuuri le sacó la lengua.

—Mal hábito —explicó—, pero efectivo. Lo levantaré en un minuto.

Hizo una pausa cuando se encontró con un gran sobre marrón. Instantáneamente reconoció el sello del correo japonés, viendo que era de su familia. Qué curioso, su madre no había mencionado nada al respecto cuando habló con ella hace unos días. Ella había estado llamándolo ahora más seguido, sin embargo, había pasado sólo una semana desde que Yuuri le dijo que estaba en una relación con Viktor. Él hablaba sin parar y con entusiasmo acerca del tiempo que pasaba con Viktor y todo lo que él hacía por él, su madre escuchando atentamente. Él agradecía a los dioses una vez más por sus maravillosamente amables y compresivos padres. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su padre o su hermana aún, pero él estaba seguro que su madre les dijo y esperaba que ellos fueran igual de comprensivos.

Rompió el sobre para abrirlo y miró adentro, viendo dos sobres más pequeños ubicados junto a unas cuantas fichas de recetas que Yuuri había pedido a su madre que le enviara.  Sacudió todo del sobre, dejándolo caer sobre la encimera. Levantó los sobres y los leyó, viendo uno dirigido a él con la delicada letra de su madre. El otro estaba plasmado con la ornamentada escritura de Minako-sensei, escrito en inglés.

 _Vicchan_  
_(Viktor)_

Yuuri levantó su cabeza y miró a Viktor, viéndolo colocar las compras en el refrigerador. Los ojos de Yuuri cayeron de vuelta en el sobre que estaba sosteniendo. ¿Por qué su familia le enviaría una carta a Viktor?

—¿Hey, Viktor?

—¿Hey, Yuuri?

—Mi familia envió algunas cartas —dijo Yuuri.

—Eso es estupendo. ¿Cómo están?

Yuuri siempre transmitía los mensajes que su madre le enviaba. Viktor absolutamente los amaba. De todo lo que Yuuri le dijo acerca de su madre y las amables palabras que ella le mandó, él sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la familia. Se dio cuenta que sólo habían sido un par de semanas, pero Hiroko lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Nunca antes había experimentado un amor como ese. Era abrumador. Era maravilloso.

—Um, no sé. No lo he abierto todavía.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —preguntó Viktor, agachándose para colocar un ramo de lechuga en el cajón de las verduras.

—Um, ¿Viktor?

—¿Yuuri? —respondió, preguntándose por qué Yuuri estaba tan intranquilo.

—Ellos enviaron algo para ti también —declaró Yuuri.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, parándose tan rápido que casi golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta del congelador.

—Sí, aquí tienes —dijo Yuuri, entregándole el sobre.

—¿Vicchan? —preguntó, mirando fijamente la escritura que estaba en el frente.

—Sí, es un apodo japonés. Usualmente es para las mujeres, tiene un sentido de lindo. Bueno, la parte del _chan._ Ella acortó tu nombre —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Lindo? ¿Cómo sabe ella que soy lindo?

—Puede que yo, um, le haya enviado una foto de nosotros —dijo Yuuri, mirando hacia el suelo y golpeando sus dedos índices, uno contra el otro. 

Viktor sonrió y se paró ante Yuuri, colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla e inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba.

—Eso está bien —dijo, presionando un beso sobre la punta de la nariz de Yuuri y apoyándose contra la encimera a su lado, rompiendo el sobre para abrirlo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Yuuri.

Viktor sostuvo la carta contra su pecho y le frunció el ceño.

—Tú tienes tu propio correo —se quejó.

Yuuri se rio cuando Viktor movió sus cejas, pensando que era demasiado dramático.

Viktor abrió la carta y leyó el mensaje.

_Vicchan,_

_Espero que no encuentres esto demasiado atrevido, pero quería expresar mi gratitud. Nunca he visto a mi hijo tan feliz. Sabía que algo había cambiado hace meses, pero él no decía nada. Cada vez que hablaba con él, sus ojos eran más brillantes, su sonrisa más dulce, su corazón volando un poquito más alto. Él se estaba abriendo, floreciendo como una hermosa flor._

_Y ahora sé que esa razón eras tú. Sólo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces desde que me dijo acerca de su relación, pero sé que tú eres tan perfecto para él. Creo que ustedes dos se complementan con el otro maravillosamente. Ustedes son la fortaleza del otro. Ustedes apoyan la debilidad del otro. Va a ser hermoso verlos a ambos convertirse en algo fascinante._

_Yuuri me contó acerca de tu familia. Yo creo que esa es la razón por la que él me llamó a mitad de la noche el otro día. Cuando algo se posa pesadamente en su corazón, ese algo lo atormenta hasta ser resuelto. Puedo decir que él estaba aliviado cuando acepté su relación sin ningún escrúpulo._

_Te diré lo que le dije a él: En el amor no importa el género o estereotipos. En el amor lo importante es devolver amor y felicidad._

_Sé que tú no tienes ningún familiar que te apoye salvo tu hermano, así que te ofrezco mi apoyo. Estoy aquí si necesitas algo. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. Nosotros no nos conocemos, pero eso es algo que realmente quiero cambiar. Tú eres importante para mi hijo, así que eso te hace importante para mí. Mi número de teléfono está debajo de mi firma. Por favor no dudes en usarlo._

_Gracias, Viktor. Gracias por amar a mi hijo._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hiroko._

Viktor tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro y exhaló lentamente. Esperó a que Yuuri terminara de leer su carta, sonriendo cuando él lo miró.

—¿Cambiamos? —preguntó.

Yuuri asintió e intercambiaron las cartas. Viktor miró fijamente la escritura, sin entender en absoluto ya que estaba en japonés. Frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a Yuuri.

—Tienes que decirme qué dice esto antes que leas la mía —hizo un puchero.

Yuuri rio y tradujo el mensaje para él. Viktor estaba conmovido por la corta nota del padre de Yuuri. Él estaba feliz por ellos y no podía esperar a conocer a Viktor. Hiroko reiteró todo            lo que ya le había dicho a Yuuri, diciéndole cuán orgullosa estaba de él y que estaba feliz porque él era feliz. Viktor se murió de la risa cuando Yuuri leyó el mensaje de su hermana.

—Tarado, ¿sabes cuánto te odio en este momento? ¿Cómo diablos es que tú tienes novio antes que yo? Yo soy la mayor. ¿No sabes que es prácticamente una ley que supone debe ir en orden? Eres un idiota. Pero estoy feliz por ti. Ustedes, chicos, hacen una buena pareja. Él es lindo. Oh diablos. ¿A quién engaño? Él es jodidamente ardiente. Mantenlo cerca de ti, Yuuri. Si no lo haces, yo voy a…’ su voz se apagó, sonrojándose con fiereza.

Viktor se rio cuando vio las mejillas de Yuuri cubrirse rojo, pensando que él aún no había leído el mensaje de su hermana.

—¿Ella va a hacer qué? —preguntó.

—No voy a repetir lo que ella escribió. Jamás —murmuró Yuuri.

—¿Así de bueno es? —bromeó Viktor.

—Así de malo.

—Así que, ella va a intentar robarme, ¿ah? —dijo Viktor con tono provocador, aun molestando a Yuuri quien todavía estaba mirando la carta cuando respondió.

—Sobre mi maldito cadáver —respondió, los ojos de Viktor agrandándose en sorpresa.

—¿Muy posesivo? —preguntó, Yuuri mirándolo y su sonrojo profundizándose.

—L-lo siento —soltó Yuuri.

Viktor lo tranquilizó con un roce de sus labios.

—No lo sientas. Me gusta. Es sumamente atractivo. Acércate. Quiero una foto de nosotros.

Presionaron sus rostros uno contra el otro, mejilla contra mejilla. Justo antes del flash, Viktor movió su rostro y plantó un beso sobre la mejilla de Yuuri mientras el flash se activaba. Bajó su teléfono y miró la foto, pensando que era perfecta. Presionó el botón para enviarla en un mensaje de texto, Viktor escudriñó entre su lista de contactos hasta que encontró a la persona a la que quería mandársela.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yuuri mientras leía la carta que su madre le envió a Viktor.

—Le estoy enviando nuestra nueva foto a tu madre —respondió, escribiendo un corto mensaje agradeciéndole por la carta y esperando que disfrutara de la nueva foto, preguntándose si alguien traduciría el mensaje para ella.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste su número? —preguntó, con ansiedad en su voz.

—Ella me lo dio. ¿Ves? —dijo Viktor, señalando el final de la carta.

—¡No! ¡Ella no necesita ver eso!

—¿Por qué no? Es una estupenda foto —dijo, sosteniendo el teléfono fuera del alcance de Yuuri, mirando de reojo el dispositivo antes de presionar ‘enviar’.

—¡No la envíes! Podemos darle una diferente —sugirió Yuuri.

—Demasiado tarde.

—¡Viktor!

* * *

Llegó al condominio de Viktor cuatro horas más tarde. Viktor había terminado el recado que tenía que hacer y estaba extremadamente emocionado por mostrárselo a Yuuri, pero diciéndole que tenía que venir para descubrir de que se trataba. El saber que Viktor era propenso a dejarse llevar por las fantasías, tenía a Yuuri un poco preocupado.

Tomó el elevador hacia el piso de Viktor y caminó por el vestíbulo, entrando por su cuenta en el apartamento. Dejó caer su mochila al lado de la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Abriendo el refrigerador, Yuuri escaneó los contenidos para tomar una botella de agua edulcorada.

—¿Yuuri? —llamó Viktor desde su habitación.

—Sí. Estoy en la cocina —gritó.

—Dame un minuto y salgo —gritó Viktor en respuesta.

Yuuri fue a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en su silla favorita. Esperó a que Viktor se le uniera, su corazón siempre saltaba cuando posaba sus ojos en Viktor. Yuuri le daba gracias a Dios cada vez que lo veía. Tenía que ser intervención divina el que Viktor estuviera en su vida. Sus meditaciones se detuvieron cuando Viktor giró en la esquina.

—Hey —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Viktor—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Yo te extrañe.

Viktor se inclinó hacia él para darle un tierno beso. Yuuri posó sus manos en la nuca de Viktor, enrollando sus dedos en su sedoso y plateado cabello. Viktor se echó para atrás, le sonrió antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Yuuri una vez más.

—Largo, aburrido. Debiste haberlo visto cuando estuve allí. Habían chispas volando por la parte de atrás de la caja —murmuró Yuuri. 

—¿En serio?

—Sí. El director técnico y yo tendremos una larga charla el lunes. Ellos tendrán que  mejorar sus medidas de seguridad o remuevo el contrato que tengo con ellos —explicó Yuuri.

—Wow. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí. Coloqué una cláusula de exención debido al incumplimiento en todos mis contratos —aclaró Yuuri.

—Bien pensado. Nunca me dijiste que me extrañaste, Yuuri —dijo Viktor haciendo un puchero.

—Te extrañé un montón —respondió, tirando de Viktor hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo y besarlo otra vez. Estaba plantando besos a lo largo del cuello de Viktor cuando escuchó cortos, y chirriantes sonidos viniendo de la habitación de Viktor.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—¿Qué es qué?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, esperando escuchar de nuevo el sonido. Pensando que debía haber estado escuchando cosas, presionó sus labios contra la clavícula de Viktor.

_¡Yip!_

—¡Eso! —dijo Yuuri, sentándose rápidamente.

—Ah, sí —respondió Viktor con inquietud, frotando la nuca—. ¿Recuerdas ese recado que tenía que hacer?

—Viktor… —advirtió Yuuri.

—Um, sólo ven conmigo. Será mejor si te lo muestro.

Viktor se levantó del regazo de Yuuri, tomó su mano y de un tirón lo puso de pie, llevando a Yuuri hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llegaron, Viktor entró y se sentó en su cama, Yuuri se quedó estático en el vano de la puerta.

En el medio de la cama estaba una pequeña e inquieta bolita de pelusa marrón claro. Meneaba su colita de un lado a otro. Se unió a Viktor, subiéndose a su regazo antes de lamer su mano. Viktor se rio y frotó su pelaje fuertemente.

—Conseguiste un cachorro —dijo Yuuri socarrón.

—Sí. ¿No es lindo? Eres un cachorrito tan lindo. Sí, lo eres. ¿Quién es el cachorrito más lindo del mundo? —canturreo Viktor, sosteniendo la cabeza del perrito entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes cuánto trabajo da cuidar a un cachorro? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Hmm… no he pensado mucho en ello, la verdad. Supongo que no mucho. Él es tan pequeño. ¿Qué problema podría ocasionar?

Yuuri suspiró y se sentó en la cama. El perrito se acercó a él dando tumbos, tropezando con las arrugas del edredón. Tenía que admitir que el perrito era adorable, su alegría y entusiasmo eran contagiosos. El pequeño travieso estaba temblando de lo emocionado que estaba. Ladró dos veces con ese chillido suyo tan agudo y empujó la mano de Yuuri suavemente.

—Muchos problemas. Él es un cachorrito. Se meterá en todos lados si no lo vigilas. ¿Qué harás con él cuando estés en el trabajo? —preguntó Yuuri, viendo a Viktor quedarse en blanco.

—Realmente no había pensado en ello —respondió Viktor.

—Alguien tendrá que sacarlo cada par de hora. Deberás encontrar una forma de confinarlo o tu apartamento estará destruido cuando vuelvas a casa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, sorprendido de que esa pequeña bolita de pelusa pudiera hacer tanto destrozos.

—Muy en serio. Tendremos que ir a la tienda de mascotas y conseguir muchos suministros. Necesitaras un cajón, almohadillas para cachorros para que puedas entrenarlo en el orinal, comida, tazones, juguetes, un collar, una correa, shampoo para sus baños. Puedes conseguirle una cama para perros, pero sabemos que va a terminar durmiendo a tu lado —explicó Yuuri.

—Sí, hasta que tú vuelvas a pasar la noche aquí —aclaró Viktor, sonriendo vilmente. Yuuri rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

—También tendrás que llevarlo al veterinario. Necesitará que lo revisen, hacerle una prueba de gusanos del corazón, de pulgas y medicamento contra todos ellos, inyecciones. Realmente no pensaste en esto, ¿verdad? 

—No pensé que él fuera a dar tanto trabajo —admitió Viktor.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Yuuri.

—¿Recuerdas a Sarah, la correctora? —Viktor preguntó, esperando a que asintiera—. Su familia lo adoptó del refugio de animales la semana pasada, pero descubrieron que su hija es alérgica a los perros. Ella no quería regresarlo al refugio. Y la escuche contándoselo a Ed en la sala de descanso. Entonces mencionó que era un caniche. ¡Tú sabes cuánto amo los caniches, Yuuri!

Era verdad. Viktor se volvía absolutamente loco cuando se trataba de caniches. Cuando se cruzaban con uno en el parque, corría y le preguntaba al dueño si podía acariciarlo. Arrullaba al animal, diciéndole lo hermoso que era y como deseaba tener uno. Siempre terminaba con Viktor diciéndole al dueño lo afortunado que era por tener un caniche y que su perro era el mejor que jamás había visto.

—Lo sé. Sólo espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo —dijo Yuuri.

—Tuviste perros antes, ¿cierto?

—Tuvimos un par cuando era pequeño —informó.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? Ya sabes, a descubrir qué necesito y cómo entrenarlo —pidió Viktor.

Yuuri sonrió, amaba cuando Viktor se apoyaba en él para pedirle su ayuda. Lo hacía sentir especial. Aparte de su familia, Viktor era el único que sinceramente quería su tiempo y esfuerzo para las cosas que eran importantes para él.

—Por supuesto. Si él significa mucho para ti —respondió Yuuri.

—Lo es. Siempre he querido un perro, pero mamá no quería lidiar con uno. Decía que eran una molestia innecesaria. Siempre me pregunté como sería tener uno —dijo Viktor con tristeza.

—Por mucho que piense que eres un idiota por no pensar bien en esto, creo que él será bueno para ti. Probablemente es lo que necesitas en este momento —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole—. Y digo esto con todo el amor en mi corazón.

Yuuri sabía que desde lo que sucedió con su madre, Viktor estaba viviendo de la manera que él quería sin temor a represalias y comenzó a hacer cosas que sabía que su madre no aprobaría. No eran acciones drásticas en ningún sentido, pero si le trajeron felicidad. Realmente hizo a Yuuri feliz el verlo explorar y experimentar la vida al máximo.  

—Sí. Puede que haga las cosas sin pensarlo primero, ¿no? —preguntó Viktor, dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Por no decir otra cosa —bromeó Yuuri.

Bajó la vista hacia el perrito, su cabeza descansaba sobre el muslo de Yuuri, se había quedado profundamente dormido. Vio como el perrito respiraba. Alzó su mano y acarició suavemente la espalda del animal.

—Él es tan suave —se maravilló Yuuri.

—Lo es, ¿cierto?

—¿Ya le diste un nombre? —preguntó Yuuri, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Quiero llamarlo Makkachin —respondió Viktor.

—¿Makkachin? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal nombre?

—Cuando era pequeño, tenía un amigo imaginario. Fue después de que papá falleciera. Lo llamé Makkachin. Era mi mejor amigo. Cuando nos mudamos para acá, ya no volví a pensar más en él. Pero me prometí a mí mismo que si alguna vez tenía una mascota, lo llamaría Makkachin —explicó Viktor.

—Me gusta. Es muy dulce —dijo suavemente.

—Sip. Y ambos podemos ser sus papás —dijo, mirándolo.

Yuuri sonrió radiante, sabiendo que el compartir una mascota significaba un profundo compromiso en su relación. Aun si sólo se tratara de un cachorrito, el saber que ellos compartían algo tan importante como otra vida hacía que el corazón de Yuuri se conmoviera.

—Si comienzas a tomarle un millón de fotos y lo llamas tu hijo mientras se las enseñas a todo el mundo, te golpearé —advirtió Yuuri bromeando.

—¿Qué hay de medio millón? —sugirió Viktor, obteniendo una risita de él.

—Hecho.

Volvió a mirar al cachorro una vez más, acariciando las orejas del dormido perrito.

—Bienvenido a casa, Makkachin —susurró suavemente. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Tereklaine speaking_  
>  Volveré mas tarde a escribir bien mis notas! Gracias por su apoyo! Espero que les haya gustado este cap tanto como a nosotras. 
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking_  
>  Una aparición muy importante. Makkachin! La historia no sería lo mismo sin él, definitivamente.  
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	14. The Tale of the Two Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor pone una idea que tenía en acción con ayuda de Yuuri y Bernard, haciendo que piense en su futuro con Yuuri.
> 
> No había dado ni diez pasos desde el ascensor cuando escuchó el sonido del conflicto.
> 
> —¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de trabajar? Él te va a distraer. 
> 
> _Distraer. ¿Él?_
> 
> —Pensaré en algo. Le daré algo que no haga ruido para mantenerlo ocupado.
> 
> _¿Ocupado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_
> 
>  —Mami, tengo sed. ¿Puedo tomar algo de jugo?
> 
> _¿Mami?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de unas buenas semanas, habemus actualización! En las notas de abajo les recitaremos nuestras disculpas.  
> ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!

No había dado ni diez pasos desde el ascensor cuando escuchó el sonido del conflicto.

—¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de trabajar? Él te va a distraer.  

_Distraer. ¿Él?_

—Pensaré en algo. Le daré algo que no haga ruido para mantenerlo ocupado.

_¿Ocupado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—Mami, tengo sed. ¿Puedo tomar algo de jugo?

_¿Mami?_

Dobló la esquina que daba a su oficina, deteniéndose cuando vio a su asistente y secretaria en una acalorada discusión. Mary tenía sus manos en sus caderas, dándole a Sasha tal mirada amargada que Viktor pensó que los limones se pondrían celosos. Sasha se veía extraordinariamente hostigada, haciendo malabarismo con su taza de café y tres bolsas. Viktor rio suavemente, pensando que hoy ella debía haber traído su casa entera con ella. Ahí fue cuando un pequeño rostro se asomó desde atrás del muslo de su asistente.

—¡Tito Viktor!

_Benji. ¿Por qué Benji está acá?_

Viktor sonrió mientras el niño corría hasta él. Se arrodilló y le dio a Benji un aplastante abrazo de oso cuando llegó hasta él. Alborotó su cabello, pasando un brazo a su alrededor y levantándolo mientras se paraba.

—Hey Benji, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Viktor, haciendo cosquillas en su estómago.

—Bien. Aunque estoy triste. Se suponía que construiría castillos de arena con Sam hoy y ahora no puedo —dijo él dramáticamente, sosteniendo sus manos hacia afuera mientras se encogía de hombros dramáticamente como solo un niño de tres años podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no puedes construir castillos de arena con Sam?

—Mami dijo que no hay nadie en la guardería para cuidar a los bebés y los niños pequeños y a nosotros —exclamó.

—Bueno, esa es una buena razón —dijo Viktor, uniéndose a las dos mujeres y mirando entre ellas—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es poco profesional traer a un niño al trabajo contigo. Distrae a todos alrededor. Tenemos plazos establecidos. ¿Cómo se supone que los cumplamos cuando hay un niño presente? —Mary preguntó, su actitud arrogante ya le estaba irritando los nervios esa mañana.

Giró su cabeza y miró a Sasha.

—Viktor, no me puedo permitir faltar al trabajo. La guardería fue suspendida. Alguien golpeó un poste donde estaba un transformador y esperan estar sin energía por dos o tres días. La mujer que es mi niñera de respaldo está fuera de la ciudad por un funeral. Esto no podía haber pasado en un peor momento —explicó Sasha, pasando una mano por su frente.

—Es una falta de respeto llamarlo por su nombre —Mary reprendió.

—Yo le insistí en que me llamara Viktor hace ya un tiempo, Mary —dijo, tratando de contener su creciente frustración.

A veces se preguntaba por qué la mujer no se había retirado junto a la Bruja Malvada de _Integral_. La secretaría había estado ahí por tanto tiempo que Viktor se preguntaba si ella no había venido con el edificio.

—No sé qué más hacer. No puedo quedarme en casa. Tenemos mucho que hacer con el nuevo libro de Bernard yendo a una segunda impresión, la juerga de los nuevos autores, y reimpresiones de las novelas de romance Vikingo —divagó Sasha, Viktor viéndola ponerse cada vez más afligida.

—Bien. Mary, necesito que escribas esos contratos para mí. Sasha, por favor ten mis notas y presentación listas para la primera reunión —indicó, Mary asintiendo cortantemente y regresando a su escritorio.

—Lo siento, Viktor. Veré cómo resolverlo —se disculpó Sasha, alargando su mano hacia él—. Vamos, Benji.

—Él puede hacerme compañía —dijo Viktor—. Tú tienes suficiente que hacer. Puede que yo también tenga una idea.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero causarte molestias —dijo Sasha mientras comenzaba a estrujar sus manos. A su asistente no le gustaba los conflictos o que surgieran problemas de improviso.

—Absolutamente. Benji, ¿quieres un tour? Apuesto a que podemos encontrar algunos nuevos libros para que te lleves a casa—. Ofreció Viktor, agachándose en frente del niño — Pero tendrás que sobrellevar este tour como si te sintieras en la cima del mundo. Esa es la regla.

—Pero no puedo pararme en la cima del mundo. Es demasiado alto y no creo que alguien tenga una escalera lo suficientemente grande —dijo Benji, Viktor riéndose bajito, siempre se divertía con las interpretaciones tan literales del niño.

—Tú, ven aquí —dijo, levantando a Benji y posicionándolo sobre sus hombros, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando el niño chilló y se agarró de su cabello—. Vayamos  primero a mi oficina. Necesito hacer una llamada. Quiero ver si alguien le gustaría pasar tiempo contigo. ¡Tal vez él te llevará a algún lugar divertido!

—¿Como un viaje de campo? —preguntó Benji emocionadamente. Sasha siempre deleitaba a Viktor con historias de las salidas que hacía la guardería de Benji. Él especialmente amaba el estanque de patos.

—Sip, como un viaje de campo. 

* * *

  Como todavía era temprano, Viktor decidió esperar un poco antes de hacer su llamada. Ordenaba documentación y hablaba con Benji mientras que el niño coloreaba en el suelo de su oficina. Él le contó todo acerca de sus amigos de la guardería, su gato y los personajes de programa de televisión favorito. A pesar de que Viktor no sabía mucho acerca de niños, le siguió la corriente. Hizo comentarios y preguntas cuando sintió que era apropiado. Sin embargo, Benji parecía contento, quedándose con la misma actividad por alrededor de ya una hora.

—Voy a hacer la llamada ahora, Benji —dijo Viktor.

—Está bien. Me quedaré muy, muy callado. Mami siempre me pide que sea tan silencioso como un ratón.

—Apuesto a que haces realmente de un grandioso ratón silencioso —dijo Viktor, riéndose cuando Benji sonrió y asintió hacía él.

Presionó varios botones en la pantalla y sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído, contando los tonos. Viktor sonrió cuando escuchó un largo gruñido.

— _¿Qué? —_ dijo gravemente una voz ronca.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente. ¿Te desperté? —preguntó Viktor, sonriendo ante el saludo de Yuuri.

Yuuri absolutamente odiaba las mañanas. Había tenido un largo día el día anterior, trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche. Viktor se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cuánto tiempo había logrado dormir.

— _Hey —_ dijo Yuuri.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Viktor.

_—¿Qué hora es?_

—Un poco pasada las diez —le informó Viktor, levantando una ceja cuando Yuuri gruñó nuevamente—. ¿A qué hora llegaste a casa?

— _Cerca de las cuatro de esta mañana. Ayer fue un desastre. No te aburriré con los detalles, pero todo el sistema se quedó colgado. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso. Honestamente creo que fue un hacker, pero me quedé sin tiempo para realmente verlo bien. Mi suposición es que fue un ataque DDoS. [1] Sólo quería ponerlos de vuelta en funcionamiento._

—Suena desagradable. No sé cómo lo hiciste, Yuuri. Hey, llamé para pedirte un favor —dijo Viktor.

— _Está bien. Por favor dime que implica acurrucarnos y besarnos. Realmente me gustaría hacer eso ahora mismo._

—No, no exactamente, pero puede ser arreglado —dijo Viktor, riéndose por su deseo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de Benji?

— _Refresca mi memoria. Creo que debo tener cuatro neuronas funcionales en este momento_ —murmuró Yuuri.

—El hijo de Sasha. La guardería de Benji está cerrada por hoy. Van a estar sin energía por los siguientes días y su niñera de respaldo esta fuera de la ciudad. Quería ver si podrías entretenerlo hoy. Sasha está tan estresada por la situación que no me extrañaría ver su cabeza dando vueltas sobre sus hombros —explicó Viktor.

— _Claro. Dame un tiempo para despertarme y prepararme. ¿Puede Sasha aguantar por un par de horas más? —_ preguntó Yuuri.

—Ahora mismo yo lo estoy cuidando. Es más fácil para mi hacerlo que ella, sin mencionar que ella está cerca de su punto de quiebre.

— _Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Déjame colgar y hacer algo de café. Te veré en un rato. Besos._

 _—_ Besos —dijo Viktor de vuelta, presionando el botón para finalizar la llamada—. ¿Hey, Benji?

—¿Ah? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar su dibujo.

—Vas a ir a un viaje de campo.

—¡Yuju! —dijo Benji emocionadamente, aplaudiendo con las manos.

 

* * *

 

Como lo prometió, Viktor lo llevó de tour por el edificio, Benji montado en sus hombros durante todo el tiempo. A Benji especialmente le encantó el piso de impresión, maravillado con la máquina que imprimía páginas rápidamente y las arrojaba a la encuadernadora. Viktor lo presentó con todos con los que se cruzaban, haciendo una nota mental de decirle a Sasha cuánto todos los amaban. Sólo tenían un piso más que visitar: el depósito.

Benji estaba emocionado por los libros nuevos. Viktor mandaba a casa los libros más nuevos para niños con Sasha. Él creía que era importante para un niño que se le leyera, especialmente por alguien que amaban muchísimo. Él había jurado al comienzo de su carrera que trataría de inculcar eso a todo niño que conociera ya que su Mamá nunca le había leído cuando era niño.  Cuando todavía vivían en Rusia, ella siempre estaba demasiado ocupada. Después de casarse y especialmente cuando se mudaron a América, ella declaró que no era una parte importante de su desarrollo. Ella quería enseñarle que una ética de trabajo duro era la clave del éxito en la vida. A pesar de que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y excedía las expectaciones, lo entristecía y se había perdido de demasiados maravillosos aspectos de la infancia.

—Hey, pequeño, ¿adivina qué?

—Hmm —respondió Benji, pensando profundamente—. No sé.

—Es momento de elegir algunos libros nuevos. Consigamos una caja y sorprendamos a tu mami. Podemos llamarla tu cofre del tesoro —dijo Viktor, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando el niño aplaudió con emoción.

Pasaron la siguiente hora revisando varios estantes que tenían los libros infantiles. Viktor tuvo que ayudar al chico ya que las opciones lo abrumaban. Sostenía dos libros para que Benji eligiera y luego avanzaban con los siguientes. La caja estaba casi llena cuando sintió una vibración en su bolsillo.

 

_Estoy en tu oficina._

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_**Yuuri**_

 

Rápidamente tipeó una respuesta y apretó el botón de ‘enviar’.

 

_Estoy abajo._

_Benji y yo estamos saqueando el depósito._

_Casi terminamos._

_¡Espera a ver nuestro tesoro!_

_~V_

_Lol…qué tierno._

_Te veo en un rato._

_**Yuuri**_

 

Seleccionaron unos cuantos libros más e hicieron su camino hacia ascensor. Benji quería llevar la caja, pero Viktor le dijo que pesaba lo mismo que cuatro veces más que él. Se rió cuando los ojos de Benji se abrieron como platos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó impresionado.

—En serio —respondió Viktor.

El ascensor sonó, las puertas abriéndose para que pudieran salir. Viktor lo retó a hacer una carrera hasta su oficina, el premio siendo que el perdedor tuviera que comprarle un helado al otro. Viktor dejó ganar a Benji a propósito, el niño sonriendo radiantemente para cuando Viktor finalmente logró llegar a su oficina.

—¡Oh, me ganas! Supongo que tengo que comprarte un helado —dijo Viktor, pretendiendo que se había quedado sin aliento.

Alcanzó a ver de reojo la expresión divertida de Yuuri, girando levemente su cabeza y guiñándole.

—¡Yo gané! ¡Conseguí helado! ¿Podemos ir ahora?

—Tengo que trabajar, Benji. Hablaré con tu mami y haremos planes para este sábado. ¿Te parece? —preguntó Viktor.

—¿Cuántos días faltan para que sea ese día?

—Tres, luego es el fin de semana —explicó Viktor.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —se quejó Benji, prolongando sus palabras.

—Pasará antes de que te des cuenta, pequeño —respondió Viktor, alborotando su cabello—. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Es momento de tu viaje de campo!

—¡Sii! ¡He estado tan emocionado casi por siempre! —exclamó Benji energéticamente y saltando emocionadamente, Viktor riendo por su exuberancia.

—¿Por siempre, eh? Este es Yuuri —Viktor le hizo seña para que se acercara, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Yuuri cuando él llegó a su lado—. Él es la persona más importante en mi vida, así que estarás a salvo con él. Él te va a llevar a pasear, y ustedes, chicos, van a tener una tonelada de diversión hoy. ¿Suena bien?

—¡Si! —gritó, girándose para ver a Yuuri—. ¿Qué viaje de campo haremos?

—Pensé que podríamos ir a almorzar y luego tal vez ir al zoológico. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—¡Si! ¡Amo el zoológico! —exclamó.

Benji agarró la mano de Yuuri y trató de arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Yuuri rió ante el entusiasmo del niño.

—Supongo que te veré más tarde —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole a Viktor. Él se acercó a Yuuri, tan cerca que sus rostros estaban a sólo unos centímetros.

—No sabes cuánto quiero darte un beso de despedida ahora mismo —reveló.

—No es una buena idea. Estás en el trabajo —dijo Yuuri, sin aliento por su cercanía.

—Lo sé. Más tarde. Diviértanse.

—Lo haremos. Dile a Sasha que voy hacer que este niño se canse. Dormirá bien en la noche —dijo Yuuri, sonriente.

—Estoy seguro que ella apreciará eso —respondió Viktor.

Yuuri dejó que Benji lo guiará fuera de la oficina. Viktor sonrió cuando escuchó a Yuuri hablar con Benji.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

—¡Jirafas! Son muy altas, ¡más altas que los árboles! Realmente quiero ver las jirafas. ¿Crees que podamos ver a las jirafas? —preguntó Benji.

—Nos aseguraremos de ver a las jirafas —prometió Yuuri.

Ellos se iban a llevar muy bien. 

 

* * *

 

Luego de unas cuantas reuniones y de que Viktor estuviera de vuelta en su oficina,  levantó el auricular de su teléfono y marcó una familiar extensión.

—Hey, Sasha, ¿Puede venir un minuto? —preguntó.

— _Claro. Ahora mismo voy —_ respondió ella.

Podía saber por el tono de su voz que ella estaba nerviosa. Entró minutos más tarde, Viktor indicándole que tomara asiento en la silla de enfrente.

—Si esto es por Benji, lo siento mucho. No sabía qué hacer y no puedo permitirme faltar al trabajo. No sé qué hacer en los siguientes días, Viktor. La señorita Betty no regresará hasta el lunes —divagó mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosamente.

—Sasha, no estás en problemas. En la vida sucede. Lo entiendo. Si alguien tiene un problema con que Benji esté aquí, dile que venga a verme —dijo Viktor, tranquilizándola—. Espero que no te moleste, pero él salió con Yuuri. Creo que irán al zoológico.

—Él ama el zoológico. Es su lugar favorito en la ciudad entera —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Sé que he dicho esto un millón de veces, pero eres el mejor jefe del mundo.  

—Pff, no sé si eso sea así —respondió, agitando su mano ante su cumplido—. Sólo quería hacerte saber dónde estaba Benji por si no lo veías por un rato. Eso es todo.

Ella se paró y caminó hasta la entrada. Antes de irse, se dio vuelta y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias, Viktor —dijo suavemente—, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Él pasó la siguiente media hora firmando documentos que iban desde el presupuesto para el próximo trimestre hasta cartas de aceptación para nuevos autores que _Integral_ prometió publicar. Se detuvo cuando un repentino pensamiento apareció en su cabeza. Agarró su celular, encontró a la persona con quien quería hablar y apretó el botón para llamar.

—Hey Bernard —dijo Viktor cuando el hombre contestó—. Vamos a almorzar. Quiero preguntarte algo.

— _¿Tú pagarás? —_ preguntó.

—¿Pensé que tú estabas nadando en dinero? —bromeó Viktor.

— _Lo estoy, pero quiero seguir nadando en dinero._

—Sí, yo pago.

— _Bien. Ordenaré lo más caro del menú_ —dijo Bernard.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en _Robin’s_ en una hora?

— _Claro. Te veo luego._

Viktor apretó el botón para finalizar la llamada, rezando para que Bernard aceptara ayudarlo con la idea que tenía.  

 

* * *

 

 Viktor estaba esperando a que Bernard llegara, ya había sido ubicado por el anfitrión y había ordenado un trago. Bernard llegó minutos después, ordenando un _L_ _ong Island iced tea_ [2] cuando el mesero se acercó.

—¿No es un poco temprano para comenzar a beber? —preguntó Viktor.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano, Viktor. El tiempo es relativo —respondió Bernard—. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta salida?

—No te he visto por un tiempo. Quería ver cómo estabas.

—Tonterías. Tú no me invitas a salir en citas sociales. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, viendo a través del razonamiento de Viktor.

—Bueno, sí quiero hablarte acerca de algo, pero realmente quería salir de la oficina. Estuve entreteniendo al hijo de Sasha por casi toda la mañana.

—¿El hijo de Sasha? No sabía que ella tenía un niño. ¿De cuántos años?

—Él tiene tres.

—¿Por qué Sasha lo llevó a la oficina? —preguntó Bernard.

—La guardería estaba cerrada. Se quedaron sin energía, y van a estar así por los siguientes días. Ella dijo que su niñera de respaldo está fuera de la ciudad. Aparentemente, tuvo una pérdida familiar. Así que, Sasha no tenía opción. O se quedaba en casa y faltaba al trabajo, o lo traía. Mary está furiosa. Ella ha estado divagando acerca de lo poco profesional que es y de cómo un niño no debería estar en el lugar de trabajo. Estoy a punto de meterle un manuscrito por la garganta —se quejó Viktor.

—Esa perra necesita echarse un buen polvo—respondió Bernard, su declaración haciendo que Viktor se atragantara con su agua—. ¿Por qué no puede el padre del niño cuidarlo?

—El padre no se encuentra en el panorama —explicó Viktor, viendo su expresión oscurecerse.

Él sabía que Bernard y sus tres hermanas habían sido criados por una mamá soltera, atravesando por dificultades y tribulaciones que eso había conllevado. Él le había contado a Viktor que él tuvo que pasar de niñera a niñera mientras su madre tomaba tres trabajos para poder mantener a su familia. Bernard había desarrollado un punto débil por las madres solteras incluso si nunca lo admitiría.

—Tú sabes cuánto me cabrea eso. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda con el pequeño minion? — preguntó.

—Diablos, no. Eres la última persona con la que él necesita juntarse —declaró Viktor.

—Y acabas de recordarme lo desgraciado que realmente eres —murmuró Bernard—. Así qué, ¿por qué me invitaste aquí?

—Bueno —dijo Viktor, prolongando la palabra—. Quería ver si estabas interesado en invertir en una idea que tenía.

Bernard cruzó sus brazos y se recostó sobre su silla.

—Oh, esto va a estar bueno. Escuchémoslo.   

 

* * *

 

Regresaron cuando estaba por anochecer, Yuuri cargaba a Benji cuando entró a la oficina de Viktor. Viktor sonrió cuando alzó la mirada y vio que era Yuuri. Benji se removió, frotando su nariz bruscamente con una mano. Yuuri giró su cabeza y le susurró algo en voz baja. Benji reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de éste, Yuuri lo meció suavemente para hacer que se durmiera.

_Oh Yuuri, no sabes que preciosa vista es esta. Quizás… algún día…_

—¿Se divirtieron? —pregunto Viktor tranquilamente.

—Un montón. Comimos comida rápida de almuerzo dado que tenían juguetes de su programa favorito. Fuimos al zoo y caminamos tanto que creo que mis ampollas tienen ampollas propias. Hombre, él adora las jirafas. Visitamos cuatro veces esa sección para poder verlas —dijo, sonriendo cuando Viktor rió.

—Me alegra que la pasaran bien.

Sasha entró apresurada a la oficina minutos después, tomando al dormido niño de los brazos de Yuuri. Benji despertó al ser movido y sonrío soñoliento a su madre.

—Hey pequeño, ¿te divertiste? —preguntó.

—Síp, quiero que se repita. ¿Podemos ir mañana al zoo, tito Yuuri?

Los ojos de Yuuri se ampliaron cuando Benji lo llamó tío, sin darse cuenta de cuanto aquello se había plasmado en él. Tan sólo estaba ayudando a Sasha, más sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba tan conmovido.

—Ya veremos. Se supone que tengo trabajo mañana, pero veré si puedo ir —dijo Yuuri.

—Me divertí mucho, tito Yuuri. Pronto será mi cumpeaños, y vamos a ir a Playland. Voy a invitarlos a ti y a tito Viktor y podrán comer mucho pastel y helado —divagó, volteándose a ver a su madre—. ¡Tito Yuuri me dejó comer dos bolas de helado, mami!

—Dos bolas ¿eh? Eso es mucho helado. ¿Cómo hiciste para que te entrara todo en tu barriguita? —preguntó.

—¡Lo comí todo, boba!

—Andando. Ya es tarde. Vamos a casa —dijo Sasha—. Y gracias a los dos. No saben cuánto aprecio lo que hicieron.

Cuando Sasha y Benji se fueron, Yuuri se hundió en la silla frente a Viktor. Viktor estaba terminando un documento en su laptop. Cuando terminó, Viktor cerró su portátil y giró su silla para encararlo.

—Me alegro de que la pasaran bien. Tito Yuuri ¿eh? —dijo tomándole el pelo.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Yuuri, riendo para sí—. Creo que él se divirtió.

—Lo hizo —dijo Viktor—. Él está lleno de energía ¿no?  

—¿Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño tener tanta energía? Si tuviera una tercera parte de esa energía, sería bueno ir. Hablando de ir, ¿estás listo para que nos vayamos? Creo que me prometiste un beso y he estado esperando todo el día por ello —dijo Yuuri, guiñándole.

—Entonces vámonos. De todas formas, quiero contarte sobre una idea que tuve.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado tres meses desde el día que Benji se convirtió en el nuevo “editor junior” de _Integral_. Él paso tres días con todo el personal. Viktor le dio nuevos “libros” para leer y hacer sugerencias, aun cuando eran sólo manuales para empleados de recursos humanos. Tuvo que reprimir la risa muchas veces, cuando Benji manifestó que los libros necesitaban mejores imágenes y que las palabras eran demasiado pequeñas para los niños. El pequeño asistió a las reuniones con Viktor, y éste presentó a Benji como su más reciente empleado y que tomaría notas por él. Esto causo que los editores rieran, pero también lo alentaron, diciéndole que era un excelente tomador de notas cuando Benji los hubo dibujado a todos los de la sala. Dibujó tantas imágenes en esos tres días, que las paredes de la oficina de Viktor fueron cubiertas con ese arte. Cuando llegó el momento de que Benji regresara a la guardería, todos en el piso echaron de menos su presencia. Él rápidamente se había hecho un lugar en sus corazones.

Pero hoy, hoy era especial. Hoy era el día en que su idea se había vuelto realidad y estaba emocionado.

Viktor alzó la mirada cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, viendo a Yuuri parado en el vano de la puerta, sonriéndole. Yuuri le prometió que estaría aquí este día. Él estaba tan orgulloso de que Viktor hubiese luchado por su proyecto, y por eso le había prometido ayudarle en todo lo que podía.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Yuuri.

Viktor asintió, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Yuuri tomó su mano y la apretó gentilmente. 

—Sí, pongamos esta función en marcha —dijo Viktor.

 

* * *

 

 Se quedó de pie detrás de la cinta que estaba en frente de más nueva incorporación de _Integral_. Había sido difícil venderle la idea al presidente y embarcarlo en el plan, pero después de presentar evidencias que respaldaban sus ideas y que esa idea ya tenía un inversor, se pusieron rápidamente en marcha. Tres meses después, el proyecto estaba listo para ser revelado. Todos los empleados estaban reunidos enfrente de ellos, esperando a que el presidente hablara.

—Cuando Viktor vino a mí con este plan suyo, pensé que estaba completamente loco. Era algo que nosotros en _Integral_ nunca habíamos considerado. Nuestros pensamientos iniciales eran que esta idea sería un desgaste en nuestro capital. Pero Viktor nos persuadió de lo contrario. Él nos presentó datos sobre el incremento en la moral de los empleados, una mejor producción en el trabajo, una mejora general en la calidad del trabajo. Y eso es algo por lo que nos esforzamos en Integral. Queremos ser la mejor editorial que exista. Después de mucha deliberación, decidimos darle luz verde a este loco plan. Así que ahora, me gustaría revelar la idea original de nuestro Editor en Jefe. Les doy la bienvenida a la Guardería de Empleados de _Integral_ —anunció, cortando la cinta en medio de unos aplausos muy entusiastas.

Viktor se apresuró a salir del camino de los excitados niños que pasaron precipitadamente por su lado en dirección hacia la nueva área, quienes rápidamente encontraron los nuevos juguetes y comenzaron a jugar. Unos cuantos decidieron que las computadoras eran mucho más interesantes y quisieron jugar con ellas, los trabajadores del centro los ayudaron a navegar a través de los programas. Viktor se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que alguien se rozaba contra su hombro.

—No sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ti —dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole—. Tomaste tu idea y la hiciste realidad. La mejor parte es que esto ayudará a muchas personas.

—No podría haber hecho esto sin ti —respondió Viktor, tomando y estrechando la mano de Yuuri—. Gracias por donar las computadoras, por cierto.

Yuuri había construido nuevas computadoras para el centro, asegurándose de que tuvieran el mejor hardware y los más recientes programas de aprendizaje para niños. También había proporcionado tablets que interactuaban entre sí y compró varios programas gráficos con licencias para que los niños pudieran dibujar arte digital. Yuuri pasó muchas horas configurando una intranet [3] para el centro y un sistema de seguridad a prueba de niños. La dedicación de Yuuri conmovió profundamente a Viktor.

—No fue nada —dijo Yuuri, sonriendo—. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, es mejor iniciar a los niños desde temprano. Quien sabe, quizás en veinte años más o menos pueda contratar a algunos de ellos.

Viktor rio por el comentario, mirando a los niños y viéndolos jugar. Todos lo felicitaban, diciendo cuan compasivo y desinteresado era de su parte hacer esto. Pero él no lo había hecho por él, lo había hecho por los empleados. Él no quería que ellos se preocuparan por un agobio extra que no pudieran controlar. Y si eso los aliviaría de esa carga, él era feliz.

Bernard se les unió en aquel momento, quejándose.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Viktor, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Una placa? ¿Todo lo que consigo es una placa? Deberías haber puesto mi nombre al lugar. Guardería Bernard Jenkins suena mucho mejor —dijo el autor, separando sus manos mientras señalaba el letrero del sitio.

—Alégrate de que obtuviste una placa, anciano —dijo Viktor.

—Sí, como sea. Sólo recuérdamelo la próxima vez que me pidas financiar una de estas locas ideas tuyas —se quejó—. Bueno, en fin. Me voy. Soy alérgico a los niños. Nos vemos luego, ¡y más te vale que leas mi jodido manuscrito pronto!

Viktor rodó los ojos, deseándole a Bernard un buen día y pidiéndole que se mantenga lejos de los problemas. La respuesta del hombre fue no decir nada y sacarle el dedo en su lugar.

—Supongo que debo volver al trabajo. Los papeles no se firman solos, y Bernard finalmente presentó el borrador de la nueva entrega de _Triumvirate Chronicles_ —dijo Viktor, riendo cuando el rostro de Yuuri mostró excitación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Quizás le pregunte si puedes echarle un pequeño vistazo —ofreció Viktor.

—Oh, ¡Eso sería estupendo! Dile que estaría eternamente agradecido —soltó con entusiasmo—. Te llevaré a cenar después del trabajo. Celebraremos por un trabajo bien hecho. Incluso te dejaré elegir adonde quieres ir.

—Hecho —concordó Viktor, sonriendo—. Nos vemos luego. Besos.

—Besos —respondió Yuuri, girándose para entrar a la guardería.

Viktor vio como Yuuri se arrodilló en frente de una niña que estaba jugando con algunas muñecas. Yuuri tomó una e hizo que bailara en frente de la niña, viendo como la niña se cubría la boca y se reía. Viktor sonrío ligeramente, sintiendo una sensación cálida posarse en su pecho.

 _Algún día, Yuuri, te prometo que algún día._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**  
>  **1- Ataque DDoS (ataque Distribuido de Denegación de Servicio):** Son usualmente causados por la implantación de un virus Troyano. El virus permite que los hackers rastreen la red y desborden el sistema con tráfico de datos no deseados desde muchas fuentes alrededor del mundo. Por lo general son atacados usando botnets (redes de ordenadores infectados con malwares) y cañones de iones, o programas automáticos que son codificados con un comando recycle. Esto detiene por completo a una red, algunas veces sobrecargado la red hasta hacerla colapsar. Son difíciles de bloquear mientras se cambian entre varias direcciones IP. Las direcciones IP son como la dirección de sus casas. Le dicen a alguien donde está cada computadora en el mundo. Lo peor es que yo he lidiado con un ataque que tenía alrededor de 2000 diferentes computadoras falsas queriendo hacer uso de la red. A veces estos ataques pueden durar por días. Apestan y me cabrean. Tengo suerte de solo haber lidiado con tres, pero juro por el niño Jesús que si me encontrara con los malditos imbéciles que lo hicieron les rompería los dedos permanentemente. Odio a los Black Hat hackers (imbéciles que les gusta fastidiar con cosas maliciosamente.) ↑  
>  **MAS REFERENCIAS (TRADUCTORAS)**  
>  **2- Long Island Iced Tea:** es un cóctel algo fuerte a pesar de su inocente nombre. Para que entiendan la sorpresa de Viktor ante la elección de bebida de Bernard. Lleva todo esto!  
>  Ingredientes  
> ⅔ Parte de Absolut Vodka  
> ⅔ Parte de Ron blanco  
> ⅔ Parte de Ginebra  
> ⅔ Parte de Tequila  
> 1⅓ Partes de Jugo de limón  
> 1⅓ Partes de Coca-Cola  
> ⅔ Parte de Triple sec  
> 1 Rodaja Lima  
> Wow... ↑  
>  **3- Intranet:** es una red interna para conectar todos los dispositivos del centro. En sí Yuuri hizo el cableado necesario para que todo funcionara. No es un dato muy relevante, mas bien informativo. Solo les dejo el dato, para que luego puedan decir que al leer fics también aprenden cosas nuevas! ↑
> 
>    
>  **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking_  
>  *japanese dogeza*  
> Diablos, antes que nada, realmente lamentamos haber cortado las actualizaciones semanales. Fueron y siguen siendo semanas caóticas. Tanto Lilaluux como yo entramos en época de exámenes. Haremos lo posible por sacar los capítulos. 
> 
> Ahora sí. ¿Murieron de ternura? Adoro tanto al pequeño Benji! También soy alérgica a los niños pero creo que no me importaría cuidarlo.  
> Por cierto, si no lo digo yo, lo dirá Lilaluux. Bernard es el puto amo jajajajajaj ese hombre me hace el día con su genialidad. Y Viktor que le sigue la corriente. El dúo perfecto.  
> Realmente me emociona ver como se empiezan a integrar nuevos personajes, y cómo de a poco Viktor ya involuntariamente empieza a imaginar un posible futuro con Yuuri. Muero de amor <3  
> PD: Justo cuando estaba traduciendo las notas de la autora acerca de los ataques cibernéticos, en mi facultad me invitaron a una conferencia respecto justo a este tema... fue tanta la coincidencia! Sin dudarlo fui, y amé todo lo que aprendí!  
>  _ **Tip vida:** Sigan la corriente a las hermosas e inesperadas coincidencias de la vida. _
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta traducción, realmente no se arrepentirán, esta historia es tan hermosa. <3  
> Love,  
> Tereklaine
> 
>  
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking_  
>  De verdad. Mil disculpas por las dos semanas de ausencia. Pero, comprenderán que los conflictos de la vida se presentan y tenemos que hacerles frente. Como compensación. Con Tereklaine decidimos que cuando lleguen nuestras vacaciones. Trataremos de subir 2 capítulos por semana. 
> 
> Ahora, hablando del capítulo. ¿Alguien más le está pidiendo a la vida un jefe como Viktor? O sólo yo? Un ser tan altruista no es digno de este mundo. Definitivamente nuestro dulce Yuuri se ganó la lotería. Lo envidio XD
> 
> Me uno al club de fans de Bernard. Si ese autor existiera, creo que sería mi mejor amigo XD es un crack! Me encanta!
> 
> Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado y que haya sido instructivo. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido gracias a la sapiencia de Tereklaine con la informática. Este cap no hubiera sido tan entendible. Fue un trabajo en conjunto estupendo!
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima semana. ¡Esta vez en serio! n.n 
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	15. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un accidente que ocurre cambiará las vidas de los hermanos para siempre, permitiendo que Yuuri los ayude a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****ADVERTENCIA*****  
>  Este capítulo aborda vagamente la consecuencia de abuso doméstico. Si esto les incomoda, por favor no lean este capítulo.  
>  
> 
> **PORTADA ESPECIAL**  
> [](https://ibb.co/mNh5n9)  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **TRADUCTORA:**  
> Tereklaine  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> **BETA:**  
> Lilaluux  
> 

 

* * *

_We all are living in a dream,_  
_But life ain’t what it seems_  
_Oh everything’s a mess_  
_And all these sorrows I have seen_  
_They lead me to believe  
That everything’s a mess_

* * *

 

 

_Buzz…buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz..._

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, fijándose en el identificador de llamada y reconociendo el número de su hermano. Pensaba que era extraño que Yuri lo estuviese llamando a esta hora de la mañana ya que se suponía que él estaba en la escuela.

 

_Me estoy preparando para comenzar una reunión._

_¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?_

_~V_

La gente empezó a entrar a la sala de conferencia mientras que esperaba la respuesta. Saludó a todos los que entraban, preguntando cómo estaba yendo su día. Su celular vibró mientras estaban esperando por algunos pocos rezagados.

 

_Contesta tu celular._

_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 

Frunció el ceño y escribió un mensaje.

 

_Te llamaré después esta tarde._

_No me envíes mensajes cuando estás en la escuela._

_~_ _V_

 

Viktor comenzó la reunión, revisando trabajos pendientes que tenían y cómo iban a ser asignados, informándoles que él los dividiría para el final de la semana. Se estaban preparando para discutir acerca de los autores que querían publicar o dejar ir cuando su celular vibró de nuevo. Viktor lo sacó de su bolillo y vio el nombre de Yuri en la pantalla, presionó el botón del costado para bajar el zumbido y lo metió de vuelta en su bolsillo. Este vibró de nuevo momentos después.

_¡CONTESTA TU MALDITO CELULAR!_

_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

Dejó salido un exasperado suspiro, golpeando los botones en la pantalla rápidamente. 

 

_Estoy en una reunión._

_Te llamaré más tarde._

_~V_

 

Viktor sostuvo el botón de apagado por varios segundos y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla cuando apareció el ícono, apagando su celular. No tenía tiempo para las tonterías de su hermano.

—Lo siento por eso. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —se disculpó Viktor. 

 

* * *

 

Estaban en medio de una discusión acerca de un manuscrito de una nueva autora de suspenso, la mujer contactó a _Integral_ cuando su editorial anterior había quebrado. El editor asignado a su trabajo mencionó que ella tenía potencial y que estaba impresionado, aconsejando que le dieran un periodo de prueba para ver qué tan bien recibida sería su novela en un panel de lectores.

Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió la reunión.

—Pase —gritó Viktor.

Sasha abrió la puerta levemente y se apoyó contra esta.

—Viktor, tienes una llamada telefónica. Está en la línea dos —le informó.

—Toma el mensaje. Lo devolveré después de la reunión —indicó Viktor, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se le acercó y le indicó que se inclinara para así poder hablar con él en privado.

—Viktor, es Yuuri. Dice que es una emergencia —susurró Sasha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su mente poniéndose en blanco mientras el latido de su corazón se aceleraba.

—Tienes que atender esta llamada. Ahora —dijo ella.

La miró por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza, disculpándose con todos por la interrupción y excusándose antes de salir. Entró al cubículo que estaba afuera, levantó el teléfono y seleccionó la línea correcta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Viktor.

— _¿Estás sentado?_

—No.

— _Necesito que te sientes —_ dijo Yuuri.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor, la preocupación manifestándose en su voz.

— _¿Estás sentado?_

Viktor agarró una silla del escritorio cercano y la giró, sentándose en esta.

—Ya lo estoy. ¿Vas a decirme qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Viktor, la frustración formándose en su interior.

— _Es Yuri_ —dijo—. _Él huyó de casa._

Viktor sintió como si le golpearan el pecho, sin ser capaz de respirar. Su hermanito. Un millón de pensamientos corrieron por su mente al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué si alguien se lo había llevado y nunca más lo volvía a ver?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, era la única palabra que pudo formular.

— _Él está en Carter. Viktor, necesita que vayamos por él —_ dijo Yuuri.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo Viktor, aliviado—. Al menos sabemos dónde está. ¿Pero cómo llegó a Carter? Eso está a casi dos horas de casa.

— _Él caminó durante toda la noche. Estaré ahí en quince minutos —_ dijo Yuuri.

—Pero estás en el otro extremo de la ciudad. ¿Cómo vas a llegar aquí tan rápido? Y necesito terminar algunas cosas —divagó distraído.

— _Viktor, escúchame. Necesitamos ir ahora. No tiene nada más que su documento de identificación y celular con él. Nos está esperando en una gasolinera frente a la autopista. Prepara tus cosas. Ya le he dicho a Sasha que te irás. Me prometió que se haría cargo de todo por ti. Nos vemos en el lobby en quince minutos. ¿Está bien? —_ dijo Yuuri, calmadamente diciéndole los pasos que necesitaba hacer, sabiendo que Viktor estaría en modo de pánico ya que se trataba de Yuri.

—Está bien. Te veré abajo. Ten cuidado —dijo Viktor, colgando el teléfono.

No supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció sentado en la silla, saltando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y vio a Sasha, su rostro grabado con preocupación.

—Viktor, necesitas tomar todo lo que vas a llevar contigo. Yuuri te está esperando en el lobby —dijo ella, viéndolo asentir como si estuviese en piloto automático—. Vamos.

Ella extendió su mano y ayudó a Viktor a ponerse de pie, acompañándolo hasta su oficina. Él miró hacia su escritorio, preguntándose qué se suponía que hiciera. Sasha lo ayudó a sentarse en su silla y empezó a meter cosas en su maletín. Cuando ella terminó, llamó a la recepcionista y pidió que mandara a Yuuri a la oficina de Viktor.

Yuuri entró varios minutos más tarde, su corazón rompiéndose cuando vio a su novio. Viktor estaba mirando fijamente su escritorio, completamente ajeno a su alrededor. Caminó rodeando el escritorio, girando la silla de Viktor para así poder mirarlo y acunar su rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndole tristemente.

—Hey —dijo Yuuri suavemente.

—Yo no le hice caso. Él trató de llamarme y escribirme. Y yo le dije que estaba ocupado —dijo Viktor, levantando la vista hacia él, sus ojos llenos de tal angustia que provocó lágrimas en los de Yuuri.

—Cariño, tú no lo sabías. Nadie podría haberlo sabido —explicó, tratando de tranquilizar a Viktor—. Vamos. Él nos está esperando.

Viktor asintió y se dejó guiar hacia afuera de la oficina y hacia el ascensor, sin notar las miradas de simpatía de sus empleados. Yuuri agradeció a todos quienes decían que esperaban lo mejor y preguntaban si había algo que pudieran hacer.

Salieron del elevador minutos después, Yuuri sosteniendo el codo de Viktor y llevándolo hacia la salida. Cuando llegaron a su auto, había una multa en su parabrisas. Yuuri ayudó a Viktor a entrar al auto y tiró el maletín en el asiento trasero. Se apresuró a llegar al lado del conductor, arrancando la multa de la ventana y subiendo al auto. Arrojó la multa al suelo y encendió el auto.

—Lamento que te dieran una multa. Es mi culpa. Yo la pagaré —dijo con Viktor con voz ronca, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—Viktor, me importa una mierda la multa. Tenemos cosas más importarte de que preocuparnos.

 

* * *

 

 El camino a Carter fue en su mayoría silencioso, Viktor mirando fijamente por la ventana el tiempo entero y preguntándose qué sucedió para hacer que su hermano se fuera de casa. Yuri tenía un muy mal genio, pero generalmente se iría dando pisoteadas hacia su habitación, dando un portazo detrás de sí y despotricando hasta calmarse. Esto era drástico para él, y Viktor había ignorado cuando Yuri trató de contactarse con él. Se sentía como el peor hermano del mundo. A pesar de que Yuuri le aseguró que no era su culpa, Viktor se sentía increíblemente culpable. Se suponía que él debía estar allí para Yuri, y había fallado miserablemente.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Crees que él me perdonará? —preguntó Viktor, con miseria contaminando su voz.

—Por supuesto, Amor —respondió Yuuri, apoyando su mano sobre la de Viktor y entrelazando sus dedos—. Estás ahí para él ahora. Eso es lo que importa.  

 

* * *

 

 Llegaron a Carter poco tiempo después. Se detuvieron en el semáforo que conducía a la rampa de salida, esperando que la luz de éste cambiara. Viktor vio la cercana estación de servicio, queriendo saltar del auto y correr hacia el edificio. Quería encontrar a su hermanito ahora. La luz cambió, y Yuuri condujo el auto hacia la estación de servicio, entrando en el gran aparcamiento. Viktor indicó hacia la pared en el costado del edificio, viendo a Yuri en cuclillas y apoyado contra la pared.

—Deprisa —susurró Viktor, deslizándose hacia adelante en su asiento y desabrochándose su cinturón.

—Aguarda —dijo Yuuri suavemente—. Voy a tratar de acercarnos lo más que pueda.

El lugar para estacionar más cercano estaba a unas filas del edificio, Viktor saltando del auto en el segundo en el que Yuuri puso el auto en el aparcamiento. Observó a Yuri levantarse del suelo y tambalearse lentamente hacía él, con la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba hacia su hermano. Viktor se detuvo y lo observó, viendo la respiración errática de Yuri y su cuerpo convulsionando mientras luchaba por contener los sollozos que se formaban en su interior. Yuri levantó la mirada cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, los ojos de Viktor agrandándose en shock.

_Oh, mi Dios._

Lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Yuri, pero eso no fue lo que sobresaltó a Viktor. Un corte profundo hecho con ira atravesaba su mejilla, la sangre goteaba por su rostro y caía en su capucha. Un gran moretón negro y púrpura cubría la mayoría del lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Viktor —dijo Yuri con la voz ahogada.

Él extendió sus brazos y Yuri corrió hasta él, retorciendo sus puños en la camisa de Viktor, presionando su rostro contra su pecho y rompiendo en llanto. Viktor envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y los sostuvo fuertemente, cepillando el cabello de Yuri hacia atrás y susurrando palabras de consuelo mientras lo dejaba llorar hasta que él se alejó.

—Ella dijo que yo soy más decepcionante que tú —soltó Yuri, con palabras temblorosas—. Ella dijo que yo no llegaría a nada y que era un desperdicio de su tiempo porque yo nunca escuchaba. ¿Así de malo soy, Viktor? ¿Soy un desperdicio de tiempo?

—No, Yuri, estás lejos de serlo —respondió Viktor, inclinando la cabeza de Yuri hacia arriba e inspeccionando el corte—. Vamos a llevarte al hospital. Vas a necesitar puntos. Pero primero, ¿puedes decirme qué sucedió? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Yuri asintió.

—Ella se enojó porque me suspendieron de nuevo. Me dijo que si seguía así nunca iba a llegar a nada. La ignoré y le dije que me dejara en paz. Ella enloqueció, me dijo que era un desperdicio y una decepción más grande que tú. Yo le grité. Le dije que ella era la peor excusa de madre en la que podía pensar. Me golpeó con ese gran cucharón de metal que siempre usa. Actuó como si no fuese nada, Viktor. Simplemente me noqueó en el suelo y se fue de vuelta a hacer la cena. Después de que el mareo se fuera, me largué de ahí.

Viktor luchó por contener la rabia en su interior, sabiendo que tenía que mantenerse calmado por Yuri. Asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el auto, Yuuri sonriendo suavemente al adolescente cuando llegaron al vehículo.

—Yuri, ¿quieres algo para comer mientras estamos aquí? —preguntó, sabiendo que Yuri no había comido nada en bastante tiempo.

—No, no tengo hambre —murmuró Yuri, mirando fijamente por lo ventana.

—Denme un minuto. Necesito hacer una llamada —dijo Viktor.

Yuuri asintió y apretó su mano antes de que Viktor cerrara la puerta. Se paró varios pasos lejos del auto, buscando en línea el número que necesitaba y presionando la opción de llamar.

— _Condado de Sullivan, departamento de emergencias no graves ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

 _—_ Necesito reportar una agresión doméstica y solicitar que un oficial se encuentre con nosotros en _Carter General._   

 

* * *

 

Oficiales del departamento de policía estaban esperándolos cuando llegaron al hospital. La sala de emergencia estaba casi vacía, por los que fueron atendidos en minutos. Viktor llenó los papeles de ingreso para Yuri y prometió hacerles llegar su información del seguro para el día siguiente. Cuando terminó, fue a la estación de enfermeras y preguntó dónde estaba Yuri. Golpeó y abrió la puerta, viendo a un oficial tomando fotos de las heridas de Yuri mientras que otro tomaba su declaración. Cruzó el umbral de la habitación antes de que Yuri lo viera y le señalara.

—¡Fuera! ¡No te quiero aquí adentro en este momento! —gritó.

Viktor lo miró boquiabierto, pero se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Él quería ayudar a Yuri, pero había sido alejado. Levantó la mirada cuando vio a Yuuri salir de la sala de revisión, descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri cuando este lo abrazó.

—Él aún está enojado conmigo —murmuró Viktor.

—No, Amor, no lo está. Él aún no quiere que escuches todo lo que pasó. No está listo y está aterrorizado de lo que podrías hacer —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Qué podría hacer yo? Pensé que me lo había contado todo.

—No, Viktor, hay más. Él tiene miedo de que vayas a por tu madre y eso empeore las cosas —dijo—, Viktor, esto es grave. Realmente grave.

Viktor frunció el ceño, sintiéndose impotente. Quería ayudar a Yuri, pero necesitaba que se abriera con él. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, los oficiales salieron al pasillo y se unieron a ellos.

—Esta es la situación —dijo uno de los oficiales—. Hemos tomado la declaración de su hermano y le aconsejamos las acciones que podía tomar, pero hay cosas que queremos discutir con usted también. Su hermano no quiere presentar cargos. No le recomiendo volver a casa. ¿Sería posible que él se quedara con usted?

—Por supuesto —dijo Viktor—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Voy a llamar al fiscal del condado cuando terminemos acá y haré que registre la custodia legal temporal de emergencia para usted. También le sugeriría que solicite una orden de restricción entre su hermano y su madre. Él no quiere saber nada de ella por el momento. Esto asegurará legalmente que ella no intente acercarse. Si lo hace, contacte a su departamento local de policía. Ambas órdenes están reconocidas en todo el estado. Nos contactaremos con el condado de Montgomery mañana y le notificaremos a su madre de ambas órdenes.  Si usted decide que quiere ir a la residencia de ella para recoger sus cosas, contacte al condado de Montgomery y ellos se asegurarán de que ella abandone el lugar antes de que usted llegue. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Viktor negó con su cabeza y tomó la tarjeta que el oficial le entregó, diciendo que estaría de vuelta a penas terminara con el fiscal para darle los números de orden. Viktor le agradeció antes de volver a la habitación de Yuri. El muchacho estaba acostado sobre su costado en la camilla, viéndose pequeño y vulnerable.

—Hey, pequeño —dijo suavemente, apoyándose en la baranda de metal.

—Hey, lo siento —dijo Yuri.

—Yo soy el que debería disculparme. Te ignoré esta mañana cuando más me necesitabas, lo siento muchísimo, Yuri —se disculpó, alzándose por encima de la baranda y colocando su mano sobre la de Yuri.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, pero viniste por mí —dijo Yuri, dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Viktor—. Por favor no me hagas volver.

Yuri suplicó con sus ojos llenos de terror, Viktor nunca antes lo había visto tan profundamente afectado. Él siempre era tan descarado, tan franco, pero esto lo había sacudido hasta la médula.  

—Tú no vas a volver, Yuri —Viktor lo tranquilizó—. La policía está en proceso de registrarme la custodia temporal. También van a poner una orden de restricción contra Mamá. No vas a tener que preocuparte por ella por un tiempo. Lo prometo.

—Ella va a estar enfadada —dijo Yuri, sonriendo tristemente.

—Me importa un carajo si lo está o no. Ella la cagó. Mi preocupación ahora mismo eres tú. Realmente me importa una mierda lo que ella esté sintiendo —dijo Viktor enardecido.

—¿Podemos dejar este agujero de mierda ya? Estoy cansando, tengo hambre y me duele la cara.

—Ahí está mi hermanito —dijo Viktor, sonriendo complacido y palmeando la mano de Yuri.

—Sí, cómo sea. Ahora métete ese “hermanito” por el trasero y averigua cuando puedo salir de acá, joder.  

 

* * *

 

 Ya era de noche cuando lograron regresar a la ciudad, Yuri anunciando que sólo quería ir a dormir y retirándose a la habitación de huéspedes. Yuuri estaba sentando en el sofá, Viktor acostado y descansando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Yuuri estaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Viktor, tratando de relajarlo

—Esto se siente como una pesadilla —murmuró.

—Así es, pero hiciste lo correcto. No puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando. Sé que esto no ayuda, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Nunca dudé de tu amor por Yuri, y ese amor se intensificó cuando él más lo necesitaba —dijo Yuuri.

—Gracias por estar ahí conmigo —dijo, dándole una sonrisa ladeada—. No creo que hubiese podido haberlo hecho sin ti. ¿Qué hice para merecer a un hombre tan maravilloso como tú, Yuuri Katsuki?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Chocaste mi auto —bromeó Yuuri, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando fue recompensado con una risa de Viktor.

—Los próximos días van a ser una locura.

—Sí, lo serán. Ya he llamado a mis clientes con los que tenía citas durante los siguientes días y los reprogramé para la próxima semana —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú podrías necesitarme. Necesito estar más aquí que en el trabajo —dijo.

Viktor se elevó y atrajo la cabeza de Yuuri cerca de la suya, besándolo con toda la emoción que había reprimido en ese día, tan sólo apartándose cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

—Quédate aquí esta noche —susurró Viktor. Yuuri buscó sus ojos, viendo el reflejo de tristeza, enojo y desesperación en ellos.

—Está bien —aceptó.

—¿Me abrazarás esta noche? Creo que lo necesito —preguntó Viktor.

—Por supuesto —dijo Yuuri, presionando sus labios contra los de Viktor.

El zumbido del celular de Viktor en el borde de la mesa sorprendió a ambos. Era tarde y Viktor no sabía quién estaría llamando. Yuuri alargó la mano por detrás de él y agarró el celular de la mesa, mirando la pantalla.

—Es tu madre —advirtió antes de entregarle el dispositivo.

—Voy a tomar esta llamada en mi habitación. Volveré en un minuto —dijo Viktor, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose al pasillo. Presionó la pantalla y levantó el celular a su oído.

—Hola, Mamá —dijo, tratando de controlar su enojo.

— _¡Oh, Vitya! Me alegra que hayas contestado. ¿Sabes algo de Yuratchka? Él desapareció, y no tengo idea de dónde está. Hemos estado buscándolo y no lo hemos encontrado —_ divagó.

—Él está aquí conmigo, Mamá.

— _Oh, gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_ —preguntó.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me llamaste tú? —preguntó Viktor, cambiando las cosas en dirección a ella—. Él me dijo que se fue anoche, pero aquí estás tú, llamándome veinticuatro horas más tarde.

— _No quería preocuparte. Y honestamente, en realidad no era de tu incumbencia —_ dijo ella fríamente.

—Mamá, él es mi hermano. Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia —gruñó.

— _Hablaremos de esto después. Papá y yo saldremos enseguida para ir a buscarlo._

—No —dijo Viktor rotundo.

— _¿Qué? ¡Yo soy su madre! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme qué puedo o no hacer con mi propio hijo! —_ ella gritó.

—Mamá, vi lo que le hiciste. ¿Sabes cuántos puntos tiene? —preguntó Viktor, su enojo comenzando a flamear.

— _Lamento que se haya lastimando así de fuerte, pero no lamento castigarlo. Él necesita aprender disciplina, y que hay consecuencias —_ explicó.

—Eso no es un castigo, Mamá, eso es abuso.

— _Estas sobre exagerando, Vitya_ —dijo ella, riéndose de su comentario.

—Los oficiales en el hospital no pensaron eso —dijo, haciendo una pausa para dejarla decir algo pero continuando cuando no escuchó más que silencio—. Él se quedará aquí, Mamá. Tengo la custodia temporal sobre él y hay una orden de restricción contra ti. No intentarás hablarle o verlo. El departamento de policía te hará llegar los papeles mañana.

— _Esto no tiene sentido, Vitya. Iremos pronto por él._

—Mamá, si te atreves a poner un pie cerca de mi condominio haré que te arresten tan rápidamente que tu cabeza dará vueltas —advirtió Viktor.

— _¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera!_ —chilló—. _Esto es ridículo. ¡Yo soy su madre!_

—Yo  soy su tutor legar ahora. Mamá, él no quiere volver y no puedo culparlo por eso. Así que, voy a decirte lo que quiero que hagas. Escúchame y entiéndelo porque no lo repetiré. Déjame tus derechos sobre Yuri a mí. Estará mejor aquí. Él tiene que andar con cuidado a tu alrededor y eso no es sano para él —demandó Viktor.

— _¿A ti? ¡Ja! ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de crían a un niño, y para el colmo un adolescente? Esto es ridículo, Vitya. De ninguna maldita manera… —_ dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida.

—No me pongas a prueba, Mamá. Tengo acceso a los mejores abogados en la ciudad y no dudaré en usarlos. Tengo muchos psicólogos y puedo pedir que traten a Yuri. También no pensaré dos veces en llevarte a la corte y pelear por él, y no me detendré hasta ganar. Será sobre mi frio cadáver antes de regresarlo. ¿Entendido?

Ella permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de responder.

— _Vaya, ¿no es este un día triste?_ —dijo ella, con veneno en su voz.

—¿Y eso por qué, Mamá? ¿Es por qué fuiste atrapada? —dijo Viktor con desdén.

— _No —_ respondió ella—. _Es el día en que me di cuenta de que ya no tengo hijos._

La línea se cortó. Viktor miró su celular, revisando para asegurarse de que su batería no se hubiese acabado, pero rápidamente dándose cuenta que ella le había cortado. Dejó caer el celular en el colchón y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking_  
>  Realmente me sorprendí cuando caí en cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a este capítulo. Al igual que a la autora le costó escribirlo, a nosotras nos costó más aún traducirlo. Me dolió traducir cómo se veía Yuri al momento de ser encontrado, sentí enojo y se me humedecieron los ojos. Se vienen momentos difíciles, por suerte, Yuuri al parecer no se moverá de lado de Viktor y Yuri. Nosotras seguiremos apoyándolos y deseando abrazarlos para quitarles el dolor.  
> Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo! Hasta la próxima!  
> Love,  
> Tereklaine  
> PD: La estrofa del inicio de este capítulo es de la canción Dream de Imagine Dragons ya mencionada en el capítulo 10 ! 
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking_  
>  Cuando leí este capítulo estaba al borde, al borde del llanto y de las ganas de sacudir a Viktor por no contestar el teléfono XD sino hubiera sido por Yuuri. Quién sabe lo que hubiera sido de Yurio bebé. Se imaginan? >.< Viktor, por qué eres así?  
> Un capítulo intenso en verdad, de los muchos más que vendrán. 
> 
> Permanezcan con nosotras para seguir leyendo más de esta historia, ya saben que actualizamos cada semana.   
> Los queremos!
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	16. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuri comienzan a adaptarse a su nueva rutina con ayuda de Yuuri.  
> —No puedo llevarlo al trabajo conmigo—respondió, frunciéndole el ceño.  
> —No, pero yo sí puedo—dijo Yuuri, presionando un dedo contra los labios de Viktor—.Todas las compañías a las que tengo acceso fueron inspeccionadas en la semana pasada aproximadamente. No creo que haya ningún problema con ellos. Sólo son pequeños trabajos por el resto del año. Estaría más que feliz de que Yuri se me uniera.  
> —No puedo pedirte que hagas eso—argumentó Viktor.  
> —No lo hiciste—respondió Yuuri—. Yo me ofrecí.  
> Yuuri observó cómo Viktor consideraba la propuesta, prácticamente viendo las ruedas girar en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no quería apresurar a Viktor, sabiendo que esto era una de las decisiones más importantes que debería tomar.  
> —¿Estás seguro que él no estorbará?  
> —No lo hará. Incluso le permitiré ayudarme. Estoy seguro que podría enseñarle una o dos cosas—respondió.  
> —¡Hey, perdedores! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto?—explotó Yuri.  
> —¿Mencioné que te pagaría por ayudarme?—preguntó, mirando a Yuri a los ojos y sonriendo cuando sus cejas se elevaron de repente.  
> —Está bien. Cuenten conmigo—dijo Yuri

Destellos de luz habían empezado a colarse en la habitación mientras amanecía, pero él tenía otras cosas en mente. Había sido una larga noche, los pasados dos días habían sido absolutamente una mierda. Sentía como si se hubiese acabado de despertar de una pesadilla, pero tenía una mala sensación de que aún no había terminado. Respiró hondo, parpadeó una vez y continuó mirando hacia arriba.

Había estado mirando fijamente el techo la mayor parte de la noche.

No se atrevió a dormir ya que estaba demasiado aterrado. Estaba muerto de miedo de despertarse y darse cuenta que esto sólo era un sueño, que él se despertaría para encontrarse a sí mismo de vuelta en la granja. No podría soportar estar de vuelta allí, pensando que preferiría morir.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus preocupantes pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Yuuri apareció, sonriéndole. A pesar de que no lo admitiría, estaba agradecido con Yuuri. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmarlo e incluirlo. Yuri nunca se había sentido parte de algo especial hasta que vino aquí.

—Hice tostadas francesas para desayunar. Pensé que te gustaría comer —dijo Yuuri.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró, girando sobre su costado.

—Yuri, tienes que comer —lo regañó Yuuri—. Además, hay azúcar impalpable nadando en una piscina de mantequilla derretida.

Maldito sea. Él sabía cómo llamar su atención. Viktor debía habérselo dicho.

—¿Azúcar impalpable? —preguntó Yuri, sentándose y mirándolo fijamente.

—Sip —respondió, sonriendo brillantemente.

—Katsudon, retiro todas las cosas horribles que alguna vez dije de ti —dijo Yuri, viendo la sonrisa de Yuuri agrandarse—. Bueno, casi. Borra esa sonrisa de comemierda de tu rostro. Te ves como un jodido idiota.

—El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos —dijo Yuuri, regresando a la cocina.

Yuri se arrastró fuera de la cama, oliendo su camiseta antes alejar bruscamente su cabeza en disgusto. Necesitaba una ducha y un cambio de ropas.

 _Pendejo, no pensaste en esto antes de largarte. Ropas habrían sido algo bueno de tener_.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Cerrando sus ojos, inhaló profundamente cuando la esencia de canela lo golpeó. No podría recordar la última vez que alguien preparó una de sus comidas favoritas y lo hizo sentir querido. Yuri giró sobre sus talones, dando varios pasos hacia la cocina cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Viktor tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri mientras que él expertamente daba vueltas al pan en la plancha. Viktor estaba murmurando en su oído, dejando besos detrás de la oreja de Yuuri cada tanto. Yuri tuvo suficiente cuando vio la satisfactoria sonrisa de su hermano luego de que Yuuri temblara de placer.

—Dios, ¿podrían cortarla? Voy a estar jodidamente asustado de por vida si siguen con esta mierda —refunfuñó, encorvándose en la silla.

Viktor rio y desenvolvió sus brazos de la cintura de Yuuri, caminó detrás de Yuri y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Aww… ¿Yurio está celoso? —canturreó Viktor, apretando más fuerte cuando él se retorció.

—¡Mierda, aléjate de mí, anciano! —gritó Yuri, empujando a Viktor lejos de él.

—Necesitas una ducha, mocoso —señaló Viktor.

—No me digas. No he tomado una en dos días. Dame algo de ropa. Quiero ducharme antes de comer —demandó Yuri, levantándose de la silla.

—Sí, dame un minuto —dijo Viktor, mirándolo—. ¿Tienes ganas de salir hoy? Ya que vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, necesitamos conseguirte algunas cosas.

Viktor frunció el ceño cuando vio el miedo pasar por los ojos de su hermano.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Dijiste por un tiempo —declaró Yuri con voz menuda—. Pensé que me iba a quedar aquí para siempre. ¿Me vas a mandar de vuelta?

_Yuri, si me salgo con la mía, tú no irás a ninguna parte._

_—_ Siéntate —indicó Viktor—. Necesitamos hablar. Tú necesitas saber qué es lo que está sucediendo y que sucederá.

Regresaron a la mesa mientras Yuuri estaba colocando los platos y los cubiertos. Viktor regresó para ayudarlo, agarrando el jarabe de maple y servilletas de la alacena. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, los otros ya se estaban sirviendo.

—Así que —comenzó Viktor—. Te dije ayer que el condado de Sullivan registró una custodia legal temporaria de emergencia y una orden de restricción.

—Sí —dijo Yuri—. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—La orden de custodia significa que yo soy responsable de ti. Estoy a cargo de tus necesidades. Yo tomo todas las decisiones acerca de tu cuidado. También me aseguraré de que estés a salvo. ¿Entendiste hasta ahí? —preguntó Viktor.

—Sí —respondió—. Pero ¿qué hay acerca de la otra orden?

—Orden de restricción. Simplemente significa que Mamá no puede hablarte. Si ella lo hace, yo llamo a la policía y ella o bien recibe una advertencia, una multa o va a la cárcel —explicó Viktor.

—¡Ja, amaría ver a esa perra pudrirse in la cárcel! —exclamó Yuri.

—Sí, pero sería a prisión, no la cárcel. Ella no estaría ahí por mucho tiempo.

—Joder, ya se me hacía —refunfuñó Yuri.

—Vamos a estar ocupados por la siguiente semana o más. Necesitamos buscar tus cosas de la granja, comprar cualquier cosa más que necesitarás, inscribirte en la escuela, hablar con un abogado. Quien probablemente quiera que seas evaluado por un psicólogo… —dijo Viktor, deteniéndose cuando su hermano lo interrumpió.

—¿Parezco como si necesitara un loquero, anciano? —gritó Yuri.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea una mala idea. Mamá te trastornó la cabeza. Hablando de eso, ¿quieres conversar acerca de eso? —preguntó Viktor, desesperadamente esperando que Yuri se abriera.

—No —respondió Yuri, frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Está bien, será cuando estés listo, estaré aquí para escuchar —ofreció, suspirando profundamente—. No quiero que te quedes solo por el momento. No confió en que Mamá no haga algo estúpido. Hoy voy a hablar con mi jefe, para ver si puedo tomarme algo de tiempo libre.

—No necesito una jodida niñera, Viktor —gruñó Yuri.

—No te quiero solo —repitió—. Así es como va a ser, ¿entendido? No eres un niño pequeño, lo entiendo. Nunca dije que lo fueras, pero realmente no quiero que Mamá arruine las cosas, ¿está bien?

—Sí, como sea.

Los dos hermanos hablaron acerca de lo que Yuri necesitaría antes de que pudiera ir a la granja. Yuuri permanecía en silencio, muy pensativo. Él sabía que Viktor ya había usado la mayor parte de vacaciones y no sabía cuántas horas personales le quedaban, estaba preocupado de que Viktor no tuviese ningún tiempo libre al cual recurrir cuando realmente lo necesitase.

—No necesitas hablar con tu jefe —dijo Yuuri tranquilamente, observando a Viktor girarse y mirarlo fijamente en confusión.

—No puedo llevarlo al trabajo conmigo —respondió, frunciéndole el ceño.

—No, pero yo sí puedo —dijo Yuuri, presionando un dedo contra los labios de Viktor—. Todas las compañías a las que tengo acceso fueron inspeccionadas en la semana pasada aproximadamente. No creo que haya ningún problema con ellos. Sólo son pequeños trabajos por el resto del año. Estaría más que feliz de que Yuri se me uniera.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso —argumentó Viktor.

—No lo hiciste —respondió Yuuri—. Yo me ofrecí.

Yuuri observó cómo Viktor consideraba la propuesta, prácticamente viendo las ruedas girar en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no quería apresurar a Viktor, sabiendo que esto era una de las decisiones más importantes que debería tomar.

—¿Estás seguro que él no estorbará?

—No lo hará. Incluso le permitiré ayudarme. Estoy seguro que podría enseñarle una o dos cosas —respondió Yuuri.

—¡Hey, perdedores! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto? —explotó Yuri.

—¿Mencioné que te pagaría por ayudarme? —preguntó, mirando a Yuri a los ojos y sonriendo cuando sus cejas se elevaron de repente.

—Está bien. Cuenten conmigo —dijo Yuri—. Tú planea arrastrar tu trasero al trabajo, anciano. Yo pasaré tiempo con Katsudon.

—Sí, hasta que te metamos de vuelta a la escuela —rió Viktor. 

 

* * *

 

 Terminaron el desayuno poco después. Yuuri limpió la cocina mientras que Viktor elegía ropas limpias para Yuri. Agradeciendo a su hermano, Yuri se retiró hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Viktor se dirigió a la sala de estar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos al apoyar su cabeza contra el espaldar. El día anterior finalmente había acabado con él.  Ayer había estado corriendo por pura adrenalina, pero hoy estaba horriblemente colapsado. Sintió los almohadones a lado de él hundirse y una calidez apoyarse contra él, Viktor supo por el familiar aroma de quien se trataba.

—Hey —dijo, hundiendo su rostro entre los suaves mechones negro azabache e inhalando profundamente.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Yuuri.

Viktor nunca había estado tan agradecido con él más de que lo estaba ahora. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor, Yuuri seguía sorprendiéndolo. Estuvo asombrado cuando Yuuri aceptó quedarse con él la noche anterior. Yuuri quería tomarse la relación lentamente, y tan pronto como Viktor soltó aquellas palabras sabía que había sobrepasado sus límites, sin embargo, Yuuri había aceptado.

Yuuri lo abrazó y reconfortó durante toda la noche, a lo largo sus ataques de ira y lágrimas. Él escuchó por horas mientras Viktor intercambiaba entre retractar su conversación con Mamá, estar enojado por ser desheredado por hacer lo que él sabía que era correcto y entristecerse por estar tan solo en el mundo.

—Sé que no estoy realmente solo. Te tengo a ti, es más de lo que alguna vez podría pedir — explicó Viktor—. Pero ella es mi madre. ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?

—No lo sé, Amor —respondió Yuuri, abrazando a Viktor más fuerte contra él.

—Me pregunto si Papi era como ella. Quiero pensar que él no era así —admitió Viktor.

—¿Hay alguien a quien le puedas preguntar? —inquirió.

—Creo que todavía tengo a una tía en Rusia. Tengo su nombre en alguna parte entre las cosas que tengo de Papi. Tal vez pueda encontrarla —dijo Viktor.

—Esa es una excelente idea. Yo puedo ayudar. Poseo locas habilidades informáticas, ¿sabes? —bromeó, guiñándole.

—Ya dijiste. La encontraremos en poco tiempo —dijo Viktor, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos. Yo soy asombroso —declaró Yuuri, gesticulando grandiosamente con sus brazos.

—Ok, ¿acaso no es el ser egocéntrico lo mío? —bromeó Viktor.

—Me lo estás contagiando —admitió—. Pero en verdad necesitamos dormir un poco. Date vuelta.

—Bésame primero —demandó Viktor.

Él levantó su cabeza y Yuuri rozó sus labios contra los de Viktor, alejándose momentáneamente antes de capturarlos en un lento y reconfortante beso. Se separaron y Yuuri presiono sus labios contra la frente de Viktor. Viktor sonrió, dándose vuelta y poniéndose cómodo. Sonrió cuando sintió unos brazos deslizarse alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo más contra Yuuri. Bajó su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos entre los de Yuuri.

Viktor besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Yuuri mientras pensaba en la noche anterior.  Acunó la mejilla de Yuuri en su mano, ladeando su cabeza hacia arriba para así poder contemplar aquellos ojos marrón oscuro.

—Haces que me enamore de ti más y más cada día —admitió Viktor suavemente, sonriendo cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Viktor… —murmuró.

—Es la verdad. Sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki. No espero que tú también lo digas, pero yo realmente te amo —confesó.

Yuuri hundió su cabeza contra el costado de Viktor, sonrojándose ferozmente. Viktor pensó que era absolutamente adorable y lo estrechó contra sí.

—No era mi intención avergonzarte —dijo Viktor.

—Lo sé. Sólo que no sé qué hacer —reveló Yuuri.

— Lo sé, y está bien —lo tranquilizó, bajando sus labios a los de Yuuri y besándolo ligeramente.

—Dios, ¿ustedes dos alguna vez paran?

Viktor se removió en el sofá y se encontró con el ceño de su hermano. Luchó para no reírse de Yuri, pensando que se veía ridículo.

—Así que, ¿no te quedan? —preguntó Viktor, refiriéndose a las prendas que él estaba usando.

—No me digas. ¿Qué fue lo que te dio esa idea? —dijo Yuri con sarcasmo, extendiendo sus brazos, las mangas ondeando hacia abajo antes de que Viktor explotara de risa.

—Lo siento —dijo Viktor luego de recuperar el aliento—. No debería estar riéndome.

—Eres un imbécil —Yuri refunfuñó—. Necesito ropas que realmente me queden, Viktor.

Viktor puso sus manos sobre su boca, conteniéndose cuando Yuri cruzó sus brazos y las mangas se deslizaron pasando sus manos. Pero él tenía razón. Era una de las tantas cosas en su eterna lista que tenían que hacer ese día y no sabía cómo iban a lograr terminar con todo.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos. Realmente tenemos muchísimo que hacer que ni siquiera es divertido —dijo Viktor.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que quisieras que haga? —preguntó Yuuri, sosteniendo la mano de Viktor entre la suya.

—Ven con nosotros —respondió Viktor, sonriendo mientras apretaba su mano, esperando que Yuuri aceptara.

—¿Qué hay en la agenda? —preguntó.

Yuuri escuchaba mientras que Viktor recitaba la enorme lista de tareas, preguntándose si él era consciente de todo lo que había planeado para el día. Sería un milagro si lograban hacer la mitad de la lista.

—Viktor —dijo él.

—También necesito ir a la oficina y conseguir mi archivo de contactos. Probablemente sea una buena idea ponerse en contacto con alguno de los psicólogos que nos recomendaron. Oh, y necesito re-coordinar mi agenda con Sasha. Voy a tener que ajustar algunas reuniones y citas— dijo Viktor como robot.

—Viktor —repitió.

—Necesito contactar a la escuela de Yuri y hacer que envíen sus expedientes. Me pregunto si el Condado de Sullivan ha enviado por fax las órdenes a la oficina. Estoy seguro que la escuela las necesitará. Necesito conseguir su información del seguro para el hospital. La verdad es que no he pensado en cómo voy a hacer para conseguir eso.

—Viktor.

—Tenemos que ir de compras. Él no tiene ropas y necesitará otras cosas. Y más comida. No tengo suficiente para Yuri y para mí… —divagó, deteniéndose cuando fue interrumpido.

—¡Hey, pendejo! Tu novio está tratando de llamar tu atención —rugió Yuri.

Viktor parpadeó, volteando su cabeza en dirección a Yuuri y viéndolo sonreír divertido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Me dejé llevar un poco.

—Está bien, pero creo que has planeado demasiado. No creo que vayas a lograr hacer todo lo que está en tu lista —dijo Yuuri—. Dormiste muy poco. Vas a estar exhausto antes de que logres hacer un cuarto de lo que está en la lista.

—Probablemente tengas razón —suspiró Viktor—, pero no sé qué más hacer. Todo tiene que ser hecho.

—Entones nos dividiremos las tareas —sugirió Yuuri—. Tú encárgate de todas las citas, reuniones y las cosas que yo no puedo hacer. Yo lo llevaré a conseguir ropas y cualquier otra cosa que necesite. Podemos pasar por el supermercado de camino a casa.

_¿Cómo hice para siquiera vivir sin ti, Yuuri?_

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Viktor, no queriendo molestarlo con sus responsabilidades.

—Estoy seguro. Tienes que aprender a pedir ayuda, Viktor —Yuuri lo reprendió, aun así, sonriéndole.

—Está bien, ¿me ayudarías? —pidió, levantando la mano de Yuuri y rozando sus labios contra sus nudillos.

—Por supuesto —respondió Yuuri, soltando una risita cuando Viktor tiró de él para acercarlo y besarlo.

—¿Podrían cortarla, idiotas? ¡Cielos! Son peor que un par de recién casados. Katsudon, estate listo en cinco. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que ustedes dos me hagan vomitar — refunfuñó Yuri.

Viktor sonrió brillantemente mientras asimilaba las palabras del arrebato de Yuri. Siempre le divertía cuando él le gritaba a alguien, pero esto lo tuvo pensando.

—Recién casados, ¿eh? —dijo, girándose para mirar a Yuuri.

—Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses, anciano —advirtió Yuri.

—¿Crees que él está insinuando algo? —Viktor le preguntó a Yuuri, riéndose suavemente cuando el rojo subió por su cuello.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo —ladró Yuri—. Katsudon. ¡Ahora! ¡Vámonos!

Se fueron minutos más tarde luego de tomar la tarjeta de crédito de Viktor ante su insistencia. Viktor los despidió con la mano cuando se fueron y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Yuuri? ¿Tal vez algún día?_  

 

* * *

 

 Cuando Viktor entró a su oficina, los faxes ya estaban sobre su escritorio disminuyendo su nivel de estrés exponencialmente. Los colocó  dentro de un folder, se sentó en su silla y encendió su laptop. Mientras esperaba a que la computadora se cargara, llamó a su asistente a su oficina. Estaba revisando sus mensajes cuando ella entró.

—Hey Viktor —saludó Sasha, sonriéndole radiante—. ¿Las cosas ya están mejor?

—Sí y no. Yuri está un tanto desmejorado, pero se quedara conmigo por el momento. Con suerte y será para siempre —explicó.

—Espero que no te importe que pregunte, pero ¿qué sucedió? Todos aquí estábamos tan preocupados. Nadie nunca te había visto así —dijo.

—Cierra la puerta —le instruyó.

Cuando ella se sentó enfrente de él, Viktor le contó todo. Le contó sobre la fuga de Yuri, llamándolo desde Carter rogando que vayan por él. Le contó sobre su madre dándole una paliza a Yuri, mostrándole las fotos que tenía en su teléfono las cuales la policía le aconsejo que tomara. Sasha se cubrió su boca con su mano cuando vio el abuso que Yuri había soportado. Le contó cómo su madre había renegado de ellos puesto que los dos habían expuesto el pequeño sucio secreto de la familia. Le contó sobre Yuuri quedándose con él toda la noche. Ella era la única persona en _Integral_ que sabía cuan profunda era su relación.

—Eso es tan dulce de su parte —dijo efusiva, toda romántica—. Él te ama tanto. Se puede ver cada vez que te mira.

Viktor asintió y sonrió como un idiota.

—Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —admitió Viktor—. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude vivir antes de conocerlo. Siento que hemos estado juntos desde siempre.

—Ahí es cuando sabes que es amor —dijo ella—. Estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias, pero no vine aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa. Necesito tu ayuda.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas reorganizando la agenda de Viktor. Quería asignar algunos proyectos menores a Dave para que así él pudiera tener algún tiempo libre. El hombre estaba más que feliz de ayudar, recordándole a Viktor que él haría lo que sea que estuviera en su poder para hacerle las cosas más fáciles. También aplazaron su reunión para dentro de dos días. Sasha prometió enviarle un comunicado a todos los involucrados mientras salía de la oficina.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla, pensando en el siguiente paso que debía dar. Necesitaba ayuda con esta parte del plan. Tenía que salirle perfecto o nada más importaría. Alzó su celular del escritorio y buscó en su lista de contactos, presionando la pantalla cuando encontró el indicado. La otra persona en la línea respondió al tercer timbre.

 _—¿Qué?_ —gruño una voz ronca.

—Buenos días, gatito. ¿Te desperté? —dijo Viktor tomándole el pelo.

— _Vete a la mierda. Si llamaste para atormentarme, colgaré y mi próxima llamada será para quejarme con el presidente_ —gruño Bernard.

—Por muy divertido que eso sería, te llamo para pedirte un favor —dijo.

— _Oh no. La última vez que me pediste un favor termine financiando la construcción de una pequeña aldea._

—Era una guardería, Bernard, y todos todavía te aman por eso —le recordó Viktor.

_—Y esa es la única razón por la que todavía hablo contigo. Su adoración alimenta mi ego. ¿Qué quieres?_

—Necesito tu ayuda, y no te constará un centavo —dijo Viktor.

— _De acuerdo, te escucho_ —respondió Bernard.

—Necesito un abogado. Uno excelente, particularmente uno bastante familiarizado con custodias legales —explicó Viktor.

 _—¿A qué mocoso planeas secuestrar?_ —dijo Bernard bufón.

—Es mi hermano —respondió Viktor, en tono serio.

La línea se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Viktor alejo su celular de su oreja, para ver si la llamada se había cortado.

— _No me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó.

—No. Necesito al mejor, Bernard. Tú conoces a un montón de gente en muchos círculos, y yo confió en tu criterio. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —suplicó Viktor.

— _Sí, dame un momento. Haré unas cuantas llamadas y me pongo en contacto contigo en unas horas_ —dijo.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí

— _No hay problema_ —respondió Bernard—. _Oh, hey, no seas un idiota al pensar que puedes hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, ¿ok? No eres el único payaso del circo. Si necesitas algo y descubro que no has pedido ayuda, te localizaré y te pateare el trasero. ¿Entendido?_

Viktor sonrió ante su comentario, conmovido por su ruda compasión.

—Aw, veo que te importo —bromeó Viktor.

— _Vete al carajo. Voy a colgar. ¡Adiós!_

Viktor rio cuando la línea se cortó.  

 

* * *

 

 Recorrieron cada tienda de ropa del este de la ciudad, pensando que Yuri tenía suficiente en su nuevo guardarropa como para tres personas. Yuuri estaba preocupado de que hayan derrochado mucho con la tarjeta de Viktor, pero Yuri le quitó importancia.

—Él dijo que compráramos ropa nueva. Nosotros compramos ropa nueva —dijo.

—Sí, pero no creo que él se refería a comprar un conjunto para cada día del mes —respondió Yuuri—. Y ni me hagas hablar de los zapatos.

—Ya lo superará —gruñó, riéndose cuando su estómago hizo lo mismo—. ¡Katsudon! ¡Cómprame el almuerzo! Me muero de hambre.

—Pues, estamos muy cerca del mejor restaurante tailandés que existe —mencionó Yuuri, pensando en alguien que estaría emocionado de verlo.

—Nunca he comido algo tailandés. ¿Qué tal es?

—Es increíble. Cuando Viktor comió allí por primera vez, dijo que fue como ‘experimentar los sabores más maravillosos en la tierra mientras tu boca se derrite’, creo que fue un tanto dramático —dijo Yuuri.

—Es Viktor. Siempre será un dramático. Ok, vamos. Quiero probar esa mierda —decidió Yuri, pisando fuerte al caminar calle abajo.

—Uh, ¿Yuri?

—¿Qué? —gritó, girando sobre sus talones para encararlo.

—Es por este camino —dijo Yuuri, señalando en dirección contraria.

 

* * *

 

 El restaurante estaba prácticamente vació cuando llegaron. Mientras esperaban en el lobby para ser llevados a una mesa, Yuri miró alrededor del lugar.

—¿Acaso Midas [+] vomitó en este lugar y alguien salpicó pintura roja como última ocurrencia?

—No —Yuuri rio—. Es una decoración tradicional tailandesa. Ellos están bastante orgullosos de ella.

—Pues, no tienen buen gusto —observó Yurio.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido —dijo Yuuri.

Yuri abrió su boca para gritarle cuando alguien al otro lado del restaurante lo sobresaltó.

—¡Hey! ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Qué bueno volver a verlos! —exclamó Phichit, apenas capaz de contener su entusiasmo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Hey Phichit, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Bien, aunque triste —respondió melancólico—. Se suponía que anoche me ayudarías a actualizar mi rúter. Esperé a que vinieras pero nunca lo hiciste.

—Oh mierda. Lo siento —se disculpó Yuuri—. Ayer fue un día infernal. Y anoche terminé quedándome en la casa de Victor.

—Oh ¿en serio? —preguntó Phichit, con una traviesa sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

—No, Phichit. Eres peor que una adolecente queriendo saber los detalles de cada minuto de la cita de su mejor amiga.

—Que puedo decir. Vivo a través de ti, colega —dijo antes de girarse hacia Yuri—. ¡Yuri! ¡Feliz de verte otra vez, hombre! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Y qué diablos le sucedió a tu rostro?

Phichit miró a Yuuri cuando éste tosió para llamar su atención y sacudir su cabeza. Su expresión decayó y volvió a mirar a Yuri, viendo la mirada airada dirigida a él.

—Tuve una pelea con un cucharón de metal. Y ganó el cucharón —dijo Yuri humildemente.

—¿Con un cucharón? ¿Huh? —preguntó Phichit confundido.

—Sí. Mamá pensó que sería divertido —declaró con sarcasmo.

—Oh —respondió Phichit, sin saber que decir—. ¿Vas a volver a casa?

—¡Joder, no! —Yuri gritó, ignorando la petición de Yuuri de que se calme—. Me estoy quedando con Viktor.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Quién sabe? Por un buen tiempo supongo —respondió Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —preguntó Phichit, sonriendo ampliamente cuando los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron ante la pregunta.

—Oh sí —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Aplastar unos cuantos pendejos! —gritaron al unísono, Yuuri se avergonzó por el intercambio de palabras. 

—¿Estás ocupado mañana? Tengo el nuevo juego en series que estábamos jugando la última vez. El modo multijugador es alucinante. ¡Lo amarás! —dijo Phichit.

—No que yo sepa —respondió Yuri, mirando a Yuuri—. Oi, Katsudon. ¿Podemos recoger tu consola de tu casa?

—Ya veremos —dijo Yuuri, ignorando el ceño fruncido del adolecente.

Se sentaron poco después y le preguntaron a Phichit por el especial del día. Yuuri le daba sorbos a su agua mientras veía a Yuri, viendo como varias emociones atravesaban su rostro: tristeza, ira, esperanza, y una que él no pudo distinguir. Yuuri espero a que él hablara, sabiendo que necesitaba tomarse su tiempo.

—¿Katsudon? —preguntó.

_Aquí va._

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Tú tenías hambre. Yo tenía hambre. La decisión lógica es conseguir algo de comer —respondió Yuuri.

—No, estúpido. Hablo de todo esto. Fuiste con Viktor a buscarme a Carter. Preparaste uno de mis desayunos favoritos. Permitirás que trabaje contigo. Me llevaste a comprar todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué? —Yuri preguntó, estrechando sus ojos. Yuuri sabía que él no confiaba en muchas personas y que desconfiaría de sus acciones.

—Primeramente, es para ayudar a Viktor. Él significa mucho para mí… —dijo antes de detenerse a mitad de la oración.

—Quieres decir que lo haces porque estás tan lleno de amor, lo que por cierto es jodidamente repugnante —refunfuñó Yuri.

—Sí, algo así —concordó, soltando una risita—. No creo que tú quieras que él enloquezca por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer y ahora también el tener que cuidarte.

—No soy un jodido bebé —gruñó Yuri.

—No, no lo eres, pero ahora él es responsable de ti —le recordó Yuuri—. Además, también lo hice por ti.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Yuri, con ojos amplios por el shock.

—Todos necesitan ser apreciados, Yuri. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con las cosas pequeñas de la vida? —cuestionó.

—Pero ¿tostadas francesas?

—De camino tu hermano estuvo pensando en cómo alegrarte. Dijo que quería aprender a hacer tostadas francesas ya que eran tus favoritas. De cierta forma yo le gané —respondió Yuuri, sonriéndole.

—Pero me arrastraste a que trabajara contigo. Eso no tiene ningún sentido —musitó Yuri.

—Me ayuda. Y tú aprenderás algo nuevo. Así Viktor no tiene que preocuparse a que el trabajo se le haga pesado —señaló Yuuri.

—Entonces, sí es por Viktor —dijo, bajando la mirada a la mesa.

—También es por ti, Yuri. Debajo de esa rudeza exterior, sé que eres un buen chico. Sólo que no se te ha dado una oportunidad. Y yo quiero ofrecértela. También quiero ser alguien del que puedas depender. Necesitas alguien más aparte de tu hermano —explicó Yuuri.

—¿Por qué?

—Te has vuelto alguien importante para mí.

Yuri respiró hondo y reposó su cabeza sobre la mesa. Yuuri frunció el ceño, sin saber si esperar lágrimas o una reacción violenta. Se relajó cuando Yuri levantó su cabeza y sonrió.

—Maldita sea, Katsudon. ¿Por qué continúas haciendo esta mierda? —demandó, viendo a Yuuri encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás soy un buen tipo? —bromeó Yuuri. 

—Voy a decirte algo, y más te vale que lo marques en tu maldito calendario porque nunca más lo repetiré, ¿entiendes? —dijo, esperando hasta que Yuuri asintió—. Gracias. No puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente. Nadie nunca había creído en mí o me había escuchado como tú lo haces. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. Yo fui un imbécil contigo cuando nos conocimos, pero tú fuiste amable y lo dejaste pasar. Eres un buen tipo, Katsudon. Me alegra el haber decidido que valías mi tiempo.

—¿Qué yo valía tu tiempo? —preguntó Yuuri, riendo por la elección de palabras.

—Sí —respondió, frotándose sus manos mientras el mesero le colocaba sus platos.

Comieron y hablaron acerca del trabajo de Yuuri. Yuri quería saber en qué se estaba involucrando y que es lo que haría exactamente. Después de que Yuuri le explicara, declaró que era aburrido y decidió que no quería ayudarle, eso claro, hasta que Yuuri le dijo cuanto le pagaría. Después de mencionar ese hecho, estuvo completamente metido en el negocio.

Terminaron de comer y Yuuri pagó la cuenta, prometiendo que luego llamaría a Phichit. Dejaron el restaurante y caminaron hasta el semáforo más cercano, esperando a cruzar la calle.

—¿Y ahora a dónde? —preguntó Yuri.

—A la juguetería —dijo Yuuri.

—¿A la juguetería? ¿En serio? ¿Luzco como si necesitara un jodido juguete? —gruñó.

—No —respondió Yuuri.

—Entonces ¿por qué vamos a una juguetería, Katsudon? —demandó Yuri.

—Ya verás.  

 

* * *

  

 Era de noche cuando Viktor arribó a su condominio. Estaba todo tranquilo, así que supuso que Yuuri y su hermano todavía no estaban en casa. Sacó un folder de su maletín y dejó caer la bolsa al lado del sofá, sentándose en un sillón cercano y hojeando los papeles de la carpeta. Bernard había encontrado un abogado para él esa misma tarde, diciéndole que el hombre era uno de los cinco mejores abogados de la ciudad. Victor le mencionó a Bernard de que estaba preocupado sobre el hecho de ser capaz de permitirse el lujo de un abogado de tal calibre, sin embargo Bernard le dijo que no se preocupara, que ese hecho ya fue atendido. Cuando Viktor se lo cuestionó, Bernard le dijo que cerrara la maldita boca.

Revisó los papeles e hizo notas de lo que quería preguntarle al abogado, a la vez preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba tomando tiempo a Yuuri. Tomó su celular de la mesita de café y marcó el número de su lista favorita, contando los timbres hasta que la llamada fue contestada.

— _Hey_ —dijo Yuuri.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Viktor, sonriéndole al celular—. ¿Dónde están, chicos?

— _Saliendo de la tienda de comestibles. Estaremos allí en…_

Viktor frunció el ceño cuando escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte sonido estático. Hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a su hermano gritar.

— _¡Hombre! ¡No vas a creer está maldita cosa! ¡Tu novio es el mejor!_ —gritó Yuri.

—¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer? —respondió, sonriendo ampliamente dado que no había escuchado a su hermano así de emocionado desde que era un niñito.

 _—¡Él me compró mi propia consola! ¡Y todos los juegos que me gustan! ¡Incluso me regaló un año de suscripción online! ¿Puedes creerlo?_ —Yuri gritó—. _Juro por el niño Jesús que si alguna vez rompes con Katsudon, te mataré. ¿Entendiste?_

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso —dijo Viktor, riendo por la amenaza—. Ponme otra vez a Yuuri.

Espero unos cuantos segundos mientras le regresaban el celular.

— _Perdón por eso_ —se disculpó Yuuri.

—Cuando mi hermano se emociona, se emociona —explicó Viktor—. No tenías que hacer eso, lo sabes.

— _Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo. Él necesita que algo lo anime. Tengo la sensación de que muy pocas lo hacían_ —dijo Yuuri.

—Sí. Yo le daría libros todo el tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de que él no es realmente un hombre de libros —bromeó Viktor.

_—¡No! ¿En serio?_

—Sabelotodo —dijo tomándole el pelo—. ¿Cuándo estarán en casa? Te extraño.

— _Yo también te extraño. Estaremos allí en diez minutos. ¿Puedes encontrarnos en las escaleras?_ _Compramos muchos comestibles._

—Seguro. Déjame que me ponga mis zapatos y bajaré. Te dejaré ir para que puedas conducir. Besos —dijo Viktor.

— _Besos, pero quiero uno de verdad cuando te vea._

—Hecho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ACLARACIONES**  
> + Midas: Fue un rey de Frigia y de acuerdo con la mitología griega, tenía la habilidad de convertir en oro todo lo que tocara. ↑
> 
> **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking_


	17. Truly Madly Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una confesión cambia la vida de Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo, disfrútenlo. ;)

—Mamá, ¿cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá? —preguntó, acostándose en el sofá con su laptop balanceándose sobre sus muslos.

Había sido un largo día. Enseñarle a Yuri lo básico de reparación de hardware había sido una estresante experiencia. Yuri todavía le costaba diferenciar un puerto USB del de un Ethernet, pero se mantuvo paciente con él. No todos estaban naturalmente inclinados a ese campo como él lo estaba. Cuando Yuri intentó meter a la fuerza el cable en el puerto USB, Yuuri decidió que era suficiente aprendizaje por un día. Trató de contener el suspiro en su interior mientras removía el panel trasero de la caja, reemplazando la tarjeta USB.

_—Hmm… creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin las pequeñas cosas que había notado en él._

Yuuri frunció el ceño, acariciando distraídamente al cachorro dormido sobre su pecho. No entendía lo que su madre estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo qué, mamá? No estoy seguro de entender.

_—Cómo cuando él tocaba ligeramente la parte trasera de mi espalda cuando sostenía la puerta por mí y yo pasaba antes que él. O el único lirio que me traía cada vez que hacíamos planes. Cómo él hacía que todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba se sintieran especiales. Esas son las pequeñas cosas._

_—_ Aun así, ¿cómo supiste que era amor? ¿Podría haber sido sólo admiración? —preguntó, ayudando a Makkachin a situarse cuando el perrito se despertó y caminó en círculos sobre su abdomen.

— _No, mi niño. Tan sólo lo sabes. Tu corazón te lo dirá cuando sea real. Lo prometo._

Escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y vio entrar a Viktor. Viktor dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se giró para cerrar la puerta.

_Es la manera en la que mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo luego de mucho tiempo._

_—_ Gracias, mamá. Esto ayuda. Voy a dejarte ir. Viktor acaba de llegar a casa —dijo Yuuri, maniobrando su mouse hasta llegar al botón para terminar la llamada.

_—¿Vicchan? —_ preguntó ella, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo.

Su madre tenía un punto débil por Viktor, por el cual Yuuri estaba agradecido. A pesar de que la barrera del lenguaje era un problema para ellos, encontraron una forma de comunicarse el uno con el otro.

—¡Mamá Katsuki! ¡Love! —exclamó Viktor, apareciendo detrás del sofá. Yuuri giró su cabeza, viendo la boba sonrisa que tanto amaba en su rostro. Él estaba formando un corazón con sus manos.

— _¡Vicchan! ¡Love! —_ respondió su madre, tirándole besos a Viktor.

Yuuri rio suavemente, le dijo a su madre que tuviese un gran día y terminó la llamada. Levantó la laptop y la colocó sobre la mesita de café. Viktor inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza de Yuuri de nuevo y presionó sus labios juntos.

—Hey —dijo Viktor suavemente.

—Hey a ti también —respondió Yuuri, sonriéndole.

_Es cómo mi corazón se derrite cuando me besas._

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Qué tanto destruyó Yuri?

—Fue un día largo y él lo hizo bien. Sólo tuve que reemplazar una tarjeta USB —declaró, riéndose cuando Viktor gruñó.

—Me temía eso. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada. Tenía una de repuesto en mi mochila, pero incluso si no la tuviese no dejaría que me pagaras por eso. Aunque si insistes en reembolsármelo, me conformaré con un beso — dijo Yuuri, guiñándole.

—Creo que puedo ocuparme de eso —respondió Viktor, besándolo una vez más. Se separaron cuando escucharon un familiar suspiro disgustado.

—No puedo librarme de esto. Sólo mátenme ahora, maldita sea —refunfuñó Yuri—. Estoy listo para ir a lo de Phichit y no puede ser lo suficientemente pronto.

—Déjame cambiarme, luego nos iremos. ¿Realmente van a tener una maratón por toda la noche? —preguntó Viktor, asombrado de que alguien pudiera jugar un videojuego por tanto tiempo.

—Tch, sí. Ahí es cuando los mocosos se van a la cama y los verdaderos jugadores salen a jugar —explicó.

—Ustedes chicos están locos —Viktor murmuró mientras entraba a su habitación.

—¡Si, pero al menos no soy un perdedor! —gritó Yuri.

—¡Eso es debatible! 

* * *

 

 Decidieron caminar hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde Phichit y Yuuri vivían, a pesar de que éste había estado quedándose en el condominio de Viktor durante el último par de semanas. Él quería estar ahí para los dos hermanos mientras ellos todavía se acostumbraban a sus rutinas. Él se había convertido parte de esa rutina también, amando lo reconfortante de ser incluido en sus vidas. Se sentía maravilloso. Se sentía correcto.

Decidieron quedarse en el apartamento de Yuuri esa noche. Yuuri tenía que ocuparse de algunas cosas que había estado ignorando desde que Yuri se les unió. También hicieron planes de pasar por la verdulería cercana ya que los comestibles en el refrigerador de Yuuri estaban probablemente al borde de convertirse en proyecto de una feria de ciencias. Se quejó al pensar en la engorrosa tarea de limpiar el aparato.

Yuri insistió en quedarse afuera con Makkachin mientras los dos hombres hacían las compras, quejándose de que ellos se volvían más táctiles cuando decidían los ingredientes  para una comida. Viktor se rio de su hermano, alborotando su cabello antes de que él y Yuuri entraran adentro. Decidieron que querían probar una nueva receta de ensalada esa noche. Se dividieron la lista y deambularon por el pequeño mercado en busca de sus ítems.

Yuuri estaba decidiendo entre zanahorias doradas o púrpuras cuando vio a Viktor de reojo. Lo observó llevar un dedo hacia sus labios, indicando que estaba muy pensativo mientras miraba fijamente la variedad de verduras. Una joven mujer se disculpó y se acercó para seleccionar un ramo de lechuga. Él observó mientras Viktor iniciaba una conversación con la mujer, ésta sonriéndole e indicándole diferentes tipos de verduras verdes para él. Viktor agarró dos y las puso en el canasto que estaba llevando, agradeciéndole a la mujer por su ayuda. Sin embargo, siguió conversando con ella. Yuuri frunció el ceño cuando la mujer le entregó dos pequeños papelitos, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo él. Viktor se inclinó levemente antes de que ella se diera vuelta y desapareciera más adentro de la tienda. Viktor miró adonde estaba Yuuri, sonriéndole suavemente cuando sus ojos se posaron en él.

_Está en la sonrisa que me das cuando me atrapas observándote._

Yuuri le regresó la sonrisa cuando Viktor se le unió. Se apoyó contra el estante que estaba enfrente de Yuuri, dándole la sonrisa más encantadora que podía formar.

—Tú debes de ser el hombre más hermoso en este lugar —dijo Viktor suavemente—. ¿Por casualidad, tienes novio?

Yuuri sintió el calor subir por su cuello, rio para sí pero un pensamiento entró a su mente antes de que pudiera responder.

_Está en la manera en que tratas de hacerme sonrojar diciendo las cosas más dulces._

—Sí, tengo novio —respondió, dándole a Viktor una sonrisa ladeada. Rio cuando Viktor se agarró el corazón dramáticamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás un par de pasos.

—¡Oh, mi corazón! ¡No sé si pueda soportar el rechazo! Qué hombre afortunado es él — declaró Viktor antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Yuuri, haciéndolo soltar una risita.

—¿Quieres zanahorias doradas o púrpuras? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Púrpuras. No sólo porque es tu color favorito sino porque se verá más bonito —declaró Viktor.

—¿Te preocupas por la estética de la ensalada? —preguntó Yuuri, riéndose de él.

—Hey, la belleza está en todas partes, Yuuri Katsuki. Deberías saber eso. Te lo digo cada vez que pongo mis ojos en ti.

_Está en cómo me haces sentir, como si fuera la persona más hermosa en el mundo._

—Así qué, ¿qué pasó con la mujer? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Oh, ella me ayudó a elegir las mejores verduras verdes para nuestra ensalada. Me recomendó lechuga francesa y rúcula, diciendo que no serían tan amargas. Hablamos un poco. Ella es patinadora artística, lo cual pensé que era demasiado genial. Le mencioné cuanto amabas verlo y ella me dio dos entradas para la exhibición de pre-temporada. Así que, tenemos una noche de cita dentro de dos semanas —explicó Viktor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuuri emocionadamente. Él no había asistido a un show desde que dejó Japón y realmente lo extrañaba.

—Sip.

—No puedo esperar —dijo Yuuri, rozando sus labios contra los de Viktor.

_Está en cómo te sales con la tuya para hacer las cosas que más amo._

Pagaron por sus compras y se encontraron con Yuri afuera. Él estaba abrazando a Makkachin, haciendo reír a Viktor.

—Eso es tan tierno, Yuri. ¡Ves, a ti si te gustan los perritos! —declaró Viktor.

En su segunda noche Yuri declaró que odiaba los perros y demandó que adoptaran un gato. Viktor le dijo que lo pensaría ya que estaba inseguro de cómo reaccionaría Makkachin con un gato cerca.

—Sólo lo hice porque él estaba tratando de saltar sobre todo aquel que pasaba —declaró Yuri—. Así que no vayas pensando algo tan cursi.

Los tres llegaron al semáforo en frente del edificio de apartamentos de Yuuri y esperaron a que cambiara para poder cruzar la calle. Viktor sintió un suave tirón en su chaqueta, girando su cabeza y viendo a una anciana mujer con un bastón.

—Discúlpeme, me cuesta llegar al otro lado a tiempo antes de que la luz cambie. ¿Podría ayudarme a cruzar la calle, joven? —preguntó ella.

—Estaría honrado en ayudar a una mujer tan hermosa como lo es usted —respondió, sonriendo cuando la mujer su cubrió la boca con su mano y soltó una risita—. Ustedes dos pueden adelantarse. Esta encantadora dama necesita un escolta.

Yuuri asintió y sonrió.

_Es ver la manera en que te preocupas por aquellos a tu alrededor, sin importar si los conoces o no. Oh Viktor, ¿te das cuenta qué alma tan bondadosa eres?_

Él espero a que ellos llegaran a salvo al otro lado de la calle. Sonrió para sí mismo. Viktor insistió que la mujer sea escoltada propiamente, haciendo pasar su brazo por la curva de su codo. Cuando llegaron a la vereda, Viktor besó el dorso de la mano de la mujer y le deseó una buena noche. 

 

* * *

 Después de dejar a Yuri en el apartamento de Phichit, se dedicaron a preparar la cena. Viktor cortaba a mano las verduras verdes mientras que Yuuri picaba los vegetales. Él había aprendido hace meses en no confiar en Viktor con un cuchillo. Cortaba todo demasiado grueso que Yuuri pensaba que sus dientes se partirían, sin mencionar que apenas esquivaba de cortarse sus dedos múltiples veces.

Viktor terminó su tarea, lavó sus manos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, Yuuri amaba cada vez que él hacía eso.

—Cuéntame de tu día —dijo Viktor suavemente.

Yuuri lo entretuvo con varios detalles, pensando cuán aburrido debía ser para él, pero Viktor se aferraba a cada una de sus palabras. Él era tan atento y genuinamente disfrutaba todo lo que Yuuri le contaba.

—¿Por qué siempre me preguntas cómo fue mi día, Viktor? —preguntó.

—Me hace sentir como si estuviese contigo. Te extraño demasiado cuando estamos separados —respondió Viktor, salpicando el cuello de Yuuri con ligeros besos.

_Está en tu abrazo cuando me sostienes contra ti mientras yo estoy haciendo la cena, contándote acerca de mi día mientras tú me besas._

Paró de picar y miró fijamente el zócalo en la pared. Él lo sabía. Su madre tenía razón.

_Está en mi corazón. Ahora lo sé, pero, ¿cómo te digo cuánto? ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!_

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Viktor, apretándolo con más fuerza.

—Sí, sólo pensando acerca de algo que tengo que hacer más tarde.

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? —preguntó.

—No lo creo, pero gracias —respondió Yuuri  

* * *

 

 Comieron la cena, charlando acerca de las dos últimas semanas. Yuri estaría comenzando la escuela en unos días ya que sus expedientes finalmente llegaron a la secundaria local. Viktor lo llevaría por un examen de nivelación la siguiente tarde. Él mencionó que esperaba que Yuri pudiera hacerlo mejor aquí ya que él no tendría el constante trato de Mamá amenazándolo, pero tendrían que esperar y ver.

Lavaron y secaron los platos, acomodándose en el sofá cuando habían terminado. Viktor notó que Yuuri estaba preocupado, librando un conflicto interno.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, girando su cabeza para enfrentarlo—. Aunque, necesito decirte algo.

Viktor sintió la ansiedad crecer en su interior ante su vacilante tono.

_Yuuri, por favor no dejes que sean malas noticias. No puedo soportar más, especialmente si viene de ti._

—Realmente no sé cómo decirlo y explicarlo correctamente, así que te lo mostraré —dijo Yuuri—. ¿Bailarías conmigo?

—¿Bailar? —cuestionó Viktor, su rostro frunciéndose en confusión.

—Sí, déjame conectar mi teléfono al sonido envolvente. Quiero que realmente escuches, ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó Viktor, no muy seguro de hacia dónde iba esto.

Viktor movió la mesita de café contra una de las paredes y se paró en medio de la sala. Yuuri conectó un cable a su celular y encendió el sistema. Presionó la pantalla unas cuantas veces, encontró lo que estaba buscando y se unió a él. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Viktor, la otra sobre su pecho. Viktor puso sus manos en la parte inferior de la espalda de Yuuri y tiró de él, acercándolo. Yuuri los instó a balancearse cuando las notas de un piano y un suave ritmo se alzaban a través de la habitación.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…_  
_I will be strong I will be faithful ‘cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_(Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, seré tu fantasía._

_Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, todo lo que necesites._

_Te amo con cada respiro, verdaderamente locamente profundamente lo hago…_

_Seré fuerte y seré fiel porque confió en un nuevo comienzo._

_Una razón para vivir. Un significado más profundo)_

 

Los ojos de Viktor se agrandaron cuando escuchó la letra. Yuuri estaba mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos resplandeciendo mientras cantaba suavemente.

Yuuri estaba cantando para él. Él le estaba diciendo.

_Te amo, Viktor. Te amo con todo lo que tengo._

Viktor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri y descansó su barbilla sobre su hombro, Yuuri giró su cabeza segundos después y cantó en el oído de Viktor.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

 

( _Quiero pararme contigo en una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar._

_Quiero acostarme así por siempre._

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mi)_

Viktor estaba volando, su corazón estallando de felicidad. Sentía el amor recorriendo su cuerpo, nunca había estado tan eufórico en su vida  y quería sentirse así por siempre.

_Oh can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come_

_(Oh, ¿puedes verlo bebé?_

_No tienes que cerrar tus ojos porque está parado justo enfrente de ti._

_Todo lo que necesitas ciertamente vendrá)_

Él cerró sus ojos y se deleitó en el abrumador sentimiento. La canción terminó poco después, pero ellos continuaron abrazándose. Viktor no quería separarse, temeroso de que la magia del momento desapareciera y el hechizo se rompiera. Muy a su pesar, dejó ir a Yuuri cuando se separaron. Yuuri colocó una mano en cada lado de la cabeza de Viktor y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Viktor Nikiforov. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo decirlo, pero quería estar absolutamente seguro. Tú eres el único por quien he sentido esto. Quiero sentirme así para siempre —profesó Yuuri.

Los ojos de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas. Yuuri lo había hecho el hombre más feliz en la tierra. Oh, cuánto lo amaba, cuánto quería la eternidad con él. Ahora que sabía cómo se sentía Yuuri, eso estaba dentro de su alcance.

—Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki. Te amo demasiado —soltó con voz ahogada, besándolo con tanta pasión, quedando sin aliento cuando finalmente se apartaron.

—Yo te amo un millón de veces más —susurró Yuuri—. Y te amaré por siempre.

 

 

 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**  
>  La letra es de la canción “Truly Madly Deeply” de Savage Garden. Deben prometerme que escucharán esta canción. La belleza de esta canción me hizo volar cuando salió por primera vez. (Sí, estoy saliendo conmigo misma ahora)
> 
>  **NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS**  
>  _Tereklaine speaking_  
>  ¿Alquien más se emocionó junto con Viktor? Estoy gritando y llorando de emoción. Damn. Yuuri sí que sabe hacerte volar con sus confesiones. ¿Cómo hace para ser tan perfecto? Y créanme, esto solo es el inicio.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este corto pero muy significativo capítulo.  
> Hasta la próxima semana! Por cierto, no se imaginan quién se nos une ;)  
> Love,  
> Tereklaine.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lilaluux speaking_


End file.
